Harry Potter und die Geheimnisvolle Professorin
by Rowena Snape
Summary: Harry ist zurück im Linguterweg und muss dort zunächst den Tod seines Paten verarbeiten. Doch er bleibt nicht lange alleine, schon bald wird er eine tolle Zeit im Fuchsbau erleben.Aber Dunkle Ereignisse werfen ihren Schatten voraus!Was hat es mit der neue
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter und die geheimvolle Professorin**_

_Autor: Angelina Lupin _

_Altersbeschränkung: Ab 18 _

_Genre: Harrys 6. Schuljahr _

_Inhaltsangabe: Harry ist zurück im Linguterweg und muss dort zunächst den Tod seines Paten verarbeiten. Doch er bleibt nicht lange alleine, schon bald wird er eine tolle Zeit im Fuchsbau erleben. _

_ Aber Dunkle Ereignisse werfen ihren Schatten voraus! _

_ Was hat es mit der neuen Professorin auf sich? Wird Harry mehr über seine Eltern erfahren? _

_ Oder gibt es vielleicht sogar ein Wiedersehen mit Lord Voldemort? _

_ Wenn ihr eine Antwort auf diese Fragen haben wollt müsst ihr schon diese FF Lesen! g _

_Besonders geeignet für Fans von: Fortsetzungen zu HP 5 _

_Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedachten habe, gehören J.K.Rowling._

_**Kapitel 1: Ankunft im Lingusterweg:**_

Harry saß auf der Rückbank in Onkel Vernons Auto und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Vernon, Petunia und Dudley waren alle noch kreidebleich, da sie soeben von einer Horde verrückt gewordener Zauberer, bedroht worden waren. Sie sollten diesen Potter Jungen nur ja gut behandeln, sonst würden sie kommen und ihnen einen ganz schrecklichen Fluch aufhalsen, hatten sie gesagt.

Vernons Gesicht färbte sich allmählich rot und deswegen wusste Harry, dass dieser gleich wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle bekommen würde, doch es interessierte den Jungen nicht.

Harry war in letzter Zeit alles egal, er hatte auf einen Schlag verlorenen was ihm am wichtigsten war. Den seit Sirius Tod war, hatte sein Leben für ihn keinen Sinn mehr. All seine Hoffnungen und wünsche hatte er nun begraben und lebte nun noch vor sich hin, ohne wirklich am Leben teilzunehmen.

Erst als Vernon anfing laut los zu brüllen, um endlich seiner Wut Luft zu machen, wurde er aus seinen trüben Gedanken heraus gerissen.

„Wie können sie es nur wagen uns zu bedrohen, ohne uns wäre dieser Bursche schon vor Jahren vor die Hunde gegangen!"

„Vernon Liebster, bitte hör auf so zu brüllen. Sie meinten, das was sie sagten sehr ernst", kam es von der sich ängstlich umher blinkenden Petunia. Aber Vernon konnte sich nicht so einfach beruhigen.

„Wenn wir gleich zurück sind Bursche, verschwindest du sofort auf dein Zimmer! Verstanden!"

„Ich Rufe dich dann wenn es Essen gibt", warf Petunia ein und erntete dafür einen finsteren Blick von ihrem Gatten.

Harry sagte nichts und bedachte seinen Onkel noch nicht einmal mit einem Blick.

Nachdem sie den Lingusterweg erreicht hatten, ging Harry in sein Zimmer. Dort stellte er dann seine Sachen ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht die Absicht Zeit mit den Dursleys zu verbringen, denn er wollte endlich nur alleine sein. Zeit für sich haben und versuchen über den Verlust den er erlitten hat hinweg zu kommen. Den Menschen der ihm Hoffnung gegeben hatte tief in sich ein zuschließen und die Träume die Sirius in ihm geweckt hatte zu vergessen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Petunia ihn zum Essen rief und eigentlich wollte er gar nicht nach unten gehen, doch da er denn ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, ging er schließlich doch nach unten, um zu ein wenig zu essen. Schweigend saß er bei seinen Verwandten, die zornigen Blicke und die schimpf Triaden seines Onkels ignorierend aß er seine Toast und trank seinen Saft. Als er seine Abendessen beendet hatte, stand er Wortlos auf und ging wieder nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. Dort sah er Hedwig sitzen, die ihn mit traurigen Augen anstarrte.

Langsam und mit schweren Herzen, ging er zu ihr herüber und öffnete ihren Käfig. Aus lauter Dankbarkeit darüber, endlich aus dem Käfig zu dürfen, knabberte Hedwig Harry am Ohr. Dieser streichelte seiner Eule über den Kopf und öffnete ihr schließlich das Fenster, damit sie Jagen konnte. Lange starrte er ihr noch nach und selbst als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte wandte er seinen Blick nicht vom Himmel ab, tief in den Gedanken versunken nahm er nichts weiter war, als die Frische Briese die durch sein Haar strich.

Nachdem Dudley seine Zimmertüre laut ins Schloss fallen ließ, zuckte Harry zusammen und wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, mit einem leisen seufzten, schloss er das Fenster und ging dann zu seinem Bett, ließ sich auf dieses Fallen und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Zimmerdecke.

Während er so da lag und auf einen imaginären fleck stierte, dachte er an seinen Paten und da er nun das erste Mal seit Sirius Tot wirklich alleine war, kamen ihm allmählich die Tränen. So sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, konnte er sie nun nicht länger zurückhalten, der drehte sich auf den Bauch, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und weinte lange um seinen Paten, bis er schließlich irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Er träumte jede Nacht von Sirius, wie er im Haus am Grimauld Platz, Seidenschnabel fütterte. Sich dann zu ihm umdrehte und sagte…

„Guten Morgen, Harry." er erschrak und richtete sich abrupt in seinem Bett auf, nachdem Harry seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, sah er in die grauen Augen von Remus Lupin, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Ich hoffe, dass du gut geschlafen hast Harry?", er griff sein alter Lehrer erneut das Wort und musterte den Jungen vor sich besorgt.

„Ja, es ging so", antwortete Harry und erwiderte fragend seinen Blick, „wie sind sie hier her gekommen?", das Lächeln von Lupin wurde noch breiter.

„Also das müsstest du doch wissen oder?" entgegnete Remus gutmütig

„Ja, aber was machen sie hier?" wollte Harry wissen, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass noch eine weitere Person in seinem Zimmer stand.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht Harry? Immerhin haben wir die ganze Woche nichts von dir gehört, aber wo habe ich nur meine Manieren gelassen, darf ich dir meine Cousine vorstellen. Rowena Lupin das ist Harry Potter.

Sie löste sich vom Fensterbrett, an dem sie sich angelehnt hatte, ging auf die beiden zu und reichte Harry die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Harry", sagte sie mit ihre schönen hellen Stimme und Harry bemerkte, dass sie die selben grauen Augen hatte, wie Professor Lupin.

Doch sie wirkte sehr traurig auf ihn, ganz so als hätte sie vor kurzem etwas Schreckliches erlebt. Ihre fast hüftlangen, dunkel blonden Haare, waren lose zu einem Zopf gebunden und ihre schlanke Gestallt, wurde vom ihrem Zaubererumhang eingehüllt. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher er sie kannte.

„Ist alles klar bei dir Harry?", erneut wendete sich Harry Remus Lupin zu, der jetzt wieder mit ihm sprach.

„Ja mir geht es gut und meine Verwandten lassen mich in Ruhe."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint Harry", bohrte er nach, „ich sehe doch, dass dir was auf dem Herzen liegt und ich gehe auch davon aus zu wissen was es ist."

„Nein da ist nichts."

„Harry, ich…"

„Lass ihn John. Er braucht noch Zeit", unterbrach Rowena ihn, die offensichtlich Harrys Gedanken zu lesen schien, „er weiß wo er jemanden finden kann wenn er reden will." verwundert blickte Harry von Rowena zu Remus.

„Warum nenne sie den Professor den John?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Weil das sein zweiter Vorname ist und ich ihn viel schöner finde als Remus", antwortete sie ihm, noch bevor Lupin Luft für eine Antwort geholt hatte.

„Du nennst mich nur John, weil du genau weißt das ich diesen Namen hasse Rowena und nicht weil du ihn schöner findest", entgegnete Lupin mit einem leicht säuerlichen Tonfall.

„Ach komm schon Remus, ein kleiner Spaß muss auch mal sein", lächelte sie ihn an und Lupin lächelte zurück. Zum ersten Mal in dem letzten Tagen, war Harry froh nicht alleine zu sein und er begann auch wieder zu lächeln, was wie er feststellen musste, auch nicht lange unbemerkt blieb.

„Siehst du, es hat funktioniert, er kann wenigstens wieder lächeln. Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, aber du wolltest es ja mir nicht glauben, dass ich ihn dazu bringen kann" mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und schmollend vorgeschoben Lippen sah sie nun zu ihrem Cousin, was wiederum Harry und Lupin dazu brachte, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und Rowena stimmte schließlich in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen Cousinchen und ich will nichts gesagt haben", von unten war ein gepolter zuhören und Harry hatte das entsetzten im Gesicht stehen, als er seinen Onkel die Treppe hinauf kommen hörte.

„Ihr müsst gehen, wenn er euch ihr sieht wird er ausrasten", in seiner Stimme schwang Aufregung mit, als er im Wechsel von seiner Tür zu seinem Besuch sah und wieder zu Tür.

„Oh das glaub ich nicht Harry, dazu hat er viel zuviel Angst vor uns", grinste ihn Lupin an, doch dann flog die Zimmertüre auf und Onkel Vernon stand mit tief rotem Gesicht in der Türe.

„Was geht ihr vor! Wer sind sie und wie kommen sie in mein Haus!", vor Wut schnaubend stemmte er seine Hände in die Hüften und fixierte jeden einzelnen im Raum genau, doch Harry warf er einen besonders hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Lupin stand von Harrys Bett auf und richtete sich direkt vor Vernon zu seiner vollen Größe auf, wodurch seine Erscheinung auf Vernon noch einschüchternder wirkte.

„Erstens, ist es sehr unhöfflich, einfach in ein Zimmer reinzuplatzen ohne vorher anzuklopfen! Zweitens, wir kennen uns bereits vom Bahnhof," Vernons Augen fingen an sich zu Schlitzen zu verengen „und drittens besuchen wir wie Harry, um sicher zugehen, dass sie ihr versprechen halten und ihn gut behandeln!"

„Also das ist ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit! Das ist Hausfriedensbruch! Ich werde euch anzeigen!", brüllte Harrys Onkel laut, doch Lupin lächelte süffisant.

„Sie können es ja gerne versuchen Mr. Dursley, aber wie wollen Sie der Polizei erklären, dass keiner mehr hier ist und es keine Einbruchspuren gibt?"

Vernon riss den Mund auf, so als ob er noch etwas entgegen wollte, aber schloss ihn dann wieder, um auf den Absatz kehrt zu machen und wutschnaubend den Raum zu verlassen. Lupin wandte sich dann wieder an Harry.

„Ach was ich dich noch fragen wollte, hast du nicht Lust mit zum Fuchsbau zu kommen?"

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und sprang auf seine Füße.

„Ehrlich? Sie meinen … ich … da fragen sie noch? Aber schon so schnell ich bin doch grade zweieinhalb Wochen hier? Dumbledore meint doch immer…"

„Na wenn du nicht willst, dann nicht war ja nur so ne Idee", unterbrach ihn Lupin und tat so als ob er gehen wolle.

„Natürlich will ich!", rief der Junge begeistert und Remus lachte laut, als er Harry ansah.

„Das weiß ich doch. Pack schon mal deine Sachen Harry, Rowena hilft dir sicher gerne dabei, ich werde derweilen, deinen Onkel über deine Abreise informieren.", mit diesen Worten, verließ er dann das Zimmer, während Harry mit der Hilfe von Rowena seine Sachen packte.

(überarbeitet)

3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2: Eine lustige Zeit im Fuchsbau**_

Harry wurde mit stürmischer Begeisterung im Fuchsbau empfangen und zu seiner Überraschung waren außer den Weasleys, Charlie und Bill eingeschlossen auch Hermine, Tonks, und der alte Mundungus da.

Alle freuten sich wahnsinnig über seine Ankunft. Es gab nicht einen einzigen der sich nicht bei ihm erkundigte wie es ihm den geht und ob die Dursleys auch alle nett zu ihm waren. Mit viel Mühe konnte er schließlich alle davon überzeugen, dass es ihm im vergleich zu den Jahren davor wirklich gut ging. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich daran lag, das Petunia immer noch Angst vor dem hatte, was Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye und Lupin ihnen angedroht hatten.

Mrs. Weasley hatte es sich nehmen lassen eine Willkommensparty für Harry zu organisieren. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Mrs. Weasley hatte begonnen die Aufgaben zu verteilen. „Ron, Ginny ihr könnt die Tische decken gehen. Bill, Charlie ihr kümmert euch bitte darum das wir genug Sitzplätze und Getränke haben. Fred und George ihr…. Ach ihr stellt einfach mal nichts an klar!"

„Wir würden doch niemals etwas anstellen Mum," sagten die beiden im Chor und grinsten Harry dabei listig an. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das du uns noch immer so was zutraust, Mum." Sagt Fred zu seiner Mutter und sein grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter. „Wir sind ja schließlich keine Kinder mehr." Stimmt George mit ein. „Nun dann benehmt euch mal nicht wie 23 Jährige Kinder, sondern wie Erwachsene und besorgt euch einen anständigen Job, so wie es eure Brüder auch getan haben." Schnaufte Mrs. Weasley. Fred wollte darauf etwas sagen, doch seine Mutter schoss ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu und er zog es fürs erste vor nichts mehr zusagen. Stattdessen griff er sich Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit nach draußen. Dort war der Tisch bereits gedeckt und alle begannen sich zu setzten. Harry setzte sich zu Ron der neben Hermine saß und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Als sie merkten das Harry zu ihnen kam hörten sie auf zureden und Harry war sich sicher das sie über ihn geredet hatten. „Hallo Harry, Ron und ich waren gerade darüber am Diskutieren, wer wohl unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werde könnte." Sagte Hermine während sich Harry setzte. „Was meinst du? Hermine meint das es Tonks wird, aber ich glaube das es der gute alte Mad Eye wird." Harry sah die beiden im wechsel an und überlegte einige Zeit. „Ich glaube nicht das es einer von beiden wir, sie sind doch beide zu sehr im Orden eingespannt. „Stimmt Harry." Die stimme von der das kam gehörte zu Rowena die gerade hinter ihnen stand und gehört hatte wo rüber sie sich unterhielten. „Wissen sie etwa wer der neue Lehrer wird?" Wollte Ron wissen. „Natürlich weiß ich das, Ron. Aber du kannst mich Ruhig Rowena nennen." „Ja aber wer ist es den?"

„Ich, werde eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein." Die Drei sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an „Cool!"

„Es freut mich das es dir gefällt Ron." Sagte Rowena und lächelte sie dabei an. „Ich hoffe du findest es noch cool wenn der Unterricht angefangen hat." Ron wusste nicht so recht was er da jetzt drauf sagen sollte, aber das brauchte er auch nicht den Hermine kam ihn schon zur Hilfe. „Das werden wir bestimmt auch dann noch denken Professor Lupin."

„So lange ich euch nicht in Hogwarts unterrichte heiße ich Rowena für euch."

„Das geht klar Rowena. Danke." Antwortet Ron. Rowena lächelt sie noch mal freundlich an und ging dann zu Remus und Mundungus herüber. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Mrs. Weasley und brachte mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers das essen nach draußen. Als dann alle saßen fingen sie an zu essen es war ein lustiger Abend und es erinnerte Harry schon ein bisschen an das Festessen in Hogwarts.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, halfen Ginny, Hermine, Ron Und Harry Mrs. Weasley dabei den Tisch abzuräumen. Bill, Rowena, Lupin und Mr. Weasley waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Fred, George und Mundungus hatten die köpfe zusammen gesteckt und waren etwas am aushecken. Charlie und Tonks hatten sich entschlossen etwas spazieren zu gehen um das Essen besser zu verdauen, wobei Charlie Tonks einiges über seine Arbeit in Rumänien erzählte, da es sehr interessierte wie die Arbeit mit Drachen den so auszieht. Mrs. Weasley und die anderen kamen gerade wieder aus dem Haus, als es plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab, dicht gefolgt von 4 weiteren, sehr hellen Lichtblitzten und Funkenflug. Mrs. Weasley schob die anderen ins Haus zurück und postierte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Tür. Rowena, Bill, Lupin und Mr. Weasley zogen ihre Köpfe ein und krochen unter den Tisch, während sie versuchten den Grund für das Getose ausfindig zumachen. Charlie und Tonks kamen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um die Ecke gestürzt und hatten das blanke entsetzen im Gesicht stehen. Als sich der Lärm gelegt hatte kamen die andern wieder aus ihren Verstecken hervor und sahen drei Personen die sich Kugelten vor lachen. Es waren Fred, Gorge und Mundungus. „Was zum Teufel war das den schon wieder?" Polterte Mrs. Weasley los als sie die drei sah. „Das waren Weasleys wunderbare Knallbonbons, Mum. Das ist der Bringer auf jeder Party." Antwortete George und wischte sich dabei die Tränen aus den Augen. Mrs. Weasley wurde Purpurrot im Gesicht. Das Rot war noch dunkler als das von Onkel Vernon wenn er sauer war. „Ich habe euch beiden doch eben noch ausdrücklich gesagt das ich ihr nichts anstellen soll!" Brach es aus ihr hervor. „Ähm , Molly…" Wollte Mundungus einwerfen, doch Mrs. Weasley ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen euch heute so daneben zu benehmen und uns so eine Angst einzujagen?"

„Molly sie…" Versuchte Mundungus es von neuem, aber Mrs. Weasley war einfach zuwütend um auf das zu hören was Mundungus ihr sagen wollte. Die Zwillinge starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an und wussten nicht was mit ihrer Mutter los war. Sie hatten sie wohl noch nie so aufgebracht und verängstig gesehen und vor allem nicht wegen ein paar Knallfröschen. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so als wenn sie nicht schon weitaus schlimmeres angestellt hätten. Aber nichts hatte sie jemals so geängstigt. „Ihr solltet euch beide schämen, mir wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben, weil ich dachte dass er gekommen ist und uns alle töten will!" Jetzt starten sie alle an und Harry begriff plötzlich warum sich Mrs. Weasley so aufregte. Sie dachte dass Lord Voldemort hier her kommen sei um sie alle zu töten. Als Harry das klar wurde fühlte er sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gut und er gab sich die Schuld für die Angst die Mrs. Weasley nun quälte. Er hätte nicht her kommen dürfen dacht er bei sich, aber er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mundungus das schweigen brach. „Du Molly das waren aber nicht die Jungs. Ich habe die Knallbonbons gezündet, ich wollte nur für ein bisschen Stimmung sorgen." Er sah verlegen zu Boden. „Na das ist dir ja wohl gelungen Dung! Vielen Dank auch!" Mrs. Weasley liefen bereits die Tränen über die Wangen und sie rannte ins Haus. „Ich wollte doch keinen Angst machen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Er stand auf und ging zu Mrs. Weasley ins Haus, weil er hoffte sie beruhigen zu können. Die anderen schwiegen noch eine Weile um das eben erlebte zu verdauen. „Na ja es war ja zum Glück nicht der Weltuntergang und wir leben ja auch alle noch. Also würde ich sagen lasst uns weiter feiern." Sagte Tonks gelassen und zog die anderen damit auch aus den trüben Gedanken. Alle unterhielten sich wieder angeregt miteinander und auch Mrs. Weasley und Mundungus kamen nach einiger Zeit wieder zu den anderen zurück.

Es war schon spät als sich Rowena, Lupin, Tonks und Mundungus sich von allen verabschiedeten und nach Hause apparierten. Harry und Ron wünschten dann den anderen auch eine gute Nacht und gingen in Rons Zimmer.

Als Harry und Ron in ihrem Zimmer ankamen wurden sie schon von Hedwig und Pig erwachtet. Hedwig klapperte mit dem Schnabel. Harry krauelte ihr den Kopf und gab ihr etwas zu fressen, dann ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken das für ihn aufgestellt worden ist. „Ist mit dir wirklich alles Ok Harry?" Fragte Ron der gerade dabei war sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. „Ja, bei mir ist alles Ok Ron." Harry fing an sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. „Ich meine wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da und Hermine auch."

„Das weiß ich Ron und ich bin euch dankbar dafür, aber im Moment möchte ich nicht über Schnuffel reden. Es tut einfach noch zu weh." Harry drehte sich schnell um und tat so als würde er nach seiner Hose suchen, weil er merkte das ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung Harry, denn er fehlt uns auch sehr. Hermine hatte fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch als sie davon erfuhr und ich will es immer noch nicht glauben dass er weg ist. Ich habe immer das Gefühl die Tür geht jetzt auf und er ruft ganz laut April, April." Harry hatte gar nicht geahnt, dass seine Freund Sirius auch vermissen würden und er fühlte sich plötzlich etwas besser. Da waren wirklich zwei Menschen, die vielleicht ein bisschen von dem was er durch machte verstehen konnten. „Ja, ich kenne dieses Gefühl Ron. Es macht mich wahnsinnig das er weck ist. Ich hatte so gehofft endlich von den Dursleys weg zukommen und bei Sirius leben zu können, ich habe mich bei ihm so wohl gefühlt. Er war für mich mehr als nur ein Pate und Freund. Er ist für mich der Vater gewesen den ich nie hatte. Er wusste immer einen Rat für mich und das ist jetzt alles weg. Da wo er seinen Platz in meinem Leben hatte ist nur noch eine große schwarze Leere, es ist genau wie bei meinen Eltern sie sind auch einfach weg!" Harry konnte seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nicht mehr länger der starke Harry sein zu dem alle aufschauten. Ron wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen sollte, also setzt er sich einfach Still neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern um Harry wissen zu lassen das er nicht alleine war. Nein Harry war nicht alleine er hatte Freunde die für ihn durch die Hölle gehe würde und das wusste er auch. Als Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah in Ron an. „Geht es wieder Harry?" Harry bemerkt das Ron sich sehr um ihn sorgte und lächelte ihn mühsam an. „Ja ich denke schon, was hältst du eigentlich von Rowena?" Harry versuch t das Gespräch auf eine andere ebene zu bringen, damit diese trüben Gedanken erstmal verschwanden. Ron sah ihn noch mal fragend an bevor er antwortete. „Also ich finde sie cool. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt ob ihr Unterricht genau so cool wird wie der von Professor Lupin."

„Ja das bin ich auch. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, das ich sie irgendwo schon mal gesehen hab. Aber warte mal da fällt mir was ein." Harry sprang auf und lief zu seinem Koffer er öffnete ihn und holte das Fotoalbum was er von Hagrid bekommen hatte her aus. Dann ging er wieder zu Ron und schlug es auf. „Was suchst du?" Wollte Ron wissen doch seine frage war bereits beantwortet. Sein Blick viel auf ein Bild auf dem waren Harrys Eltern zusammen mit Sirius, Lupin und einer Frau zusehen. „Bor ich tick aus! Mensch das ist ja Rowena! Woher kennt sie den deine Eltern?"

„Sie kennen sich sicher durch Professor Lupin. Immerhin ist sie seine Cousine."

„Ja aber sieh mal wie sie Sirius immer ansieht. Ob zwischen den beiden Mal was war, was Meinst du?" Ron sah wie Harry das Bild musterte uns fragte sich wo er wohl gerade dran dachte. Als Harry plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Ron wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte und sah Harry verwirrt an. Harry bemerkte seinen Blick und begann ihm zu erklären, was er denn so lustig fand. „Nein Ron ich glaube nicht das was zwischen den Beiden war, aber wenn ich mich irren sollte, dann wären sie schon ein seltsames Paar gewesen."

„Warum? Ich finde sie hätten gut zusammen gepasst."

„Das will ich ja auch nicht abstreiten. Aber wir kennen doch Sirius er war ein Draufgänger und Rowena scheint eine ganz bodenständige Peron zu sein. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen das es mit den beiden hätte gut gehen können. Sie sind einfach zu Verschieden Ron."

„Also ich will das jetzt wissen. Ich werde Professor Lupin mal darauf anspreche wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe." Sagte Ron entschlossen. Harry Lächelte ihn an und sagte dann. „Ich hoffe aber das du Remus fragst und nicht Rowena. Das könnte sonst vielleicht unangenehm werden für euch beide. Aber wir sollten jetzt erst mal schlaffen gehen, sonst verpennen wir noch den ganzen Tag. Schlaf gut Ron. "

„Du auch Harry." Die zwei legten sich in ihre Betten und schliefen schnell ein.

Als Harry und Ron am nächsten Morgen nach unten kamen waren die restlichen Weasleys schon auf und wuselten geschäftig umher. Mrs. Weasley breitete das Frühstück vor wobei ihr Ginny und Hermine halfen.  
Fred und George waren dabei den Tisch zu decken und Bill und Charlie kamen aus dem aus dem Garten den sie gerade entgnomt haben. „Oh, da kommt ihr ja genau richtig zum Frühstück. Kommt setzt euch und lasst es euch schmecken." Harry und die anderen setzten sich und ließen sich das Frühstück schmecken. „Harry Ron habt ihr Lust naher mit Quidditch spielen zugehen?" fragte Bill nach dem er sein erstes Toast verdrückt hatte. „Ja genau so können wir unsere Gryffindor Spieler wieder auf Vordermann bringen, damit ihr auch dieses Jahr wieder den Pokal holen", sagte Fred. „Klar haben wir Lust dazu!" antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund. „Wer geht den sonst noch mit?" wollte Ron wissen. Bill aß seinen Toast auf und beantwortete dann Rons Frage. „Charlie, Fred, George, und Ginny." Harry grinste. „Also heißt das 6 gegen 1."  
„Wieso?" Ron sah Harry irritiert an. „Na das ist doch klar. Sechs Weasleys gegen einen Potter!" Harry grinste noch breiter, als er Rons Frage beantwortete. „Ach so meinst du das. Ich dachte schon das du ein spiel 6 gegen 1 meinst, das wäre ja doch etwas unfair gewesen. Hermine wie sieht es aus- gehst du auch mit? Du kannst auch mal mit meinem Besen fliegen oder noch besser wir geben dir den Besen von meiner Mum. Dann kannst du ja 'ne Runde mitspielen, wenn du willst." Ron sah Hermine an und war gespannt was sie sagen würde. Sie sah aus als würde sie nach den passenden Worten suchen und beantwortete dann Rons Frage. „Ich gehe gerne mit um euch zuzuschauen, aber ich werde nicht mitspielen. Ich liebe Quidditch aber ich werde es wohl niemals selber spielen!"  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?" wollte Charlie wissen. Hermine bekam rote Wangen und sah verlegen auf ihren Teller. „Na weil ich mich auf einem Besen nicht wohl fühle. Ich habe immer Angst herunter zu fallen."  
„Ach was das kriegen wir schon hin, Hermine. Du kannst ja erstmal mit uns ein bisschen üben indem wir uns ein bisschen den Ball zuwerfen und..."  
„Nein Bill, wirklich nicht ich habe einfach zuviel Angst davor."  
„Ok ich will dich auch zu nichts zwingen und falls du deine Meinung noch ändern solltest kannst du ja mit meinem Besen fliegen." Hermine sah Bill dankend an und schien erleichtert darüber zu sein das sie jetzt nicht auf einen Besen steigen musste.  
Als sie mit essen fertig waren gingen sie auf eine abgelegene Waldlichtung um dort ein bisschen zu spielen. Sie schossen durch die Luft und Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Sirius' Tod wieder richtig befreit. Er genoss es sichtlich auf seinen Besen durch die Luft die Luft zu jagen, es gab ihm immer das Gefühl frei zu sein und er freute sich schon wahnsinnig auf sein erstes Quidditchspiel nach seiner Sperre.  
Hermine stand unten an einen Baum gelehnt und schaute den anderen beim Spielen zu. Sie sah wie Harry den anderen davonflog. Sie konnten aber nur mit einem Quaffel spielen, da sonst die Gefahr bestand dass sich ein Ball verirrte und von einem Muggel gesehen werden könnte. Ron spielte auf seiner Position als Hüter. Sie bildeten aber zwei Mannschaften, die gegen den selben Hüter flogen. Ginny übte sich in der Position des Jägers die sie ja gerne in der Mannschaft der Gryffindors einnehmen wollt, schließlich würde Harry jetzt ja wieder den Sucher spielen, da seine Sperre von Professor Dumbledore wieder aufgehoben worden war. Sie spielte zusammen mit Harry und Charlie. Bill, Fred und George waren ihre Gegner. Zur Zeit jagten Fred und George hinter Harry her, und hatten wirklich Mühe an ihm dran zu bleiben, da er das letzte aus seinem Feuerblitz herauszuholen schien. Er schien förmlich mit seinem Besen verschmolzen zu sein oder als würde der Feuerblitz seine Gedanken schon vorher sehen.  
Es ist einfach der Wahnsinn, endlich bin ich wieder frei! ´ dachte Harry als er einen Looping flog um dem entgegenkommenden Bill auszuweichen. Hier oben sehen all meine Probleme und Sorgen so winzig aus, so als wären sie ganz weit weg! Ich wünschte, ich könnte immer weiter Quidditch spielen, dann hätte ich keine Probleme! ´ Er schoss auf Ron zu und wollte den Quaffel an Ron vorbei in die als Ringersatz ausgewählten Zweige werfen, als plötzlich Fred vor ihm auftauchte. Er sah das Ginny auf seiner rechten Seite frei war und warf ihr den Quaffel zu sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf ihn an Ron vorbei. „Tor Für Gryffindor!" schrie Hermine die das Ganze fieberhaft verfolgte. Hermine wäre ein guter Ersatz für Lee Jordan. ´ Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Hermine von Professor McGonagall dazu ermahnt würde unparteiisch zu sein und dass sie mit dem Fluchen aufhören müsse. Nach fast zwei Stunden kehrten sie zum Haus zurück, wo sie bereits zum Mittagessen erwartet wurden. Sie fielen alle wie ausgehungerte Wölfe darüber her?. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge von den anderen, weil sie in ihren Laden mussten. Bill und Charlie mussten auch noch mal kurz weg und die anderen gingen in den Garten, wo sie viel erzählten und lachten. 

Die folgenden Tage flogen nur so dahin und ehe sie sich versahen war Harrys 16. Geburtstag gekommen. Die Weasleys hatten alles dran gesetzt um eine riesige Party für Harry zu organisieren. Sie hatten den Garten mit bunten Lampions geschmückt, die durch einen Schwebezauber in der Luft hingen. Es gab ein riesiges Buffet, das unter einem Pavillon aufgebaut worden war. Harry war überrascht wen die Weasleys alles eingeladen hatten. Als erstes waren Rowena, Remus, Mundungus und Tonks angekommen. Ihnen folgten dann noch Mad Eye Moody, Hagrid, Neville mit seiner Großmutter, Seamus und Dean, Lee Jordan der bestimmt von den Zwillingen eingeladen worden war und Kingsley Shackelbolt. Zum Schluss trafen dann noch Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore ein. Harry war außer sich vor Freude. Er hatte noch nie eine Geburtstagsparty gehabt und er war richtig gerührt als er sah wer alles gekommen ist um mit ihm zu feiern.   
Er stimmt ihn nur etwas traurig das Sirius nicht hier war um mit ihm und den anderen mit zu feiern.

Das Buffet war über voll mit Kuchen und anderer Köstlichkeiten, die Mrs. Weasley den ganzen Tag vorbereitet hatte. Ron und Harry hatten beobachtet, dass Fred und Gorge etwas dazu legten, es sah verdächtig nach ihrer Kanarien Creme aus, die sie wahrscheinlich aus ihrem Laden mitgebracht hatten. Nach einer weile gingen die ersten Gäste etwas essen. Als Tonks etwas von der Creme aß verwandelte sie sich in einen Kanarienvogel. Die anwesenden Gryffindorschüler brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und Mrs. Weasley lief mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zur verwandelten Tonks hin, doch kurz bevor sie Tonks erreichte verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück. Nachdem sie Mrs. Weasley bei Tons erkundigt hatte ob sie in Ordnung wäre und diese ihr Versicherte das es ihr gut ginge. Suchte Mrs. Weasley nach ihren Beiden Söhnen. Sie Fand sie bei Mundungus stehen und fing auch gleich an sie anzubrüllen. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen an einem solchen Tag eure Dummen scherze zu betreiben? Wollt ihr Harry den Geburtstag verderben?"

„Nein Mum, wir wollen seinen Geburtstag nur mit einwenig Spaß würzen." George grinst sie an während er ihre Fragen beantwortete. „Außerdem würde Harry wahrscheinlich enttäuscht sein wenn wir seinem Geburtstag nicht eine persönliche Note verabreichen würden." Warf Fred ein. Mrs. Weasley wollte gerade den beiden eine Standpauke halten als Mr. Weasley hinter ihr erschien. Er packte sie sanft an ihrem Arm und sagte zu Ihr. „Komm schon Molly, lass es gut sein. Die beiden haben es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint." Mrs. Weasley schien das aber nicht zugenügen als macht er ihr einen Vorschlag. „Also ich würde sagen die beiden Packen das Zeug, sowie alle anderen Überraschungen jetzt weg." Er sah die Zwillinge dabei ernst an. „Und wenn die Party vorbei ist müssen sie sozusagen als straffe hier draußen alles aufräumen. Ist das ok Molly?" Mrs. Weasley sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus aber sie akzeptierte den Vorschlag ihres Mannes. „Ich werde euch aber im Auge behalten" Fügte sie an ihre Söhne gerichtet hinzu.

Harry stand gerade am Buffet um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, als ihm auf einmal eine Hand an der Schulter packte. Er erschrak, drehte sich abrupt um und sah erleichtert, dass Remus und Rowena Lupin hinter ihm standen. „Entschuldige Harry ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken," sagte Lupin und lächelte ihn an. „Wir wollten dir nur zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren!" Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Harry ergriff sie um die Glückwünsche anzunehmen. „Danke, Professor Lupin!"  
„Ich glaube du solltest mich besser in Zukunft Remus nennen, sonst gibt es wohl ständig Verwechslungen, weil

keiner weiß wenn du meinst- Rowena oder mich. Außerdem denke ich, dass das überfällig ist und deine Eltern es so gewollt hätten."  
„Ja das denke ich auch, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn doch lieber John nennen, das passt doch viel besser zu ihm. Jetzt geh mal auf Seite ich möchte Harry auch mal gratulieren." Rowena schob Remus aus dem Weg und ging auf Harry zu. Remus schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und wollte ihr etwas sagen, aber sie grinste ihn nur frech an und wandte sie wieder Harry zu. Remus beschloss es für das erst auf sich beruhen zu lassen, die Stunde der Vergeltung würde aber noch folgen. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry ich hoffe, dass alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich alle Wünsche erfüllen werden, aber ich danke dir trotzdem." Rowena sah ihn freundlich an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry sah verlegen auf den Boden und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Hoffentlich hat das nur keiner aus der Schule gesehen, das würde sonst sehr schnell zum Schulgespräch. ´ Dachte Harry. „Gib niemals die Hoffung Harry und erhalte dir deine Wünsche. Wir sehen uns später noch mal" Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Professor McGonagall. „Keine Sorge Harry es hat niemand gesehen", sagte Remus, der wieder neben ihm stand. „Waren meine Gedanken so offensichtlich?"  
„Ich kenne das Gefühl Harry, schließlich war ich auch mal 16." Sie fingen beide an zu lachen und gingen sich nun was zum Trinken holen. Da viel Harry wieder ein, was er Remus noch fragen wollte. „Ähm, Remus ich wollte dich was fragen."  
„Schieß los Harry."  
„Ich habe in dem Fotoalbum, das Hagrid mir geschenkt hat ein Bild gesehen auf dem waren Meine Eltern, Sirius du und…"  
„Rowena zusehen. Ich ahne schon was du fragen willst. Ja wir waren damals alle befreundet. Du solltest wissen Harry, Rowena ist für mich mehr als nur eine Cousine. Sie ist praktisch meine Schwester, da wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind. Dadurch ist sie in die Clique mit rein gerutscht und deine Mutter war auch sehr froh darüber, denn so hatte sie wenigstens eine Unterstützung gegen uns Jungs."   
„Seid ihr denn im selben Jahrgang gewesen?"  
„Nein, das letzte Schuljahr musste sie alleine machen, sie ist ein Jahr jünger als wir."  
„Du sagtest, dass ihr zusammen aufgewachsen seit, hat sie neben deiner Familie gewohnt?"  
„Sie ist mit 13 Jahren zu uns gezogen. Damals war gerade ihre Mutter gestorben und ihr Vater war schon immer ein Tyrann. Er kam auf einmal in die Schule und wollte, dass sie Hogwarts verlässt. Aber er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Rowena gemacht." Sein Blick schweifte ab, so als würde er gerade durch ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit blicken. Harry war neugierig geworden und wollte wissen was damals passiert war, aber er wollte auch nicht unhöflich sein, da es ja doch eine private Sache war. Remus fing wieder an zu erzählen und Harry hörte ihm gespannt zu. „Sie war zwar gerade erst 13 Jahre alt, ließ sich aber von ihrem Vater nichts vorschreiben. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie sich Hassten, doch hätte ich nie geglaubt das er so weit gehen würde." Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und fragte, „Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Als er merkte, dass sie nicht so einfach mitgehen würde kam er in die Große Halle und wollte sie buchstäblich heraus schleifen. Aber sie wehrte sich mit all ihrer Kraft und schaffte es, sich von ihm loszureißen. Doch er packte sie erneut und hat ihr so einen Schlag versetzt, das man es in der ganzen Halle hören konnte."  
„Ja hat ihr denn keiner geholfen? Wo waren die Lehrer?" fragte Harry und das Entsetzen stand ihm im Gesicht. „Professor McGonagall kam auf dem schnellsten Weg dazu, doch da standen James, Sirius und ich schon zwischen ihnen. In der Zeit halfen ihr Lily und Peter wieder aufzustehen, da der Schlag ihr ordentlich zugesetzt hatte. Kurz bevor Professor McGonagall uns erreichte, da sie Rowena´s Vater der Schule verweisen wollte, zückte Rowena ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn ihren Vater unter die Nase." Remus hatte ein triumphierendes lächeln aufgesetzt und Harry war erstaunt darüber, weil er Remus so nicht kannte. „Sie sagte ihm, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren solle und dass sie ihn niemals wieder sehen wollte. Das gefiel ihm wiederum gar nicht und als er Rowena erneut dazu zwingen wollte mit zugehen schickte sie ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals. Ich möchte mal gerne wissen wie lange er sich kratzen musste."  
„Was war es denn für ein Fluch?" Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade hörte. „Oh, er hatte wahrscheinlich am ganzen Körper eine Art Ausschlag. Auf jeden Fall machte er sich kratzend und tobend aus dem staub!" Remus hatte jetzt ein dermaßen breites Grinsen aufgesetzt wie es Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hat. „Sag mal auf dem Foto da…"  
„Rowena, Remus, Arthur, Bill wir müssen weg!" erschallte plötzlich Dumbledore´s Stimme durch die Luft. Remus sprang auf und rannte zu den anderen. Er rief Harry noch zu, dass sie sich ein andermal weiter unterhalten würden.  
Als er bei den anderen ankam fing Dumbledore an sie darüber zu unterrichten, was er soeben erfahren hatte. „Ich habe gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass eine unserer Patrolien von Todessern angegriffen worden ist. Wir müssen ihnen umgehend helfen." Die anderen verschwanden und Dumbledore wandte sich an Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie und die Zwillinge. „Ihr müsst auf der Hut sein. Informiert mich über die kleinste Veränderung oder wenn ihr etwas Verdächtiges seht. Ich will das ihr alle anwesende ins haus schafft und dort af sie aufpasst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Dumbledore im Nichts.

6


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3 Angriff der Todesser**____  
_

R_emus_ _apparierte in einer Gasse in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums. Neben ihm erschienen Rowena, Bill und Arthur. Sie hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und sahen sich um. _

„_Es ist mir zu ruhig hier, wo sind unsere Leute?" erklang die Stimme von Arthur. Sie gingen weiter auf die Hauptstraße zu, wobei sie sehr wachsam waren. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie einen fürchterlichen Schrei hörten, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. _

„_Das war doch Kathleen," rief Bill und wollte gerade zur Straße rennen, als Dumbledore hinter ihnen erschien und sie zurück hielt. _

„_Warte Bill, wir können nicht einfach raus laufen." _

„_Aber sie werden alle töten!" __  
__„Uns auch! Wir müssen auf der Hut sein, Bill, denn die Todesser sind in der Überzahl und warten nur darauf, dass wir ihnen in die Falle laufen." Dumbledore wirkte genauso besorgt wie die anderen, aber er behielt wie immer einen kühlen Kopf. _

„_Wir müssen warten bis Moody und Tonks uns ein Zeichen geben. Dann können wir hier raus und den anderen helfen." __  
__„Was haben die beiden vor Albus?" Rowena sah ihn an als wolle sie seine Gedanken lesen und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. _

„_Sie werden die Todesser ablenken, so dass wir sie von hinten überraschen können." __  
__„Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen was sie vorhaben. Sie werden doch nichts Leichtsinniges tun, oder?" Die Sorge in Rowenas Augen wuchs, doch Dumbledore versuchte sie zu beruhigen in dem er ihr ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. ___

_„Mach dir keine Sorgen Rowena, die beiden können gut auf sich aufpassen." __  
__„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher Albus? Ich bin es jedenfalls nicht." Dumbledore lächelte sie sanft an. _

„ _Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen Rowena, sie wissen beide genau was sie tun müssen. Wir können nur warten, bis sie uns das Zeichen geben." In diesen Momenten hasste Rowena Albus für seine unerschütterliche Ruhe, aber es blieb ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig als auch das Zeichen von Moody und Tonks zu warten. Sie warteten ungeduldig auf und suchten den Himmel mit den Augen nach dem Zeichen von Moody und Tonks ab. Rowena fuchtelte ungeduldig mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand herum, als wenn sie versuchen würde die Zeit vor zu drehen und Remus und Bill wippten von einem Bein aufs andere. Die Nerven aller waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt nur Dumbledore schien völlig entspannt zu sein. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und am Himmel waren grüne Funken zu sehen. Kurz darauf folgte ein zweiter Knall mit weitern grünen Funken. _

„_Los geht´s," sagte Bill und sie liefen alle über die Straße und suchten sich eine Deckung, um den Todessern nicht ein zu leichtes Ziel zu bieten. Bill und Rowena rannten geradewegs auf Kathleen zu und zogen sie zur einer kleinen Hecke die die Straße von einem Garten trennte. Aber kurz bevor sie die die Hecke erreichten drehte sich einer der Todesser um und ging zum Angriff über. Rowena ließ Kathleen augenblicklich los und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Todesser. _

„_Expelliarmus!" schrie sie und der Todesser verlor seinen Zauberstab und flog rücklings gegen einen weitern Todesser. Dieser wirbelte herum und wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als Remus' Stimme erklang. _

„_Stupor! Lauft, bringt sie in Sicherheit!" rief er Rowena und Bill zu und er gab ihnen mit den anderen zusammen Rückendeckung. Es gab ein lautes Plopp vor Bill und Rowena und es standen Tonks und Moody vor ihnen sie halfen den beiden, Kathleen hinter die Hecke zu schafften. _

„_Wie geht es ihr Mad Eye?" fragte Tonks deren Frisur recht zerzaust aussah._

„_Sie lebt. Sie hat nur das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich denke das sie es schaffen wird," antwortete ihr Moody. _

„_Du denkst?" Tonks sah ihn entrüstet an. „Wenn du sicher gehen willst, Tonks, dann bring sie ins St. Mungos!" herrschte sie Moody an. _

„_Es ist gut, Mad Eye. Ich denke sie ist hier erstmal sicher. Wir sollten den anderen helfen gehen, dafür brauchen wir jeden. Auch dich, Tonks," sagte Rowena und versuchte so, die erregten Gemüter zu beruhigen. _

„_Wir können auf keinen einzelnen verzichten." __  
__Ihnen war allen klar, dass sie deutlich in Unterzahl waren. Auf ein Ordensmitglied kamen mindestens zwei wenn nicht sogar drei Todesser._

_Die Todesser gingen nun zum Angriff über. Ein grüner Lichtblitz zuckte an Rowena's Kopf entlang vorbei. Einem zweiten konnte sie nur noch dadurch entgehen, indem sie ihren Kopf zur Seite riss. Sie sah, dass sich Remus drei Todesser näherten. Sie überlegte nicht lange und rannte los, um ihm zu helfen. _

„_Rowena pass auf!" schrie Tonks hinter ihr. Rowena hob ihren Zauberstab hoch und schrie „Protego!" Sie konnte den Fluch des Todessers abwehren, wirbelte herum und ging zum Gegenangriff über. _

„_Pertifcus Totales!" Der Todesser stockte im Lauf und viel vornüber auf die Straße. Dieser war jetzt erstmal außer Gefecht gesetzt und Rowena rannte weiter zu Remus um ihm zu helfen. _

„_Stupor!" rief sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf den ersten Todesser, den sie erreichen konnte. Um sie herum schien die Luft zu glühen. Die Ordensmitglieder kamen nicht aus ihren Deckungen heraus. Da die Todesser sie ins Kreuzfeuer nahmen. Sie erreichte Remus gerade in dem Moment, als er auf den Boden stützte und die beiden übrig gebliebenen Todesser sich über ihn beugten um ihn auszuschalten. Ihr stand das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht und sie sah, dass Remus keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren, da er seinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen konnte. _

„_Du den rechten und ich denn linken!" brüllte Bill der hier anscheinend nachgelaufen war, um ihr den Rücken frei zu halten. _

„_Ok! Expelliarmus!" schrie sie, und hörte das Bill denselben Zauber angewandt hatte. Doch ihrer hatte sein Ziel verfehlt. Der Todesser hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als Rowena den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Er grinste Rowena an und ein Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. _

„_Ah, na dann mache ich eben erst dich kalt und dann deinen Vetter, hehehe! Crucio!" Rowena blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. __Diese Stimme die kenne ich doch.´__ dachte sie, als sie plötzlich einen Stoß spürte. Bevor sie überhaupt begriff, was sie zu Boden gerissen hatte, hörte sie die lauten Schmerzensschreie von Bill, der sich offenbar auf sie geworfen hatte, um sie zu schützen. Es gelang ihr, an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen, der ihr bei dem Aufprall aus der Hand gefallen war. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, sich unter diesem zitternden, vor Schmerzen schreienden Körper auf einen Zauberspruch zu konzentrieren, also nutzte sie den ersten, der ihr in den Sinn kam. _

„_Stupor!" Diesmal erreichte der Fluch sein Ziel. Der Todesser stürzte und sie hörte, wie Bill laut aufstöhnte als der Fluch seine Wirkung auf ihn verlor. Bill rollte von Rowena herunter und diese sprang auf, um sich erst um Bill zu kümmern. Doch er hauchte ihr entkräftet zu. _

„_Hilf Remus, schnell." Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Rowena spürte wie eine unheimliche Wut in ihr aufstieg. Sie rannte zu Remus, der sich inzwischen auch wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Sie gingen nun beide auf den am Boden liegenden Todesser zu. _

„_Ich will wissen, wer das ist, Remus. Er scheint uns ja schließlich zu kennen." Remus bemerkte die Wut in Rowena und sah sie besorgt an. _

„_Rowena bleib jetzt ganz ruhig und lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren." __  
__„Remus, ich will nur wissen, wer das ist." Als sie ihn erreicht hatten fing der am Boden liegende Todesser an wie verrückt an zu lachen. _

„_Also Rowena, das hatte mich jetzt aber überrascht. Rowena, das __überrascht__ mich jetzt aber, du bist stärker geworden seit unserer Schulzeit. Rowena war zur einer Salzsäule erstarrt und merkte, dass es Remus nicht anders ergangen war. Sie wussten nun beide, wer sich hinter dieser Kapuze versteckte. _

„_Endlich habe ich dich feige Ratte gefunden! Du wirst mir dafür büssen, was du Sirius angetan hast, DAS KANNST DU MIR GLAUBEN, WURMSCHWANZ! DU WIRST FÜR SEINEN TOD BEZAHLEN!" Plötzlich wurde alles um sie herum totenstill und es zog ein Sturm auf, wie Remus ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Die anderen Todesser wurden förmlich davon geweht und verschwanden im Nichts! Die Ordensmitglieder schauten sich nach Dumbledore um, da sie dachten, er hätte diesen Sturm heraufbeschworen, nur Remus starrte weiter auf Rowena, die einen ganz glasigen Blick bekommen hatte. Es riss Wurmschwanz vom Boden hoch, als wenn er von einem Wirbelsturm erfasst worden wäre. Er begann sich über ihren Köpfen zu drehen und wurde immer schneller und schneller. Wurmschwanz schien etwas zu schreien, aber Remus konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte weil der Wind um ihn herum seine Worte verschluckte. Remus sah wieder zu Rowena deren Augen nun ganz weiß geworden waren. Er stellte sich vor sie und brüllte aus vollem Leib: _

„_Höre auf damit Rowena, so kannst du Lily, James und Sirius auch nicht helfen! Sie würden nicht wollen, dass du dich auf sein Niveau herablässt! Also bitte Sunny, lass ihn runter er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten!" Während er sie so anschrie schüttelte er sie so kräftig wie er nur konnte, damit sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte. Schließlich blinzelte Rowena und der Sturm ließ nach, was Wurmschwanz eine unsanfte Landung einbrachte. _

„_Du wirst für deine Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden," sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. _

„_Und du wirst den Namen von Sirius wieder reinwaschen, so dass ich endlich meinen wahren Nachnamen annehmen kann." Wurmschwanz fing erneut an zu lachen. _

„_Hehehe, ich hätte es mir denken können, das ihr es doch wirklich getan habt. Ihr habt also in aller Stille geheiratet! Nur zu schade das du mir immer misstraut hast sonst hätte ich dafür gesorgt, das mein Meister euch alle schon da aus dem weg geräumt hätte! HEHEHE"_

„_Schweig! Du Abschaum! Ich hätte viel früher auf sie hören sollen dann hättest du nicht all diese MENSCHEN IN DEN TOD SCHICKEN KÖNNEN! Silencio!" Diesmal war es Remus, der die Fassung verlor. Nachdem sie Wurmschwanz gefesselt hatten ging Rowena zu Arthur, der neben seinem immer noch bewusstlosen Sohn kniete. „Wie geht es ihm, Arthur?" __  
__„Mad Eye sagte, dass er es schaffen wird und Kathleen auch. Aber wir bringen die beiden trotzdem ins St. Mungos. Ich frage mich nur, wer diesen Sturm herbei gerufen hat? Hast du jemanden gesehen, Rowena?" __  
__„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht wer das war." Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks und die anderen kamen jetzt auch zu ihnen. Nachdem sich Dumbledore bei jedem überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging schickte er alle nach Hause. Er und Moody sorgten dafür, dass die beiden Verletzten ins St. Mungos kamen. Arthur, Remus, Tonks und Rowena apperrierten zurück zum Fuchsbau um die anderen und vor allem um Molly über die Abwesenheit von Bill zu informieren._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 4: Abreise nach Hogwarts**_

M_rs. Weasley, Charlie, Fred und Gorge, Ron, Harry und Hermine saßen an dem langen Esstisch in der Weasley Küche. Professor McGonagall stand am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.   
Als die Stille des Raumes durch ein dreifaches 'Plopp' zerschnitten wurde, sprang Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie sah die angekommenen Ordensmitglieder der Reihe nach an und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.  
„Wo ist Bill, Arthur?"  
„Molly. Er …."  
„Ist tot nicht war?" Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus. Mr. Weasley kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Die Zwillinge sahen geschockt aus, was Harry noch nie bei ihnen gesehen hat. Aber auch Charlie und Ron hatten die Sorge in ihren Gesichtern stehen. Hermine schluchzte leise neben ihm, worauf Harry sanft seinen Arm um sie legte, damit sie sich sicher fühlen konnte.  
„Molly, Schatz beruhige dich bitte," sagte Mr. Weasley „Bill ist nicht tot, er ist im St. Mungos. Er wird aber nicht lange da bleiben müssen. Also beruhige dich, Molly Liebling:"  
„Nicht tot? Oh Arthur ich muss zu ihm!" Sie schluchzte immer noch und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen als sie ihren Ehemann ansah.  
„Ok, Molly ich komme mit zu ihm." Kurze Zeit später waren Mrs. und Mr. Weasley weg.  
Die Zwillinge wollten zwar mit aber Mr. Weasley hatte es allen verboten, da Bill jetzt unbedingt Ruhe brauchte, aber er versprach ihnen, das sie Bill am nächsten Tag besuchen dürften._

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Gäste?" fragte Remus, als er sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.  
„Sie sind alle nach Hause gegangen," antwortete Harry, aber sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Rowena, die seit ihrer Ankunft nichts gesagt hatte und ihr Blick wirkte noch trauriger als je zuvor. Er fragte sich warum sie eigentlich immer so traurig war, traute sich aber nicht sie nach dem Grund zu fragen und sicher würde ihn das auch nichts angehen. „Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass sie alle sicher nach Hause kommen Remus," erklang die Stimme von Professor McGonagall, die ihre_ Sprache __wieder gefunden zu haben schien.  
„Aber jetzt erzählt doch erstmal was eigentlich geschehen ist," forderte McGonagall die beiden Ordensmitglieder auf. Rowena sah sie nur kurz an, ging dann zu einem Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit, so wie es Professor McGonagall bei ihrer Ankunft getan hatte. Also erzählte Remus den neugierig blickenden Personen am Tisch was sich an diesem Abend noch ereignet hatte.  
Als er die Stelle erreichte wo sie auf Wurmschwanz getroffen waren hielt Harry den Atem an. Er konnte auf einmal nicht mehr klar denken und seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um diesen miesen Verräter.  
Was Remus aber nicht erzählte war der Zwischenfall zwischen Rowena und Peter und dafür war sie ihm auch unendlich dankbar. Den die anderen mussten nicht wissen, das sie beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte. Außerdem sollte noch niemand wissen, dass sie mit Sirius Black verheiratet war. Obwohl sie es gerne in die Welt hinaus schreien würde, aber es war noch zu gefährlich für sie, denn das würde sie wohl zur Zielscheibe machen, da jeder glauben würde das sie ihre Stelle als Aurorin missbraucht hätte, um Black aus Askaban zu befreien.  
Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen nachdem Remus seinen Bericht beendet hatte.  
Harry realisierte gerade erst, was Remus da gesagt hatte. Sie haben Peter geschnappt. Das hieß, dass Sirius Name rein gewaschen würde und er nun nicht mehr Schnuffel sagen musste, wenn er von ihm redete. Harry war unendlich erleichtert aber auch zutiefst enttäuscht darüber, dass Peter erst jetzt, da Sirius tot war entdeckt worden war. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er spürte, wie eine neue Welle der Tauer über ihm zusammen schlug.  
„Wo ist die feige Ratte jetzt?" fragte Harry und sah Remus dabei direkt in die Augen.  
„Tonks und Mad Eye bringen ihn gerade zu Fudge und Dumbledore müsste ihnen gerade folgen.  
„Zum Glück haben wir keine Verluste erlitten," sagte McGonagall und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken um Peter.  
„Wichtig ist jetzt erstmal, das Kath und Bill wieder auf die Beine kommen.  
Nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte kamen Mrs. und Mr. Weasley vom St. Mungos zurück. Ron und die anderen Weasleys sprangen auf und wollten sofort wissen, wie es Bill ging.  
„Ihm geht es schon wieder viel besser Kinder," seufzte Mrs. Weasley erleichtert auf.  
Harry sah, dass sich Rowena zu entspannen schien, da ihre Schultern leicht nach unten gesackt waren, so als ob man ihr eine Zentnerlast abgenommen hätte.   
„Wann kommt er wieder nach Hause?" fragten die Zwillinge und Ron wie aus einem Mund.  
„Er wird 2 -3 Tage im St. Mungos bleiben müssen. Aber ihm ging es wirklich schon wieder gut," sagte Mr. Weasley und schaute zu Rowena herüber. „Er muss sich jetzt nur gut ausruhen und das sollten wir auch tun, es ist schon spät und es war ein langer Tag. Aber wo ist denn eigentlich, Ginny?" fragte Mr. Weasley die anderen.  
„Sie ist schon Bett, Dad. Ihr ging es nicht so gut," antwortete Ron  
„Ich hoffe doch das sie nicht krank wird," sagte Mr. Weasley.  
„Ich denke wir sollten auch mal gehen Rowena, es war ein langer Tag heute und etwas Ruhe würde uns allen jetzt ganz gut tun." Remus ging während er sprach auf Rowena zu. "Wir sehen uns Morgen."   
Rowena nickte denn andern zum Abschied nur kurz zu und sie disapperirten beide aus dem Fuchsbau.  
„Rowena sah sehr mitgenommen aus," sagte Professor McGonagall, die sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte. „Sie tut mir richtig leid, sie hat in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht und jetzt das." McGonagall schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So ich werde dann jetzt auch gehen. Wir sehen uns in der Schule wieder ihr drei." Ihr Blick ruhte auf Ihren drei Schülern. „Und wir sehen uns sicher morgen im Hauptquartier." Sie nickte Arthur und Molly zu und diesapperirete ebenfalls.  
„So und ihr geht jetzt auch alle zu Bett. Ab mit euch." Mrs. Weasley scheuchte ihre Söhne, Hermine und Harry aus der Küche. Sie gingen auch alle ohne Anstalten zu machen ins Bett.  
Harry und Ron unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen über den vergangenen Tag, aber schliefen doch beide während des Gespräches ein._

_Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ereignislos. Alle waren wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass Bill wieder zu Hause war und es ihm wieder gut ging.  
Als Harry an diesem Morgen jedoch die Küche berat, grinsten ihn die Zwillinge breit an und Ron wedelte ganz aufgeregt mit dem Tagespropheten. „Morgen, Harry komm schnell das musst du lesen!"  
„Morgen," sagte Harry und ging auf Ron zu der immer noch Wild mit der Zeitung winkte. „Wo sind den die anderen?"   
„Ach, das ist doch jetzt egal!" drängelte Ron ihn ungeduldig. Hier lies erstmal." Harry setzte sich und nahm den Tagesprophet in die Hand. Augenblicklich weiteten sich seine Augen, als er auf die Titelseite blickte. _

**Sirius Black unschuldig !!**

Wie uns das Zaubereiministerium heute mitteilte, ist der vor 16 Jahren wegen mehrfachen Mordes verurteilte Mörder Sirius Black unschuldig.  
Vor einigen Tagen wurde der für tot gehaltene Peter Pettingrew verhaftet, als er einen Auroren, der ihn erkannte angriff. Unter dem Druck des Verhöres des Zaubergamots gestand Pettingrew, die Potters an Du–weißt–schon–wer verraten zu haben. Ebenfalls gestand er, den Mord an den 13 Muggeln begangen zu haben, als Black ihn für den Verrat an den Potters zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte.  
Pettingrew soll in den nächsten Tagen nach Askaban überführt werden um dort eine lebenslange Haftstrafe anzutreten.

Leider kam diese Verhaftung für Black zu spät, da er schon vor einigen Monaten von Todessern getötet wurde (der Tagesprophet berichtete über den Vorfall) als er sein Versteck aufgab, um einen Angestellten des Ministeriums zu unterstützen. 

_  
__Harry las sich den Artikel mehrmals durch, bevor er die Zeitung ablegte._

„_Er sollte von den Dementoren geküsst werden. Natürlich wird auch nicht erzählt, was wirklich mit Sirius passiert ist und wie diese Ratte gefangen worden ist. Von einer Entschuldigung will ich gar nicht erst reden." __  
__Die Weasley Brüder sahen Harry verdutzt an, sie hatten eigentlich gedacht das er sich darüber freuen würde, dass Sirius für unschuldig erklärt worden war. __  
__„Harry, meinst du das ernst mit dem Kuss?" fragte Ron und ahnte schon seine Antwort. __  
__„Ja, Ron! Diese Ratte hat meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen und mich den Dursleys ausgeliefert. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort zurück ist und ich deshalb auch Sirius verloren habe! Er soll dafür büssen bis in alle Ewigkeit!" Harry war aufgesprungen und hatte dabei den Stuhl umgeworfen. Durch den Lärm aufmerksam geworden kamen Mrs. Weasley und Remus ins Haus gelaufen. Sie sahen Harry mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht in der Küche stehen. __  
__„Harry, wa…" Remus packte __Molly__ am Arm und deutete mit seinem Blick auf die Zeitung. __  
__„Komm Harry wir gehen etwas spazieren." Mrs. Weasley verstand die Absicht von Remus und forderte ihre Söhne auf, ihr zu helfen den Garten zu entgnomen. __  
_

_  
__Harry und Remus liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Es wurde langsam wieder kühler, da der Herbst mit großen Schritten näher rückte. Der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatten, führte vom Fuchsbau zu einem nahe liegenden Wald. __  
__Es duftete nach feuchten Moos und Laub. Die Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen an einigen Stellen das Laub der Bäume und spendete so ein wenig Licht. __  
__Harry merkte, dass die Ruhe des Waldes ihm gut tat. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Atemzug diese Ruhe in sich einzusaugen. __  
__„Es tut gut hier zu sein nicht wahr?" drang die Stimme von Remus an sein Ohr. __  
__„Ja. Es ist alles so friedlich hier, ich wünschte nur …" Harry brach den Satz ab, doch Remus wusste was er sagen wollte und legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. __  
__„Du wünschst dir das deine Eltern und Sirius hier wären, nicht war? Vor allem deine Eltern!" Harry nickte. „Harry sie sind alle bei dir. Du trägst sie in deinem Herzen. Außerdem hast du Freunde die dir beistehen und sich um dich sorgen. Außerdem…" Remus stockte als ob er seine nächsten Worte genau abwägen müsste. __  
__„Außerdem was?" Bohrte Harry nach. __  
__„Außerdem hast du auch Rowena und mich an deiner Seite." Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Remus eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollte, aber er hielt es für besser, nicht weiter nachzufragen, stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema das ihn schon länger beschäftige. __  
__„Warum sieht Rowena eigentlich immer so traurig aus, Remus?" Remus blieb abrupt stehen und sah zur einer Baumkrone hinauf auf der gerade ein Eichhörnchen herumtollte. __  
__„Weil sie vor kurzem einen tragischen Verlust erlitten hat, Harry. Genauso wie du." Remus sah nun Harry wieder an und Harry spürte erneut dieses brennen in seiner Brust, das er seit dem Tod von Sirius öfter hatte. __  
__„War etwas zwischen ihr und Sirius?" Remus überraschte es nicht, dass Harry durchschaut hatte, was er nicht aussprechen wollte. __  
__„Ja, Harry da war was. Ich möchte dich aber bitten, mit niemandem- und ich meine niemandem- darüber zu reden. Rowena und Sirius waren mehr als nur Freunde. Sie waren sogar mehr als nur ein Paar. Sie waren Seelenverwandte uns sie waren außerdem verheiratet." Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte Remus da gerade verheiratet gesagt? __  
__„Warum hatte er mir es nie erzählt?" __  
__„Das ist einfach erklärt, Harry. Die beiden haben kurz vor dem Tod deiner Eltern geheiratet. Es wussten bis heute auch nur deine Eltern, der Pfarrer und ich." __  
__„Aber warum?" Harry sah Remus verständnislos an. __  
__„Eigentlich wollte Rowena nur verhindern, dass Peter es erfährt, weil sie ihm nie vertraut hat- zu Recht, wie wir heute wissen. Als Sirius dann verhaftet wurde dufte sie es nicht zugeben, da Rowena eine Aurorin ist. Man hätte ihr Befangenheit vorgeworfen und ihr nicht erlaubt nach Askaban zu fahren Wahrscheinlich wäre sie auch der Mittäterschaft beschuldigt worden. Sowohl beim Mord, als auch bei der Flucht." Harry begriff, was Remus damit sagen wollte. __  
__„Es muss schrecklich für beide gewesen sein, nicht öffentlich zueinander stehen zu können." Remus hatte den Blick gedankenverloren auf den Boden gerichtet. __  
__„Ja, Harry, das war es." Harry und Remus wirbelten herum um zu sehen wer das gesagt hatte, obwohl es beiden schon klar war. Hinter ihnen stand Rowena und Remus bekam eine schlechtes Gewissen. __  
__„Rowena. Es tut mir leid. Ich …" __  
__„Ist schon ok, Remus, wenn einer das Recht hat, das zu erfahren dann Harry. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Heimlichtuerei." __  
__„Ich wollte es aber eigentlich dir überlassen, Rowena. Aber ich habe mich verplappert und Harry ist nicht blöd. Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich wo du uns finden kannst?" __  
__„Du weißt doch John, ich finde dich immer." Sie grinste Remus frech an, weil sie jetzt genau wusste was kam. __  
__"Du sollst mich nicht immer…" __  
__„John nennen ja ich weiß, John..." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter „Außerdem habe ich Molly gefragt, wo ich euch finden kann." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, der sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, wie sie Remus den Protest vermasselt hatte. Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Rowena jetzt nicht sauer auf Remus war, denn er hätte sich sonst sehr schuldig gefühlt. __  
__„Remus, Albus erwartete dich im Hauptquartier, ich begleite Harry zurück zum Fuchsbau." __  
__„In Ordnung, danke Rowena. Harry ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns noch mal sehen bevor du nach Hogwarts fährst. Ich bitte dich pass' auf dich auf. Wenn dir irgendetwas komisch vorkommt, wende dich an Rowena. Sie wird dir beistehen. Es wird mit Sicherheit ein gefährliches Jahr für uns alle." __  
__„Ich werde aufpassen, versprochen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich Freunde meiner Eltern an meiner Seite habe. Remus lächelte Harry an und ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang auf ihm ruhen. __  
__„Wie ich schon sagte, die Rumtreiber sind immer bei dir, Harry." Remus umarmte seine Cousine noch zum Abschied. __  
__„Du hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?" __  
__„Mache ich, sei vorsichtig Remus." Er nickte und verschwand im Nichts. ___

_Rowena und Harry unter hielten sich während des gesamten Rückweges über Sirius und das tat Harry wirklich gut. Endlich gab es da einen Menschen, der seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz verstehen konnte. Aber er war erleichtert, dass sie nicht über seinen Tod redeteten. Noch nicht wenigstens. Als sie das Haus der Weasleys erreichten war Mrs. Weasley gerade mit Charlie zur Winkelgasse gereist, um dort die neuen Schulsachen zu besorgen._

„_Ich denke ich bleibe noch hier bis Molly oder Arthur wieder hier sind und dann mache ich mich auf den Weg," sagte Rowena zu Bill, der darüber erleichtert zu sein schien, nicht der einzige Erwachsene im Haus zu sein. __  
__Ron, Hermine und Ginny gesellten sich zu ihnen und sie unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge. „Was werden wir eigentlich im Nächsten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen, Rowena?" Hermine sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Rowena lächelte sie an. „Da wird du dich schon gedulden müssen Hermine, aber ich verspreche dir, es wird bestimmt nicht langweilig werden." __  
__Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen und es war richtig lustig. Hermine versuchte immer wieder, bei Rowena heraus zu finden, was sie denn im Unterricht durchnehmen würden, aber sie sagte ihnen keinen Ton darüber. __  
_

_  
__Am späten Nachmittag war Rowena in den Garten verschwunden um etwas Luft zu schnappen und die vier Teenager waren in Rons Zimmer gegangen, um sich dort ein wenig zu unterhalten. Bis sie plötzlich von draußen __eine wunderschöne Stimme singen hörten._

_Und wieder bin ich ganz allein, __  
__ein Botengang mit Höllen Qualen. __  
__Ich will kein Geld von euch, mein Herr, __  
__das ist mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen. __  
__Die Nacht ist schon so nah – __  
__Fast könnt´ ich glauben, er wär da. ___

_Ich ziehe oft allein umher, __  
__wenn alle andern Menschen schlafen. __  
__Wie oft hab ich mich von ihm geträumt, __  
__und dass wir uns im Dunkeln trafen. __  
__Der Mond am Himmelszelt __  
__führt mich in meine eigne Welt._

_Die Vier drängten sich ans Fenster und waren ganz erstaunt, dass es Rowena war, die da sang. Sie hatten das Fenster nun weit geöffnet, um Rowena besser hören zu können._

_Nur für mich, __  
__im Stillen ist er bei mir. __  
__Ganz allein durchwachen wir die Nächte. __  
__Dann fühl ich, __  
__sein ferner Arm berührt mich, __  
__und wenn ich mich verlauf, schließ ich die Augen __  
__und er führt mich. ___

_Regen fällt, die Straße fließt wie Silber. __  
__Nebel steigt, im Fluß verwehn die Lichter. __  
__Dunkle Bäume, die Zweige schwer von Sternen, __  
__und alles was ich seh, sind unsre ewigen Gesichter._

_Hermine und Ginny hatten schon die Tränen in den Augen stehen und Ron starrte mit offenem Mund aus dem Fenster, nur Harry wusste wen sie mit diesem Lied meinte. __  
_  
_Doch ich weiß es kann ja nie gescheh´n, __  
__denn ich red nur mit mir selbst und nicht mit ihm. __  
__Ja, ich weiß er hat mich überseh´n, ganz egal ich muß zu ihm steh´n. ___

_Ich lieb ihn, __  
__doch geht die Nacht vorüber, __  
__ist er fort der dunkle Fluß wird trüber. __  
__Er fehlt mir - die Welt verliert die Farben, __  
__die Bäume kahl, die Menschen fahl, __  
__die Straßen voller Narben. __  
__Ich lieb ihn – ich lieb ihn – ich lieb ihn __  
__Doch nur für mich allein._

_Ginny und Hermine fingen laut an zu schluchzen, als Rowena das Lied beendetet hatte. Als sich die Drei vom Fenster wegdrehten, sahen sie das Harry fort war. __  
__„Wo ist er den hin?" frage Ron die ratlos drein sehenden Mädchen. ___

_Harry war auf dem Weg zum Garten. Er wollte mit Rowena reden, denn das, was er da gerade gehört hatte, zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie unter dem Tod von Sirius zu leiden schien. __  
__Als er den Garten erreichte saß sie auf einer Bank. Er ging auf sie zu und als sie ihn bemerkte fing sie an zu lächeln. __  
__„Harry, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du runter kommst." __  
__„Du hast uns gesehen?" Er sah sie verwundert an. „Wir wollen dich nicht belauschen Rowena, das musst du mir glauben." Rowena lachte und Harry kam sich irgendwie dumm vor. „Ach Harry, wenn es mich gestört hätte, dass mich jemand hört, dann hätte ich bestimmt nicht hier gesungen, oder?" Harry war jetzt richtig verlegen und wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. „Ich denke, ich weiß warum du runter gekommen bist Harry." __  
__„Ach ja?" __  
__„Ja, du möchtest dich doch sicher mit mir über das Lied und Sirius unterhalten. Stimmts?" __  
__„Nun ja, eigentlich, na ja - " Harry wollte es ihr eigentlich nicht sagen, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. __  
__„Komm schon Harry, hör auf dich rumzudrücken." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. __  
__„Also gut, du hast Recht. Dein Lied klang so traurig und du siehst immer so traurig aus, also dachte ich, dass…" __  
__„Ich Sirius genauso vermisse wie du?" __  
__„Ja." So jetzt war es raus und Harry fühlt sich irgendwie erleichtert. „Wann habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?" __  
__Rowena sah zum Himmel hinauf und ihr Blick verschleierte sich, so als ob sie in eine andere Welt eintauchen würde. __  
__„Es kommt mir vor, als ob wir uns in einem anderen Leben gekannt hätten. Wir haben uns in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, durch Remus natürlich, und ich kann dir sagen, wir konnten uns am Anfang überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Er war ein so arroganter und Selbstverliebter Kerl. Genau wie dein Vater, aber als sie im sechsten Jahr waren haben sie sich beide schlagartig verändert. Das war auch das Jahr in dem wir uns ineinander verliebten." __  
__Harry hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und saugte ihre Worte förmlich in sich auf. „Warum haben sich Sirius und Dad denn plötzlich so verändert?" wollte Harry wissen. Rowena sah Harry jetzt an, aber ihr Blick blieb weiterhin wie verschleiert. „Das weiß ich nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich verändert hatten, vielleicht sind sie einfach erwachsen geworden. Deine Mutter hatte es allerdings früher erkannt als ich, aber sie verbrachte ja auch mehr Zeit mit ihnen wie ich, da ich abends nur selten bei ihnen war." __  
__„Wieso nur selten, warst du den nicht auch in Gryffindor?" Harry war überrascht, dass sie das sagte, denn er war immer davon ausgegangen das sie auch eine Gryffindor gewesen ist. __  
__„Nein Harry, ich war keine Gryffindor, das war ja auch einer der Gründe, warum mich Sirius nicht leiden konnte. Ich war eine …" __  
__„Hallo ihr beiden," erschallte die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley aus dem Haus. „Ich habe das Abendbrot fertig, kommt essen." An dieser Stelle hätte Harry Mrs. Weasley am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, denn er wollte doch wissen in welchem Haus sie war, aber Rowena war bereits aufgestanden, um ins Haus zu gehen. „Wir kommen Molly. Ich erzähle dir ein anderes Mal, wie es weiter ging, da wir uns ja bald jeden Tag sehen werden, wird sich sicher noch eine Möglichkeit ergeben, in der ich dir das alles erzählen kann." Harry musste sich damit abfinden, dass er an diesem Tag wohl nichts mehr erfahren würde, also gingen sie zusammen zurück ins Haus._

_Während des Abendessens sprachen die beiden nicht mehr über Sirius, obwohl Harry merkte das seine Freunde auf glühenden Kohlen saßen, da sie unbedingt wissen wollten, worüber er mit Rowena geredet hat. Als sich Rowena von allen verabschieden wollte sprang Harry auf. „Ähm, Rowena kann ich dich noch mal Kurz Sprechen?"_

_Rowena nickte ihm zu und sie verließen Gemeinsam die Küche. Hermine sah Ron Verwirrt an aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. _

„_Was ist denn Harry?" _

„_Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich mit Ron und Hermine über dich und Sirius reden darf? Sie werden mich gleich bestimmt fragen worüber ich mit dir gesprochen habe, " Rowena schenkte ihm erneut ein sanftes lächeln. „Ja Harry, das kannst du machen, schließlich sind es deine besten Freunde und vor denen sollte man keine Geheimnisse haben. Das tut einer Freundschaft nicht gut. Aber sprecht sonst mit keinem darüber, ja. Ich möchte es selber machen, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist, " Sie sah Harry nun bittend an und er verstand sie nur zu gut. Wenn es in der Schule die Runde machen würde könnte sie gleich wieder abreisen. _

„_So jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los", sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Küche. Dort verabschiedete sich Rowena von allen und disapperierte. Harry sah die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. _

„_Wir reden gleich, " sie nickten ihm zu und fingen an Mrs. Weasley beim abräumen des Tisches zu helfen. _

_Nach dem Abräumen schickte Mrs. Weasley sie in ihre Zimmer, um ihre Sachen packen. Aber Hermine und Ron dachten noch gar nicht daran, ihre Sachen zu packen, sie wollte erst wissen, was Harry Rowena zu besprechen hatte. _

_Als sie in Ron Zimmer kamen ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett sinken. Ron und Hermine ließen sich auf Ron´s Bett nieder._

„_Also raus mit der Sprache, Harry was läuft das zwischen der neuen Professorin und die", das breite grinsen von Ron zeigte Harry das er seine frage nicht ernst meinte, aber ließ sich den spaß nicht nehmen die beiden noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo von du redest Ron?" Das grinsen was Harry jetzt auf gesetzt hatte hätte seinem Vater alle Ehre gemacht. _

„_Komm schon Harry du weißt was ich meine", Rons Finger Trommelteten auf seinen Beinen. Harry genoss es in vollen zügen auch mal ein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden zu haben._

„_Es Tut mir ja Leid Ron, aber wenn ich dir es erzählen würde wäre ich gezwungen dich zu töten. Außerdem habe ich Rowena versprochen das ich nichts sage, " Harry musste sich ein lautes lachen verkneifen. Denn Ron hat sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und flehte ihn gerade zu an es ihm zu erzählen. _

„_Also Ron haste du den Überhaupt keine würde? Hermine zog ihn wieder auf das bett und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Komm schon Harry erzähl es uns, sonnst kann der arme Ron diese Nacht nicht schlafen."_

„_Und die arme Hermine bekommt auch kein Auge zu", konterte Ron._

„_Also gut ich erzähle es euch ja schon, aber ihr müsst mir schwören, dass ihr es Keinem sagt, sonst braucht Rowena ihr neue Stelle gar nicht an zutreten." Harry sah seine Freunde eindringlich an und sie begriffen das es Harry ernst damit war, also gaben sie ihm ihr Ehernwort und Harry begann ihnen alles zu erzählen was er über sie wusste._

_Nachdem er mit dem erzählen fertig war, sah er das seine Freunde Ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. _

„_Du machst Witze Harry," sagte Ron der als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. _

„_Nein Ron ich mache keine Witze du kannst sie gerne fragen, wenn du willst."_

„_Rowena und Sirius, wer hätte den das ahnen können."_

„_Du sagtest sie haben heimlich geheiratet, Harry?" Nun war es Hermine die sich zu Wort meldetete. _

„_Ja, sie haben heimlich geheiratet. Was stört dich daran Hermine?" Harry war überhaupt nicht klar was daran nicht stimmen könnte._

„_Nun ja Harry es ist so du sagtest, das nur der Pfarrer darüber bescheid weiß, jetzt stellt sich mir die Frage ob die Ehe dann rechtsgültig ist in der Zaubererwelt. Bei den Muggeln muss man ja auch Standesamtlich heiraten, damit auch der Staat weiß dass aus Miss Lupin Misses Black geworden ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es in der Zaubererwelt anderes ist."_

„_Ja aber du vergisst das sie Ja immer noch Lupin heißt; Hermine, " Warf Ron in das Gespräch ein._

„_Das spielt aber keine Rolle in der Muggel Welt Ron. Normaler weise leibt ein Ehepaar ja auch zusammen und es gibt noch viele andere Dinge die sich Rechtlich ändern wenn man Verheiratet ist."_

„_Stimmt Hermine hat recht, aber wie sieht es damit in der Zaubererwelt aus. Ich kann sie ja schlecht darauf ansprechen, das wäre doch ziemlich unhöflich, " Harry sah Hermine ratlos an. Sie schien sich gerade viele Gedanken darüber zumachen, wie man das herausfinden kann. _

„_Ich hab's," Sagte sie und die beiden Jungs sahen sie verdutzt an. „Sobald wir in Hogwarts sind werde ich in der Bücherei nach dem Buch suchen, wo die Zauberergesetzte drin stehen. Da werden wir bestimmt eine antwort drin Finden." Ron murmelte etwas vor sich ihn was stark noch „Immer diese Bücher," klang. Aber Harry Fand die Idee nicht schlecht. _

„_So jetzt sollten wir aber wirklich Packen, sonst bekommen wir unseren Zug Morgen nicht," mit diesen Worten verließ Hermine das Zimmer. Nachdem Ron und Harry mit Packen fertig waren gingen sie zu Bett._

„_ich freue mich so endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu können, aber am meisten freue ich mich schon darauf wieder Quiddich spielen zu können," Ron hatte den Glanz in seinen Augen, denn Harry auch immer bekam wenn er über Quiddich sprach. _

„_Ja Ron mir geht es ganz genau so, aber eines stehe fest."_

„_Was" wollte Ron wissen._

„_Dieses Jahr holen wir und zusammen den Pokal!" Die beiden Jungen fingen anzulachen._

„_Jaaaah, wir holen uns den Pokal, Harry," Ron´s Stimme klang fest entschlossen diesen Gedanken auch in die Tat umzusetzen. _

_Am Nächsten Morgen herrschte das Chaos im Fuchsbau. Die 4 Hogwartsschüler hatten verschlafen und mussten sich nun beeilen, damit sie Ihren Zug nicht verpassen. Mr. Weasley konnte Glücklicherweise den Fahrenden Ritter an halten der sie zum Bahnhof brachte. Als die Schüler dort ankamen hatten sie noch 10 Minuten um das Gleis 9 3/4 zu erreichen. Hermine und Ginny gingen als erste durch die Barriere und liefen dann zum Zug, kurz darauf kamen Harry und Ron auch sie rannten auf den Zug zu. Sie kamen knapp vor dem Zug zustehen und schmissen ihr Gepäck durch die Tür in den Zug. Hermine und Ginny hatten Hilfe von Dean und Sean bekommen zwei weitern Gryffindor Schülern. Als Ron, Ginny; Hermine und Harry Im Zug waren rief ihnen Mrs. Weasley noch zu das sie auf sich aufpassen sollten und Ihren Kopf aus jedem Abenteuer heraus halten sollten. Die 4 winkten Mrs Weasley noch zu und dann setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung._

„_Endlich geht es wieder auf nach Hogwarts," rief Ron und die anderen fingen an zu lachen. Nun machten sie sich auf den weg um ein Abteil zu finden. Als sie eines gefunden hatten, meinte Hermine zu Ron. „Wir müssen erst noch mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern treffen Ron." _

„_Ach ja das hätte ich ja fast vergessen." Ron schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. _

„_Na dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß in der Zeit mache ich es mir hier mit Ginny gemütlich." Harry schenkte seinen freunden wieder ein breites Grinsen, der ihn einen bösen blick von Ron einbracht. Die beiden machten sich also auf den weg. Kurz nach dem sie fort waren Kamm Neville ins Abteil._

„_Hallo Harry wie geht es dir?"_

„_Gut Neville Komm rein und setz dich."_

_Neville blieb bei Harry und Ginny und sie erzählten sich was den in den Ferien alles passiert war. Nach einer Stund kamen auch Ron und Hermine dazu und Harry erlebt die wohl ruhigste Reise die Harry jemals nach Hogwarts hatte. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 5 Erinnerungen**_

_Als der Zug In Hogsmeade einfuhr, war alles wie immer und in diesem Jahr hörte Harry auch wieder eine vertraute Stimme rufen. „Erstklässer zu mir bitte!"_

_Harry sah auf und erkannte die Riesige gestallt von Hagrid sofort. Er ging auf ihn zu um ihn kurz zu begrüßen._

„_Hallo Hagrid", Harry winkte seinem Professor und Freund zu, als dieser ihn sah tauchte seine Lächeln unter seinem Bart auf._

„_Hallo Harry, ich hoffe du deine Ferien genießen konntest."_

„_Ja Hagrid so sehr wie noch nie." _

„_Das freut mich zu hören Harry, komm mich doch mit Hermine und Ron besuchen, wenn ihr Zeit habt, dann kannst du mir alles in ruhe erzählen. Ich muss mich jetzt um die Neuankömmlinge kümmern."_

„_Das machen wir Hagrid. Dann bis Später." Harry verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und ging zu deinen Freunden, die sich schon eine Kutsche ergattert hatten mit der sie dann nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden._

_Ron Knurrte mal wieder der Magen und ersehnte sich nach dem Festessen, er wartete ungeduldig auf die Erstklässler und darauf, dass sie endlich auf ihre Häuser verteilt wurden. _

„_Ich wundere mich dass sich Malfoy so ruhig verhält, er hat uns bis jetzt noch nicht beleidigt", sagte Hermine zu Ron und Harry._

„_Ja es ist seltsam nicht war", stimmte Harry ihr zu._

„_Ach was er hat nur im Letzten Jahr eine bittere Pille schlucken müssen. Schließlich ist sein Super Dad jetzt in Askaban." Ron hatte einen triumphierenden Blick aufgesetzt. _

„_Wir sollten Malfoy im Auge behalten. Zum Glück sind er und Pansy keine Vertrauensschüler mehr." _

„_Im Ernst?" Fragte Harry und starte Hermine ungläubig an._

„_Ja, sie hatten im letzten ja ihre Befugnisse als Vertrauensschüler überschritten und jetzt sind zwei neue Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin gewählt worden."_

„_Na endlich jetzt gibt es was zu futtern, " Ron rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. Dumbledore erhob von seinem Stuhl und die Schüler wurden leise. Harry sah zu Dumbledore und war entsetzt. Sein Direktor wirkte müde und krank, er sah mager aus und unter seinen Augen hatten sich Augenringe gebildet und seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Aber er lächelte seine Schüler wie immer an._

„_Ich heiße euch zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts Willkommen. Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen", Ron seufzte laut auf bei diesen Worten da sein Magen heftig anfing zu knurren. „Muss ich euch noch einige Änderungen mitteilen. Aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort", Harry sah wie seine Mitschüler bei Voldemorts Namen zusammenzuckten, „werden in diesem Jahr öfters Auroren vorbei kommen, des weiteren ist es euch mehr den ja untersagt in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Leider muss ich darauf bestehen das alle Schüler wirklich alle, ab 19 Uhr nicht mehr ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Die Hogsmead Wochenenden werden nur in Gruppen und in Begleitung eines Lehrers stattfinden können." _

„_Och man" murmelte Ron Harry zu. „ Wenn Snape uns begleiten soll dann bleibe ich freiwillig im Schloss."_

„_Ich weiß das euch das nicht gefällt, aber es muss leider sein sonst muss ich diese Ausflüge ganz entfallen lassen und das wollt ihr ja bestimmt auch nicht," Dumbledore lächelte seine Schüler an. „So und als letztes möchte ich euch noch eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste vorstellen. Rowena Lupin." Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine sprangen auf und applaudierten so heftig, dass viel Schüler ihrem Beispiel folgten. Levander Brown sah Hermine verdutzt an. „Lupin? Ist sie vielleicht Verwand mit …", _

„_Ja!" Riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Rowena fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt durch den Jubel und hoffte das sie den Erwartungen ihrer Schüler gerecht werden würde. Dumbledore erhob seine Hände und der Jubel verebbte. _

„_So und nun wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit." Bei diesen Worten verwandelte sich der Tisch in ein Schlaraffenland. Ron packte sich seinen Teller so voll wie es nur ging. Man hätte glauben können, dass er seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen hat. _

_Nach dem Essen ging sie zu ihrem Turm und fielen müde und satt in ihre Betten. Harry war froh endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Er Fühlte sich zum ersten mal seit Sirius Tod wieder glücklich._

_Die erste Woche in Hogwarts verging wie im Flug das schlimmste in der Woche war wie immer die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Snape hatte es wie üblich wieder auf Harry abgesehen, da ihm der Wachstumstrank nicht gelingen wollte schickernierte Snape ihn wärmend des gesamten Unterrichtes. Malfoy hatte sei aber immer noch in Ruhe gelassen, er hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben Harry einen hasserfüllten Blick zu zuwerfen. Hermine war über sein verhalten zutiefst besorgt. Leider hatten sie aber auch ihre erste Stunde bei Rowena hinter sich. Das war seit Remus da war die beste Stunde die sie ja hatten. Zwar ließ Rowena sie zunächst viele Abwehrflüche wiederholen, aber sie hatte ihnen noch einige Tipps gegeben, wie sie diese Zauber noch besser einsetzen konnten. Sie Lehrte Ihre Schüler sich mit allem zu verteidigen, was sie nur nutzen konnten. Sie ließ ihre Schüler sich mit Hilfe des Aufrufezaubers Deckung verschaffen, indem sie sich zum Beispiel eine Rüstung vor sich zauberten. So wie es Dumbledore Harry vor Voldemort schützte, als dieser ihn im Ministerium angriff. Harry war gespannt was sich Rowena für die nächste Stunde wohl ausdenken würde. _

_Es war ein herrlicher Samstagnachmittag und Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf den Weg zu Hagrid, um ihn wie versprochen zu besuchen._

_Als sie dort ankamen war Hagried aber nicht da. Sie gingen hinter seine Hütte, doch auch da war er nicht zu sehen. Ein wenig enttäuscht gingen sie wieder zum Schloss. Als sie eine Ihnen vertraute Stimme am See singen hörten a_

_Ändertenn sie aber die Richtung um Rowena zu zuhören._

_Sie sahen wie Rowena auf den See hinaus sah und dabei das wohl traurigste Lied sagen, was Harry ja gehört hatte. _

_Lay down_

_Your sweet an weary head_

_Night is falling _

_You have come to journey´s end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream – of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_Frome across a distant shore_

_Harry sah wie Hermine sich an Ron anlehnte und ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und auch Ron hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es war wirklich ein schmerzliches Lied Harry dachte an seine Eltern und an Sirius, aber auch an Cedric. _

_Es sind schon so viele fort__**, ´**__ dachte Harry und auch er fühlte das sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten._

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in Arms _

_You´re only sleeping_

_What can you see _

_On the Horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The shipshave come_

_To carry you home _

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Rowena hatte ihnen noch immer den Rücken zugedreht und sah auf den See hinaus. Der Halbmond stand am Himmel und einzelne Wolken zogen vorbei. Rowena sang dieses Lied und alles um sie herum schien sich zu verändern, ganz so als würde die Natur dieses Lied verstehen. _

_Rowena hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als ob sie sie jemanden festhalten wollte und ihn nicht von sich gehen lassen wollte._

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Dont say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you´ll be herre in my arms_

_Just sleeping._

_Rowena drehte sich nun leicht vom See weg, aber es reicht um die drei Schüler sehen zu können, aber sie lächelte sie nur kurz traurig an und sang weiter. Allerdings sah sie nun ihre Schüler dabei an. _

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The shipshave come_

_To carry you home _

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

_Bei der letzten Strophe blicke Rowena noch mal über den See. Nachdem sie das Lied beendet hatte ging sie auf ihre Schüler zu._

„_Na Hermine wer wird den da weinen", sagte sie mit einem Sanften lächeln zu Hermine, aber Harry sah das auch sie die Tränen noch in den Augen hatte._

„_Ach Rowena das Lied war ja so traurig", sagte Hermine und schmiegte sich noch dichter an Ron, der sie die ganze Zeit sanft im Arm hielt._

„_Es war nicht nur Traurig Hermine;" sagte Harry als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, „Es war auch voller Hoffung."_

„_Das stimmt Harry", Rowena war froh das Harry diese erkannt hatte und das gab ihr Hoffung Harry und sich selbst, das sie über Sirius Tot hinweg kommen würden. „Dieses Lied trägt auch Hoffung auf eine bessere Zukunft in sich. Wart ihr auf den weg zu Hagrid?"_

„_Ja aber ist nicht da", sagte Harry und er war erleichtert darüber, das Rowena das Thema wechselte. _

„_Der kommt erst heute Abend zurück. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr gerne mit mir in meine Wohnräume kommen, dann könnt ihr mir erzählen wie euch mein Unterricht gefallen hat." Rowena lachte und sah die Drei vor sich an. „Wir kommen gerne, dann kannst du mir ja auch noch den Rest über Sirius und dich erzählen", sagte Harry es interessierte ihn brennend zu erfahren wie sie mit Sirius zusammen kam und in welchem Haus sie war, als sie nach Hogwarts ging._

„_Also gut dann kommt mit mir, ich freue mich auch wenn ich besuch bekomme", sie gingen gemeinsam ins Schloss zurück. Hermine hielt sich aber immer noch an Rons Arm fest, so als ob sie Angst davor hätte zu stürzen. _

_Als sie in Rowena's Privaträumen ankamen bot sie ihnen erst einmal einen Tee an. Nachdem sie es sich es in einem den Sesseln bequem gemacht und sich mit dem Tee etwas aufgewärmt hatten, ließ sich Rowena entspannt in ihren Sessel zurücksinken.  
„Also wie fandet ihr meinen Unterricht und ich bitte um die schonungslose Wahrheit."  
„Er war echt klasse Rowena, ich bin schon gespannt, was du als nächstes geplant hast", sagte Harry und sah sie dabei prüfend an.  
„Ah da werdet ihr euch wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. Denn ich habe nicht vor, euch irgendwas über meinen Unterricht zu erzählen. Zum einen weil ich nicht will, dass jemand behaupten könnte, dass ich euch bevorzugen würde und zum andern weil ich euch überraschen will." Rowena lächelte sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrer Schüler.  
„Das ist schade, Rowena aber wir wollen auch nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, wenn du uns das erzählst", sagte Hermine die sich immer noch in Ron's Nähe aufhielt. Rowena warf den beiden einen Blick zu und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie einander näher standen, als sie zugeben wollten.  
„Rowena, mich würde interessieren, wie du damals mit Sirius zusammen gekommen bist?" Rowena sah nun Harry an fing wieder sanft an zu lächeln.  
„Du möchtest also unser Gespräch fortführen, also gut, wo waren wir denn stehen geblieben?"   
„Du sagtest mir, dass Sirius und du euch Anfangs nicht ausstehen konntet, aber nicht, warum das so war. Du hast mir nur gesagt, dass Sirius und Dad selbstver…."  
„…liebt und arrogant waren, ja, ich erinnere mich wieder. Die ersten 4 Jahre waren hart mit den beiden. Remus hat sich immer wieder bemüht, uns zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber wir konnten uns einfach nicht riechen. Einzeln konnte man sie ja noch ertragen, aber nicht, wenn James und Sirius zusammen waren. Sie heckten dann die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Mist aus. Auch deine Mutter war am Anfang nicht so sehr von James angetan Harry, aber wie wir wissen hat sich das ja auch geändert."  
„Du hast mir gesagt, dass Sirius ein Problem mit dir hatte, weil du nicht in Gryffindor warst. Aber in welchem Haus was du denn nun eigentlich?" Diese Frage beschäftigte Harry schon lange und er war sehr gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Doch Rowena sah jetzt in das Kaminfeuer und ihre Gedanken schienen sehr weit weg zu sein. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis sie wieder anfing zu erzählen.  
„Ja Harry, Sirius hatte ein Problem damit, dass ich eine Slytherin war und ich bin weiß Gott nicht stolz darauf." Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich ungläubig an. Das hätten sie nicht gedacht. Rowena eine Slytherin- das konnte nicht sein.  
„Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so ungläubig anzusehen. Ich war eine Slytherin, zumindest die ersten 4 ½ Jahren, dann durfte ich endlich das Haus wechseln und kam zu den Gryffindor´s. Professor Dumbledore hatte bemerkt, das mich alle Slytherins verabscheuten, weil ich Kontakt zu den Schülern von Gryffindor hatte. Das war für sie der schlimmste Verrat, den ein Schüler des Hauses Slytherin begehen konnte. Dies ließ mich auch der damalige Hauslehrer immer stärker spüren. Nachdem ich von einigen Mitschülern angegriffen wurde ging ich zum Direktor und bat ihn darum, nach Gryffindor wechseln zu dürfen. Er hatte aber bereits alles in die Wege geleitet und so kam ich noch am selben Tag von den Slytherins weg, was mich nicht gerade beliebter machte"  
„Wieso denn nach Gryffindor, Rowena und wer hat dich angegriffen?" wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Mich haben Malfoy und seine Clique angegriffen, aber das Thema ist abgehakt. Ich wollte deswegen nach Gryffindor, weil sich der Sprechende Hut bei meiner Einschulung in Hogwarts zwischen diesen beiden Häusern entscheiden musste. Außerdem dachte ich, dass ich mich dort ganz wohlfühlen würde, da Remus ja auch dort war.  
„Aber warum hat er dich nach Slytherin geschickt und nicht nach Gryffindor?" fragte Hermine, die nun ganz interessiert zuhörte.   
„Tja Hermine, ich denke, das hat etwas mit der Familiengeschichte zu tun. Dazu muss ich aber etwas weiter ausholen. Meine Mutter war für mich der liebste Mensch auf der Welt und ich habe bis heute nur ihr Sirius und Remus bedingungslos vertraut. Ich hätte mein Leben für sie hergegeben. Doch sie war wohl letztendlich der Grund, warum ich in Slytherin war. Ein Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater von meiner Mutter war ein Neffe von Salazar Slytherin."  
„Dann ist Tom Riddel ja gar nicht der einzige Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin!" sagten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund.  
„Doch. Da ich nicht direkt mit Slytherin verwand bin. Sondern nur um 10 Ecken oder so. Aber wir sind verwand und ich besitze auch einige der Fähigkeiten, die er so sehr bevorzugt hatte. Aber wir könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Ich habe einfach zu viele Eigenschaften von meiner Mutter bekommen. Sie hatte nämlich auch Gryffindor Blut in den Adern fließen. Als bin ich so zu sagen eine Slytherdor." Sie fing an zu lachen, doch Hermine, Ron und Harry starrten sie nur mit offenen Mündern an, was Rowena dazu veranlasste, noch lauter zu lachen.  
„Du bist mit Gryffindor verwand! Das wird ja immer interessanter," Ron grinste nun bis über beide Ohren.  
„Ja Ron, und mit Gryffindor bin ich sogar direkt verwand, denn er war der Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater meiner Mutter. Meine Großmutter war noch eine reine Gryffindor. Mein Onkel ist der letzte männliche Gryffindor." Rowena machte eine Pause und starrte ins Feuer. Ihre drei Schüler schienen gerade über ihre Erzählungen nachzudenken und sie ließ ihnen Zeit, um das Erfahrende zu verarbeiten. Sie ließ sich tiefer in ihren Sessel sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie weiter erzählte. Allerdings klang ihre Stimme nun so, als käme sie von sehr weit weg. Harry und seine Freunde sahen sie an und keiner wagte es, sie zu unterbrechen, denn sie merkten, dass Rowena tief in ihre Erinnerung eingetaucht war und wollten sie dort nicht heraus ziehen.  
_

_  
„Ich bin so froh endlich von diesem Haufen Kanalratten weg zu sein Remus, das kann ich dir gar nicht sagen." Rowena stand mit dem Rücken zu Remus, der gerade dabei war, ihr sanft die Schultern zu massieren.   
„Ich bin auch froh, dass du da weg bist Rowena, außerdem finde ich es super, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist."   
„Ehrlich gesagt Remus, bin ich da auch nicht gerade unglücklich drüber. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mich je mit Sirius und James so richtig verstehen werde."  
„Na wer wird denn da gleich so negativ in die Zukunft blicken?" Die Stimme kam von einem Baum der in der Nähe der beiden stand. Als sich Rowena und Remus umdrehten, sahen sie, dass Sirius auf sie zukam. Remus merkte, dass Rowena sich versteifte und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr,  
„Gib ihm eine Chance. Er ist im Grunde ein wirklich netter Kerl, das kannst du mir glauben." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an, worauf sie ihm nur leicht zunickte.  
„Was treibt ihr beide den hier so alleine? Also wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihre verwand seit, würde ich jetzt glatt annehmen, dass ihr ein Paar wärt", Sirius setzte wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf, welches er immer in der Nähe seiner Freunde zeigte. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur gratulieren, dass du aus diesem Rattennest entkommen bist Rowena, du bist mir allein durch deinen Wechsel gleich sympathischer geworden."   
„Oh, danke für die Blumen- ich wünschte, das könnte ich von dir auch sagen." Rowena sah ihn dabei in die Augen und war auf einmal verwirrt. Was war das für ein seltsames Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete und wo kam dieses Gefühl auf einmal her.  
„Also, ich lass euch beide mal alleine, in der Hoffnung, das ihr euch nicht gleich zerfleischt. " Remus grinste jetzt genauso wie Sirius es zuvor getan hatte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.  
„Aber…"  
„Lass ihn doch gehen, dann haben wir endlich mal die Chance, uns alleine zu unterhalten." Sirius sah ihr jetzt tief in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl in seinen Augen zu versinken. __Nein, du wirst ihm nicht auf den Leim gehen, er wird dich nicht als Trophäe vorzeigen,__ dachte sie und ging in Richtung See davon, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm nicht doch erliegen würde.  
„Warum läufst du eigentlich vor mir weg, so schlimm bin ich doch auch wieder nicht. Zugegeben, ich war nicht immer nett zu dir, aber ich habe dich doch immer respektiert."  
„Das liegt aber wohl mehr daran, das Remus euch auf die Füße getreten hat, wenn ihr zweit gehen wolltet!" Sie wollte weg von ihm, weit weg, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie sich nicht wegbewegen. Sirius nahm ihre Hand und drehte sie wieder zu sich. Er sah ihr erneut tief in die Augen, so als wollte er ihre Gedanken lesen.  
_

„_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts von mir wissen willst. Ich war wirklich nicht nett zu dir, aber glaube mir bitte wenn ich dir sage das es mir Leid tut und ich verspreche dir das ich dich von heute an netter behandeln werde, " er sah ihn nun sehr intensiv in die Augen und Rowena spürte das er es ernst meinte. Doch sie wollte nicht so einfach nachgeben, sie würde erstmal abwarten, wie sich über ihre Gefühle Sirius gegen über erstmal selber klar werden, den jetzt konnte sie nicht verstehen was mit ihr geschah. Es war soviel geschehen in den letzten Tagen und ihre Gefühle sind mit ihr Achterbahn gefahren. _

„_Laß uns noch mal von vorne anfangen Rowena, ich verspreche dir, dann wird alles anders werden."  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist, Sirius." Sie wollte sich wieder von ihm entfernen, doch erhielt sie fest. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie entzog sich ihm und befreite sich von seinem Griff, er ließ sie los und sah sie doch etwas enttäuscht an._

„_Ich denke sogar, dass es eine super Idee ist, Angel. Das ist mit Abstand einer meiner besten." Er nahm sie nun in den Arm, Rowena wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.  
„Wieso nennst du mich Angel?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Na das ist die Abkürzung für Angelina und das ist doch dein zweiter Name. Zumindest hat mir das ein Vögelchen gezwitschert." Er zog Rowena noch näher an sich heran, als sie sich jedoch dagegen zu wehren begann ließ er sie wieder los. _

„_Ok ich akzeptiere es wenn du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst", sagte er und ging einen schritt von ihr zurück, aber glaube mir ich mein es ehrlich. Ich weiß auch nicht wie es kommt aber ich habe schon seit langem tiefere Gefühle für dich und hoffe das du mir irgendwann verziehen kannst." _

„_Sirius gib mir einfach Zeit dich näher kennen zu lernen, und bedräng mich nicht, es ist noch so viel zwischen uns das ich nicht so einfach vergessen kann. Sirius beugte sich erneut zur ihr herunter, aber diesmal wollte er sie richtig küssen, doch Rowena drehte sich weg, das zeigte ihm sehr deutlich das er jetzt keine Chance hatte, also legte er vorsichtig seine Arme von hinten um sie. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet das sie sich wieder entziehen würde, doch sie blieb stehen und lehnte sich leicht gegen sie. Rowena verlor sich in seiner endlos scheinenden Umarmung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Als Sirius die Umarmung beendete und sie zu sich drehte, hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben.  
„Und, was meinst du, sollen wir noch mal neu anfangen?" Rowena sah ihn tief in die Augen und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
„Gut." Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Ich denke, wir sollten langsam ins Schloss gehen, du zitterst ja am ganzen Leib, außerdem gibt es gleich Abendessen." Sirius gab ihr seinen Umhang und dann gingen sie zusammen zurück ins Schloss. _

_Die Beiden hatten nicht bemerkt das Remus sie vom Schlosstor aus beobachtet hatte. Also das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, das den beiden ein Licht aufgeht, ´ dachte er bei sich. Als sie auf das Schloss zu kamen machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. _

_  
Als Rowena ihre wieder Augen öffnete sah sie drei staunende Gesichter vor sich.  
„Was habt ihr drei?" fragte sie. Harry fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und antwortete der nun verdutzt aussehende Rowena.  
„Weißt du denn nicht, was du uns gerade erzählt haben?"  
„Ich habe mit euch geredet? Das war mir gar nicht bewusst, ich dachte ich wäre nur in einer Erinnerung versunken. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir jetzt nicht böse." Rowena lächelte und Harry wusste, dass sie das nicht so ganz ernst meinte. Er fühlte sich seiner Lehrerin noch verbundener als je zuvor, denn nun wusste er, wie sehr sie Sirius geliebt haben musste.  
„Oh, ist es schon so spät, ihr solltet schon längst im Bett liegen. Also auf jetzt, ich begleite euch noch ein Stück, da ich noch zu Madame Pomfrey muss." Sie begleitete ihre Schüler. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Rowena machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 6 Moony und Pegasus**_

A_ls Rowena die Tür des Krankenflügels erreicht hatte hörte sie aufgeregte Stimmen hinter der Tür. Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als sie aufflog und Professor Snape vor ihr stand. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus.  
„Severus was ist den mit dir passiert?"   
„Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen, du solltest besser rein kommen", sie betrat den Krankenflügel und sah das auch Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey dort waren. Sie standen vor einem der Betten, auf dem ein Erwachsener lag. Sie ging langsam näher und hörte, dass Snape die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Als sie die Gruppe erreicht hatte sah Dumbledore zu ihr aus und zog sie ohne etwas zu sagen näher heran.  
Als sie auf die Person sah die im Bett lag, blieb ihr das Herz stehen, sie war wie gelähmt. Das konnte nicht sein, es war unmöglich dass er hier lag. Er war doch unterwegs, um sicher zugehen, das Peter nach Askaban kam.  
„Das ist nicht war", sagte sie nun laut, „wieso...? Was um Himmels willen ist geschehen? Das ist doch alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum", sie sah zu Dumbledore und merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen strömten. „Ich darf ihn nicht auch noch verlieren, Albus."  
„Das wirst du nicht Rowena, Poppy meint, dass Remus durchkommt, aber es wird ein schwerer Kampf für ihn, denn morgen haben wir zu allem Übel auch noch Vollmond." Dumbledore hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und die lehnte nun gegen hin, deshalb konnte er nun gut spüren wie sie sich versteifte.  
„Du wirst sehen, Remus wird es schaffen." Dumbledore sah Rowena mit besorgtem Blick an. Sie löste sich nun von ihm, ging um das Bett herum und ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, dann ergriff sie seine Hand so als ob sie erwartete, dass er durch ihre Berührung aufwachen würde. Doch er wachte nicht auf. Rowena's Augen verengten sich, dann sah sie, ohne Remus loszulassen, Dumbledore an.  
„Was ist passiert, wer hat ihm das angetan, er sollte doch Peter nach Askaban begleiten?"  
„Das hat er auch", begann nun Tonks zu erzählen. Rowena hatte sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt, da sie an einem der großen Fenster stand und nach draußen in die Dunkelheit starrte. Auch sie war offensichtlich verletzt, denn ihr rechter Arm war verbunden worden und hing hin einer Schlinge.   
„Aber was ist den nun geschehen?" wollte Rowena wissen und sie sah, das Tonks Augen zu glänzen begannen.  
„Wir wollten gerade die Boote besteigen, um Pettingrew nach Askaban zu bringen, als es passierte. Sie griffen uns aus einem Hinterhalt heraus an. Diesen feigen Hunde!" Tonks Miene verfinsterte sich und sie drehte sich zu den anderen um. Nun konnte Rowena er kennen, das Tonks nicht nur am Arm verletzt war, sondern auch am Kopf diverse Prellungen aufwies.  
„Sie haben Peter rausgeholt, ein Ministeriumsmitglied getötet und eins schwer verletzt. Als ich mich um ihn kümmerte ist Remus ihnen nach und da hatte es ihn erwischt. Ich sah, wie er von vier Todessern angegriffen wurde und ehe ich ihm helfen konnte lag er schon getroffen am Boden." Tonks Stimme brach ab und sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um, damit die anderen nicht sehen konnten das sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten.  
Rowena sah nun auf Remus und spürte wie ein unheimlicher Zorn ihn ihr hoch brodelte und sie konnte ihn nur mit sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung niederringen. Peter war schuld, dass drei ihrer besten Freunde tot waren wovon einer sogar ihr Ehemann gewesen war- und nun wollte er ihr auch noch ihren Seelenverwandten rauben. Sie spürte erneut den Zorn in sich aufkommen. Als sie Dumbledore's Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte sah sie zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht wies tiefe Sorgenfalten auf.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Rowena, du siehst so blass aus?"  
„Mir geht es gut Albus, danke." Rowena wusste, dass Dumbledore merkte, dass sie zornig war, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Rowena wollte sich gerade an Tonks wenden, als diese in sich zusammen sank. Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore eilten zu ihr.  
„Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren, sie braucht jetzt dringend Ruhe und Mr. Lupin auch", sagte Madam Pomfrey zu Professor Dumbledore.  
„In Ordnung Poppy wir werden erst einmal gehen, du hältst uns aber bitte auf dem Laufenden", er sah nun auffordernd zu Rowena her rüber, doch als sie aufstand und die Hand von Remus loslassen wollte, hielt er sie fest. Überrascht schaute sie zu Remus herab und sah, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie flehend ansah. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und beugte sich etwas vor.  
„Remus, wie geht es dir", sie beugte sich weiter vor um seine Antwort zu verstehen, da er zu schwach war, um laut reden zu können.   
„Bleib bei mir bitte", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Rowena sah nun in die fragenden Gesichter von Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore.  
„Er will, dass ich bei ihm bleibe", sagte sie und Dumbledore nicke leicht.  
„Ich denke doch, dass das in Ordnung ist, Poppy, es dient doch bestimmt der Genesung unsers guten Remus." Madam Pomfrey wusste, dass Widerspruch sinnlos war, also erlaubte sie Rowena bei Remus bleiben zu dürfen.  
Rowena blieb die ganze Nacht über an seiner Seite, doch am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Madam Pomfrey ins Bett geschickt. Rowena ging zwar nur widerwillig, aber da sie zu müde war um mit Madam Pomfrey zu diskutieren. Also ging sie ohne weitere Umwege ins Bett und schlief sich erst einmal aus. _

_  
Als Harry, Ron und Hermine an diesem Samstagmorgen zum Frühstück kamen waren sie überrascht, dass Rowena nicht am Lehrertisch saß.   
„Wo ist sie nur? Ob sie krank ist? Sie wollte doch gestern noch in den Krankenflügel..." Hermine wirkte besorgt, als sie mit ihren Freunden darüber sprach.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie krank ist Hermine, sie war doch gestern topfit", sagte Harry obwohl er selber nicht so recht davon über zeugt war. Er nahm sich ein Toast und etwas Kürbissaft, doch er kam nicht dazu etwas zu trinken, da Malfoy ihn im vorbei gehen so heftig anstieß, das ein Becher umfiel. Wütend drehte er sich um.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Malfoy!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Problem hast, Potter. Wenn du zu blöd bist um dir Kürbissaft einzuschenken kann ich ja wohl nichts dafür." Malfoy sah Harry an und grinste dabei. Harry sprang auf und stand nun genau vor Malfoy.  
„Harry, bitte ignorier' diesen Spinner doch einfach", flehte Hermine ihn an.  
„Halt deine Klappe, du wertloses kleines Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy sie an, „du hast nicht das Recht mich anzusehen, oder gar anzusprechen. Mach das du in deinen Schlamm zurückkriechst!" Das war zuviel, doch ehe sich Harry versah war Ron an ihm vorbei gestürmt und Malfoy an die Gurgel gegangen.  
„Ron! Nein!" schrie Hermine und Harry zögerte keinen Moment seinen Freund von Malfoy weg zu ziehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich Snape bereits auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht hatte und er wusste, dass das Ärger bedeutete.   
„Komm schon Ron, lass ihn los, da kommt Snape!" Doch Ron war wie besessen, er ließ nicht locker. Plötzlich tauchte hinter Harry eine Hand auf und er dachte schon das Snape sie nun erreicht hatte. Doch zu Harrys Überraschung war es Rowena, sie sah müde aus und trauriger, als jemals zuvor. Harry ließ Ron automatisch los und Rowena zog Ron von Malfoy weg.  
„Professor haben Sie das gesehen, er wollte …"  
„Seinen Sie ruhig, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn schroff, „machen Sie das Sie wegkommen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Rowena warf dem immer noch näher kommenden Snape einen warnenden Blick zu, worauf dieser sich wieder zum Lehrertisch begab. Rowena zog den immer noch vor Wut schnaubenden Ron aus der Großen Halle heraus. Harry und Hermine folgten ihnen, bis sie vor den Treppen stehen bleib.  
„Ron, bekomm dich wieder ein, oder willst du Sonderstunden bei Professor Snape haben, denn genau das hätte die bevorgestanden, wenn ich dich nicht vor Snape erreicht hätte." Sie war nicht wütend auf Ron, aber besorgt. Harry sah sie an, doch sie wisch seinem Blick aus. Er nahm Hermine beiseite und flüstert ihr zu, „Mit ihr stimmt was nicht Hermine, es muss gestern noch irgendetwas passiert sein."  
„Woher willst du das wissen Harry?"  
„Hermine, ich spüre es, wenn ich ihr in die Augen sehe." Hermine sah Harry verwundert an und sie merkte, dass es Harry sehr ernst damit war.  
„Ron halte dich von Malfoy fern und das gilt auch für euch, ist das klar?" Jetzt bemerkte auch Hermine, dass Rowena besorgt war.  
„Ähm, Professor Lupin, könnten wir sie vielleicht mal kurz sprechen? Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen, die ich aber nicht auf dem Flur stellen möchte." Rowena bewunderte Hermine, dass sie so geschickt gefragt hatte, denn es kamen gerade einige Schüler aus der Großen Halle, die schon mit dem Frühstücken fertig waren. Sie merkte aber auch, dass es für Hermine sehr wichtig war, schnell mit ihr reden zu können.  
„Aber natürlich geht das, Miss Granger. Kommen sie hoch in mein Büro." Sie zwinkerte Hermine und Harry zu und sie folgten ihr in ihr Büro. _

_Ron begriff immer noch nicht so recht, was da eigentlich eben passiert war. Er lief hinter seinen Freunden her und wusste überhaupt nicht, was Hermine denn nun so Dringendes mit Rowena zu besprechen hatte und warum Harry so besorgt aussah. Sie erreichten das Büro ihrer Lehrerin. Nach dem auch der der verwirrt dreinschauende Ron auch das Büro betreten hatte, schloss Hermine die Türe.  
Noch bevor Rowena Hermine fragen konnte, was sie denn von ihr wissen wolle, begann Hermine ihre Frage zu stellen.  
„Rowena, Harry und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du siehst besorgt aus und wir haben uns schon gefragt, was du denn gestern Abend noch bei Madam Pomfrey wolltest. Du bis doch nicht krank, oder?" Rowena sah, wie besorgt Harry und Hermine sie ansahen und fand es nicht gut, wenn sie die beiden jetzt anlügen würde, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen zu erzählen, warum sie gestern in den Krankenflügel gegangen war und was sie dort erfahren hatte.   
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr euch erst einmal hinsetzt. Es könnte jetzt etwas länger dauern." Sie zeigte auf die Sessel auf denen sie schon am Vorabend gesessen hatten und die drei folgten ihrer Auforderung.  
„Also der eigentliche Grund, warum ich gestern Abend noch zu Poppy ging ist schnell erklärt. Ich wollte zu ihr, da ich schon seit einigen Tagen eine Grippe in den Knochen habe und wollte mir bei ihr einen Trank dagegen abholen. Also ihr könnt beruhigt sein mir fehlt nichts." Sie sah, dass sich Harry und Hermine wieder entspannten, doch Ron sah immer noch verwirrt aus.  
„Wieso war das der eigentliche Grund, war denn noch was passiert?" Harry hatte wieder mal gut aufgepasst, dachte Rowena.  
„Weil ich eine sehr schlechte Nachricht bei meiner Ankunft dort erhalten hatte." Bevor Hermine fragen konnte hob Rowena die Hand und signalisierte ihr, dass sie ihre Antwort bekommen würde.  
„Als ich in den Krankenflügel kam musste ich erfahren, das Remus bei einem Angriff der Todesser schwer verletzt wurde." Sie sah, wie Harry sich versteifte und Hermine ihre Hände vor den Mund schlug, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Ron's Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von verwirrt über schockiert zu sehr wütend verändert. Er legte seinem Arm um Hermines Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen.  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen, Madam Pomfrey hat mir versichert, dass er es schaffen wird, er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe und vor allem Zeit um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich werde diese Nacht wieder bei ihm sein, da er meine Hilfe brauchen wird und euch möchte ich bitten, den Gemeinschaftsraum heute Abend auf keinen Fall zu verlassen."  
„Beim Barte des Merlin", schrie Ron auf, "heute Abend ist doch Vollmond!" Rowena nickte kaum merklich.  
„Genau deshalb braucht er diese Nacht meine Hilfe, sonst wird er sich nur noch mehr verletzen."  
„Aber er hat doch sicher seinen Trank genommen, oder etwa nicht?" Hermine sah Rowena hoffungsvoll an, doch als diesen leicht den Kopf schüttelte sank Hermine in Ron's Arme.  
„Aber dann kannst du doch auch nicht zu ihm gehen, es ist für dich doch auch zu gefährlich", sagte Harry doch als er Rowena's Blick traft wusste er, dass sie eine Möglichkeit besaß, damit sie bei Remus sein konnte und er hatte auch eine Ahnung, was es war.  
„Keine Sorge Harry, ich werde bei ihm sein. Ich bin ein Animagus und in der Gestalt des Pegasus bin ich auch in der Lage, ihn im Krankenflügel festzuhalten, so das er niemandem gefährlich werden kann." Die drei sahen sie mir großen Augen an.  
„Du bist ein also wirklicher Animagus?" Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. „Aber du bist doch nicht etwas auch heimlich ein Animagus geworden, oder?"   
„Nein Harry, ich bin ein gemeldeter Animagus." Hermine sah sie bewundernd an.  
„Pegasus sagtest du, ja? Das ist aber doch ein Fabeltier aus der Griechischen Mythologie, oder etwa nicht?"   
„Ja Hermine, nur das er kein Fabeltier ist, wie es den Muggel glauben gemacht wird", beantwortete Rowena Hermines Frage. Hermine bewunderte Rowena, dass sie sich in ein solch edles Tier verwandeln konnte.  
„So jetzt muss ich euch aber wirklich rausschmeißen", durchbrach Rowena die Stille, „ich habe noch einiges zu tun. Ihr haltet euch von Malfoy fern, verstanden?" Die drei nickten ihr zu, verabschiedeten sich dann und verließen ihr Büro.  
Rowena sah ihnen nach, als sie das Büro verließen, dann setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann damit, ihren Unterricht für die Sechstklässler vorzubereiten. _

_  
Nachdem Abendessen machte sich Rowena auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen ging sie zunächst zu Remus ans Bett. Er war dort bereits mit den Händen und Füssen am Bett gefesselt. In der Hoffung, ihn als Werwolf so festhalten zu können. Rowena machte sich große Sorgen um Remus, denn sie wusste, welche Qualen er bei seinen Verwandlungen erlitt und sie wagte es nicht, sich auszumalen welche Qualen ihn in dieser Nacht erwarten würden. Sie wandte sich von seinem Bett ab und ging in Madam Pomfrey's Büro.   
„Oh, guten Abend Professor", begrüßte sie Madam Pomfrey, als sie ihn ihr Büro kam.  
„Guten Abend Poppy, ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob schon alles vorbereitet ist?"  
„Ja, ich habe alles erledigt, womit Sie mich beauftragt haben, aber sind Sie sicher, das ich nicht doch hier bleiben soll?"  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher Poppy. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich für Sie hier. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, die Türe magisch zu verschließen, damit nicht ein Schüler hier rein laufen kann." Madam Pomfrey bemerkte das Rowena sehr angespannt war, doch sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Krankenflügels.  
„Ach Poppy, wo sind den die anderen Verletzten untergebracht und wie geht es Tonks?" Rowena sah Poppy nach.  
„Sie sind für diese Nacht in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer untergebracht, dort werde ich dann auch die Nacht verbringen. Miss Tonks wird schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, sie hatte nur einen kleinen Schwächeanfall." Sie nickte Rowena zu und verließ den Krankenflügel.  
Rowena setzte sich neben Remus auf einen Stuhl und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
„Remus, bitte halte durch- ich werde bei dir sein." Sie legte ihre Stirn auf seinem Arm und spürte, dass er sich bewegte. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah zu Remus. Er schlug die Augen auf uns sah sie an. Rowena fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Als sie merkte, das er ihr etwas sagen wollte legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Nein, spar' dir deine Kräfte Remus, du wirst sie heute Nacht noch brauchen." Rowena nahm ihren Finger wieder zurück und Remus nutze diese Gelegenheit und haucht ihr zu.  
„Danke, dass du bei mir bist." Er drückte ihre Hand und schaute ihr lange in die Augen. Plötzlich verkrampfte er sich und drehte sich auf die Seite wo er sich zusammenrollte. Rowena packt ihn an den Schultern, ein Blick in seine Augen reichte, um zu erkennen, was jetzt geschah.   
„Du musst dich verwandeln Angel schnell", brachte Remus noch zähneknirschend und mit einem tiefen Grollen in seiner Stimme hervor, bevor er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Rowena war überrascht das er sie mit dem Kosenamen ansprach den Sirius immer benutzte, doch sie überlegte nicht lange warum er das tat. Sie sprang auf und machte sich fertig um sich selber zu verwandeln, als sie sah, dass die Fesseln, mit denen Remus ans Bett gefesselt wurde, schon zerrissen waren.  
Remus Augen wurden gelb und es schien, als würde sein Gesicht in die Länge gezogen. Remus begann fürchterlich zu schreien während er sich verwandelte. Es zerriss Rowena förmlich das Herz, denn sie konnte nur erahnen, welche Schmerzen Remus zu erleiden hatte. Remus bäumte sich in seinem Bett auf, und nun hatte er schon die gefährlichen Krallen und Fangzähne.  
Rowena zögerte keine weitere Sekunde und verwandelte sich. Während sich Rowena verwandelte, war auch die Verwandlung von Remus zum Werwolf vollendet. Der Werwolf sah sich um und suchte die Frau, die noch eben hier war, er hatte sie gesehen, doch nun war sie fort. An der Stelle wo sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden stand, war nun ein wunderschöner geflügelter Schimmel.  
Dieser schaute nun zu dem Bett wo Remus zuvor gelegen hatte, doch dort war Remus nicht mehr zu sehen, denn dort stand nun ein riesiger Werwolf mit gebleckten Zähnen.   
Der Wolf sprang von dem Bett herab und rannte auf den Ausgang zu, doch Rowena stellte sich ihm in der Gestalt des Pegasus entgegen und versperrte ihm den Ausgang des Krankenflügels.  
Der Wolf entblößte seine Fangzähne, aber das geflügelte Pferd wich nicht von ihrem Platz. Ein markerschütterndes Heulen erschalte nun durch das Schloss, bevor der Werwolf Pegasus angriff. _

_  
Harry schreckte von seinem Stuhl hoch, als er dieses durchdringende Heulen hörte, er wollte raus laufen, um Rowena zu helfen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen, Harry!" sagte sie eindringlich zu ihm, „Rowena ist bei ihm, das muss reichen."  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, das sich sein Magen umdrehen würde bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Rowena nun alleine mit Remus im Krankenflügel war, um ihn daran zu hindern jemandem Schaden zuzufügen.  
Harry setzte sich und versuchte seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig zu machen, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er zu sehr im Krankenflügel. Hermine beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Buch was sie sich aus der Bücherei geliehen hatte.  
Ron lag sauf einem Sofa und war mit dem Buch in der Hand eingeschlafen. Harry sah ihn da liegen und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Also wenn Ron schläft dann bekommt er auch gar nichts mit", sagte Harry zu Hermine und deutete mit dem Kopf in Rons Richtung. Hermine sah auf und nickte zur Antwort.  
„Sag mal Hermine", durch brach Harry die Stille, „was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Ron?" Harry beobachtete Hermine, die nun leicht rot wurde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Harry", antwortete sie ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
„Ach komm schon, Hermine, das sieht doch ein Blinder, ihr hängt doch nur noch zusammen und eure Blicke sagen alles!" Harry suchte Hermines Blick doch sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter dem Buch.  
Er konnte erkennen, dass ihr Gesicht nun knallrot angelaufen war. Harry wollte erstmal nicht weiter bohren, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie beiden gut zusammen passen würden.  
Er machte sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben und eine Stunde später war er endlich mit allem fertig. Er streckte sich und bemerkte, dass Hermine inzwischen auch eingeschlafen war. Plötzlich drang wieder ein entsetzliches Heulen durch das Schloss.  
Harry erschrak und kippte mit dem Stuhl um. Durch den Aufprall des Stuhles aufgeschreckt sprangen auch Ron und Hermine auf.  
„Harry, was ist? Bist du okay?" Ron wirkte noch sehr verschlafen, seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und seine Augen waren noch sehr klein.  
„Es ist nichts passiert, entschuldigt, ich hatte mich nur erschrocken als ich Lupin gehört hatte und bin mit dem Stuhl umgefallen." Harry rieb sich mit der linken Hand den Hinterkopf, da er doch etwas unsanft auf dem Boden aufgeprallt war.  
„Harry, hast du dich verletzt?" Hermine ging auf ihn zu doch Harry winkte ab.  
„Mir geht es gut Hermine, ist nur eine kleine Beule." Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Er war erleichtert, als sie stehen blieb und ihm zu glauben schien.  
„Wir sollten besser ins Bett gehen, morgen haben wir wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke." Sie sah ihre beiden Freunde an und wusste, dass sie bei beiden jetzt unliebsame Gedanken geweckt hatte.  
„Danke, ich hatte das erfolgreich verdrängt Hermine..." Ron warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch konnte er ihr nicht wirklich böse sein. Ron war in letzter Zeit immer so verwirrt, wenn Hermine in seiner Nähe war und er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag. Er wurde allerdings jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als erneut ein Heulen zu hören war. Alle drei versteiften sich Hermine stand mit weit aufgerissen Augen da.  
„Das war doch nicht etwa vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame oder?" Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein Magen umdrehte.  
Die drei rannten an eines der Fenster um nachzusehen, ob das Heulen von draußen kam. Doch sie hatten das Fenster noch nicht erreicht, als hinter ihnen etwas zerriss und Lupin durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesprungen kam, dicht gefolgt von einem herrlich weiß schimmerndem geflügeltem Pferd.   
„Beim Barte des Merlin, wir sind verloren!" Ron schob bei diesen Worten Hermine hinter sich um sie so gut wie möglich zu schützen, auch Harry stellte sich nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Hermine.  
Der Werwolf erblickte die drei am Fenster und rannte auf sie zu. Pegasus machte einen Sprung, was den Werwolf für einen Moment ablenkte. Dieser Moment reichte dem Pferd, um sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Pegasus drängte die Jugendlichen zu einem Treppenaufgang und lies den Wolf nicht aus den Augen. Der Werwolf drehe sich um und wollte den anderen Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hochlaufen. Pegasus nahm Anlauf und drängte den Werwolf zum Fenster, wo noch kurz zuvor Harry, Ron und Hermine gestanden hatten. Mit einem lauten Klirren ging die Scheibe zu Bruch und der Werwolf fiel mit Pegasus durch das Fenster herab.  
„Nein!" schrie Harry und rannte zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster. Als er raus sah konnte er sehen, dass Pegasus unter den Wolf geflogen war und seinen Sturz auf gefangen hatte, als er gelandet war rannte der Werwolf auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Rowena folgte ihm in der Gestalt des Pegasus. _

_  
Professor McGonagall kam dicht gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerauscht und hatte das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut? Beim Barte des Merlin, wie konnte das passieren?!" McGonagall war außer sich. Dann betrat Albus Dumbledore den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Er sah ebenfalls besorgt aus, ging an das zerbrochene Fenster und schaute hinaus, er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ein weißes Pferd den Werwolf in den Wald jagte. Dann drehte er sich um und bat Madam Pomfrey, Hermine nach Bissspuren absuchte. Hermine beteuerte, dass sie nicht gebissen wurde und auch keiner der andern, doch Madam Pomfrey suchte einem nach den andern ab um wirklich sicher zu gehen.  
Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte verließ sie vor sich hin murmelnd den Gemeinschaftsraum. Professor McGonagall reparierte das Fenster und sorgte dann dafür, das die Schüler, die durch dem Lärm wach geworden waren, wieder ins Bett gingen.  
„Ihr seid wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbledore und sah dabei Harry prüfend an.  
„Ja, uns geht es gut", versicherte ihm nun Harry.  
„Gut. Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich hätte den Krankenflügel wohl mit einem stärkeren Zauber verschließen sollen."  
Harry sah, das sein Schulleiter sehr bedrückt wirkte.  
„Nun, ich denke, dass Remus diese Nacht nicht noch mal als Werwolf wieder kommen wird. Ihr solltet nun ins Bett gehen ihr drei." Er sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hin weg an und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, dann verabschiedete er sich und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.  
Nachdem der Dumbledore den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zu Bett, aber keiner der drei konnte wirklich schlafen, da sie alle zu sehr an Remus und Rowena denken mussten._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kapitel 7 Die Jagt beging **_

D_ie Nacht näherte sich dem Ende und der Mond ging unter. Pegasus sah dass der Werwolf zusammen brach, er lag auf dem Boden und verwandelte sich in Remus zurück. Rowena verwandelte sich ebenfalls zurück und ging zu Remus der das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihn auf den Rücken drehen wollte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz unterhalb ihrer Rippen. Sie presste automatisch ihre Hand auf die Stelle und bemerkte dass sie dort blutete. _

„_Verdammt, auch das noch. Remus bitte wach auf", flüsterte sie ihm zu, doch er regte sich nicht. Rowena sah sich um und sucht nach einer Lösung, wie sie Remus dem Wald schaffen konnte, doch sie fand nichts was ihr hätte helfen können und ihren Zauberstab hatte sie im Krankenflügel vergessen. _

„_So ein mist aber auch", fluchte sie vor sich hin. Da sah sie an einem Baum eine seilartige Pflanze wachsen und ging darauf zu._

„_Das könnte klappen", sie pflückte die Pflanze und ging zu Remus zurück. Sie stemmte ihn mühsam hinter sich hoch und legte seine Hände um ihre Schultern. Rowena war erleichtert, das er nicht wegrutschte als sie ihn los ließ um seine Hände mit dieser Pflanze zusammen zubinden. Nachdem sie den Konten nochmals kontrolliert hatte verwandelte sie sich erneut in Pegasus. Remus lag nun auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, welches sich so gleich in die Lüfte erhob und zum Schloss zurück flog. _

_Am Schlosstor angekommen verwandelte sich Rowena wieder zurück. Sie legte Remus vorsichtig ab und sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Ihr viel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie Hagrid zum Schloss kommen sah. _

„_Hagrid", sie winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Als er die beiden sah kam er zu ihnen._

„_Hagrid gut das du kommst bitte bring Remus hoch in den Krankenflügel ich kann ihn nicht tragen", sie sah Hagrid flehend an. Doch Hagrid bemerkt das auch ihr etwas fehlte. _

„_Ich glaube ich bringe euch beide besser zu Madam Pomfrey, du scheinst ja auch verletzt zu sein."_

„_Danke Hagrid aber ich kann selber zu Poppy gehen, aber …"_

„_Schon gut, schon gut, also du gehst vor und ich komme mit Remus hinter dir her"; Hagrid schob Rowena, nachdem er Remus aufgehoben hatte, in das Schloss. Rowena wusste dass sie jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber diskutieren konnte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. _

_Im Krankenflügel am gekommen, kam Madame Pomfrey auch schon auf sie zu gelaufen._

„_Professor Lupin sind sie in Ordnung", sie blickte besorgt zu Rowena._

„_Es geht schon Poppy bitte kümmern sie sich erst um Remus", Rowena sah das Hagrid Remus bereits auf eines der Betten abgelegt hatte. _

„_Also ich gehe dann mal wieder. Madam Pomfrey sie sollen sich aber auch Professor Lupin ansehen, sie ist auch verletzt", Rowena warf Hagrid einen bösen Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und verließ den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey war bereits damit beschäftigt Remus zu versorgen, nach dem sie damit fertig war kam sie auf Rowena zu, schob sie zu dem nächsten freien Bett und deutete darauf._

„_Bitte legen sie sich hin, damit ich sie besser untersuchen kann", Rowena wusste dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war und ließ die Untersuchungen über sich ergehen. _

„_Sie haben drei Rippen gebrochen, eine leicht blutende Wunde die aber nicht weiter schlimm ist und einige Prellungen, ich gebe ihnen einen Trank für die Rippenbrüche, aber sie sollten sich die nächsten Tage etwas schonen, denn die Prellungen werden bleiben." Madam Pomfrey ging in ihr Büro und kam kure Zeit später mit einem Trank zurück. Sie wachtet bis Rowena ihn getrunken hatte und brachte dann den leeren Becher weg. Rowena lag auf Bett und starrte an die Decke, sie spürte wie eine unheimliche Wut in ihr anschwoll. _

_Ich werde ihn kriegen und er wird dafür bezahlen was er Lily, James, Sirius und Remus angetan hat, er wird dafür zu Rechenschaft gezogen werden und ich werde nicht eher Ruhen bevor Peter bekommt was er verdient, dieser Verräter!´_

_Rowena konnte ihre Gedanken nicht von Peter abwenden, sie wollte ihn leiden sehen, sie wollte ihm die selben Qualen zu fügen, die er auch seinen Freunden zu gefügt hatte._

„_Rowena bist du in Ordnung", die Stimme von Hermine riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Rowena sah Hermine überrascht an._

„_Ja danke Hermine es geht schon wieder", sie war froh darüber das Hermine gekommen war das lenkte sie von ihren Rachegefühlen etwas ab. _

„_Wo sind denn Harry und Ron?"_

„_Da drüben bei Remus", antwortet ihr Hermine. Rowena setzte sich auf und sah zu ihrer Freude das Remus wach war. Sie stand auf und ging mit Hermine zu den anderen. Hermine sah ihr besorgt nach._

„_Bist du sicher das du aufstehen darfst?"_

„_Hermine mir geht es wirklich gut, der Trank von Poppy hat seine Aufgabe bestens erledigt." Hermine war zwar nicht sicher ob sie schon wieder herum laufen sollte, doch sie konnte sie ja sowieso nicht aufhalten. _

„_Remus wie geht es dir?" Rowena sah in besorgt an, doch Remus schenkte ihr ein mildes lächeln um ihr zu zeigen das es ihm schon wieder gut ging. Als Rowena ihn erreicht hatte viel sie ihm erstmal um den Hals, weil sie so glücklich war, das er es ihm augenscheinlich schon wieder besser ging._

„_Ich denke wir gehen dann besser mal wieder", sagte Harry und schob seine Freunde in Richtung Ausgang. _

„_Ähm, Rowena wir haben doch heute bei dir Unterricht oder wird dich Snape etwa vertreten?"_

„_Professor Snape Harry, aber nein er wird euch nicht unterrichten das mache ich selber also wir sehen uns dann in der 3. Stunde", Rowena war Harry so dankbar das er ihr die Möglichkeit gab noch mit Remus alleine reden zu können bevor der Unterricht begann. _

_Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, um zwei weiter Quälende Stunden bei Snape über sich ergehen zu lassen._

„_Warum wolltest du den das wir schon gehen Harry? Wir waren doch gerade erst bei Remus angekommen", Ron sah Harry fragend an, Harry drehte sich Ron zu._

„_Weil ich glaube das sie beiden sich einiges zusagen haben, nach der vergangenen Nacht und außerdem sollten wir nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen." Ron nickt und sie gingen weiter zu den Kerkern. Als sie die Tür zu Snape´s Klassenzimmer erreichten waren die übrigen Gryffindor´s schon da, leider waren auch Malfoy und seine Clique da. Malfoy sah die drei herab lassend an._

„_Ah wenn das nicht Potty und sein Wiesel ist", Malfoy warf Hermine einen Hass erfüllten Blick zu, „Und das widerliche kleine Schlammblut darf natürlich nicht fehlen." _

„_Malfoy wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann …" _

„_Ron lass ihn er ist es nicht Wert", Harry und Hermine hatten alle mühe Ron von Malfoy fern zu halten._

„_Ron denk dran was Professor Lupin gesagt hat", zischte Hermine ihn ins Ohr als sie sich abmühte ihn wieder zu den Gryffindor´s zuschieben. Doch Malfoy wollte ihn nicht vom Hacken lassen und provozierte weiter._

„_Oh das Wiesel lässt sich von diesen Schlammblut sagen was er zu tun hat. Aber was soll man von einer Familie erwarten die ja sowieso eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist", er wusste dass er nun den Wundenpunkt bei Ron getroffen hatte und warf Ron einen gehässigen und zu gleich triumphierenden Blick zu. Ron wollte gerade nach seinen Zauberstab zücken als er hinter sich eine sehr vertraute Stimme hörte. _

„_50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Straffarbeit für sie Mr. Malfoy", Professor McGonagall trat näher ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammen gepresst und ihre Augen waren nur auf Draco Malfoy gerichtet._

„_Aber…" Malfoy war kreide bleich geworden als Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht ist und suchte nun verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch er wusste das ihm nicht viel blieb, da sie ja mit bekommen haben musste was geschehen war, denn noch versuchte er Ron noch mit rein zuziehen._

„_Aber Weasley er wollte mich angreifen und …" _

„_Den Ort und die Zeit ihrer Straffarbeit werden sie noch erhalten und seien sie versichert Mr. Malfoy das ich sie im Auge behalten werde. Sollte mir noch mal zu Ohren kommen, dass sie Schüler dieser Schule weiterhin auf diese Art und Weise diskreditieren werden sie sich nicht mehr vor Straffarbeiten retten können." McGonagall ging nicht weiter auf Malfoy ein der sich immer noch über diese unfaire Behandlung beschwerte. McGonagall wandte sich den übrigen Schülern zu. Hermine Sah sie fragend an und wunderte sich darüber, das McGonagall in den Kerker war. _

„_Ich bin gekommen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Stunden bei Professor Snape heute ausfallen, da dieser dringend verreisen musste. Er hat mich gebeten ihnen folgende Aufgabe zu geben. Sie sollen 8 Rollen Pergament über die Beschaffenheit, Wirkung und Herstellung des Skele - Wachs schreiben. Die Abgabe ist am Freitag", McGonagall drehte sich nun wieder Malfoy zu._

„_Ich erwarte das sie alle nun ohne Umwege in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen um dort die Aufgabe für Zaubertränke erledigen", Malfoy wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Professor McGonagall ging mit Gryffindor´s zusammen nach oben und vergewisserte sich das diese sich auch auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten und nicht wo anders hin gingen._

_Als sie sich sicher war, das ihre Schüler ihren Anweisungen folgten ging sie in ihr Büro um ihre nächste Stunde weiter vor zu bereiten._

_Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch der in einer Nische stand, von dort aus konnten sie direkt auf Hagrid´s Hütte sehen. Sie begannen ihre Schulsachen für Zaubertränke aus zu packen und machten sich dran ihre aufgaben für Snape zu schreiben._

„_Was glaubt ihr wo Snape hin ist?" Ron sah zu den beiden. _

„_Er wird sicherlich in Dumbledore's Auftrag unterwegs", flüsterte Hermine, „aber wir sollten uns jetzt an diese Aufgaben machen", sie sah Ron und Harry eindringlich an. Harry nickte ihr zu und machte sich an seinen Aufsatz. Ron und Hermine folgten seinem Beispiel. _

„_Ich hoffe das ich dich nicht schlimm verletzt habe Rowena?", Remus sah sie besorgt an. Rowena schenkte ihm ein lächeln._

„_Mir geht es gut Remus, Poppy hat mich schon wieder zusammen geflickt. Ich mache mir viel mehr sorgen um dich. Du hast in der letzten Nacht sehr viel durch gemacht."_

„_Ich bin nur froh darüber das du verhindert hast dass ich Harry, Ron oder Hermine angreife. Wenn ihnen was passiert wäre…. _

_Oh Gott da will ich gar nicht dran denken", seine Stimme brach ab und er starrte zur Decke. Rowena legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter, den sie wusste nicht was sie sonst für ihn hätte tun können. Sie wollte einfach dass er weiß das er nicht alleine ist und das auch die drei ihn nicht die Schuld an dem geschehenen geben würden. Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah zu Rowena._

„_Danke das du für mich da bist, Sirius hatte recht du bist wirklich ein Angel", Remus zwinkerte ihr zu und tat so als hätte nicht gemerkt das sie zusammen gezuckt ist als er Sirius Name nannte. _

„_Ich bin kein Engel Remus, sondern nur um meine Freunde, meine Familie besorgt und du bist der einzige den ich noch habe Remus", ihr Blick zeigte ihm erneut die tiefe Trauer die sie gefangen hielt seit dem er ihr sagen musste das Sirius in den Bogen gestürzt war. Wenn sie ihn so ansieht hat er immer das Gefühl das sie nie wieder Glücklich sein könnte und dann wünscht er sich immer das er besser in den Bogen gefallen wäre und nicht Sirius, denn Sirius hätte Rowena wahrscheinlich besser trösten können als er. _

„_Denk so was nicht Remus, er könnte mir über deinen Verlust genau so wenig hinweg helfen wie du mir über seinen Verlust hinweg helfen kannst", Remus sah Rowena überrascht an, wo her wusste sie was er gedacht hatte? _

„_Legilimentik Remus", nun zwinkerte sie ihm zu._

„_Seit wann kannst du das den?"_

„_Das habe ich während meiner Ausbildung zum Auror gelernt, Sie erkannten dort das ich das Talent dazu hatte und bildeten mich darin aus", es freute sie ein wenige Remus mal so verwirrt zu sehen den normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so schnell mit etwas überraschen. Sie stand auf und ging an das große Fenster neben Remus Bett und schaute hinaus auf das Hogwartsgelände. Es gab so viele Erinnerungen die sie hier in Hogwarts hatte so viele schöne und auch schreckliche Dinge hatte sie hier durchlebt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte nur hier wirklich zu Hause zu sein. Ihr Blick viel auf Remus der gerade wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie lächelte und schaute wieder nach draußen. Ab und zu flogen ein paar Eulen am Fenster vor bei doch Rowena nahm sie nicht war, denn sie war in ihre Erinnerung ein getaucht._

_Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag Rowena saß unter einem Baum und sah hinaus auf den See. Ihr sechstes Schuljahr war fast zu Ende und das hieß für sie, dass sie sich im nächsten Jahr ohne Remus, James, Sirius und Lily hier zurecht finden musste und davor hatte sie doch etwas Angst, denn sie waren ihre einzigen Freunde hier. Natürlich nicht ganz die einzigen, den sie verstand sich auch mit einigen Schülern aus ihrem Jahrgang aber es ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem was sie mit den Rumtreibern verband. Die Rumtreiber haben sich ihrer angenommen als sie das Haus gewechselt hatte und sie lernte sie von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Sie waren für sie da und haben ihr aus der schlimmsten Zeit ihres Lebens hindurch geholfen. Rowena hing ihren Gedanken nach und merkte dadurch nicht dass sich jemand ihr näherte. _

_Sirius schlich sich hinter Rowena, als er sie erreicht hatte, packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie auf den Boden. Dann beugte er sich von hinten über sie und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. _

_Rowena wunderte sich über sich selbst, doch sie verlor sich ganz in diesen Kuss und wünschte sich er würde nie enden. Schließlich löste sich Sirius von ihr und sah tief in ihre Augen._

„_Also eigentlich hatte ich eher mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet", er hatte sein übliches Rumtreiber lächeln auf gesetzt und half ihr dabei sich wieder hinzusetzten._

„_Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hättest du das auch", Rowena sah ihn weiter in die Augen. _

_Sirius konnte immer noch nicht glauben dass sie ihn geküsste hatte, denn sie hielt ihn für gewöhnlich auf Abstand, doch ihr Blick verriet ihm das sich ihre Meinung geändert hatte. Rowena beugte sich vor und zog Sirius zu sich heran._

„_Mr. Black ich glaube ich habe mich in sie verliebt", nun gab sie ihm einen langen Kuss. Sirius schloss sie in seine Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss und die beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum. _

_Er hatte solange auf diesen Moment gewartet, hatte sich um Rowena bemüht und sie nie unter Druck gesetzt und sich immer bemüht sie spüren zu lassen das er sich ernsthaft in sie verliebt hatte. Zwei Jahre lang hatte er auf diesen Moment hin gearbeitet und nun war es endlich soweit Rowena erwiderte sein Liebe und das war alles was er sich je ersehnt hatte. _

_Nach einer weile lehnte sich Rowena etwas zurück um Sirius in die Augen sehen zu können._

„_Ich glaube nicht das ich das nächste Jahr hier in Hogwarts ohne euch überstehen werde", Ihr Blick wurde Traurig und sie wandte sich von Sirius ab, doch er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu sich. _

„_Du schaffst das schon, Angel du kommst in den Ferien einfach mit zu mir und wenn du mir schreibst wann deine Hogsmead Wochenenden sind komme ich dort hin, dann können wir was zusammen unternehmen. Außerdem kannst du mir jeden Tag schreiben und ich schreibe dir jeden Tag ist das in Ordnung für dich, oder soll ich Dumbledore fragen ob ich noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben darf?" Er sah dass sie lächelte und nahm sie fester in den Arm. „Du bist nicht alleine Angel und wirst es niemals sein." _

_Rowena lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, sie schloss die Augen und atmete Sirius Duft tief ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl über Wolken zu schweben. Leider wurde dieses Gefühl jäh unterbrochen als James und Remus zu ihnen kamen._

„_Also wirklich Moony kannst du nicht besser auf deine Cousine aufpassen? Jetzt müssen wir Tatze aus ihren gefährlichen Klauen befreien, oder wir haben ihn für immer verloren", James grinste zu Remus und zu Rowena bedauern erwiderte Remus dieses grinsen._

„_Oh James ich befürchte wir haben Tatze bereits verloren, da bleibt uns nur die Vergeltung", Remus sah zu James und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter._

„_Oh nein das werdet ihr nicht tun oder ihr werdet dafür bezahlen müssen", Rowena sah Hilfe suchend zu Sirius, doch auch er hatte sein Rumtreibergrinsen auf gesetzt. „Na toll", Rowena versuchte sich aus Sirius Umarmung zu befreien doch er hielt sie fest, während dessen kamen Remus und James näher und fingen an sie durch zu kitzeln. Rowena versuchte sich zu befreien doch es gelang ihr nicht. Lachend schrie sie dass sie damit aufhören sollten, doch sie machten weiter, bis Lily Evans ihr zu Hilfe kam. Sie stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter Remus und James hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt,_

„_Lasst dies arme Mädchen los oder ich werde euch einen Fluch aufhalsen der es in sich hat", sie sah die drei eindringlich an. James stand auf und ging auf sie zu._

„_Ich warne sie Mr. Potter ich meine es ernst." _

„_Oh Miss Evans mir schlottern schon die Knie", James ging weiter auf seine Freundin zu, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Rowena war noch nie so froh über das erscheinen ihrer Freundin gewesen wie in eben diesen Moment. Sie hatte die Jungs erfolgreich davon abgebracht sie zu Tode zu Kitzeln. _

„_Das werde ich euch noch heim Zahlen", flüsterte sie zu Remus und Sirius als sie endlich wieder Luft dazu hatte. Allerdings erntete sie von beiden erneut ein Grinsen. Rowena sah flehend zu Sirius und dieser lies sich erweichen und gab ihr einen Kuss._

„_Also doch ihr beide, das wurde auch langsam mal Zeit das ihr das kapiert", flüsterte Remus zu Rowena und Sirius. Sirius hob nur unschuldig die Hände._

„_Es war nicht meine Schuld Moony", er sah das Rowena protestieren wollte und gab ihr schnell einen langen Kuss um sie vom protestieren ab zu halten._

_Rowena wurde durch das leise Klopfen einer Eule, aus ihrer Erinnerung gerissen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flog auf den kleinen Tisch neben Remus. Rowena ging zu Eule und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Es war bereits Abend geworden, als die Eule wieder durch das Fenster davon geflogen war schloss Rowena es und las sich den Brief durch._

_Wie ich gehört habe sind sie interessiert daran den Aufenthaltsort von Peter Pettingrew zu erfahren. Nun mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass er sich heute Abend in der Mysteriumsabteilung, aufhalten wird._

_Wenn sie ihn wirklich verhaften wollen sollten sie heute Abend um 20 Uhr zu der besagten Abteilung gehen. _

_Rowena lass sich den Brief noch einige male durch, doch wurde ihr Mistrauen nicht weniger. Da der Brief nicht Unterschrieben war, wusste sie nicht von wem er kam oder von wo. Doch spürte sie wieder diese rasende Wut in sich. Sie wollte Peter für alles was er getan hatte zur verantwort ziehen. Er sollte denselben Schmerz erfahren den sie schon so oft durch lebt hatte. Rowena sah noch mal zu Remus ließ den Brief fallen und verließ den Krankenflügel._

_Sie durchquerte mit schnellen schritten die Eingangshalle und verließ das Schulgebäude und machte sich auf den weg nach Hogsmead, von dort aus apparierte sie zum Ministerium um dort noch einige nach Forschungen anzustellen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch in der Aurorenabteilung und studierte einen Plan den sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Zum Glück war keiner der anderen Auroren mehr da. Sie sah auf und konnte auf einer der Uhren sehen, dass es schon 19.30 Uhr war, also machte sich Rowena auf den Weg zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie kam an eine Tür als sie durch sie hindurch ging kam sie in den Raum wo der Todesbogen stand in den Sirius hinein gestürzt war. _

_Es überkam sie ein eiskalter Schauer und sie fühlte wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen fühlten. Sie ging näher auf den Bogen zu und hörte leise Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang. Doch da war mehr als nur Stimmten sie spürte eine ihr sehr vertraute Präsens in diesem Bogen und sie wusste das es sich dabei um Sirius handeln musste. Es brach ihr das Herz sie konnte ihn spüren doch nicht umarmen. Sie sah auf diesen Bogen und begann ohne es zu merken an zu singen. _

_Du allein warst mein Beschützer_

_Inhalt meines Lebens._

_Du warst mir ein Freund und Vertrauter,_

_jetzt ruf ich vergebens._

_Könntest du doch wieder, bei mir sein_

_seit du fort bist leb ich kaum._

_Oft schien es mir, ich wär bei dir_

_doch es war nur ein Traum_

_Könnte ich doch deine Stimme hören,_

_wärst du noch einmal ganz nah._

_träumen allein hilft mir nicht zu sein,_

_wie mich dein Ehrgeiz sah._

_Sie sah weiter auf den Bogen und spürte, wie ihn ihrem tiefsten Inneren eine unheimliche Macht anschwoll. Ihre Sehnsucht wurde immer stärker und sie merkte dass eine wohlige Wärme sich um sie legte. _

_Kreuze, Moos und Friedhofsengel,_

_steinern, stumm und schmerzlich._

_Wie bist du hierher geraten? Du_

_warst weich und herzlich-_

_wie lang muß ich, weinen um dich?_

_Kann ich mich nie befrein?_

_Sie breitetet ihre Arme aus und es hüllte sie ein unglaublich helles Licht ein. Der Schleier vor dem Bogen begann in einem Luftstrom zu flattern und das Licht schien in den Bogen einzudringen. _

_Könntest du doch wieder bei mir sein_

_mich verstehn und mich befrein ..._

_nimm was zerann und gib mir dann_

_Stärke allein zu sein._

_Sie stand nun direkt vor dem Bogen und hielt ihre rechte Hand davor in die Luft als ob sie erwartete dass jemand seine Hand heraus schob um nach ihrer zu greifen. _

_Keine Tränen mehr, keine Bitterkeit,_

_keine Trauer um längst verlorne Zeit._

_Doch plötzlich griff wirklich eine Hand nach ihrer, es war eine Männerhand und Rowena packte fest zu. Sie begann langsam rückwärts zu gehen._

_Hilf mir stark zu sein!_

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sah wer dort aus den Bogen trat._

_Hilf mir stark zu sein!_

_Sie sah Sirius Black tief in die Augen als sie das Lied beendete. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und trat näher an sie heran._

„_Danke", flüsterte er ihr zu und sackte dann zusammen. Rowena stand das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das durfte nicht sein sie hatte ihn nicht dort raus geholt um ihn nun wieder zu verlieren. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch lebte._

_Als sie sah das er Atmete war sie erleichtert, doch diese Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer._

„_Och sind sie nicht niedlich", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen. Rowena wirbelte herum und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte nicht glauben was sie da sah, wie konnte sie nur so blöd gewesen sein um das nicht sofort zu erkennen._

„_Ich hätte mir eigentlich gleich denken können, dass du hinter diesem Brief steckst", Rowena sah ihrem gegenüber kalt in die Augen._

_Als Remus erwachte war Rowena nicht mehr da, sein Blick viel auf ein kleines Stück Pergament, das neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Er hob es auf und noch während er es las weiteten sich seine Augen und er rief nach Madam Pomfrey._

„_Mr. Lupin was fehlt ihnen haben sie schmerzen?" Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro gestürmt und sah Remus mit sorgenvollem Blick an._

„_Nein ich habe keine schmerzen", log Remus den das er schmerzen hatte schien ihn im Moment nebensächlich, „Ich möchte das sie diesen Brief sofort zum Schulleiter bringen und ihm sagen das Rowena gerade eine riesen Dummheit begeht." Er sah Madam Pomfrey streng an. Sie hatte einen entsetzen blick nahm den Brief entgegen und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel. _

_Remus richtete sich leicht in seinem Bett auf, doch bereute es im selben Augenblick sich überhaupt bewegt zu haben. Er spürte einen reißenden schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, er schloss sie und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und versuchte so tief wie es ihm möglich war durch zu atmen. Er hörte schritte im Flur und öffnete seine Augen wieder, als Madam Pomfrey mit Professor Dumbledore den Krankenflügel betraten._

„_Remus glauben sie das Rowena wirklich alleine zum Ministerium unterwegs ist?" Albus Dumbledore sah auf Remus und kannte die Antwort bereits._

„_Ja", antwortete Remus knapp, obwohl die antwort klar war. Albus Dumbledore drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel im vorbeigehen sagte er zu Madam Pomfrey, „sorgen sie dafür das er hier bleibt Poppy"._

_Remus sah ihm nach und lächelte bitter. Er fühlte sich der Zeit überhaupt nicht in der Lage dazu auf zu stehen, also konnte er nicht mal daran denken Rowena zur Hilfe zu eilen, obwohl er dies am liebsten tun würde. Er sah Poppy´s strengen Blick und hob beschwichtigend die Hände._

„_Ich werde brav hier liegen bleiben Poppy, dass können sie mir glauben."_

_Madam Pomfrey sah ihn prüfend an dann sagte sie, „ich hole ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Sie verschwand in ihr Büro. Remus sah aus dem Fenster und konnte erkennen, dass sie draußen eine gewaltige Gewitterfront näherte. Es wurde rasch immer Dunkler und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis ein Sturm los brach, wie ihn Remus schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Regentropfen prasselten zunächst leicht und dann zunehmend stärker gegen die Scheiben des Krankenflügels. Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem übel riechenden Trank zu Remus zurück sie wartete an seinem Bett bis er ihn getrunken hatte. _

„_Sie sollten jetzt versuchen zu schlafen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommen," sagte Madam Pomfrey und Remus war klar, dass sie keine Widerworte dulden würde. Also nickte er und Madam Pomfrey marschierte zu ihrem Büro davon. Sie hatte die Türe noch nicht geschlossen, als das Gewitter über Hogwarts herein brach. Remus lag im Bett und beobachtete das Schauspiel, er sah wie die Blitze am Himmel entlang zuckten und lauschte dem Donnergrollen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gelegen hatte bis er endlich eingeschlafen war. _

_Dumbledore betritt mit schnellen Schritten ins Büro und geht auf seinen Phönix zu._

„_Du musst eine Nachricht überbringen Fawkes", der stolze Vogel erhob sich in die Luft und verschwand im nichts. Dumbledore drehte sich um als es an der Tür klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape. Er hatte sie herbestellt bevor er zu Remus ging. _

_Was ist den passiert Albus", fragte McGonagall mit besorgtem Blick._

„_Ich fürchte das Rowena in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckt.", gab Dumbledore zur Antwort und sah nun zu Snape. _

„_Severus haben sie heute Morgen etwas darüber erfahren, ob Voldemort Rowena gefangen nehmen wollte oder ob Todesser sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen sollten? " Snape sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen als er antwortete. _

„_Nein Direktor. Aber wenn es sich hier um wirklich Todesser handelt, dann arbeiten sie auf eigene Faust und darüber wird der dunkle Lord nicht erfreut sein." Dumbledore wendete seinen Blick nicht von Snape ab._

„_Ich möchte sie bitten unauffällig heraus zu finden, ob Todesser dahinter stecken."_

„_Sicher Direktor, ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit." Snape nickte zum abschied und verlies das Büro. Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Minerva._

„_Ich werde mich jetzt zur Mysteriumsabteilung begeben um nach zusehen was dort geschehen ist. Minerva ich möchte sie bitten Tonks, Molly und Arthur zu informieren, die andern Ordenmitglieder werden von Fawkes eine Nachricht bekommen."_

„_Natürlich werde ich sie informieren, Albus. Ich hoff nur dass sie noch rechtzeitig dort eintreffen", McGonagall sah besorgt zu Dumbledore._

„_Das hoffe ich auch Minerva", sagte Dumbledore, dann tauchte Fawkes über ihm auf Dumbledore griff nach dem Phönix und verschwand im selben Moment aus dem Büro, McGonagall verließ das Büro um die Weasely´s und Tonks zu informieren._

_Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und lassen sich ihre Haus aufgaben durch. draußen tobte ein Unwetter. Harry sah auf und blickte zum Fenster._

„_Man könnte fast denken das uns der Weltuntergang bevor steht, so wie es das da draußen stürmt", Ron und Hermine sahen nun auch auf._

„_Ja so einen Sturm Hatten wir noch nie hier in Hogwarts", bestätigte Hermine._

„_Hört mal was haltet ihr davon Remus zu besuchen", schlug Harry nun vor und wendetet seinen blick zu seinen Freunden._

„_Das ist eine gute …", begann Ron als es einen entsetzlichen Knall gab und Hermine die neben ihm saß um den Hals viel. _

„_Was war den das"; fragte er Harry und hielt einen zitternde Hermine im Arm._

„_Es muss ein Blitz in der nähe eingeschlagen sein2, antwortete Harry er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er das Ron Hermine immer noch im Arm hielt und lächelte sanft._

„_wenn gebt ihr beide es eigentlich zu?" Harry sah seine Freunde fragend und mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht an._

„_Was meinst du den Harry", fragte ihn ein sichtlich verwirrter Ron._

„_Na das …."_

„_Wollten wir nicht zu Remus", unterbrach Hermine Harry und warf ihm einen weh du sagst etwas´ Blick zu. Worauf Harry leise zu Kichern begann. _

_Ron sah von einem zum andern und verstand nicht was Harry denn so lustig fand. Hermine Stand auf und ging zum Poträloch und die beiden Jungs folgten ihr. Harry kicherte immer noch vor sich hin und Ron obwohl Harry ihn mit seinem Kichern immer mehr verwirte, freute sich ins geheim darüber das er seinen besten Freund endlich mal wieder lachen sah. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den weg zum Krankenflügel._

_Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten trafen sie auf Professor McGonagall._

„_Guten Abend Professor", rief Hermine und sah, das Professor McGonagall sie erst jetzt zu bemerken schien._

„_Oh guten Abend Miss Granger", sie nickte Harry und Ron Kurz zu Begrüßung zu, „sollten sie eigentlich nicht in ihrem Gemeinschafsraum sein?"_

„_Wir wollten Mr. Lupin besuchen", antwortete Hermine McGonagall sah sie an._

„_Das halte ich durch aus für eine gute Idee" sagte McGonagall, „Mr. Lupin könnte in der tat ein wenige Abwechslung gebrauchen."_

„_Wieso geht es ihm wieder schlechter?" Erkundigte sich Harry sich so fort. McGonagall über legte Kurz was sie antworten sollte, dann sagte sie schließlich. „sagen wir das er in den Letzten Tagen etwas viel durch zu machen hatte." McGonagall wusste das diese Antwort den dreien nicht genügen würde und fügte deshalb mit scharfen Blick hinzu, „und das ist alles was sie vorläufig wissen müssen. Deshalb möchte auch das sie Mr. Lupin nicht mit fragen belästigen, er braucht vor allem sehr viel ruhe, haben sie das verstanden?" Die drei murmelten ein ja und ernteten einen weitern strengen Blick ihrer Lehrerin. Doch nickte sie Knapp und ging ohne ein weiters Wort davon ._

_Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten ihren Weg zum Krankenflügel fort, als sie ihn betraten sahen sie das Remus am schlafen war und waren doch sehr überrascht das Rowena nirgends zu sehen war, den sie war in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nie von seiner Seite gewichen._

„_Wo ist den Rowena, " flüsterte Ron seinen Freunden zu. Harry zuckte die schultern und gab Ron damit zu verstehen das er keine Ahnung hatte, dann ging er zu einem der beiden Fenster neben dem Bett in dem Remus lag. _

„_Vielleicht hat sie sich auch endlich mal etwas hingelegt", flüsterte Hermine Ron zu, „sie hatte ja auch wenig schlaft in den letzten Tagen."_

_Ron hatte sich auf einem Stuhl gesetzt der neben dem Bett stand und nickte Hermine zu. _

„_Ja das wird es wohl sein."_

_Hermine ging nun auf Ron zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, den es war der einzige Stuhl in der näh und Hermine wollte nicht Gefahr laufen das sie Remus aufweckt. _

_Ron sah sie verdutzt an doch dann legte er ihr seine Arme um die hüften um zu verhindern, das sie von seinem Schoß herunter rutscht. Dabei lächelte er sie sanft an. Hermine drehte sich zu Ron und sah ihm tief in die Aungen. Harry stand immer noch am Fenster sah jedoch nicht mehr nach draußen, sondern beobachtete seine Freunde aus dem Augenwinkel und fing an zu lächeln. _

_Hermines Kopf näherte sich langsam dem vom Ron und schließlich gab sie Ron einen Kuss. Ron war überrascht darüber, das Hermine ihn so Plötzlich einen Kuss gab, aber er erwiderte ihn und drückte Hermine näher an sich du verlor sich in ihrem Kuss._

_Harrys lächeln war nun einem breiten grinsen gewichen, er sah wieder zum Fenster raus und flüsterte vor sich hin, „na das wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit." _

_Rowena sah das mindestens 10 Todesser die Todeskammer betreten hatten, die sich nun um eine Person herum postierten._

„_Ja in der Tat das hättest du dir denken können meine Liebe, aber ich wusste das dich dein Hass auf Pettingrew dich her bringen würde. Ich wollte ja eigentlich das du Mr. Black flogst, aber wie ich sehe konntest du ihn irgendwie zurückholen. In diesem Punkt muss ich zu geben das ich deine Fähigkeiten wirklich unterschätzt habe, meine Liebe."_

„_Oh ich bin noch zu viel mehr fähig also du denkst", fauchte Rowena ihr gegenüber an. Sie suchte Fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, doch die Todesser hatten inzwischen alle Türen besetzt, um ihre so die Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu nehmen, doch so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben._

„_Nun", lachte die kalte Stimme auf, „euer Wiedersehen war nur von kurzer Dauer, aber keine Angst ihr werdet euch in der Hölle wieder sehen und das schon sehr bald."_

„_Träum weiter Bellatrix, du warst weder Sirius, noch mir jemals gewachsen und auch diesmal wirst du versagen." Rowena sah Bellatrix kalt an, bemerkte jedoch das Sirius, der neben ihr lag wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und ihr leicht am Umhang zupfte. _

_Er bewegte sich aber nicht, um die andern im glauben zu lassen das er noch ohnmächtig war. Rowena schloss die Augen und konsentrierte sich ganz auf sich selbst. Sie lies den Zauberstab fallen, so dass Sirius ihn auffangen konnte und im selben Augenblick als dieser den Zauberstab auf fing, stießen die Todesser die ersten Flüche aus. _

_Rowena bekam noch mit das Sirius ebenfalls Flüche aussprach und dann hörte sie nur noch ein Rauschen um sich herum. _

_Sie spürte wie sich eine wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Die wärme kroch in jeden Teil ihres Körpers und entwich nach draußen. _

_Sirius hatte es geschafft drei der Todesser zu betäuben, doch nun hatte Bellatrix den Todesfluch ausgesprochen der ihm galt, doch kurz bevor dieser ihn traf prallte der rote Blitz an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab. Sirius sah zu Rowena auf um zusehn was sie tat. Doch sie stand nur steif und mit geschlossenen Augen da. _

_Rowena spürte eine sehr starke Macht die von ihrem Herzen aus zu gehen schien, es war die selbe Macht, mit der sie noch kurz zu vor Sirius aus diesem Bogen befreit hatte. _

_Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken, der die ihre Macht ins unermessliche stiegen ließ. Sie wollte Sirius nach Hogwarts schaffen und mit ihm endlich Glücklich sein. _

_Sie hatte es geschafft einen Schutzzauber um sich und Sirius zulegen, an dem die Flüche der Todesser abprallten und durch den Raum zuckten, doch sie wusste das diesen Zauber nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten konnte. Deshalb nutzte sie diese Atempause und überlegte fieberhaft wie sie hier raus kommen können._

_Bellatrix wurde immer wütender und schrie die übrigen Todesser an. Sie wollte Black und Lupin Tot sehen, diesen Wunsch hegte sie bereits seit Jahren. _

„_Ich will das sie Sterben und mir ist es egal wie ihr das anstellt! Habt ihr das verstanden" Bellatrix schoss den übrigen Todessern zornige Blicke zu und trieb sie immer wieder dazu an Sirius und Rowena anzugreifen. Doch all das nutzte nichts, sie konnten diesen Schutzschild nicht durchdringen der sich um die beiden gelegt hatte. _

_Plötzlich kam ein Wind auf, was Bellatrix irritierte, da sie sich ja in einem Gebäude aufhielten._

_Der Wind wurde immer stärker, er entwickelte sich zu einem Sturm. _

_Bellatrix sah zu und erkannte, dass sie es war der diesen Sturm herbei rief, den um Rowena hatte sich eine leuchtende Aura gebildet, die immer heller wurde. _

„_Schalltet sie aus", bellte Bellatrix die andern an, doch die meisten hatten sich auf den Boden geworfen oder waren durch den Sturm umgeworfen worden. _

„_Adavra Kedavra", schrie Bellatrix und hatte den Zauberstab auf Rowena gerichtet. _

_Sirius erkannte was sie vor hatte und riss Rowena zu Boden. Im selben Augenblick folg eine der Türen auf und Albus Dumbledore stand im Raum. _

_Der Todesfluch zischte knapp an Sirius Ohr vorbei. Er sah zu Dumbledore hoch und erkannte, dass weitere Ordensmitglieder in die Todeskammer kamen und sich um die Todesser kümmerten. Sirius hörte noch wie Bellatrix einen Fluch ausstieß, der nun Dumbledore galt und verschwand dann ins nichts. _

_Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf Rowena und Sirius und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dann half er den übrigen Ordensmitgliedern die übrigen Todesser zu fesseln. _

_Sirius merkte, dass der Sturm aufgehört hatte und sah nun besorgt zu Rowena, die sehr schnell atmete. _

_Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und flüsterte, „halt dich gut fest." _

_Er klammerte sich an sie und im selben Moment verschwanden sie aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Nach wenigen Minuten befanden sie sich in Hogsmeade. Rowena rappelte sich auf und half Sirius aufzustehen. _

„_Sirius geht es dir gut? Ich …" sie brach ab und viel ihm um den Hals. Sie küsste ihn und hatte das Gefühl in diesem Kuss zu versinken. _

_Sirius erwiderte ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach einigen Minuten löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. _

„_Mir geht es gut Angel, ich bin nur noch was wacklig auf den Beinen", er lächelte sie sanft an und sie lächelte zurück._

„_Meinst du, dass du es nach Hogwarts schaffst?"_

„_Ich denke schon. Aber wieso willst du nach Hogwarts?" Sirius sah sie fragend an._

„_Weil ich dort zur Zeit als Lehrerin eingestellt bin", antwortete sie ihm, dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Gut es ist schon spät, dann sollte Harry schon schlafen." _

„_Wieso ist es gut wenn er schläft?" Er sah sie verwirrt an._

„_Ganz einfach, weil ich dann schon ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry habe", sie lächelte ihn sanft an und er fand die Idee von ihr nicht schlecht._

„_Und wann haben wir Weihnachten? Ich hoffe doch bald", sein lächeln verwandelte sich zu seinem Rumtreibergrinsen, dass sich Rowena vor so vielen Jahren verliebt hatte. _

„_In drei Wochen", antwortete sie ihm, „Ich hoffe das Remus bis dahin auch wieder Fit ist."_

„_Remus, was ist mit ihm?" Sirius sah nun besorgt zu Rowena._

„_Komm ich erzähle es dir auf den weg zum Schloss. Ich denke dass mich Albus heute noch sehen will", ihr Blick verdunkelte sich etwa, als sie an ihre eigene Dummheit dachte. Sirius nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den weg zum Schloss, doch nach einigen Metern merkte Sirius das er doch noch schwächer war als er dachte. Rowena legte einen seiner Arme um ihre Schultern und stützte ihn so auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Unterwegs erzählte sie ihm alles wichtige was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war. _

_Als sie das Schloss erreichten gingen sie auf den schnellsten Weg zu Rowena´s Privaträumen. Nachdem sie, sie erreicht hatten half Rowena Sirius ins Schlafzimmer. Sie bestand darauf dass er sich hinlegt und dass er sich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen ließ. Schließlich willigte er ein und Rowena ging zum Krankenflügel, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen._

_Sie öffnete die Türe des Krankenflügels und sah zu ihrem erstaunen, dass Harry Ron und Hermine dort waren. Nun war sie sehr erleichtert ohne Sirius hergekommen zu sein, denn sonst wäre die Weihnachtsüberraschung geplatzt. Sie setzte ein lächeln auf und ging weiter._

„_Hallo ihre drei", flüsterte Rowena als sie sah das Remus schlief._

„_Hallo Rowena, wo warst du, wir haben uns sorgen um dich gemacht", entgegnete Hermine leise._

„_Ich erzähle es euch später ich muss kurz mit Madam Pomfrey reden", antwortete Rowena und ging ins Büro von Madam Pomfrey. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit Madam Pomfrey wieder heraus. Die beiden durchquerten den Krankenflügel und im vorbei gehen forderte Madam Pomfrey die drei Schüler auf in spätestens 5 Minuten zu Bett zugehen, dann rauschte sie mit Rowena davon._

_Die drei Freunde warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, dann verließen sie den Krankenflügel und machten sich auf den weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum._

_Rowena und Madam Pomfrey kamen bei Sirius an, der in der zwischen Zeit eingeschlafen war. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte ihn eingehend und wandte sich dann an Rowena._

„_Also er ist Kerngesund das einzige was er und sie brauchen ist etwas Schlaf und ein ordentliches Frühstück", sie sah Rowena scharf an und machte ihr so klar das sie keine Widerworte duldete._

„_Ich danke ihnen Poppy, ich werde mich gleich hinlegen wenn ich bei…."_

„_Nein sie werden sich sofort hinlegen, alles andere hat auch morgen noch Zeit", befahl Madam Pomfrey ihr nun. „Ich werde den Schulleiter informieren dass sie morgen zu seiner Verfügung stehen." Madam Pomfrey machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum. _

_Rowena sah ihr nach und fragte sich woher Madam Pomfrey wusste das sie mit Dumbledore reden wollte. Doch sie schob die Gedanken bei Seite und zog sich um, dabei begann sie leise zu singen._

_Ich seh' durch's Fenster, Leben vergeh'n,  
und träum von morgen, was soll gescheh'n?  
_

_Sie sah zum Fenster und konnte den Halbmond sehen und dachte kurz an Remus._

_  
__Ich spür' Vergangenes,  
das mich noch stets beklemmt.  
Ich schlend're in verlor'ner Welt,  
ich will ins Licht - und trau mich nicht.  
_

_Sie sah nun zu dem schlafenden Sirius, ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf das Bett._

_  
__Doch wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Mein Herz trägt mich fort  
und ich fühle mich frei -  
wenn jemand wie Du  
mich fänd'!  


_Sie strich ihm leicht über die Wange und lächelte ihn an._

_  
__Ich will gern teilen,  
was sonst geheim,  
Du bist mir alles,  
der Hoffnung Keim._

Durch Deine Welt seh' ich,  
was ich nie sah zuvor,  
die Liebe öffnet mir das Tor,  
sie macht mich frei,  
ich steig empor!  


_Sie deckte ihn zu und legte sich neben ihn. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden und sang weiter._

_  
__Wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär' plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Ein neuer Weg, Lebensglück  
und das Leben geliebt,  
wenn's jemand wie Dich dann gibt.

_Rowena kuschelte sich an Sirius und nahm ihn in den Arm._

_Oh, wenn jemand wie Du  
sich fände in mir,  
wär' plötzlich klar,  
nichts bliebe, wie es einmal war._

Mein Herz trägt mich fort,  
wenn es Dich endlich gibt!  
Wenn jemand wie Du  
mich liebt - mich liebt - mich liebt.

_Rowena drückte ihn zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf er sie in seine Arme zog. Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile und schlief schließlich glücklich in seinen Armen ein._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kapitel 8 Ein besonderes Weihnachtsfest für Harry**_

A_m nächsten Morgen erwachte Rowena langsam, sie spürte wie der Atmen von Sirius über ihrem Nacken streifte. Sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen aus Angst das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Deswegen ließ sie die Augen noch für einen Moment geschlossen, denn sie wollte diesen Moment für immer in Erinnerung halten. Rowena genoss es Sirius Körper hinter sich zu spüren , sie drückte sich an ihn und hielt seine Arme die er um sie gelegt hatte ganz fest. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und war überglücklich als sei merkte das Sirius noch da war. Es war all so kein Traum gewesen, sie hatte ihn wirklich wieder. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig in seinen Armen um und beobachtete ihn einige Zeit lang wie er so friedlich schlafend neben ihr lag. _

_Schließlich entschied sie sich dazu aufzustehen und nach Remus zu sehen. Sie löste sich vorsichtig von Sirius und stand auf. Sie sah das sich Sirius auf die andere Seite rollte und weiter schlief. Rowena Zog sich an und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und sah das dort ein Brief von Albus lag in dem er sie bittet in sein Büro zu kommen. Rowena legte den Brief wieder auf den Tisch und machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Unterwegs überlegte sie schon wie sie Albus erklären konnte warum sie zur Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen war und hoffte dass er ihre Entschuldigung annehmen würde. _

_Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch als es an seiner Türe klopfte. Er sah auf und lächelte._

„_Komm rein Rowena." Rowena öffnete die Türe und betrat das Büro des Schuleiters. Sie sah Albus verwundert an, da er sie mit einem freundlichen lächeln entfing. _

„_Guten Morgen Albus", sie schloss dir Türe und ging zum Schuleiter. _

„_Ich bin froh sie gesund und munter wieder zu sehen Rowena", Dumbledore sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hin weg an und lächelte immer noch._

„_Albus ich muss mich für mein verhalten gestern entschuldigen, ich hätte nicht so unüberlegt handeln sollen und ich verspreche ihnen das ich in Zukunft besonnener vorgehen werde. Es…"_

„_Nun Rowena," unterbrach Dumbledore sie nun, „ich sehe das wissen das es ein Fehler war und sie brauchen mir nicht zu beteuern das sie in Zukunft mehr Vorsicht walten lassen werden, wenn sie einen Hinweis auf Peters Aufenthalt bekommen." Dumbledore erhob sich nun von seinem Stuhl und ging zu Rowena._

„_Aber Albus ich, habe doch …", Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Rowena hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie nun wegen ihrem Fehlverhalten eine Standpauke bekommen würde. Doch stattdessen sah sie ihn das freundliche Gesicht des Alten Schulleiters der sie sogar Liebevoll ansah._

„_Der Grund warum ich sie zum mit bestellt hatte war ein anderer Rowena. Ich weiß das sie von mir keine Zurechtweisung brauchen, da sie selber wissen wann sie einen Fehler machen und daraus immer gelernt haben. Sie sind eine der Fähigsten Auroren die ich kenne mein Kind und ich schätze sie sehr. Sie leisten außergewöhnliches für den Orden und ich vertraue ihnen. Wir brauchen Leute wie sie wenn wir gegen Voldemort bestehen wollen", er unterbrach kurz und sah Rowena nun ernst an. „Es war also Bellatrix sie sich das aus gedacht hatte, ich frage mich warum sie ausgerechnet sie ohne befehl Voldemort´s angreift." Rowena sah ihn fragend an. _

„_Sind sie sicher, dass sie ohne Auftrag gehandelt hat?"_

„_Ja daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, sie hat auf eigene Faust gehandelt. Deshalb frage ich mich warum sie es getan hat. Warum hat sie es Riskiert, obwohl sie weis das Voldemort sie dafür bestrafen wird?" Rowena sah zum Fenster sie beobachtete einen Moment wie die Sonne auf ging und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder zu Dumbledore. _

„_Sie muss es wissen, Sie muss raus gefunden haben was Sirius und mich verbindet und welche Stärke daraus hervor geht." _

„_Sie meinen das Bellatrix weis das sie mehr verbindet als Freundschaft?" Albus sah sie nachdenklich an bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich befürchte sie könnten so gar Recht haben."'_

„_Sie war Sirius oder mir noch nie gewachsen und sie dachte sicher dass jetzt wo Sirius fort war sie mich besiegen könnte, aber sie konnte nicht wissen das unsere Liebe uns sogar über den Tod hinaus mit einander verbindet. Sie weis das ich Voldemort durch aus ebenbürtig bin und wollte mich wohl aus dem weg schaffen, damit er sah wenig feinde wie möglich ihm weg hat, die es mit ihm aufnehmen könnten." Rowena stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Sie wissen das Voldemort mich nicht fürchtet, da er denkt ich wäre keine Gefahr für ihn." Albus nickt und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Ich habe bis gestern Abend auch nicht geahnt welche Macht sie besitzen. Doch in dem Moment wo ich Sirius und den Sturm sah wusste ich es. Rowena sie haben eine ganz besondere Gabe und sie sollten sie gut nutzen, denn es wird für uns alle noch von sehr großen wert sein, wenn wir gegen Voldemort antreten müssen." Er sah sie nun aufmuntern an und ging wieder an seinen Schreibtisch._

„_Nun wie geht es Sirius eigentlich. Ich hoffe er ist wohl auf", er setzte sich und schaute mit einem lächeln zu Rowena._

„_Poppy meinte das es ihm gut geht er aber noch etwas Ruhe braucht. Aber er ist bald wieder ganz der alte", Rowena lächelte nun auch wieder und das Glück strahlte ihr aus den Augen. _

„_Das freut mich zu hören, was sagten Harry dazu das Sirius zurück ist", fragte Dumbledore und nimmt verwirrt zur Kenntnis das Rowena nun breit zu grinsen an fing. _

„_Harry? Nun ja er weis es noch gar nicht", Rowena's Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „ ich möchte es ihm auch zunächst noch nicht sagen."_

„_Nicht aber warum den nicht es würde ihn doch bestimmt sehr freuen", er sah sie prüfend an und hatte eine Ahnung was Rowena beabsichtigte. _

„_Sicher würde es ihn freuen Albus, aber ich möchte es noch bis Weihnachten aufschieben, als Weihnachtsüberraschung", Sie sah in Dumbledores Augen den Schalk aufblitzen und wusste das er auf ihrer Seite stand und Harry nichts verraten würde._

„_Das ist eine schöne Idee Rowena, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass Harry sauer sein wird, wenn er heraus findet, dass wir ihn das drei Wochen lang verschwiegen haben. Wo wird den Sirius in der Zeit sein?" _

„_Wenn sie es erlauben würde ich ihn gerne hier im Schloss oder in der Heulenden Hütte haben", sie wusste das nicht leicht würde Sirius hier im schloss vor Harry zu verstecken aber sie wollte ihn in ihrer nähe haben, da sie ihn schon solange entbehren musste._

„_Ich denke das er es hier im schloss bequemer hat als in der Heulenden Hütte", antwortete Dumbledore und öffnete eine seiner Schubladen wo er ein Stoffbündel hervor zog. „Geben sie das Sirius von mir, es sollte ihm ermöglichen sich ungesehen durch das Schloss zu bewegen", sein lächeln wurde breiter, als Rowena das Bündel an sich nahm._

„_Danke Albus, ich bin sicher das Sirius den Tarnumhang ausgiebig nutzen wird", sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte dankend, bevor sie sich zur Tür wandte._

„_Nur eine bitte hätte ich noch Rowena, Sirius sollte den Umhang nicht verlieren sonst habe ich Alestor am Hals, da es sein letzter ist."_

„_Ich werde es ihm sagen Albus", sie nickte noch mal und verließ das Büro._

_Rowena machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in den Krankenflügel um Remus zu besuchen. Als sie dort an kam saß Remus in seinem Bett und war am Frühstücken. Sie ging lächelnd zu ihm, als er sie sah wirkt er als ob ihm eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern gefallen wäre._

„_Morgen Remus, wie ich sehe geht es dir ja schon wieder um einiges besser", sie ging auf ihn zu und rückte ihn sanft noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte._

„_Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht Rowena, ich habe mir verdammt noch mal sorgen um dich gemacht", er warf ihr einen Bösen blick zu._

„_Es tut mir leid Remus das wollte ich nicht, aber ich kann die versprechen das du gleich nicht böse auf mich bist", sie grinste ihn nun an und setzte sich neben ihn._

„_Aber dir geht es wirklich gut ja", fragte Remus und sah sie skeptisch an, denn diese grinsen hieß bei ihr meistens das sie was ausheckt, „was hast du vor Rowena?"_

„_Wie kommst du darauf dass ich etwas vor habe", ihre grinsen wurde noch breiter und ihre Augen funkelten. _

„_Weil ich dich kenne", nun grinst auch Remus und bemerkt das Funkeln in ihren Augen, „Sag mal gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte?"_

„_Ja da gibt es wirklich etwas was du wissen solltest", sie sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war und beugte sich zu Remus, „nun sagen wir das ich einen alten Freund von uns beiden gestern mitgebracht habe von dem wir beide dachten das wir ihn für immer Verloren hätten." Remus sah sie verständnislos an und Rowena begann zu kichern als sie seinen ratlosen Blick sah._

„_Remus ich habe Sirius mit gebracht", sagte sie nun gerade heraus und sie strahlte ihn vor Glück an._

„_Das ist nicht lustig Rowena und ein ganz schlechter scherz", Remus konnte ihr nicht glauben was sie da sagte. Er sah sie verwirrt an doch ihr blick verriet ihm das sie nicht scherzte. „Er ist wirklich hier?"_

„_Remus du kennst mich besser würde ich mit so was scherzen?" Remus nickte kurz um ihr zu zeigen das er ihre glaubte. Gerade als er weiter fragen wollte ging die Türe auf und Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro heraus. _

„_Ah Professor Lupin zu ihnen wollte ich gerade, das heißt eigentlich zu Mr. Black." Rowena stand auf und ging zu Madam Pomfrey._

„_Ich denke dass er noch schläft aber wir können gerne nachsehen ob er wach ist", sagte Rowena und erhob sich von Remus Bett. Sie drehte sich noch mal zu ihm und sah ihn bitten an._

„_Remus ich möchte dich bitten Harry noch nichts zusagen, den ich möchte ihn damit überraschen." _

„_In Ordnung Rowena ich werde ihn nichts sagen, aber lass ihn nicht zu lange Zappeln ja," Remus lächelte sie nun an. Rowena nickte ihm zu und verließ mit Madam Pomfrey den Krankenflügel._

_Rowena und Madam Pomfrey betraten das Schlafzimmer, wo sie Sirius immer noch schlafend vorfanden, allerdings hatten die Elfen schon ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett. Rowena ging zu Sirius und gab ihnen Kuss, worauf er die zu lächeln begann und die Augen aufschlug._

„_So möchte ich in Zukunft immer geweckt werden"; murmelte er und richtete seinen Blich auf Rowena._

„_Das kannst du haben", grinste sie ihn an, „aber jetzt möchte Poppy zu dir." Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, Sirius setzte sich auf und Madam Pomfrey trat ans Bett._

„_Ich möchte nur sicher gehen dass ihnen wirklich nichts fehlt", sagte Madam Pomfrey und begann ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten Sirius zu untersuchen. Sie lies sich Zeit bei der Untersuchung und Rowena merkt das Sirius langsam ungeduldig wurde und schenkte ihm schon mal einen Tee ein. Nach einer weile beendete Madam Pomfrey ihre Untersuchungen und sah nun zu Sirius._

„_Also ihnen fehlt nichts, aber ich möchte das sie in den nächsten tagen liegen bleiben und sich schonen, da sie erst wieder zu kräften kommen müssen. Ich lasse ihnen diese Flache mit Aufpäppeltrank hier, sie werden ihn bitte einmal am tag Trinken", sie wandte sich an Rowena. „Und sie möchte ich darum bitten darauf zu achten das Mister Black meinen Anweisungen folgt._

„_Oh es wird mir ein vergnügen sein darauf zu achten", grinste Rowena, „ich werde ihn wenn es sein muss ans Bett fesseln."_

„_Gut ich sehe sie haben das alles bestens im griff. Ich werde mich dann wieder um Mr. Lupin kümmern", sie verabschiedete sich von den beiden und verlies Rowenas Privaträume. Sirius wartete bis sie weg war und sah dann zu Rowena, die mit dem Frühstückstablett zu ihm setzte._

„_Du wirst es genießen mich rum zu kommandieren stimmst", Sirius sah Rowena fragend an und grinste leicht._

„_Sicher werde ich das genießen", sie grinst zurück, „und jetzt wirst du erstmal was vernünftiges essen und den Trank nehmen." Sie reichte ihm ein Toast und den Tee, anschließend aß sie auch etwas das sie das Frühstück verpasst hatte. Sie war froh das sie erst zur dritten Stunde unterrichten musste, also hatte sie noch Zeit mit Sirius zureden. Es gab soviel was sie ihm sagen musste und wollte, sie waren beide die letzten 16 Jahre alleine gewesen und da würden die drei Stunden nicht annähernd ausreichen um sie nachzuholen, doch es war zumindest ein Anfang. _

_Nach dem Frühstück legte sich Rowena Neben Sirius und kuschelte sich an ihm und die beiden unterhielten sich bis es Zeit für sie war zum Unterricht zu gehen. Sie gab Sirius noch den Tarnumhang den Dumbledore ihr mitgegeben hatte und rang ihm das versprechen ab ihn erst in ein paar Tagen zu benutzen. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und ging dann durch ihr Büro in die Klasse._

_Rowena betrat die Klasse und es wurde sofort leise, ihre Sechstklässler sahen sie alle aufmerksam an und warteten darauf, was sie den heute unterrichten würde. Rowena lächelt ihre Schüler an und begrüßte sie._

„_Guten Morgen", die Klasse murmelt ein guten morgen ihre seht mich immer an als ob ein Geist die Treppe da herunter käme", scherzte sie und sah dann wieder ernst aus._

„_Ich werde euch heute etwas über euere ureigene Magie erzählen. Habt ihr eine Idee wovon ich rede?" Sie sah fragend in die Runde und sah das Hermine ihre Hand erhoben hatte. _

„_Ja Hermine", forderte sie diese nun auf zu antworten._

„_Nun ich würde sagen das ist wir alle über Magie verfügen und nicht alle sie nutzen können, beziehungsweise nicht wiesen das es sie gibt", antwortete Hermine._

„_Sehr gut Hermine 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Das ist genau das was ich sagen wollte. Jedes Wessen ob Mugel oder Magische Geschöpfe verfügen über Magie und diese Magie kann alles über dauern, sogar den Tot. Mr. Weasely wissen sie welche Magie ich meine?" _

„_Ähm…", Ron überlegte Fieberhaft was sie meinen könnte und sah zu Hermine als ihm ein Gedanke kam, „die Freundschaft vielleicht?"_

„_Sehr gut Ron weiter 5 Punkte für ihr Haus", sie sah Rons lächeln und musste grinsen. „Es gibt aber noch eine Art der Magie die Stärker ist als die Freundschaft, na wer weiß es?" _

_Neville hob langsam die Hand und zitterte leicht dabei. Rowena sah ihn an und nickte ihm aufordernt zu._

„_Die Liebe", stotterte Neville. Rowena war angenehm überrascht das ihre Schüler so schnell erkannten worauf sie ihn aus wollte. _

„_Sehr gut ich bin begeistert, das sind dann jetzt schon insgesamt 15 Punkte für Gryffindor und die Stunde hat gerade erst begonnen. Genau die Liebe ist die Stärkste macht die ein Mensch besitzen kann, Aus der Liebe kann eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle sein, vorausgesetzt man kann Lieben", sie sieht nun zu Harry, „ und genau das ist der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Voldemort." Sie sah Harry mit einem bitteren lächeln an. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick. Er spürte nun eine wachsende Stärke in sich und begriff schlagartig das Rowena dieses Thema nur für ihn gewählt hatte, sie wollte ihn im unterricht auf das kommende vorbereiten. Er verstand auf einmal was ihm alle immer sagen wollten wenn sie sagten du bist nicht alleine Harry. _

_Rowena zwinkerte ihm zu und stellte sich schon Harrys Reaktion vor wenn er seinen Paten wieder sehen würde. Es war ja schon gemein von ihr das sie ihm nichts sagte, aber sie wollte ihm das schönste Weihnachtsfest bereiten das er jemals hatte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Büro und drehte sich gleich wieder zu ihren Schülern um. _

„_Ich möchte dass ihr nun in euch geht und versucht diese Magie in euch zu fühlen. Last euch nicht entmutigen wenn ihr sie nicht gleich spürt, glaubt mir wenn ich euch sage das sie da ist und nur darauf wartet von euch genutzt zu werden. Ich weiß das diese Magie in jedem einzelnen von euch steckt", ein verächtliches stöhnen unterbrach Rowena und sie sah zu Draco Malfoy herüber, „sie werden überrascht sein so gar sie haben diese Magie. So und nun möchte ich das sie in sich gehen und versuchen die Magie zu finden, es wird ihnen leichter fallen wenn sie ihre Augen schließen." _

_Rowena beobachtet ihre Schüler und lies ihnen Zeit um in sich zukehren. Ihr Blick viel auf Draco Malfoy sie merkte, das Draco sich nicht auf diese Sache einlassen wollte, was sie sehr bedauerte. Aber leider schien er doch ganz der Sohn seines Vaters zu sein._

_Nach einer weile öffneten ihre Schüler der reihe nach wieder die Augen uns sahen sie an, als alle Schüler sie wieder ansahen begann sie wieder zu reden._

„_Nun wer von ihnen meint den etwas gefunden zu haben?" _

_Hermine hob langsam und unsicher die Hand, was man von ihr gar nicht kannte. Sie warf einen verstollenden Blick zu Ron. Rowena grinste sie an und nickte, was für Hermine die Auforderung war zu reden. _

„_Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich hatte das Gefühl als ob sich eine Wärme um mein Herz legte, bei den Gedanken an jemanden, der mir nahe steht", sie sah nicht zu Ron, weil niemand wissen sollte an wen sie gedacht hatte._

„_Gut Hermine das ist ein sehr guter Anfang", Rowena nickte ihr zu und sah zu Neville als sie bemerkte das Draco auf sprang und zur Tür ging._

„_Setzten sie sich Mr. Malfoy ich habe die Stunde noch nicht beendet", sagte sie Ruhig aber bestimmt._

„_Ich mache bei so einem Quatsch nicht mit", fauchte Draco sie an und ging weiter zur Tür. Gerade als er sei öffnen wollte wurde er von einer Orkan Böe erwischt und zu Boden gerissen. Als er Auf sah konnte er sehen das seine Mitschüler alle mir offenen Mündern zu Rowena blickten. Er folgte ihren Blicken und konnte noch gerade erkennen wie der Goldene schein Um Rowena verblasse und der Wind sich legte._

„_Nun Mr. Malfoy", sagte Rowena mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, „glauben sie nun an diesen Umfug?" Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Draco direkt an._

„_Ich kann ihnen noch gerne eine weitere Demonstration dessen geben, was man mit seinen Gefühlen für Freunde uns Familie erreichen kann, wenn sie das möchten?" Draco sagte nichts und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück._

„_So da das nun geklärt wäre, möchte ich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren", sie wendete sich den anderen Schülern zu und fragte jeden ob und was er gemeint hat zu spüren. Am Ende der Stunde gab sie ihren Schülern auf weiter zu forschen was ihre Ureigene Magie ausmacht, da es bei jedem einen andern Grund dafür gab. Sie sah ihren Schülern nach die alle, bis auf Draco recht beeindruckt von dieser Stunde zu sein schienen._

_Als die Schüler alle weg waren ging sie in ihr Büro, legte dort ihre Tasche ab und ging ins Schalzimmer, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde._

_Rowena sah das Sirius sie schon mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete und ging zu ihm. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihn fragend an._

„_Was ist? Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mit bekommen", fragte sie und bemerkte das Sirius sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ansah. _

„_Ich habe dich nur vermist", er grinste sie verschmitz an und zog sie zu sich herunter, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Rowena spürte wie ihre ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und begann leicht zu Zittern, sie hatte ganz vergessen welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte, wenn er sie so ansah. Sie verlor sich in seien Augen sie beugte sich weiter zu ihm und gab ihm einen Langen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Er drückte Rowena fester an sich und zog mit der rechten Hand ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, dann machte er einen schlenker und die Schlafzimmertüre viel zu. Rowena löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an._

„_Sirius ich habe noch unterricht", sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen das er sich davon nicht abhalten lassen würde._

„_Nun ich habe auf deinen Stundenplan gesehen und weis das du eine Freistunde hast", er grinste sie frech an und verriegelte die Tür mit einem weitern schlenker des Zauberstabes. _

„_Das dürfte genug Zeit sein", er sah sie an und wusste das sie das selbe wollte. Sirius zog sie auf die Seite und legte den Zauberstab auf den Nachtisch. Rowena beobachtete ihn genau und war auf einmal sehr nervös. Sie begann zu zittern was Sirius bemerkte._

„_Du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor mir Angel?"_

„_Nein", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und im selben Moment begann er damit ihren Umhang zu öffnen. Rowena lies sich in die Kissen zurück sinken und genoss seine Berührungen. _

_Die nächste Stunde würde ihr noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben, das wusste sie genau. Dann versank sie ganz in den zärtlichen Berührungen ihres Mannes._

_Sirius streifte ihr den Umhang ab, nach dem er ihn geöffnet hatte, seine Augen glühten vor Leidenschaft und das zittern was Rowenas Körper durch lief erregte ihn noch mehr. „Wie oft habe ich davon geträumt dich in meine Arme schließen zu können und wie sehr habe ich deine Zärtlichkeit vermisst", haucht Sirius ihr ins Ohr bevor er damit begann sie am Hals zu küssen. _

„_Bestimmt genauso oft und so sehr wie ich es auch vermisst habe", erwiderte Rowena. Sie schlang ihr arme um seinen Nacken und genoss es seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes gleiten und begann damit einen nach dem andern zu öffnen. Sirius legte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sich, so dass sie jetzt halb über ihm lag. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er über ihr Gesicht und mit der linken Hand öffnete er den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Rowena sah ihm in die Augen dann begann sie die nun freigelegten stellen seinen Körpers zu küssen, sie ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten und schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Sirius half ihr dabei das Hemd auszuziehen, dann gab er sich ganz ihren Berührungen hin und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er fühlte wie sie sich über ihn setzte und mit ihrer Zunge von seinem Hals abwärts glitt und eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Er öffnete die Augen wieder als sie seinen Bauchnabel ereichte. Er zog sie zu sich hoch und ihre Augen funkelten ihn wild entgegen. Sirius huschte in grinsen über das Gesicht worauf Rowena ihn fragend ansah. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schob ihr nun das Kleid langsam von den Schultern und nun begann er damit jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu küssen den er freilegte. _

„_Du machst mich verrückt weißt du das", hauchte Rowena entgegen als seine Lippen ihre Brüste ereichten und diese liebevoll liebkoste._

„_Genau wie du mich", antwortete er knapp bevor er damit fort fuhr sie mir der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Rowena legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt leise auf, was Sirius noch mehr reizte. _

„_Angel ich glaube ein langes Vorspiel halte ich heute nicht aus", haucht er ihr ans Ohr als er sie wieder zu sich zog._

„_Ich auch nicht Darling ich auch nicht", ihr Körper bebte unter seinen Berührungen. Sie zog das Kleid aus und befreite dann Sirius von seiner Hose, sie ließ ihre Hand über seine pulsierende Lust streichen was ihm ein stöhnen entlockte. _

„_Sirius ich will dich jetzt", hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sirius sah sie an und rollte sich über sie und befreite sie von ihrem Slip. Er ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten, worauf sie ihre Beine leicht spreizte. Er übersäte ihren Körper mit Küssen oder ließ abwechselnd deine Zunge über ihre Haut gleiten. Rowena fühlt wie eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper jagt._

„_Nimm mich ich bin dein", stöhnte sie ihm leise entgegen, „gib mir das was ich in all den Jahren so vermisst habe." _

_Sirius __spürt das leichte Zittern und Beben ihres Körpers, er fühlt die Angespanntheit ihrer Haut und hört ihren vor Erregung zitternden Atem als sie redet. Rowena ließ sich vollkommen fallen, sie gab sich ihm ganz hin und ihre Hände suchen wie von selbst den weg zu seiner Lust_

_Sirius ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, nach dem er noch einen Moment ihre fordernden Finger auf sich genossen hatte, rutscht er zwischen ihre Beine, die er leicht auseinander drückte, wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick , in dem er ihr in die Augen sah und drang dann mit einem Ruck in sie ein. Rowena schloss die Augen als er in sie eindrang, sie schob ihn ihr Becken entgegen, so dass er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Sirius begann nun langsam sich in ihr zu bewegen und ließ seine Hände über ihre Brüste streichen. Rowena wünschte sich das dieser Moment niemals vergehen würde, sie spürte seine pulsierende Lust in sich. Seine langsamen fordernden Bewegungen trieben sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sirius Hände wanderten zu ihren Schultern und er zog sie zu sich hoch, so das Rowena nun auf seinen Schoß saß. Er küsste ihren Hals und knabberte an ihren Ohren. Rowena ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und liebkoste auch seinen Hals. Die beiden bewegten sich im gleichen Rhythmus. Nach einer weile dieser engen Zweisamkeit, löste sich Rowena von ihm und sah ihm mit einem neckischen Blick an. Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und stützte sich mir den Händen an der Wand ab und streckte Sirius ihren Po entgegen. Dieser sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. Er ließ zunächst seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und verteilte Küsse auf diesen, bevor er von hinten an sie heran rutsch, er drückt sie leicht nach vorn, packt dann ihre Hüften und hält sie fest, als er von hinten erneut in sie eindrang Rowena stöhnte zitternd auf als er wieder in ihr war und mit kräftigen Stößen sie zu verwöhnen zu begannt. Sie drückt ihm das Becken entgegen um ihn intensiver spüren zu können. Sirius erhöht langsam das Tempo und seine Stöße werden noch kräftiger, wobei er mit einer Hand ihre Brüste massierte. Rowena kann ihm nichts mehr entgegen setzten und spürt das das sich ihn ihrem Schoß eine Explosion zusammenbraut und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Auch Sirius weiß dass er nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt ist. Er verringert noch mal das Tempo was zur folge hatte das Rowena ihn mit gespielter Enttäuschung ansah. Er grinste sie verschmitzt an und erhöhte das Tempo erst nach einigen Minuten wieder. Doch diese Action hatte ihre Wirkung auf Rowena nicht verfehlt. Denn kurz nach dem er wieder schneller wurde brache eine heiße Welle über sie zusammen. Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und in diesem Moment fühlte sie wie sich Sirius in ihr ergoss. Sirius und Rowena atmeten schnell ein und aus und beide Zitterten am ganzen Körper. Rowena richtete sich leicht auf und Sirius beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann drehte sich zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dann sanken sie Gemeinsam auf das Bett. Sirius zog sie fest an sich und sah auf die Uhr. Dann lächelte er sie an. „Gut wir haben noch etwas Zeit", sagte er und ließ seine Hand über ihren Körper gleiten, ohne seinen Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen. Rowena lächelt zurück und genoss seine Berührungen. „Sirius Black ich liebe dich und du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."_

„_Oh ich habe da so eine Ahnung", antwortete er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Rowena sah ihn an dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und drückte sich ganz dicht an ihn. Er nahm sie Fest in den Arm und küsste sanft ihren Nacken und Hals. Sie blieben noch eine ganze Zeit so eng umschlungen liegen und genossen die Anwesenheit des andern. _

_Rowena fühlte sich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie lag in Sirius Armen und spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn lange an. In seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit und er zog sie ganz nahe zu sich. _

„_Kannst du dich nicht bei Albus krank melden", er sah ihr verführerisch in die Augen und sie merkte das dieser Blick seine Wirkung bei ihr nicht verfehlte. _

„_Sirius es geht nicht meine Schüler brauchen mich, aber heute Abend gehöre ich ganz dir", sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn, was ihm ein leises seufzen entlockte. _

_Rowena gab ihm einen langen Kuss, was es ihr nicht leichter machte aufzustehen um sich für ihren nächsten Unterricht fertig zumachen. Also zwang sie sich aufzustehen und zog sich an. Sie hörte wie Sirius seinen Unmut darüber äußerte und drehte sich lachend wieder zu ihm um._

„_Liebling du hast es solange ohne mich ausgehalten, dann wirst du es doch auch noch aushalten ein paar Stunden schaffen oder?"_

„_Jede Sekunde die mich von dir trennte Angel war eine Sekunde zu viel", er sah sie an und ihr wurde Schlagartig wieder bewusst, was sie in den letzten Jahren alles verloren hatten._

„_Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen Sirius du bist frei und wir können endlich gemeinsam leben", sie küsste ihn erneut und steckte dann ihren Zauberstab ein und ging zur Tür, dort drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm herum._

„_Ich liebe dich."_

„_Ich weiß", antwortete er in seinem Geicht erschien wieder dieses schurkische Grinsen was sie so an ihm liebte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte._

„_Du bist unmöglich Sirius Black", er sah sie unschuldig an, was sie dazu veranlasste noch lauter zu lachen. Mit einem letzten blick zu Sirius verließ sie das Zimmer. _

_Sirius sah ihr nach, bis sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und schlief kurz danach ein._

_Rowena hatte es die nächsten Stunden nicht leicht ihre Gedanken auf den Unterricht zu lenken, immer wieder schweiften sie ab. Als die letzte Stunde endlich endete, ging sie schnell in die Großehalle um zu essen. _

_Im Anschluss machte sie einen kurzen Abstecher zu Remus um sich zu erkundigen wie es ihm geht. Dort traf sie dann auf Harry, Ron und Hermine._

„_Hallo ihr vier wieg geht es euch", fragte sie gut gelaunt. Es amüsierte sie zu sehen das ihre Schüler sich verwundert ansahen und warf Remus einen Blick zu. Remus konnte in ihren Augen sehen das sie sehr glücklich war und er freute sich für sie._

„_Hallo Cousinchen uns geht es gut wie du siehst", grinste er sie an, „und das Beste ist ich darf morgen hier raus. Albus lässt schon ein Zimmer für mich fertig machen, weil er möchte das ich im Schloss bleibe."_

„_Also wenn das keine guten Neuigkeiten sind", Rowena viel ihn um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange._

_Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachteten die beiden verwundert, doch ehe einer von ihnen Rowena etwas fragen konnte begann sie sich wieder zu verabschieden._

„_Remus sie mir nicht böse aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und er wusste was sie noch vorhatte und es machte sich auch auf seinen Gesicht ein Grinsen breit._

„_Es ist schon in Ordnung Rowena ich werde dir dann morgen mal einen Besuch abstatten."_

„_Ja mach das. Macht es gut ihr drei", sagte sie und rauschte aus dem Krankenflügel und machte sich auf den schnellsten weg zu Sirius._

„_Was ist den heute mit Rowena los, so kenne ich sie ja gar nicht." Harry sah Remus an der immer noch grinsend zur Türe sah._

„_Sie ist einfach Glücklich Harry und ich bin sehr Froh darüber, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie jemals wieder so glücklich zu sehen", antwortete Remus. Obwohl Harry mit der Antwort nicht so recht zufrieden war nickte er und sah zu Ron und Hermine, die sich verliebt in die Augen sahen. _

„_Nun Rowena ist nicht die einstigste die in Glück schwelgt", als Harry das sagt fingen er und Remus gleichzeitig an zulachen. Was Hermine und Ron aber überhaupt nicht beachteten. Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit über die heutige Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu reden, bis Hermine ihre Freunde daran erinnerte das noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf sie warteten. Mit einem Stöhnen Verabschiedteten sich die Jungs und Hermine von Remus und gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum um dort ihre Hausaufgaben zumachen. _

_Remus dagegen wurde von Madam Pomfrey mit der freudigen Nachricht überrascht, das er schon heute Abend den Krankenflügel Verlassen durfte. Was er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Er machte sich auf den weg zu seinen Privaträumen die wie Madam Pomfrey sagte die regt neben denen von Rowena lagen. Er brachte seine in sein Zimmer und überlegte ob er Rowena und Sirius hallo sagen sollte, doch er zog es dann vor erstmal in die Großehalle zum Abendessen zu gehen. Als er sah das Rowena sich nicht Blicken ließ wusste er das es gut war nicht zu den beiden zu gehen und verschob diese Idee auf den nächsten Tag. Nach dem Essen ging er noch eine weile spazieren und dachte an alte Zeiten. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer er freute sich schon darauf Sirius wieder zu sehen. Remus zog sich um, legte sich hin und war sehr schnell eingeschlafen.   
_

_Am nächsten morgen machte sich Remus schon früh auf den Weg zu Rowena, denn er wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen, er konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, was Rowena ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte nun endlich wissen wie sie es geschafft hatte Sirius aus dem Todesbogen zu befeien. Als er an der Rowenas Privaträume angelangt war, klopfte er an diese und wartete._

_Sirius saß im Wohnzimmer als es Klopfte, er sah zum Schlafzimmer und überlegte ob er Rowena aufwecken sollte, doch dann nahm er den Tarnumhang und warf ihn sich über. Nun ging er zur Türe und öffnete sie, blieb jedoch dahinter stehen. Sirius musste sich einen Freudenschrei verkneifen als er Remus dort stehen sah, denn zum einen hätte es Remus erschrecken können und zum andern hätte dann wohl die ganze Schule gewusst dass er hier war. _

_Remus hob eine Augenbraue als sich die Türe öffnete und niemand zu sehen war. Er betrat das Zimmer und hörte wie sich die Türe hinter ihm von selbst schloss. Remus drehte sich zur Tür um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius, der den Tarnumhang nun in der Hand hielt. _

„_Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, bist du es wirklich", Remus sah Sirius verwirrt aber überglücklich an._

„_Ja alter Freund ich bin es wirklich und jetzt klapp den Mund wieder zu und lass dich umarmen", grinste Sirius ihn an und umarmte seinen alten Jugendfreund. Remus erwiderte diese Umarmung, dann löste er sich von ihm und sah sich um._

„_Wo ist den deine Frau?" _

„_Sie schläft noch", Sirius sah verträumt zum Schlafzimmer und Remus hatte eine Ahnung warum sie noch schlief._

„_Hast du das arme Kind etwa die ganze Nacht wach gehalten", sagte er mit einem gespielt strengen Ton konnte sich aber ein lächeln nicht verkneifen._

„_So etwas würde ich doch niemals tun Remus. Was denkst du nur von mir", Sirius hob unschuldig die Hände im die Luft und grinste breit, „es war höchstens die halbe Nacht:" Remus sah seinen Freund an und fing laut an zu lachen. _

„_Was seit ihr beiden wieder am aushecken?" Rowena betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah von einem zum andern. Remus ging auf sie zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Wir hecken nichts aus Kleines", Remus sah nun mit seinem Rumtreiberlächeln zu Sirius._

„_Ja, ja wer es glaubt." Rowena schoss Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu und er verstand ihre Warnung. _

_Rowena ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken ohne die Männer aus den Augen zu lassen. Sirius ging zum Sofa uns setzte sich neben sie, dann schlang er einen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. _

_Remus der sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte, beobachtete die Beiden und bemerkte Rowena in ihrem Leben wieder einen Sinn sah, wo er sehr erleichtert drüber war. Er sah zu seinem verloren geglaubten Freund, der sich wirklich mühe gab, vorzugeben ganz der Alte zu sein, doch Remus kannte ihn zu gut, um zu wissen, das Sirius einiges im Kopf rum ging. Außerdem war er ruhiger geworden und man konnte merken, dass er nicht alleine sein wollte, ja man konnte förmlich spüren, dass er Angst vor dem Alleinsein hatte. _

_Was hast du nur alles durch machen müssen mein Freund´, dachte Remus und er merkte wie sich ein bekalmendes Gefühl um sein Herz legte und wie sich ein Eisbrocken in seinen Magen bildete. _

„_Remus ist alles in Ordnung mit dir", riss die besorgte Stimme seiner Cousine ihn aus den Gedanken._

„_Ja mir geht es gut Cousinchen, es waren nur ein paar trübe Gedanken nichts weiter"; er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und setzte ein lächeln auf. _

„_Du grübelst zu viel mein Guter, deswegen hast du auch schon graue Haare", neckte Rowena ihn._

„_Das sagt die richtige wer von uns beiden zerbricht sich den über alles den Kopf", Remus grinste sie frech an und als Rowena kontern wollte, ergriff Sirius das Wort._

„_Jetzt hört auf damit euch zu ärgern, was haltet ihr beide davon heute Abend in den Drei Besen zugehen, um dort einfach was zu feiern?" Sirius sah Fragend von einem zum andern._

„_Das klingt nach einer hervorragenden Idee", antworteten Rowena und Remus wie aus einem Mund. Sirius grinste die beiden an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf._

„_Ihr seit mir vielleicht welche", lächelte Sirius sie an, „gut also um sieben am schloss Tor." Nachdem die beiden seine Frage bejahten, redeteten sie noch eine weil mit einander, dann ging Remus wieder in seine Privaträume, um sich noch etwas für den Abend aus zuruhen._

_Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Remus stand punkt Sieben am Schlosstor und wartete auf Mr. und Mrs. Black. Nachdem er gut 15 Minuten gewartet hatte, sah er Rowena die Treppen herunter kommen. Er sah sie fragend an, weil Sirius nicht zusehen war und wollte Rowena gerade fragen wo Sirius ist als neben ihm eine Stimmte ertönte. _

„_Ich bin hier Remus", kicherte Sirius, als er sah wie Remus zusammen zuckte._

„_Sirius, willst du mich umbringen oder was", sagte der schwer atmende Remus dem der der schreck noch immer in den gliedern steckte._

„_Tut mir leid Moony, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich muss den Tarnumhang benutzen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden du weißt schon", seine Stimmt klang etwas verbittert bei seinen letzten Worten._

„_Lasst uns gehen ich habe durst", erklang nun Rowena stimme und die drei machten sich auf den weg nach Hogsmead. _

_Als sie das Schloss verließen trafen sie auf Harry Ron und Hermine und Rowena blieb das Herz stehen. Sie ahnt das es für Sirius jetzt sehr schwer wird und Hofft das er es durch hält und wenn nicht, na dann wäre es eben nicht so. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich wie wild, als die drei sie erreichten._

„_Rowena, Remus wie geht es euch" fragte Harry der kurz vor ihnen stehen geblieben war. Sirius sah seinen Patensohn an und er wäre so gerne unter dem Tarnumhang hervorgesprungen um ihn zum umarmen, dich er brachte all seine Selbstbeherrschung auf um diesem Impuls nicht nachzugeben._

„_Gut Harry und wie geht es euch?" Rowena war ganz kribblig, sie wollte eigentlich so schnell wie möglich weg, doch sie durfte sich auch nichts anmerken lassen. _

„_Ganz gut so weit", antwortete Harry wirkte jedoch etwas traurig. Es brach Rowena das Herz und sie wollte ihm schon alles beichten doch dann kam ihr eine andere Idee._

„_Hört mal ihr drei, ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habe mit Remus und mir Weihnachten zu feiern, ich habe auch eine reisen Überraschung für euch geplant", sie sieht die drei fragend an und merkte mit großer Freude das sie die Neugierde in den drei geweckt hatte. _

„_Oh ja das wäre schön", reif Hermine entzückt aus. Remus sah grinsend von Hermine zu Rowena und ahnte was seine Cousine vorhatte. Offensichtlich versuchte Rowena den dreien einen Wink zu geben und ihre Neugierde zu wecken. Vielleicht wollte sie ja, dass ihre Schüler anfingen Fragen zu stellen und auf Spurensuche zugehen, allerdings war sich Remus nicht so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät._

_Was den für eine Überraschung", wollte Ron wissen._

„_Also Ron wenn ich es euch jetzt sagen würde wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr", Rowena sah von einem zum anderen, „nur so viel ihr werdet mich dafür verfluchen, dass ich es euch noch nicht sage." Sirius sah sie endgeistert an und wollte gerade sagen das sie gemein ist, als ihm ein viel das ihn die andern nicht sehen konnten. Also kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und beobachtet sie weiter._

„_So jetzt müsst ihr uns aber endschuldigen, denn Remus und ich haben noch etwas in Hogsmead zu erledigen", grinste Rowena ihre Schüler an._

„_Erzählst du uns wenigstens was ihr dort wollt, oder ist das auch streng Geheim", fragte ein mürrisch drein schauender Ron._

„_Nun wir beide wollen Remus Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel feiern Ron", antwortete Rowena und zwinkerte ihm zu, „als ihr drei wir sehen uns dann morgen." Rowena hackte sich bei Remus ein und zog ihn in Richtung Hogsmead davon. Sirius folgte ihnen leise._

_Harry Ron und Hermine sahen Rowena und Remus verwirrt nach und gingen da dann während sie über Rowenas merkwürdigen Verhaltens diskutierten zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor´s. Dort spekulierten sie dann was Rowena den für eine Überraschung geplant hatte._

_Rowena, Sirius und Remus setzten ihren weg nach Hogsmead fort und als sie sahen dass die drei ihnen nicht gefolgt sind prustet Rowena los._

„_Du bist wirklich verrückt mein schatz", erklang Sirius Stimme unter dem Umhang, „sie werden jetzt allem nach spionieren, du kennst die drei doch. _

„_Ja, das sollen sie a auch, dann haben sie noch etwas zu tun bis Weihnachten und mit dir Rechnen sie niemals Sirius."_

„_Und was ist wenn sie mich bei dir finden?"_

„_Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber wenn sie dich sehen dann ist das ebenso", lächelte ihn Rowena an, „ mach dir keine sorgen Sirius. Sie werden es nicht raus finden, sie werden wahrscheinlich eine Ahnung haben so wie ich Hermine kenn, aber nicht wirklich daran glauben. Da es ja auch sehr unglaubwürdig erscheint." Rowena hätte jetzt alles dafür gegeben sein Gesicht zu sehen. _

„_Ich wünschte mir fast sie würden es heraus finden", flüsterte er. Sie waren vor den drei Besen angekommen und sie gingen hinein. Rowena ging auf Madam Rosmerta zu uns sprach kurz mit ihr. Sirius und Remus folgten ihr langsam. Rosmerta lächelte ihr zu und nickte. Dann ging sie auf eine geschlossene Türe zu und öffnete sie. Als alle das Zimmer betreten hatten, schloss Madam Rosmerta die Türe. _

„_Hier sollten sie ungestört sein", sie deutet auf ein gemütliches Sofa vor einem Kamin, wo auch zwei Sessel standen._

„_Danke Rosmerta bringen sie uns bitte drei Goldlackwasser", erwiderte Rowena. Sirius hatte inzwischen den Tarnumhang abgelegt und begrüßte die Wirtin, welche ihm ein aufrichtiges lächeln schenkte. Rosmerta nickte Rowena um ihr zu verstehen zugeben, das sie ihre Bestellungen verstanden hatte und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Sirius ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und Rowena setzte sich zu ihm. Remus ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und beobachtet das Feuer im Kamin. Rowena musterte Sirius lange und wusste das ihn etwas bedrückte. _

„_Liebling, wenn du willst können wir morgen zu Harry gehen." Sirius sah sie traurig an und das brach ihr fast das Herz, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so sehr zu schaffen macht. _

„_Nein, ich finde deine Idee gut Angel, Harry soll ein ganzbesonderes Weihnachten haben diese Jahr", er sah sie an und sagte eine weil nichts._

„_Weißt du was", begann er von neuem, „du könntest recht damit haben das Hermine einen verdacht haben könnte, auch wenn es recht unwahrscheinlich ist, vielleicht solltest du ihr noch ein paar Hinweise geben." _

„_Was versprichst du dir den davon Sirius?" Remus sah ihn verwirt an._

„_Nun ich könnte mir denken das Harry ihr nicht glauben kann, aber wenn er eine Ahnung hätte wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht so schockierend, denn er könnte sich gewissermaßen darauf einstellen", er starrt nun nachdenklich ins Feuer und fasste einen Entschluss. _

„_Ich werde vor erst weiter Unsichtbar für alle bleiben und bis Weihnachten ist es ja auch nicht mehr lange." _

_Nachdem er diesen Satz beendet hatte kam Madam Rosmerta mit ihren Bestellungen in das Zimmer zurück sie stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch verlies dann wieder das Zimmer. _

_Remus sah Sirius an und erkannte das es ihm nicht leicht viel auf Weihnachten zu warten, besonders jetzt nicht wo er Harry gegenübergestanden hatte. Remus bewunderte Sirius für seine Selbstbeherrschung._

„_Sirius ich sehe doch wie schwer es dir Fehlt nicht mit Harry reden zu können, lass ins das mit Weihnachten vergessen und gleich morgen zu ihm gehen", unterbrach Rowena das schweigen._

„_Nein, Angel ich werde es die knapp zwei Wochen noch aushalten und Harry auch", er sah sie wild entschlossen an. Rowena nickte ihm zu, obwohl sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bei der Sache hatte. Dann wechselte sie das Thema. Der Rest des Abends wurde feucht fröhlich für die drei und sehr lang. Rowena hatte das Gefühl das der Weg zurück nach Hogwarts kein ende nahm. Remus ging sehr ruhig und leicht schwankend, wie Rowena auch, rechts neben ihr her. Sirius strauchelte mehrmals unter seinen Tarmumhang links von ihr. Als sie schließlich in Hogwarts ankamen und sich mit ihren letzten Kräften zu ihren Privaträumen hoch kämpften, fielen alle drei einfach ins Bett und schliefen sofort ein. _

_Rowenas letzter Gedanke war, dass sie morgen wohl schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben würde._

_Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine schien tatsächlich hinter die Überraschung gekommen zu sein, den sie stellt Rowena gezielte fragen und grinste sie jedes Mal selbst sicher an, wenn sie ich trafen._

_Dann war es endlich soweit, es war Heiligabend. Sirius lief den ganzen morgen wie ein kleines Kind in Rowenas räumen umher und Rowena war sehr froh darüber Dumbledore ihr erlaubt hatte mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum zu essen, den sie wollte nicht mit Malfoy aufeinander treffen, da es ja ein besonderes Fest für Harry werden sollte. Außerdem würde das zusammentreffen so viel ungezwungener satt finden. Als es endlich soweit war, verwandelte sich Sirius in Schnuffel und als Remus an ihr Büro klopfte gingen sie gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum. _

_Am Porträt der Fetten Dame angekommen setzt sich Schnuffel, so wie sie es abgesprochen hatte, erstmal an die Seite um dort auf ein Zeichen von Rowena zu warten. Rowena nannte dann das Passwort und das Porträt glitt sofort an Seite und gab so den weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Remus ließ Rowena den Vortritt und folgt ihr dann, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren glitt das Bild zurück auf seinen Platz. Die beiden kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus: Harry, Ron Hermine Und Ginny hatten sich sehr viel mühe gemacht, damit der Gemeinschaftsraum eine gemütliche Weihnachtsatmosphäre erhielt._

_Sie hatten den gesamten Raum mit Tannenzweigen, Weihnachtskugeln, Lametta und mit Weihnachtsschmuck dekoriert. Neben dem Kamin stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, der ebenfalls prächtig geschmückt worden war und auf dem Tisch wo die Schüler normaler weiße ihre Hausausgaben machten stand bereits ein herrliches Festmahl bereit _

_Harry und die anderen und die anderen kamen auf sie zu und man konnte ihre die Aufregung der vier spüren._

„_Frohe Weihnachten", sagten alle sechs wie aus einen Mund, was sie dazu veranlasste zu lachten. Remus konnte die neugierigen Blicke nicht mehr aushalten und wandte sich an Rowena._

„_Meinst du nicht das es Zeit wird Ihn rein zu holen", flüsterte so leise das nur sie ihn verstehen konnte und auf Rowenas Gesicht breitete sich ein grinsen aus._

„_Was meint ihr sollen wir erste essen oder soll ich das Geschenk für Harry rein holen", sie sah mit vergnügen wie Harry von einen Bein auf das andere trat und versuchte sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Rowena sah nun ihren verdacht bestätigt. Hermine musste eine Ahnung haben worum es ging und hatte es ihren Freunden offensichtlich mitgeteilt._

„_Na was für eine Frage", platzte es Ron heraus, „wir sterben gleich, wenn wir nicht wissen hob Hermine recht hat."_

„_Ron", zischte Hermine und sah ihn böse an._

_Rowena lachte und sah Hermine verstohlen an, dann machte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort einen kompliziert aussehenden Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und das Porträt glitt erneut zur Seite._

_Kurz darauf sprang ein großer zotteliger schwarzer Hund in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl das sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen wollte und starrte nur auf den Hund der geradewegs auf ihn zu gelaufen kam._

_Das kann nicht sein´, dachte er bei sich Hermine hat dich durch drehen lassen mit ihren Behauptungen, er schloss kurz die Augen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete war der Hund immer noch da. _

_Schnuffel rannte genau auf Harry zu und als er ihn erreicht hatte sprang er an ihm hoch und legte seine Forderpfoten auf Harrys Schultern._

_Harry schossen die Tränen in die Augen, doch es war ihm völlig egal._

„_Sirius", flüsterte er und sah das sich der Hund in diesem Moment in seien Ware gestallte zurück verwandelte. Sirius zögerte keinen Moment, er schlang seine Arme um Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich. _

_Ron Hermine und Ginny brachen in laute Jubel Rufe aus. Rowena war so gerührt von dem Bild, das sie sich weinend an Remus klammerte. War sich nun Remus sicher das sich doch noch alles zum guten wenden würde. Sirius und Harry bekamen von allem nichts mit. Dieser Augenblick würde beiden für immer in Erinnerung bleiben._

_Als Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte, wischte er seine Tränen weg und löste sich von seinem Paten._

„_Wie ist das Möglich Sirius, ich meine alle haben gesagt du wärst Tot?" _

„_Las uns erstmal essen Harry, für alles andere haben wir Später noch Zeit", Sirius schob Harry an den Tisch und die andern Folgten ihnen._

_Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Paten abwenden, er setzte sich neben Sirius und begann sich essen auszuscheppen. Er sah immer wieder fragend von Sirius zu Rowena. Sirius bemerkte das und legte seinem Patensohn lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Glaube es Harry ich bin wirklich wieder unter euch", er sah Harry sanft und Verständnis voll an. _

„_aber wie ist das möglich, ich meine alle sagten du bist … tot", schloss er den Satz leise und Rowena merkte das er hier und jetzt eine Erklärung brauchte. _

„_Nun Harry", begann Rowena, „erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Unterricht?" Harry nickte langsam. _

„_Gut, denn ich denke, das es mir nur dadurch möglich war Sirius zu retten, weil unser Liebe weit über den Tod hinaus reicht, denn ..." _

„ _Nicht ganz meine Liebe", unterbrauch sie die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. Rowena sah verwirrt zum Schuleiter der mit einem Lächeln auf die kleine Gruppe zutrat. Er deutete auf einen freien Platz. „Darf ich", fragte er und die anderen nickten bereitwillig. _

„_Ich verstehen nicht was sie meinen Professor?" Rowena sah Dumbledore verunsichert an und suchte den Blick von Sirius._

„_Nun meine Liebe, es gibt da etwas was ich selber erst vor wenigen tagen herausgefunden habe. Natürlich hat ihre Liebe zu Sirius einiges damit zu tun", er machte eine kurze pause und nahm sich etwas von dem Festmahl vor ihm, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Rowena und Sirius, „aber der Hauptgrund liegt bei ihren Vorfahren Rowena." Rowena sah Dumbledore überrascht an._

„_Aber was hat das denn mit Slytherin und Gry…."_

„_Nein Rowena", unterbrach Dumbledore sie erneut, „ich meine einen Vorfahren, der weit vor unseren Gründern gelebt hatte." _

_Rowena verstand nun gar nichts mehr und Dumbledore sah sie amüsiert an. _

„_Sie sind der letzte Nachfahre des größten Zauberers der Geschichte", sagte er nun in einen ernsten aber dennoch erfreuten Ton._

_Sirius klappte der Mund auf und Remus sah entgeistert von Dumbledore zu Rowena. _

„_Sie meinen", stammelte Rowena, „ich bin ein Nachfahre von …", sie brach ab es schien ihr zu absurd zu sein._

„_Ja in der Tat sie sind der letzte Nachfahre von Merlin", sagte Dumbledore leise. Nun war es in dem Raum so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte. _

„_Merlin?" Rowena konnte es immer noch nicht glauben es war einfach so unwirklich, weshalb wusste sie denn nichts davon, sie hatte doch schon immer Ahnenforschung betrieben. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, ein Nachkomme von Merlin zu sein, aber plötzlich hatte sie eine Erklärung für viel dinge die sie bis jetzt nicht beantworten konnte. Sie fuhr sich nervös über ihren unterleib, und doch machte sich ein sanftes lächeln auf ihren Gesicht breit. Sirius bemerkt das aber und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. _

„_Glauben sie es meine Liebe ich habe alles genau geprüft", sagte Dumbledore und riss Rowena damit wieder aus den Gedanken, „ daher haben sie auch die Macht über die Elemente und …" _

_Nun ergriff Rowena die Hand von Sirius und drückte sie feste, denn nun war sie sich sicher dass es nicht nur ein Gefühl war._

„_Und über meine eigenen Körperenergien und die meiner… ", sie brach erneut ab und sah zu Sirius, „… Kinder." _

_Sirius begriff nicht ganz was sie damit sagen wollte und warf ihr ragende Blicke zu. _

„_Ich meine ich kann ein entstehendes Leben in meinem Körper spüren", sie sah nun sehr intensiv in Sirius Augen und ihm kam so langsam ein verdacht. _

„_Du bist doch nicht …", er sah sie ungläubig an._

„_Schwanger, ja es sieht ganz danach aus mein schatz", beendete sie seinen Satz und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht._

„_Also wenn dies kein besonderes Weihnachtsfest ist", sagte ein begeisterter Dumbledore, während die Schüler in einen erneuten Freudentaumel verfielen. Sirius konnte nichts mehr sagen, deshalb zog er Rowena einfach zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Langen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Rowena sah wie seine Augen funkelten und auch sie war in diesem Moment der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Harry, Remus und Dumbledore sahen die beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen an, während Ron, Hermine und Ginny anfingen laut „We wisch you a Marry Chrismas", sangen, wobei Hermine immer wieder versohlende Blicke zu Ron, der leicht errötete._

_An diesem Tag wurde ausgelassen gefeiert und Harry wisch nicht von Sirius Seite und wünschte sich das er nicht morgen nicht aufwachte und Festellen musste, das er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Sie alle lachten und sagen Weihnachtlieder, selbst Dumbledore sang mit. Er hatte sich entschieden bei der kleinen Gesellschaft zu bleiben. Am Abend stieß auch McGonagall hinzu und sie feierten bis spät in die Nacht,_

_Harry wusste, dass er dieses Weihnachtsfest nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kapitel 9 Eine Schreckensnachricht für Ron**_

R_emus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und starrte ins Feuer. Er dachte an James und Lily und war sehr traurig darüber, dass sie an dem gestrigen Tag nicht dabei waren. Harry war wie ausgewechselt gewesen, Remus hatte ihn noch nie, in all den Jahren die er ihn nun kannte, so glücklich gesehen wie am Vorabend. Mann hatte fast das Gefühl als wäre ihm einen Zentnerlast von den Schultern genommen worden war. Nun hoffte Remus das dieses Glück nicht wieder genommen wird, ebenso wie die Freude darüber, das Rowena und Sirius ein Kind bekommen würden. Doch bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm seine eigene Einsamkeit schmerzlich wieder bewusst. Aber dann ganz unerwartet tauchte ein Bild vor seinen Augen auf. Das Bild einer jungen __dunkelrotem__ haarigen Frau die ihn mit seinen Eisblauen Augen anzusehen schien. Remus huschte ein lächeln über das Gesicht. Dann gab er der Erinnerung nach und hatte das Gefühl wieder 16 zu sein. _

_Der 16 jährige Remus saß in der Bücherei und wälzte ein dickes Buch über die Zauberereigeschichte. Als er von hinten angesprochen wurde._

„_Hallo Remus, na heute mal ganz alleine", fragt ihn eine helle weibliche Stimme, er drehte sich um uns sah in die schönsten blauen Augen die er je gesehen hatte._

„_Ja, James hat Quidditch Training und die anderen wollten ihm zusehen", antwortet Remus nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte._

„_Warum bist du den nicht dort", hackte Ivy nach._

„_Ach weißt du ich muss noch einiges für Geschichte der Zaubererei lehren und …" _

„_oh kannst du mir dabei Helfen ich versteh in diesem Fach immer nur Bahnhof", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. Remus wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte als nickte er nur. Ivy setzte sich zu ihm und sie gingen alles gemeinsam durch. Remus versprach ihr bis zu den Prüfungen zu helfen und er war sehr froh darüber, denn er mochte Ivy sehr gerne und so konnte er unauffällig Zeit mit ihr verbringen._

_Doch seine Freunde und vor allem seiner Cousine konnte Remus nichts vormachen. Rowena merkte sehr schnell das Remus bis über beide Ohren in Ivy verliebt war. James und Sirius machten sich natürlich einen Spaß daraus Remus jedes Mal damit aufzusehen wenn er vom gemeinsamen lernen zurückkam. Remus warf seinen Freunden dann immer einen Zornigen zu doch die beiden wussten dass er ihnen nicht wirklich böse sein konnte._

_Eines Abends saß Rowena alleine im Gemeinschaffstraum, was sehr selten vorkam seit sie mit Sirius zusammen war. Remus gesellte sich zu ihm und wurde mit einem fragenden Blick begrüßt._

„_Ich dachte du wolltest mit Ivy lernen?" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Sie ist weg."_

„_Wie sie ist weg?" Rowena verstand nur Bahnhof._

„_Das heißt dass sie mehr in Hogwarts ist." Remus ließ sich traurig auf das Sofa sinken._

„_Wieso den das, " hackte Rowena nach, „jetzt komm schon lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."_

„_Sie muss mit ihren Eltern fort", seufzte er leise, „ihr Vater hat sich mit Du-weißt-schon-wen angelegt und jetzt ist die ganze Familie in Gefahr. Ihr Dad will seine Familie irgendwo verstecken."_

_Rowena Remus mit offenen Mund an und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dann kamen James, Sirius und Peter rein. Sirius wollte gerade ansetzten um Remus aufzuziehen, als er den stechenden Blick von Rowena sah und wieder den Mund schloss._

_Er und James, der Rowenas Blick auch gesehen hatte, sahen sich fragend an und Rowena gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie ihnen später alles erklären würde. Remus erhob sich und ging schweigend in den Schlafsaal, wo er noch einige Zeit aus dem Fenster starrte.´_

„_AUFWACHEN," schrie Sirius und Remus viel vor schreck fast vom Sofa. Sirius begann zu lachen als er auf Remus zuging. _

„_Sirius, bist du Verrückt geworden, wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken", er sah seinen breit grinsenden Freund böse an._

„_Na weil ich dich anders nicht wach geworden bist. Satt dessen hast du nur vor dich hin gemurmelt." Remus spürte wie sein Gesicht sich leicht rötete, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung ging Sirius mal nicht darauf ein._

„_Hörmahl ich habe mir da was überlegt, hättest du vielleicht Lust Pate von unserm Kind zu werden", er sah Remus fragend an._

„_Sirius, ich freue mich wirklich darüber das ihr mich haben wollt, aber..."_

„_Kein aber Moony! Mich und die andern konnte der Werwolf nicht davon abhalten deine Freunde zu werden, außerdem weiß ich das mein Kind bei dir sehr gut auf gehoben ist. Du hast den Wolfsbanntrank und weißt wann Vollmond ist, ebenfalls würdest du dann alles tun um das Kind in dieser Zeit sicher zu wissen. Das ist also alles kein Grund um nein zusagen", unterbrach ihn Sirius und nun sah er ihn direkt in die Augen", also was sagst du?"_

„_Da fragst du noch, es wird mir eine Freude sein die Patenschaft übernehmen zu dürfen.", antwortet Remus nach einem kurzen zögern. _

„_Ich hätte auch nichts anders von dir erwartet Remus", sagte er und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich nun sein Altes Rumtreibergrinsen breit. Remus verdreht die Augen, den er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde._

„_Sag mal hast du eigentlich, irgendwann mal was von Ivy gehört?" Remus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. _

„_Du bist unverbesserlich Sirius, weißt du das?"_

„_Ja das weiß ich Remus", grinste Sirius immer noch, „ nun sag schon habt ihr Kontakt zueinander?"_

„_Wie kommst du eigentlich auf Ivy", fragte Remus, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte._

„_Na weil du gerade von ihr geredet hattest." Sirius sah seinen Freund lange an und merkt das er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte._

„_Nein ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihr", antwortete Remus ihm nun und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder in die Vergangenheit ab. Auch Sirius dachte Kurz an damals zurück, Doch dann legte er Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte._

„_Komm lass uns zu Rowena gehen, wie ich Harry kenne wird er mit seinen Freunden auch schon da sein, dann können wir gemeinsam weiter ferien." Remus nickte nur, als antwort und stand auf, das war auf jeden fall besser als alleine zu sein._

_Sirius sah zu seiner Überraschung, das Rowena noch alleine war. Sie Saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und begutachtete einige Pergament. _

„_Na bereitetest du schon deinen nächsten Stunden vor", fragte Sirius und ging auf sie zu. Rowena hob den Kopf und lächelt den beiden zu._

„_nein das sind berichte von Kingsley, über Orte wo Peter zu letzt gesehen worden ist."_

„_Du bist wild entschlossen ihn zu fangen nicht war?" Sirius sah sie nun besorgt an. Er hatte Angst sie sich zu einer Dummheit hinreisen lassen könnte, da sie oft impulsive und unbesonnen handelte._

„_Ja das bin ich und ich auch eine Vermutung wo er steckt", sie sah auf einen Plan und mustert eine Gegend genau. Sirius trat hinter sie und sah auch auf den Plan, den sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, Remus trat ebenfalls an den Schreibtisch und lass einen Namen den er nur zu gut kannte._

„_Godric's Hollow? Bist du dir sicher", fragte Sirius der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, „so dämlich kann doch selbst er nicht sein?"_

„_Wenn ich bei den Auroren eins gelernt habe Sirius, dann das man an besten immer da mit der suche beginnt, wo man seinen Verdächtigen zu letzt vermutet."_

_Remus sah von dem Plan zu Rowena_

„_Was hast du jetzt vor Rowena? Willst du dort hin und ihn suchen," fragte Remus und blickte besorgt zu Sirius, der seinen Blick erwiderte._

„_Nein ich werde erst mal weitere Informationen sammeln. Kingsley hält mich auf dem Laufenden und wenn ich mir sicher bin das er dort ist dann werde ich meinen Pflichten als Aurorin nachgehen und ihn festnehmen. Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch einmal entkommen wird", beendetet sie mit entschlossener Stimme das Thema. Sie räumte die Sachen von ihrem Schreibtisch weg, während Sirius und Remus sich erleichterte Blicke zuwarfen, denn sie hatten befürchtet sie könnte sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Jetzt jedoch waren sie sich sicher, das sie nichts überstürztes machen würde._

„_Ach übrigens Angel unsern ersten Paten haben wir schon", lenkte Sirius das Gespräch in andere Bahnen. Rowena sah auf und lächelte_

„_Na dann kann sich Lucas oder Celina ja freuen."_

„_Lucas oder Celina", fragte ein sichtlich irritierter Remus._

„_Ganz einfach wird es ein Junge bekommt er den Namen Lucas James und wenn es ein Mädchen wird heißt sie Celina Valeria", grinste Sirius Remus an.  
"Lasst mich raten den Namen von dem Jungen ist von Sirius und der für das Mädchen von dir Rowena", sein Blick wanderte zu Rowena die ihn ein Sanfte lächeln schenkte und zur Antwort nickte. Sirius wollte gerade etwas sagen als es an der Türe klopfte. Die drei sahen zu Tür._

„_Ja Bitte", reif Rowena und sah wie sich Augenblicklich die Türe öffnete und Dumbledore in ihr Büro trat._

„_Ah, wie ich sehe habe ich hier die nächste dreier Freundschaft in Hogwarts und obendrein sind sie noch im Orden"; er ächeltet die drei an und schloss die Türe._

„_Professor, was können wir für sie tun", Fragt Rowena._

„_Nun Rowena ich würde von dir noch gerne etwas wissen. Was genau ist an dem Abend, an dem du Sirius zurückgeholt hast geschehen?" _

_Rowena sah von Dumbledore zu Sirius und erzählte Dumbledore was geschehen war. Als sie mit ihrem Bericht endete sah Dumbledore einen Moment lang Nachdenklich zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach._

„_Als du das Lied gesungen hast was ging dir durch den Kopf? Ich meine da nur der Text des Liedes oder war da noch was anderes wo du dran dachtest?" Rowena schloss einen Moment die Augen und reiste in ihrer Erinnerung zurück. Dann fing sie an zu reden aber weder Sirius noch Remus verstanden was sie sagte._

„_Sirius im Rowena. Telin le thaed. __Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad. A sil dúrath ur a thor Sirius ur a ley a ur a nin."_

_Rowena öffnete wieder die Augen und sah in die drei erstaunten Gesichter vor sich. _

„_Was? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" Sie sah zu Dumbledore, der sie wieder an lächelte._

„_Nein meine liebe, nur wie konnten nicht verstehen was sie sagten, da sie wenn ich mich nicht täusche die Sprach der Elben genutzt haben." _

_Nun war es Rowena die verwirrt war._

„_Aber ich…"_

„_Glauben sie es mir meine Liebe sie haben auf Elbisch gesprochen. Eine Sprach die sogar ich seit Jahrhunderten für Tot gehalten habe." Sirius sah zu Dumbledore_

„_Und was hat sie gesagt?" Rowena verstand das alles immer noch nicht so Recht. Sie sah zu Sirius und sagte den Sätze noch mal, doch diesmal war es nicht Elbisch und selbst Dumbledore der diese sprach zwar kannte aber nicht verstand, begriff nun die Tragweite dieser Sätze._

„_Ich sagte Sirius ich bin Rowena gekommen um dir zu Helfen. Höre meine Stimme und komme zurück ins Licht. Der Schatten hat keine Macht Sirius weder über dich noch über mich", sie sah zu Dumbledore und fing an zu begreifen was sie dort wirklich vollbracht hatte. _

„_Professor Dumbledore ich habe diese Sätze aber nicht gesprochen, als ich Sirius zurückholte es war mehr ein verzweifelter Gedanke, dem ich keine große Bedeutung zu gemessen hatte, aber der mir immer wieder in den Kopf kam."_

„_Das Rowena ist in diesem fall nicht von Bedeutung, wie du weißt reicht es, für einem so Mächtigen Zauber wie du zweifellos einer bist, einen Zauber im Gedanken zu sprechen und seine Wirkung wird die selbe sein als wenn man sie laut spricht." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause._

„_Es verwundert mich immer wieder was alles in dir steckt. Ich werde wenn sie es mir gestatten noch etwas weiter nachforschen, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie neben Merlin, Gryffindor und Slytherin, auch noch Elbische Vorfahren haben." Rowena nickte ihm kurz zur Antwort und dann wandte sich Dumbledore an Sirius und Remus._

„_Ich möchte sie beide darum bitten hier im Schloss zu bleiben. So hätte ich außer Minerva, Rowena und Severus noch zwei Ordensmitglieder die ich flexible einsetzten kann in Hogwarts," er sah zu Sirius. „So wie einen, der Zaubertränke unterrichten könnte wenn Severus mal verhindert wäre", fügte Dumbledore mit einem zwinkern hinzu._

„_Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein Professor"; Sagte Sirius der sich sicher war das es Severus nicht gefallen wird wenn Sirius seinen Unterricht übernimmt. Dumbledore stand auf und nickte ihm noch einmal zu. Dann verließ er Rowenas Büro um weitere Nachforschungen über Roweans Vorfahren nachzugehen. _

_Rowena , Sirius und Remus hingegen beschlossen nach alledem Rosmerta einen Besuch abzustatten. Am Abend Trafen sie sich dann mit Harry, Ron und Hermine und machten es sich bei Remus gemütlich._

_Die Ferien waren vorbei und ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen. Sirius und Remus hatten sich einige Sachen vom Grimmauld platz geholt und haben in Hogwarts Quartier bezogen, was Harry sehr freute so konnte er Sirius jeden Tag sehen. Leider ging nun auch der Unterricht wieder los, was Hermine dazu veranlasste Harry und Ron andauernd dazu anzuhalten sich um ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Außerdem waren Ron und Hermine kaum noch von einander zu trennen sie liefen die meiste Zeit hand in hand durch das Schloss und wenn Malfoy mit seiner Clique anfingen abfällige Bemerkungen zu machen, zog Hermine Ron demonstrativ zu sich herum und küsste ihn, wo rauf Malfoy schon bald die Lust sie zu hänselt. Der Januar verging schnell und an einem Morgen im Februar geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, als sie von Pansy Parkinson abgefangen wurden._

„_Hey ihr drei kommt mal her ich muss euch was sagen", reif sie den dreien zu und sah sich nach allen Seiten um sicher zu gehen das keiner sie Hören konnte. Harry und Ron wollten weiter gehen, aber Hermine gingen ohne auf die Beiden zu hören auf Pansy zu._

„_Was gibt es den?" Hermine sah Pansy mit kalten Augen an._

„_Nun ich wollte euch warnen", antwortet Pansy leise und sah sich erneut nervös um, „Draco hat etwas gemeines mit euch vor, ich weiß nicht genau was, aber es hat mit dir zu tun Hermine und er wird es bald tun." Pansy sah sich ein letztes Mal um und verschwand._

„_Was sollte das den jetzt", Hermine sah von Ron zu Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, „jetzt hat sie Wohl ganz den Verstand verloren."_

„_Hermine findest du es nicht merkwürdig, das gerade Pansy uns warnen will? Vielleicht hat Malfoy wirklich was vor. Wir sollten mit McGonagall oder Rowena reden", sagte Harry doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf._

„_Ach Quatsch die will uns doch nur Angst machen. So und jetzt lasst uns gehen sonst kommen wir zu spät." Damit beendete Hermine das Thema, doch Harry ließ das keine Ruhe er und Ron hielten die Augen offen, doch bis zum Abend geschah nichts. Harry bemerkte das Ron sich sehr große Sorgen machte und versprach ihm nach dem Abend essen mit Rowena zu reden und dafür war Ron ihm sehr dankbar._

_Kurz bevor die drei mit dem Essen beginnen wollten, tauchte Malfoy an ihrem Tisch auf er hatte vier Becher dabei. Er stellte sich neben Hermine und grinste sie an._

„_Ich wollte mit euch auf euren letzten Quidditch Sieg gegen Ravenclaw anstoßen und auf ein faires Spiel gegen uns am nächsten Wochenende."_

„_Verschwinde Malfoy", zischte Ron ihm zu. _

„_Aber, aber Weasley warum den gleich so unfreundlich?" Draco sah zu Grabb und Goyle und nickte kam merklich, worauf die beiden einen Streit mit Neville, Dean und Seamus anfingen. Als Harry Ron und Hermine darüber sahen, tauschte Draco einen seiner Becher mit dem von Hermine und sein grinsen war bereiter._

_Harry wandte sich wieder an Draco und sah noch gerade wie Malfoy seine Hand zurückzog, dann aber den Becher in seiner Hand an seinen Mund führte. Ron drehte sich nun ebenfalls um und Fauchte Malfoy erneut an._

„_Pfeif deine Schosshunde zurück Malfoy oder ihr bekommt Straffarbeiten von mir das ihr die nächsten Monate noch beschäftigt seit."_

_Na wenn ihr nicht wollt dann eben nicht", Malfoy´s Augen funkelten als er Ron ansah. Er gab Grabb und Goyle ein Zeichen dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu, Slytherin Tisch._

„_Ich glaube ich Spinne glaubt der wirklich das ich etwas Trinken würde was er mir anbietet?" Ron fluchte während des gestammten Abendessens vor sich hin. Während sie Aßen trank Hermine aus dem Becher den Draco zuvor zurück gelassen hatte _

_Nach dem Abendessen gingen Ron und Hermine zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum um mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen und Harry machte sich, mit der ausrede das er noch kurz zu Sirius wollte, auf den Weg zu Rowena. Harry klopfte bei Rowena an die Bürotüre, nachdem von innen ein herein ertönte öffnet er die Tür und betrat das Büro. _

„_Oh hallo Harry, wie geht es dir? Du willst sicher zu Sirius, aber er ist gerade bei Remus", sagte Rowena die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und einen Stapel Pergamente durch sah._

„_Hallo Rowena, nun eigentlich wollte ich mit dir Reden", antwortete Harry und Rowena sah ihn überrascht an._

„_Gut, wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
"Woher weißt du das ich Hilfe brauche?" _

„_Dazu Harry brauch ich dir nur in die Augen zusehen, also was ist los?" _

_Harry begann von den merkwürdigen Geschehnissen zu erzählen und Rowena hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, selbst als Sirius zurückkam wisch ihr blick nicht von Harry ab, sie gab Sirius lediglich ein Zeichen das er einen Moment warten solle. Sirius verstand ihren wink, er ging leise zu ihr und hörte sich den Rest von Harry´s bericht an. Als Harry endete lehnt sich Rowena in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah nachdenklich auf ihren Schreibtisch. Harry hingegen suchte den Blick von Sirius. Sirius sah seinen Patensohn an und erkannte dass er sich große Sorgen machte, dann sah er auf Rowena die sich wieder zum Schreibtisch vorbeugte._

„_Ich werde die Augen aufhalten Harry, außerdem werde ich Minerva und Dumbledore informieren. Deine Sorgen könnten leider Berechtigt sein, Draco ist voller Wut das spürte man wenn man in seiner Nähe ist und er dürfte einiges von seinem Vater gelernt haben", sie sah immer noch nachdenklich aus aber Harry konnte auch sorge in ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Ihr solltet aber auch die Augen aufhalten Harry und wenn dir irgendetwas seltsam vor kommt sage mir umgehend bescheid." _

„_Danke Rowena, ich werde dir natürlich bescheid sagen wenn mir was auffällt", Harry sah sie dankend an und wendete seinen blick kurz zu Sirius bevor wer weiter sprach._

„_Ähm ich habe da noch zwei fragen Rowena die dich betreffen und mich schon länger beschäftigen, aber ich wollte nicht vor Ron Hermine da rüberreden." Rowena sah Harry überrascht an, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte was er meinte._

„_Nun Harry dann frag einfach."_

„_Also", begann Harry und hoffte das die beiden jetzt gleich nicht sauer würden, „ich habe mich gefragt warum Mom und Dad nicht dich zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht haben?"_

„_Das Harry kann ich dir sagen Harry", mischte sich Sirius nun in das Gespräch ein, „sie haben es nicht getan weil ich das nicht wollet, ich dachte das Voldemort sie und mich als erstes in verdacht haben würde, weil wir beide Lily und James am nächsten standen. Harry ich hatte Angst um Angel. Du weißt das ich es für eine geniale Idee gehalten habe, als ich Peter vorschlug, doch da hatte ich mich ja leider geirrt." Seine Stimme klang verbittert und Harry tat es augenblicklich leid das gefragt zu haben und seinem Paten wieder diese alten Erinnerungen auf gebürdet zu haben. Rowena legte Sirius ihre hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft. _

„_Was wolltest du den noch wissen Harry", sagte sie höflich doch auch in ihrer Stimme konnte man eine tiefe Traurigkeit hören und Harry wurde schlagartig bewusst das auch sie sehr eng mit seinen Eltern befreundet gewesen sein musste._

„_Ich weiß nicht ob ich das überhaupt fragen soll, schließlich geht mich das nichts an wenn ich ehrlich bin."_

„_Raus mit der Sprache Harry", forderte ihn Sirius auf der sich wieder gefangen zu haben schien. _

„_Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich nicht getroffen als du aus Askaban raus warst, ich meine ihr seit doch beide im Orden, dann hättet ihr euch doch sehen können", fragt Harry unsicher._

„_Das Harry ist schon schwieriger zu erklären", begann Rowena, Sirius ging an das Fenster und starrt in die Dunkelheit hinaus. _

„_Ich bin wie du weißt eine Autorin und Fudge hatte immer ein besonderes Auge auf mich weil er wusste das ich mit Sirius und den andern gut befreundet war. Nach Sirius Flucht aus Askaban ließ er mich beschatten, was auch der Grund ist warum ich erst seit den Sommerferien wieder für den Orden aktiv bin. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich gewesen wenn ich mich schon früher dem Orden gewidmet hätte, aber jetzt wo auch Fugde die Wahrheit erkannt hat, kann ich mich wieder unbehelligt bewegen und zu Sirius stehen. Was für mich in all den Jahren das schlimmste war. Ich habe es gehasst niemandem sagen zu können das er mein Mann ist und mit niemandem über meine Gefühle reden zu können."_

_Harry konnte die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme und beschloss besser nicht mehr weiter zufragen, da er nicht noch mehr in alten Wunden bohren wollte._

„_Ich verstehe", sagte er stattdessen nur und fuhr fort, „ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen und meine Hausaufgaben machen, wenn mir was Ungewöhnliches auffällt, werde ich euch gleich bescheid sagen."_

„_Ich bitte darum Harry und wenn du noch fragen hast, egal welche, dann komm zu uns ja", sagte Rowena und schenkte Harry ein warmes lächeln._

„_Ja danke Rowena, schlaft gut ihr beiden", an Sirius und Rowena gewandt._

„_Du auch Harry", ertönte Sirius Stimme vom Fenster. Harry lächelte und verließ Rowena´s Büro._

_Rowena stand auf und ging zu Sirius nach dem Harry die Türe geschlossen hatte._

„_Hör auf damit, Darling."_

„_Womit", fragte Sirius doch er wusste genau was sie meinte, er konnte noch nie etwas vor ihm verheimlichen und diese Tatsache treib ihn oftmals in den Wahrsinn. _

„_Das weißt du genau, ich will das du damit aufhörst dir die Schild an Lily und James Tot zu geben, das würden die beiden nicht wollen und das weißt du auch." Rowena sah ihn lange an, er drehte sich zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ihm wurde klar wie sehr er diese Augen vermisst hatte die ihn gerade tadelnd entgegen blickte und wie viel Zeit sie verloren hatten._

„_Ich liebe dich Angel, das habe ich immer getan", hauchte er ihr zu _

„_Ich dich auch Sirius", Rowena drückte sich eng an ihn, „du hast gar keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe und wie sehr mir dein Angel gefehlt hat." Sirius grinste sie an._

„_Na jetzt bist du ja endgültig mein Engel, ich meine wo dich mich schon aus dieser Hölle raus geholt hast passt es doch noch viel besser zu dir als vorher Angel." _

„_In der tat, es hat eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung bekommen", sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihn dann wieder an, „komm lass uns noch was spazieren gehen." Sirius nickte und die beiden verließen eng umschlungen das Büro._

_Harry kam derweilen im Gemeinschaftsraum an und sah Ron und Hermine an einem Tisch sitzen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und packte seine Schulsachen aus und nickt Ron nur kurz zu der ihn fragend ansah, dann begann er auch seine Aufgaben zumachen. _

„_Ich soll euch beide Grüßen", sagte er an Ron und Hermine gewand. Doch Hermine schien es nicht gehört zu haben. _

„_Danke geht es den Beiden gut", fragte Ron der einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck haben._

„_Ja ihnen geht es gut Ron", antwortete Harry und dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Hausaufgaben. Er sah immer wieder zu Hermine die mit den Gedanken andauernd abzuschweifen schien. Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht und er sah das Hermine sehr blass geworden war._

„_Hermine ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so blass." Hermine zuckte zusammen als Harry sie ansprach, doch sie rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. _

„_Mir geht es gut Harry ich bin nur etwas müde."_

„_Dann solltest du besser ins Bett gehen", mischte sich Ron ein der auch bemerkte dass es seiner Freundin nicht gut ging. Hermine nickt und gab Ron einen Kuss, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, doch noch bevor sie die Treppe erreichte brach sie zusammen._

„_HERMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron sprang auf und rannte zu ihr und Harry folgte ihm kurz, doch dann machte er kehrt und rannte zum Porträtloch._

„_Ich hohle Madam Pomfrey, Ron", rief er über die Schulter hinweg. Dann eilte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung Krankenflügel. Auf seinem weg rannte er als er um eine Ecke Bog in Rowena hinein, die Sirius noch gerade aufgefangen konnte._

„_Harry was ist den mit dir los, du rennst ja als wenn Voldemort persönlich hinter dir währe?" Rowena sah Harry an und wusste das etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. _

„_Hermine", Harry rang nach Luft und Rowena sah ihn allarmiert an, „Sie ist oben im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen gebrochen", keuchte Harry und sah Rowena angsterfüllt an._

„_Sirius du holst Poppy und Harry du kommst mit mir." Rowena packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während Sirius ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern zum Krankenflügel eilte um Madam Pomfrey zu holen._

_Ron schüttelte die bewusstlose Hermine verzweifelt und flehte sie an wieder aufzuwachen, doch sie wurde nicht wach. Er hob sie behutsam vom Boden hoch und trug sie zum Sofa, wo er sie hinlegte. Dort kniete er sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand. Ron hatte das Gefühl das eine Ewigkeit vergangen ist, als Harry und Rowena endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Rowena sah zu Hermine und verlor keine Zeit. Sie schob Ron bei Seite und forderte Harry auf sich um Ron zukümmern, damit sie sich in Ruhe um Hermine Kümmern konnte. Dann nahm sie die Hände von Hermine in ihre und erschrak, weil sie schon ganz kalt waren. Rowena schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf Hermine. Ein goldener Schimmer umhüllten die Hände der beiden, langsam umschloss er ihre Körper. Als er sie ganz eingehüllt hatte wurde er so hell, dass er anfing Harry zu blenden und er und Ron wegsehen mussten._

_In dem Moment wo das Licht am hellsten war kam Sirius mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum._

_Madam Pomfrey war überrascht als sie sah, das Rowena und Hermine von diesem gleißenden Licht eingehüllt waren. Sie eilte auf die beiden zu und Sirius ging zu den beiden Jungs um sie zu beruhigen. Rowena spürte die Anwesenheit von Madam Pomfrey. Das Licht verblasste allmählich und sie öffnete die Augen. _

„_Poppy ich glaube sie wurde vergiftet", sagte sie leise, „ich konnte es eindämmen, aber es wird nicht lange halten." _

„_Ich verstehe, wir müssen sie sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen", sagte Madam Pomfrey und sah zu Rowena, „konnten sie Bitte Professor Snape holen?" Rowena nickte und verließ den Gemeinschafstraum. Dann wandte sich Madam Pomfrey an Sirius und die Jungen. _

„_Wir müssen Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel bringen." Sirius nickte und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte ereine Trage heraufbeschworen auf die er dann Hermine drauf legte und zum Krankenflügel brachte._

„_Sie beide kommen auch mit ich muss wissen was getan hat", sagte sie an Harry und Ron gerichtet, dann wand sie sich an Professor McGonagall,_

„_die Eltern vom Miss Granger müssen benachrichtigt werden und der Schulleiter auch."_

„_Ich kümmere mich darum", antwortete McGonagall knapp. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely ich möchte das sie beide umgehend zum Direktor kommen wenn Madam Pomfrey sie nicht mehr Bracht." Sie sah wie beide ihr zur antwort nickten und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Madam Pomfrey mit Ron und Harry auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, dort angekommen untersuchte sie Hermine noch einmal ganz genau. Als Professor Snape den Krankenflügel betrat winkte sie ihn zu sich und beriet sich kurz mit ihm. Snape nickte knapp und dann kam er mit finsterer Miene zu Harry und Ron, währenddessen schwebte Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Flächchen in der Hand zurück. Sie träufelte Hermine 5 tropfen des Trankes in den Mund und deckte Hermine dann zu. _

_Snape sah mit funkelnden Augen zu Harry._

„_Mr. Potter können sie mir sagen was Miss Granger heute alles zu sich genommen hat?" Harry ignorierte die Kälte seiner Worte und begann ohne umschweife zu erzählen, was sie heute gegessen und getrunken hatte, als ihm Pansy´s Warnung wieder einfiel. Er sah zu Rowena und Sirius und wusste nicht so Recht ob er mit Snape darüber reden sollte._

„_Nun Potter, war das alles oder gibt es noch mehr", fragte Snape in kaltem Ton. Sirius nickte Harry zu und er zählte Snape was Pansy ihnen an diesem Morgen gesagt hatte und von Malfoy´s seltsamen Verhalten beim Abendessen._

„_Was sollte Malfoy für einen Grund haben einen von ihnen etwas zu tun", fauchte Snape Harry an, worauf Sirius sich vor Snape aufbaute und ihn mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen ansah. Rowena packte Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn etwas von den beiden Männern weg ohne diese dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. _

„_Nun Severus, vielleicht ist dir ja abgrundtiefer Hass Grund genug", entgegnete Sirius mit kalter und Tonlosen stimme die Harry von ihm nicht kannte. Snape´s Augen begannen nun auch zu funkeln als er Sirius gegenüber stand._

„_Nun Malfoy ist aber nicht wie du Black", flüsterte Snape ihm zur Antwort und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Sirius wollte ihm gerade etwas erwidern erklang Harrys Stimme hinter ihnen._

„_Ich glaube er hat Hermines Becher ausgetauscht, als wir zu Grab und Goyle gesehen haben." Snape sah zu Harry und seine Augen verengten sich._

„_Haben sie das Gesehen Potter?"  
"Nicht direkt. Ich habe nur gesehen wie er seine Hand in dem er einen Becher hielt wieder vom Tisch weg zog._

„_Also hätte er ihn genauso auf den Tisch abgesetzt haben können und ihn dann wieder an sich genommen haben", fauchte Snape ihn an._

„_Ich möchte sie trotzdem darum bitten dem nach zu gehen", schaltete sich Rowena ein die Sirius beobachtet hatte und wusste das er nicht mehr Ruhig bleiben konnte._

„_Sicher werde ich das tun." Snape wandte sich ab und verließ den Krankenflügel. Rowena sah ihm nach bevor sie zu Harry, Ron und Sirius sah. _

„_Ihr geht jetzt bitte zum Schuleiter und sagt ihm alles, ich werde versuchen Poppy zu helfen." Rowena sah besorgt zu Hermine da sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gemerkt hat wie weit das Gift vorangeschritten war und sie wusste nicht wie viel seit ihnen noch bleiben würde. Sie schütteltete die Gedanken ab als sie die Blicke der Jungen auf sich spürte und lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu, dann ging sie zu Madam Pomfrey die Hermine noch versorgte. Sirius dagegen schob Harry und Ron aus dem Krankenflügel._

_Während Hermine um ihr leben Kämpfte brachte Sirius die beiden zu Professor Dumbledore. Wo Harry auch ihm alles erzählte, was er zuvor schon Snape sagte. Nach dem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte trat ein langes schweigen ein. Harry sah besorgt zu Ron der mit Wut verzerrten Gesicht auf Dumbledore's schreibt dich starrte. Er hoffte das Ron keine Dummheit machen würde. Harry sah Ron und fühlte das seine Wut auch immer stärker wurde, er wollte wissen on Malfoy Hermine das wirklich angetan hat, obwohl er sich sicher war das Malfoy es war. Harry spürte das Verlangen es ihm heimzuzahlen, aber seine Sorge um Hermine und Ron war größer als seine Wut auf Malfoy. Als Dumbledore endlich zu sprechen begann, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen._

„_Nun, ich werde deinem Verdacht nachgehen Harry und versuchen heraus zu finden, ob Draco etwas mit Hermines Vergiftung zu tun hat. Bis dahin…", er sah Harry und Ron streng über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an, „werden sie beide nichts unternehmen und sich von Draco fernhalten." Dumbledore sah zu Sirius. _

„_Ich möchte dich bitten in deiner Animagi gestallt in der Nähe von Harry und Ron zu bleiben und das du dafür sorgst das weder ihnen, noch jemand anderem etwas zustößt." _

„_Selbstverständlich Professor", antwortete Sirius in dessen Gesicht sich ebenfalls Sorge spiegelte._

„_Aber …", begann Ron doch der Schuleiter hob seine Hand und brachte Ron so zum schweigen._

„_Es ist nur zu deinem eigenen wohl Ron", sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. Ron wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Harry ihm zuvor kam._

„_Das wissen wir Professor." Harry sah seinem Schuleiter direkt in die Augen der Harrys Blick erwiderte und kaum merklich nickte. Dann schob Sirius die beiden Jungen aus dem Büro und nickte Dumbledore zum Gruß zu. Ron stapfte wütend davon, doch Harry und Sirius folgten ihm zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius verwandelte sich vor dem Porträt zum Hund und ging mit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Jungenschlafsaal, doch Harry blieb noch was bei seinem Paten und sah ihn an. Sirius merkte das Harry reden wollte und verwandelte sich noch einmal zurück. _

„_So habe ich Ron noch nie erlebt", sagte Harry und sah zu den Treppen die zum Schlafsaal führten, in seinem Blick sah man die Sorge die er sich um Hermine und Ron machte._

„_Er ist Zornig Harry weil jemand versucht hat, das Mädchen das er von ganzen Herzen lieb zu töten", die Stimme von Sirius klang verbittert und seine Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt._

„_Sirius ich habe angst das Ron Draco dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen will. Ich bin mir sicher das er Hermines Becher ausgetauscht hat, aber ich kann es nicht beweißen. Ron wird sich Rächen wollen." Harry sah seinen Paten nun hilflos an._

„_Deswegen hat mich Professor Dumbledore darum gebeten bei euch beiden zu bleiben Harry. Ich werde nicht zu lassen das Ron eine Dummheit macht und genauso werde ich darauf aufpassen, das euch nichts geschieht. Jetzt solltest du aber wirklich ins Bett und versuchen zu Schlafen." _

„_Kommst du mit nach oben Sirius, oder bleibst du hier?" Harry sah ihn fragend an._

„_Ich werde es mir hier unten auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen Harry, dann bekomme ich alles mit was hier geschieht." Harry nickte leicht, wünschte seinem Paten eine gute Nacht und ging zum Schlaffsaal der Jungen davon. Sirius hing noch einem Momentlang seinen Gedanken nach, dann verwandelte er sich in den bärenartigen Hund und sprang auf das Sofa. Die Ohren aufmerksam gespitzt schlief Schnuffel ein. _

_Am nächsten Morgen waren Harry und Ron als erstes wach und gingen von Schnuffel Begleitet zu Hermine, die immer noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr war. Es War Poppy gelungen das Voranschreiten der Vergiftung zu verlangsamen, aber sie musste so schnell wie möglich herausfinden um welches Gift es sich handelte um Hermine noch retten zu können. Ron verbrachte jede freie Minute an Hermines Seite und Harry war immer dabei. Wenn sie alleine waren arbeiteten sie an einem Plan, wie sie die Wahrheit aus Malfoy herausbekommen könnten, wenn Dumbledore nichts herausfinden würden. _

„_Wir sollten ihm __Veritasserum__ verpassen, dann _

„_Ron wir haben kein Veritasserum und sind auch beide nicht gut genug in Zaubertränke um diesen schwierigen Trank alleine zu Brauen. Wir müssen _

_uns an Pansy halten und sie dazu bringen Dumbledore von Draco´s Plänen zu erzählen, das ist die einigste Chance die wir haben", flüstert Harry, während er Ron eindringlich ansah._

„_Ich werde ihn umbringen wenn Hermine st…" zischte Ron bevor er abbrach, als sich die Türe das Krankenflügels öffnete und Dumbledore, gefolgt von Sirius und Rowena eintrat. Harry sah den dreien entgegen, doch Ron´s Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Hermine._

„_Professor Dumbledore, gibt es was neues", reif Harry ihn entgegen doch Dumbledore hob nur die Hand um Harry zu signalisieren, das er's ich noch einen Moment Gedulden solle. Dann schlenderte er an Harry vorbei zu Ron, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah nun ebenfalls zu Hermine. Sirius und Rowena stellten sich schweigend zu Harry, dieser bemerkte den finstereren Blick mit dem sein Pate auf Hermine schaute, wodurch sich Harry sicher war das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er sah besorgt zu Dumbledore und auch in seiner Meine spiegelte sich die Besorgnis wieder. _

„_Sie wird es schaffen Ron. Hermine ist eine Kämpferin und Poppy wird mit Professor Snape das gegenmittel schon finden", durch brach Dumbledore das Schweigen und drückte leicht Rons Schultern. Harry überkam ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit, doch dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter uns sah auf. Rowena sah in mit einem warmen Lächeln an. Sie war anscheint die einzigem die das im Moment zustande brachte._

„_Nun", sprach Dumbledore leise weiter, „wir können keine Beweise finden, dass Mr. Malfoy etwas mit Hermines zustand zu tun hat." Harry und Ron wollten gerade lauthals ihren Unmut ausdrückend als Dumbledore sie mit einem scharfen Blick zum schweigen brachte. _

„_Ich werde ihn um Auge behalten, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Sie beide", sein Blick haftete auf Harry und Ron, „werden sich von Mr. Malfoy fernhalten und nichts in dieser Sache unternehmen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, das sie keinen gemeinsamen unterricht mehr mit den Slytherins haben und Sirius hat sich freundlicher weise bereiterklärt bis auf weiteres als Schnuffel bei ihnen zu bleiben. Nun erwachte ich von ihnen beiden dass sie meinen Anweisungen diese Mal zur Gänze erfühlen werden." Dumbledore ließ einen sehr strengen Blick auf den beiden Jungen Ruhen, der ihnen deutlich machte, das er in diesem Punkt keinen Widerspruch duldete, dann nickte er Rowena und Sirius zu und verließ den Krankenflügel._

„_Ich werde …", begann Ron, doch Rowena schnitt ihm das Wort ab. _

„_Ihr beide werdet nichts tun Ron, Dumbledore will verhindern, das ihr von der Schule fliegt genauso wie wir beide auch", sie sah Ron mit funkeln Augen an. „Draco wird von nun an von allen Lehrer, sowie von Remus und Sirius im Auge behalten und glaubt mir wir kriegen ihn, wenn er dahinter steckt."_

_Rowenas Blick wanderte zu Hermine, dann ging sie zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Hermine, worauf Rowenas Hände blass zu schimmern begannen, nach einigen Minuten erlosch der Schimmer und sie öffnete wieder die Augen._

„_Was hast du da gerade gemacht Rowena", fragte Ron der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. _

„_Ich habe ihr etwas von meiner Energie übergeben Ron, so kann ich Poppy mehr Zeit verschaffen." Sirius sah besorgt zu Rowena und sie spürte wie sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Darling", sagte sie leise während sie zu ihm ging und ihn in den Arm nahm, sie senkte ihre Stimme, bevor sie weiter sprach, „es schade dem Kind und mir nicht wenn ich das tue." Sie sah ihn kurz an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, und flüsterte ihm dann mit einem grinsen ins Ohr, „wie du siehst geht es uns beiden Bestens."_

„_Aber wie und warum", stotterte Ron uns er sah sichtlich verwirrt aus. Rowena löste sich von Sirius der sie aber weiter festhielt und sah zu Ron._

„_Ron ihr drei seit zu einem wichtigen teil meines Lebens geworden und ich werde tun was ich kann um zu verhindern, dass etwas geschieht. Wenn ich in der Lage währe Hermine zu Heilen glaube mir ich würde es tun aber leider entzieht sich das meiner Fähigkeiten. Deswegen verschaffe ich Poppy so viel Zeit wie ich kann, damit sie Hermine heilen kann. Rowenas Mine verfinsterte sich. _

„_Ich werde Draco umbringen", murmelte Ron vor sich hin._

„_Nein Ron das wirst du nicht tun", entgegnete Rowena in für sie ungewohnten scharfen Ton, „Ihr drei werdet euch von ihm fernhalten. Es ist wichtig dass ihr in Hogwarts bleibt, ein Schulverweis oder schlimmeres nützt niemandem was." _

„_Aber…", begann Ron verwirrt und suchte Harrys Blick der jedoch sah zu Rowena._

„_Wir werden nichts unternehmen, versprochen", nun sah Harry zu seinem Freund und als dieser resignierent nickte war Rowena erleichtert. Sie konnte Ron verstehen und doch war es wichtiger als jemals zu vor, das die beiden diesmal sich fügten._

„_Vertrau mir Ron", sagte Rowena, „ich werde heraus finden ob Draco dahinter steckt und ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zur führen:" Ron nickte und sah wieder auf Hermine._

„_Ich darf sie nicht verlieren, wir haben uns doch gerade erst gefunden und noch soviel gemeinsam vor", murmelte Ron und Rowena gefrohr das Blut in ihren Adern das sie seine Worte hörte uns sah zu Sirius der Ron beobachtete._

„_Du wirst sie nicht verlieren Ron", sagte Sirius und hoffte das er dem jungen nicht zu viel versprach._

_Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne dass sich Hermines zustand sich verändertete. Ron war mit den Nerven am Ende und das beunruhigte Sirius und Harry sehr. Wie versprochen wisch Sirius den beiden, insbesondere Ron, nicht von der Seite. _

_Sirius war gerade in seiner Hundegestallt mit Ron von Hagrid aus auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Harry und Rowena waren bei Hagrid geblieben um noch was zu besprechen. Die Tatsache das Rowena bei Harry war erleichterte Sirius doch sehr. Doch noch bevor sie das Schloss erreichten, trafen sie auf Draco Malfoy._

„_Ah wenn das nicht das Wesel ist", sagte Draco spöttisch zu Ron der seine Hand schon in seiner Umhangsrasche hatte und seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte. Sirius ließ ein warnendes Knurren hören._

„_Halt mir diesen räudigen Köter vom Hals Weasley", zischte Draco._

„_Was willst du Malfoy", fauchte Ron ihn an._

„_Nun ich wollte dich Fragen wie es deiner kleiner Schlammblut Freundin geht? Das Gift müsste schon ziemlich weit voran geschritten sein nicht war?" Draco Augen blitzen Sieges sicher auf und Ron bebte sich vor Zorn,_

„_Wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht bald heraus findet was für ein Gift sie bekommen hat wird sie dem Schlammblut nicht mehr helfen können", er lacht kalt auf und verspottet Ron weiter._

„_Du…", zischte Ron und zückte seinen Zauberstab, den auf Draco richtete, „Cru…", begann er doch Sirius hatte blitz schnell reagiert und Ron zu Boden gerissen, das nutzte Draco um seinen Zauberstab und zückte seinen Zauberstab. _

„_Crucio!" Dracos Fluch traf den großen schwarzen Hund der vor Ron stand und zwang diesen in die Knie. Sirius lang auf Rons Beinen so das dieser sich nicht so richtig bewegen konnte, er tastete also nach seinem Zauberstab, der nach seinem Fall ca. einen Meter von ihn entfernt liegen geblieben war. Nach einigen versuchen konnte Ron ihn Packen, Draco hatte sich in eine solche Wut gesteigert, das er nicht von dem vor schmerz winselnden Hund nicht ab lies, dies nutzte Ron und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und entwaffnete Draco. Er konnte fühlen wie die Muskeln des rieseigen Hundes immer noch krampfhaft zuckten, mit einiger Kraft anstrengung, gelang es Ron sich unter ihm hervor zu kämpfen und noch bevor Draco seinen Zauberstaberreichen konnte, richtete Ron seinen wieder auf ihn._

„_Finite incatatem", schrie er als Draco nach seinem Zauberstab griff, doch dieser duckte sich und der Fluch sauste knapp an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei. Ron sah kurz zu Sirius der sich inzwischen zurück verwandelt hatte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Im der Ferne waren schritte zu hören und sah in diese Richtung, als er Rowena erkannte sprang er auf, rief sie zu sich worauf sie auch sofort ihre schritte beschleunigten, und dann sah er mit einem zufriedenen grinsen wieder zu Draco. Dieser hob schnell seinen Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn abermals auf Ron, doch es war zuspät, denn Rowena und Harry hatten sie fast erreicht. Draco warf Ron einen letzten verachtenden Blick zu und rannte zum Schlosstor._

„_Sirius", Rowena sah ihren Mann erschrocken an und kniete sich neben ihn. _

„_Ron was ist geschehen?" Sie sah weiterhin zu Sirius der sich langsam wieder von den Schmerzen erholte und half ihm vorsichtig dabei sich auf zurichten. Ron Augen funkelten vor hass, als er in die Richtung schaute, in die Draco verschwunden war und berichtete was vorgefallen war. Harry stand wie gelähmt da und sah auf seinen Paten._

„_Wo ist Malfoy", fragte er und seine verengten sich._

„_Er hat das weite gesucht als ihr gekommen seid", antwortete Ron und deutete zum Tor. Harry sah in die gezeigte Richtung, wo Draco gerade das schloss Gelände verließ. _

„_Ich bringe ihn um", schrei Harry und wollte gerade Malfoy nach rennen, als Rowena ihn am Arm packte und mit ebenfalls glühenden Augen ansah. _

„_Du wirst nichts tun", sagte sie durch zusammen gepresste Lippen, ihre Augen wanderten dann über Ron wie der zu Sirius der sich gegen sie gelehnt hatte._

„_Kannst du aufstehen", fragte sie mit einem leicht zitternder Stimme, was Sirius sofort bemerkte. Er rang sich ein gequältes lächeln ab, nickte zur Antwort und machte dann den Versuch aufzustehen, was ihm aber sichtliche Probleme bereitete, da seine Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung stark schmerzten. Rowena sah ihn kurz an und Zog den Zauberstab um eine Bare herauf zu beschwören, doch Sirius legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln sanft herunter._

„_Bist du sicher", flüsterte Rowena so leise das nur Sirius sie hören konnte._

„_Ja bin ich, es geht schon", antwortet er ebenso leise. Darauf hin half Rowena ihm beim aufstehen und sie merkte das er gewaltig die Zähne zusammen biss um sich den schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen. Noch ehe Rowena etwas zu Harry sagen konnte war dieser an der Seite seines Paten und half Rowena ihn zu Stützen. Sie lächelte Harry kurz an und nickte ihm dankend zu._

„_Wir bringen dich erstmal zu Poppy und während sie dich versorgt, werden Ron und ich zu Albus gehen. Harry könntest du solange …"_

„_Natürlich bleibe ich so lange bei ihm", Sirius sah von einem zum andern und wollte protestieren, aber als er die mahnenden Blicke der beiden sah, schloss er den Mund und ließ sich von ihnen zum Krankenflügel bringen. Ron begleitete die drei mit einer so finsteren Meine wie Harry sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, er dachte schon das es keine Steigerung mehr geben könnte als er Ron in den letzten Tagen beobachtete, doch das hier übertraf alles was er bisher gesehen hatte. Aber auch bei sich selber spürte, dass sich der Hass auf Draco ins schier unermessliche zu steigern schien._

_Als die vier die Eingangshalle betraten, kam Remus gerade von Snape´s Büro nach oben. Er sah sofort das das etwas nicht stimmte und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, war er bei ihnen nahm Rowena an Seite und stütze seinen Freund den Rest des Wegs, worüber Rowena nicht traurig war, da Sirius doch mehr Probleme beim Laufen hatte als er zu gab und sie sein Gewicht stark zu spüren bekam. _

_Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey kam sofort zu ihnen geeilt. Sie weiß Harry und Remus an ihn auf eines der Betten zu legen, und machte sich gleich daran ihn zu untersuchen. Im Anschluss ging sie in ihr Büro und holte einen Trank der ihm die schmerzen nehmen sollte. Sie blieb solange neben ihm bis er das Glass gelehrt hatte._

„_Sie werden sich jetzt erst einmal was ausruhen Mr. Black und diesen Krankenflügel werden sie erst dann verlassen, wenn ich es ihnen erlaube", sagte sie streng und alle anwesenden wussten das sie keine Widerworte hören wollte._

„_Ja ist schon klar", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. Madam Pomfrey sah ihn zufrieden an und wuselte zu Hermine, um nach zu sehen wie es ihr ging._

„_Professor Lupin, sie bleiben doch sicher bei Mr. Black oder" fragte Poppy Rowena._

„_Nein ich muss mit Ron zum Schulleiter Poppy, aber…"_

„_Ich bleibe hier Poppy und werde ein Auge auf Hermine haben", schaltete sich Remus ein, worauf Madam Pomfrey ihn dankbar ansah._

„_Danke Mr. Lupin, wenn etwas sein sollte finden sie mich in der Bücherei."_

„_Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben wenn was ist", antwortete Remus und sah wie Madam Pomfrey den Krankenflügel verließ. Ron sah zu seiner Freundin die immer noch reglos in ihrem Bett lag, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. _

„_Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore, Ron", drang Rowenas Stimme an sein Ohr und er nickte. Rowena hauchte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Remus versprach ihr auf ihn und Harry aufzupassen, kurz danach verließ sie mit Ron den Krankenflügel, um Dumbledore bericht zu erstatten._

„_Harry was ist eigentlich passiert", fragte Remus als er sah das Sirius eingeschlafen war. Harry erzählte ihm was er wusste und beobachtete wie sich die sonst immer so freundliche Meine von Remus vor Wut verzehrte. _

„_Die Malfoy´s sind doch alle gleich", sagte er durch zusammen gepresste Lippen, Die Beiden hörten das sich die Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete und drehten sich zu ihr und sahen zu ihrer Überraschung, wie Neville den Krankenflügel betrat._

„_Wo ist Madam Pomfrey, ich muss sie dringend sprechen", fragte er und sah sich Fieberhaft um._

„_Bei Merlin Neville was ist den geschehen, bist du verletzt?" Remus ging auf ihn zu und wollte sehen, ob er verletzt war._

„_Nein mir geht es gut, es ist nur ich glaube ich weiß was für ein Gift Hermine bekommen hat". Harry sah Neville mit großen Augen an._

„_Neville bist du sicher? Was ist es?" Remus packte den völlig überdrehten Jungen an den Schultern und sah ihm ruhig in die Augen._

„_Ich … ich… glaube es ist… der Trank des schleichenden To … des", stotterte Neville, „Er kann nur mit Hilfe von Andron und er Attilasplanze geheilt werden. Beides wächst nur in der Woche vor Vollmond." Remus sah Neville nun ebenfalls mit großen Augen an._

„_Neville sie sind einfach wunderbar wissen sie das", Remus sah kurz zu Harry der mit finsterer Mine vor sich hin starrte._

„_Ich wusste schon immer das Malfoy verrückt ist Remus, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, das er soweit gehen würde."  
"Hass verleitet uns zu vielen dingen Harry", erklang Dumbledores Stimme von der Türe. Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah zu seinem Schulleiter. Rowena und Ron betraten hinter ihm den Raum. Noch bevor einer das Wort ergreifen konnte sprudelte aus Neville hervor was er herausgefunden hatte. _

„_Professor Dumbledore, Sir ich glaube ich weiß welches gift Hermine bekommen hat."_

„_Neville wenn das stimmt. Dann …", sagte Ron, als Albus zu Neville ging, der sofort sein Buch aufschlug und auf eine Stelle deutete. Albus lass sich seine Stelle genau durch und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht._

„_Neville du bist wahrlich ein Held, Rowena bitte holen sie Poppy und Severus. Ich bin mir sicher das unser junger Freund das gegen mittel gefunden hat." Rowena war noch im selben Augenblick aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden und eilte in die Bücherei, um Poppy zu informieren, als diese sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel macht, rannte Rowena zu den Kerkern um Severus die Nachricht zu bringen, dass sein schlechtester Schüler herausgefunden hatte was Hermine fehlte und sie fühlte eine gewisse Genungtung dabei als sie sah wie sich Severus Gesicht, verzog als er das hörte. Mit finsterer Mine folgte Severus Rowena zum Krankenflügel. Im Krankenflügel besprach er sich kurz mit Madam Pomfrey und machte sich dann auf den Weg um die Andron und Attilaspflanze zu besorgen. Nach einer guten halben Stunde kehrte er zurück und begann mit Madam Pomfrey das Gegengift zu bauen._

_Sirius war mittlerweile auch wieder wach geworden, doch Rowena bestand darauf, dass er noch liegen blieb bis Madam Pomfrey ihn noch mal untersucht hatte._

_Ron sah Neville an und fand einfach keine Worte, da es ihm ja offensichtlich gelungen war, was nicht einmal Professor Snape gelungen war. Ron wusste nur eins, dass Neville ihm einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer gezeigt hat und er ihm alleine dafür schon sehr dankbar war. Neville sah zufrieden und überglücklich aus, selbst als er das wütende Gesicht von Snape sah, zuckte er zum ersten Mal nicht zurück. Ron war sich sicher, dass Neville von nun an nicht mehr vor Angst zerfließen würde wenn sie zum Zaubertränkeunterricht mussten._

„_Harry, Sirius mit euch beiden muss ich noch kurz reden", durch brach Dumbledore die Stille._

„_Sicher Professor", sagte Harry und kam zu Sirius ans Bett._

„_Nun Draco hat das Schloss verlassen und wir mit Sicherheit nicht zurückkehren, ich befürchte allerdings das er sich Voldemort anschließen wird. Er hat einiges an wissen über Harry, die Voldemort wahrscheinlich weiter helfen könnten", Dumbledore sah die beiden ernst an. „Wir dürfen diesen Jungen nicht unterschätzen."_

„_Ich verstehe", sagte Sirius, „was haben sie jetzt vor?"_

„_Draco hat ziemlich eindrucksvoll bewissen wozu er fähig ist", Dumbledores Blick huschte zu Hermine und dann zu Sirius. Ich werde die Ordensmitglieder, besonders aber Kingsley und Tonks informieren was geschehen ist und sie dazu anhalten die Augen nach ihm Offen zu halten. Wenn Kingsley oder Tonks ihn erwischen wird er wegen des Mordversuches an Hermine und dem Verbotenen Fluch dir gegen über angeklagt werden. Zum Glück konnte Neville seinen heimtückischen Plan vereiteln." Er sah zu Neville der mit Ron an Hermines Bett stand._

„_Ja Professor das bin ich auch und ich werde auf der Hut sein was Draco betrifft", versprach Harry noch bevor jemand ihm dies abverlangte._

„_Gut Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit einem lächeln, „ich muss leider wieder in mein Büro, bitte haltet mich auf den laufenden." Die anwesenden nickt und dann verließ er den Krankenflügel._

_Alle im Krankenflügel warteten gespannt darauf, dass Madam Pomfrey und Snape mit dem Gegengift zurückkamen. Rowena saß bei Sirius auf dem Bett, der seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss liegen, während sie warteten spielte Rowena Gedanken verloren im seinen Haaren, was wiederum eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf Sirius hatte, das er in einen leichten Schlaf versank. Remus unterhielt sich leise mit Harry. Ron saß bei Hermine und hielt ihre Hand fest. Neville verließ nach einer weile das Bett von Hermine, stellte sich zu Harry und Remus, um sich mit jemandem unterhalten zu können._

„_Professor Dumbledore hat Recht Neville du bist ein Held", Harry sah ihn mit tiefster Dankbarkeit an, „ich glaube nicht das du dich jemals wieder von Snape herunter putzen lassen musst."_

„_Danke Harry, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich ein Held bin", stotterte Neville der immer noch sehr aufgeregt war._

„_Doch Neville für Ron und mich schon", entgegnete Harry entschlossen, was dafür sorgte das Neville Rot wurde._

_Nach gut zwei Stunden, ging endlich die Türe zum Krankenflügel auf und Madam Pomfrey eilte an Hermines Bett, wo sie ihr sofort etwas von dem Gegengift einflösste._

„_Jetzt bleibt uns nichts weiter Übrig als abzuwarten was die Nacht bringt", sagte sie dann an die andern gerichtet, „sie können also alle ins Bett gehen, sie wird sicher nicht vor Morgen früh aufwachen." Ron und Harry aber weigerten sich strikt Hermine diese Nacht alleine zu lassen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit Madam Pomfrey, durften Harry Ron und Neville dann doch bleiben. Auf Rowenas bitten hin untersuchte Madam Pomfrey noch einmal Sirius. Als diese dann ihre Erlaubnis gab verließen Rowena, Sirius und Remus den Krankenflügel und gingen in ihre Privaträume. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kapitel 10 Wiedersehen in Godric's Hollow**_

R_emus verabschiedete sich von Rowena und Sirius und ging in seine Wohnräume. Rowena schloss hinter sich die Türe, als sie ihre Privaträume betreten hatten und sah zu Sirius der sich, immer noch sehr blass, auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte._

„_Darling wie geht es dir?" Sirius konnte die Besorgnis deutlich in ihrer Stimme hören._

„_Mir geht es gut Angel. Du wirst sehen morgen früh bin ich wieder ganz der Alte", er lächelte sie an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie griff danach und ließ sich von ihm auf das Sofa ziehen._

„_Das werden wir ja morgen sehen, aber jetzt solltest Du wirklich langsam ins Bett, Poppy dreht mir sonst den Hals um", sie grinste ihn nun an, um ihre Sorgen besser überspielen zu können._

„_Ich gehe aber nur wenn die Frau Professorin mich begleitet", seine Augen funkelten sie an, als er das sagte und Rowena erwiderte seinen Blick auf die selbe weiße. _

„_Du bist gierig", sagte sie und stand auf._

„_Ich weiß", setzt ein schurkisches Grinsen auf und erhob sich ebenfalls, „und genau das leibst du so an mir."_

„_Ach ja tue ich das?" Rowena sah ihn über die Schulter hin weg an._

„_Ja das tust du", antwortete er während er ihr folgte. Sie gingen ins Bett und Rowena kuschelte sich dicht an Sirius, der sanft seine Finger über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ._

„_Oh das solltest du nicht tun, Darling", sie erschauderte leicht bei seinen zärtlichen Berührungen._

„_Und warum sollte ich das nicht tun", fragte er sie, ließ dabei aber seine Hand tiefer gleiten. _

„_Weil ich sonst nicht dafür garantieren kann das du morgen wieder der Alte bist", sie sah ihm in die Augen und konnte im Dunkeln sein breites grinsen erkennen, noch ehe sie etwas hinzufügen konnte spürte sie seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren und ließ ihre bedenken fallen._

_Sirius zog Rowena fest zu sich heran während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste und sie diesen Kuss erwiderte. Er ließ seine Hand über ihr Nachthemd wandern und begann es langsam nach oben zu ziehen, solange bis er mit seiner Hand unter diese gleiten konnte. Rowena löste den Kuss und er merkte, dass ihr Atem schneller ging, seine Hand sticht über ihren Oberschenkel und er begann sie vom Hals abwärts zu Küssen. Sie stöhnte leise auf als er dies tat und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten und sie musste mal wieder feststellen wie praktisch es war das er nur in Boxershorts schlief. Sirius rollte sich über sie, hörte aber nicht auf mit seiner Hand über ihren Schenkel zu fahren, er konnte deutlich spüren wie sie unter seinen Brührungen zu zittern begann und das erregte ihn selber, sehr stark. Rowena ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare wandern und drückte ihm ihren Körper entgegen, als anfing ihre Bürste mit der Zunge zu liebkosen und dabei eine feuchte Spur auf der Haut hinterließ. Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte er abrupt auf und sah sie an. Ein verführerisches lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sie von ihrem Nachthemd ganz befreite. Er packte plötzlich ihre Hände und band sie mit dem Nachthemd am Bett fest._

„_Oh nein das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Rowena und versuchte vergeblich ihn daran zu hindern doch er war viel stärker als sie und gab ihr nicht die kleinste Chance zu entkommen._

„_Und ob ich das tun werde", erwiderte er mit funkelnden Augen, dann senkte er den Kopf und begann von neuen ihren Körper mit Zunge, Lippen und Händen zu erforschen._

„_Das ist unfair Sirius Black ich will mich verteidigen können", protestierte sie laut Hals und versuchte ihn zu erreichen, was ihre Fesseln aber erfolgreich verhinderten. Sirius sah sie kurz an, sagte aber nichts, er setzte seinen Weg über ihren Körper fort, als er ihren Bauch erreichte, hielt er inne, strich sanfte mit der Hand darüber, bevor ihn zärtlich aber noch intensiver küsste und Rowena war klar das dieser Kuss nicht ihr galt, sondern dem Leben ihn ihr. Sie beobachtete Sirius dabei wie er ihren Bauch Zentimeter weiße liebkoste und ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, in eben diesem Moment, wusste sie das Sirius der beste Vater sein wird, den je ein Kind haben könnte und das freute sie, aber gleichzeitig versetzt dieser Gedanke ihr auch einen Stich ins Herz, weil es da eine Sache gab von der er bis jetzt noch nichts wusste. Sirius hob den Kopf und sah zu Rowena, die irgendwie Traurig zu sein schien._

„_Hey alles klar mit dir?" Er unterbrach sein Spielchen und kam wieder zu ihr nach oben._

„_Nein ist es nicht", antwortete sie und grinste ihn an, als sie seinen verwirrten Blick sah, „ich kann dich nicht umarmen und das ist unfair." Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen was sie wirklich beschäftigte und schien mit diesen Worten erfolg zu haben. Denn er sah sie mit einem durch dringlichen an._

„_So, das ist unfair dann bin ich mal gespannt wie du das findest", er hauchte ihre einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und machte dann da weiter, wo er eben aufgehört hatte. Sirius begann nun ihren Schoss zu küssen und drückte ihre Schenkel leicht auseinander, was sie bereitwillig geschehen ließ. Als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Scharm spürte bäumte sie sich mit einem Lauten stöhnen auf und begann sich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden. Sirius trieb sie immer bis am die grenzen, um dann abzubrechen und sie einfach zärtlich zu Streicheln bis ihre Erregung nach ließ, wenn er merkte das sie sich wieder beruhigte, begann er von neuen sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Rowena wusste nicht genau wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, aber es musste schon bestimmt eine Stunde so gehen, und sie wollte nur eins, ihn in sich spüren. Ihr Körper zitterte und das Herz raste, als sie ihn ansah._

„_Sirius bitte, hör auf mich so zu quälen, ich will dich", flüstert sie ihm leise entgegen._

„_Wer ist hier nun gierig", fragt er grinsend, aber er kam ihren Wunsch nur allzu gerne nach. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und küsst sie am Hals, dann sah er in ihre Augen und drang langsam in sie ein, dabei fühlte er wie sie das Becken anhob und hörte wie sie dabei leise aufstöhnte. Als er ganz in ihr war blieb er einen Moment lang still liegen und gab ihr einen feurigen Kuss, den sie erwiderte, dabei versuchte sie ihn zu umarmen, was die Fesseln allerdings verhinderten. Sirius sah das ließ sie weiter Zappeln und begann sich nun langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Als er ihre Enge spürte, wurde ihm Bewusst, dass das Spiel von eben nicht nur Rowena an den Rand der Extasse gebracht hatte, was zur folge hatte, dass er schnell begann das Tempo zu erhöhen._

„_Sirius bitte", hauchte sie flehend gegen sein Ohr, worauf er mit einer Hand das Nachthemd aufknotete. Rowena schlang ihre Arme um ihn so bald sie frei waren und Küsste ihn Wild. _

„_Wie ich sehe muss ich das öfters mit dir machen", haucht er gegen ihre Lippen, ohne dabei das Tempo zu verlangsamen. Rowena war so erregt, das sie ihm darauf nicht antworten konnte und spürte wie sie unaufhaltsam auf den Höhepunkt zukam. Ihr Atem ging noch schneller, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr Stöhnen, trieb Sirius an. Auch er wusste dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte, als er merkte das Rowena unter ihm zu beben begann und er fühlte dass sie so weit war. Seine Stöße wurden noch fordernder und in dem Moment wo sie ihren Höhepunkt hatte, ergoss sich Sirius in ihr. Bei beiden entlud sich der Orgasmus in einen lauten stöhnen, dann sank Sirius auf sie und hauchte ihr sanfte Küsse auf die Lippen. _

_Rowena hielt in fest umschlungen, während sie seine Küsse erwiderte, dann Rolle sich Sirius neben sie und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung und stich ihm sanft über die Schulter._

„_Bin ich immer noch unfair", fragte er sie leise._

„_Ja bist du und ich hoffe das dir klar ist das ich mich dafür furchtbar rächen werde", sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen._

„_Oh ich zittere schon vor Angst", erwiderte er lachend_

„_Sirius du zitterst wirklich", sagte sie ernst als ihr das auffiel._

„_Das lässt gleich wieder nach, mach dir keine sorgen", er griff hinter sich und zog die Decke über sich und Rowena, dabei zog er aber zischend die Luft ein, da ihm seine Muskeln wieder stärker wehtaten. Rowena sah ihn an und machte sich selber Vorwürfe ihn nicht davon abgehalten zu haben._

„_Hör auf damit kleines, ich hätte mich eh nicht davon abhalten lassen." Sirius strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht._

„_Kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?"_

„_Wenn sie dir so offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, dann ja", antwortete er._

„_Versuch jetzt was zu schlafen, sonst bist du morgen wirklich nicht fit", sagt sie streng, er nickt und fühlte wie die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte._

_Als Rowena den ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atem von Sirius hörte wusste sie dass er eingeschlafen war und fiel kurze zeit später selber in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sirius bekam das allerdings nicht mit, da er sehr tief am schlafen war, was er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. _

_Rowena hingegen jagte ein Alptraum nach dem anderen und sie fand keinen Weg aus diesen Träumen heraus. _

_Es war nun 15 Jahre her, als Rowena morgens ins Büro kam und von Kingsley sie mit den Worten, „wir haben ihn", begrüßt wurde. Wie sie dann sah, dass Sirius gerade abgeführt wurde, blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Rowena bad Kingsley, der wusste das sie mit ihm und den Potters befreundet war, kurz mit ihm unter vier Augen reden zu dürfen, weil sie von ihm hören wollte wieso die Potters sterben mussten. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion erlaubte er es ihr, da er ihr auch vertraute. _

_Sirius war in ein leeres Büro gebracht worden und saß auf einem Stuhl, als Rowena das Zimmer betrat. Sein Blick war leer und seine Hände ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt. Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich, dann sah sie ihn an und ging auf ihn zu, doch als sie ihn umarmen wollte hielt er sie auf._

„_Nein Rowena nicht, sie wissen nichts von uns und so sollten wir es belassen", flüsterte so leise das sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte._

„_Was meinst du? Wir sind doch …", als sie seinen Blick zur Türe wandern sah wusste sie was er meinte und nickte kaum merklich. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf einem Stuhl ihm gegen über und musterte ihn genau. _

„_Sirius, was ist geschehen, ich kann und will nicht glauben was man dir vor wirft. Du hättest Lily und James niemals verraten nie."_

„_Und doch habe ich diesen Verrat mit verschuldet", antwortete er ihr, sah sie dabei aber nicht an. Rowena konnte seinen Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Freunde deutlich fühlen und dieser Schmerz bohrte sich tief in ihr Herz._

_Sirius erzählte ihr alles was geschehen war, er erzählte ihr das er Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen hatte und er die Potters verraten hatte, dann erklärte er ihr wie es zu seiner Verhaftung kam, sowie das Peter nicht tot war. _

_Rowena ließ ihn alles erzählen und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als er fertig war, sah sie ihm eine weile an._

„_Ich glaube dir Sirius, ich fühle einfach das du mir die Wahrheit sagst", sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und er schmiegte sich leicht gegen ihre Hand._

„_Ich werde diese Ratte finden Darling und dich aus Askaban raus holen, ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis ich ihn habe und deine Unschuld beweisen kann", ihre Augen sprühten vor Hass auf Peter._

„_Angel ich möchte das du dein Leben lebst und dich nicht der Rache und dem Hass hin gibst, versprich mir das bitte", Sirius Blick war der Verzweifelung nahe, als er die sagte, „versprich mir das du glücklich wirst und mich vergisst." Rowena sah ihn entsetzt an und schüttelte energisch den Kopf._

„_NEIN NIEMALS, ICH WERDE DICH NIE VERGESSEN", sie ließ alle bedenken fallen und Küsste ihn so, als ob es für sie keinen Morgen mehr geben würde und er erwiderte diesen Kuss auf die gleiche weiße. Da wusste sie das er seine Worte vorhin nicht ernst meinte. Plötzlich ging die Bürotüre auf und Mad Eye Moody betrat das Zimmer, schloss sie aber gleich wieder hinter sich. Er sah zu den beiden als Sirius sich ruckartig von ihr löste, doch Rowena hielt ihn weiter fest._

„_Ich liebe dich Sirius Black, vergiss das niemals", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte._

„_Das werde ich nicht, wenn du nicht vergisst, dass ich dich auch liebe", haucht er ihr zu._

„_Die Dementoren sind da", unterbrach Mad Eye die beiden, worauf beide sichtlich zusammen zuckten und Sirius die pure Angst ins Gesicht trieb. Rowena umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und schwor ihm erneut ihn da raus zuholen. Als sie ihn dann nach draußen begleiten wollte, hielt Moody sie auf._

„_Du bleibst besser hier, bevor jeder im Büro mit bekommt was mit dir los ist, wir beide werden uns später noch über diese Sache unterhalten", er sah Rowena mit durch dringenden Blick an. Sie suchte Sirius Blick, der leichte nickte, dann führte Mad Eye ihn ab und sie war alleine in dem Büro. Ihre Hände glitten über ihren Bauch, aber ihr Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Türe wo durch der Vater ihres Kindes so eben abgeführt worden war.´_

_Rowena seufzte im Schlaf auf und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, sie wollte aufwachen, aber sie konnte nicht, stattdessen war sie in einem neuen, für sie noch schlimmeren Traum gefangen. Dieser Traum riss längst verheilte Wunden wieder auf und Rowena wälzte sich hin und her. Sie sah sich selbst in St. Mungos liegen und Remus war an ihrer Seite, als eine Heilerin in ihr Zimmer kam und ihr dieses schreckliche Wahrheit sagte.  
Rowena wachte mit einem lauten Schrei auf und saß in ihrem Bett, Sirius war durch den Schrei ebenfalls hoch geschreckt und nahm eine völlig aufgelöste Rowena in den Arm._

„_Ganz ruhig Kleines, es war nur ein Traum", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts sie zitterte und weinte immer noch in seinen Armen._

„_Nein Sirius, es war nicht nur ein Traum, es war eine Erinnerung", erklärte sie ihm mit zitternder Stimme._

„_Was für Erinnerungen", fragt er leise. Rowena drückte sich an ihn und wusste nicht, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte und ob sie es sagen sollte. Er hat so viel gelitten, musste er wirklich auch diesen Schmerz noch erleiden, wo doch so viele Jahre dazwischen lagen._

„_Angel sag mir doch was los ist, es wird dir helfen", er sah sie eindringlich an und hoffte, dass sie ihm erzählen würde, was geschehen war. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn die Sache auch betraf._

_Rowenas Gedanken drehen sich wie wild im Kreis, sie weiß das er ein Recht hat es zu erfahren, aber andererseits möchte sie ihm den Schmerz ersparen und ebenso die Angst um das ungeborene Leben in ihr. Doch als sie Sirius besorgten Blick sah entschied sie sich ihm alles zu sagen. _

„_Sirius da gibt es etwas was du nicht weißt", sie sah auf ihre Hände und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „verdammt ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, es ist … so …", sie bricht ab und kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ans Fenster. Sirius sah ihr verwirrt nach, stand dann ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihr. Er nahm sie von hinten sanft in die Arme, fühlte aber wie sie sich versteifte._

„_Rowena, du musst nicht mehr alleine …"_

„_Sirius ich hatte vor 15 Jahren eine Fehl … geburt", unterbrach sie ihn leise. _

_Er sah auf sie herunter, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und fühlte wie sich sein Herz bei ihren Worten zusammen zog. Rowena wollte sich von ihm lösen doch er hielt sie fest und drehte sie zu sich um._

„_Was ... ich meine wieso, nein warum kam es zu der Fehlgeburt", stammelte er doch ahnte, dass er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. _

„_Es war kurz nach dem du nach Askaban kamst, ich bekam auf einmal schrecklich Unterleibsschmerzen und Remus brachte mich sofort ins St. Mungos, doch die Heiler konnten das Kind nicht mehr retten", sie konnte Sirius nicht ansehen während sie ihm das erzählte, als sie ein kurze Pause machte sah sie kurz auf, wandte den Blick aber gleich wieder ab und erzählte weiter, „sie sagten mir das ich einem zu großen Seelischendruck ausgesetzt war und mein Köper die Schwangerschaft, sozusagen abgebrochen hatte". Tränen rannen Rowena über das Gesicht, als sie den Satz beendet hatte. _

_Sirius wischte ihr diese aus dem Gesicht und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, sagen konnte er im Moment nichts, da er sich unheimlich leer fühlte und keine Worte der Welt hätten ihr den Schmerz nehmen können. _

„_Angel, was ist … ich meine, könnte ...?" Sirius brachte es nicht fertig die Frage zu beenden, aber das musste er auch nicht da Rowena wusste was er meinte._

„_Ich möchte diese Gefahr nicht ausschließen, Sirius. Die Zeiten haben sich nicht gerade gebessert seit damals, aber heute weiß ich dich an meiner Seite und daraus schöpfe ich Kraft", sie sieht ihn nun direkt in die Augen, „ich werde alles tun, damit ich nicht noch eine …" Sirius ließ sie den Satz nicht beenden und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Rowena erwiderte den Kuss und war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. _

„_Ich liebe dich Rowena Black – Lupin, das werde ich immer tun, und wenn wir beide … nein wir drei aufeinander aufpassen, wird alles gut werden", er flüsterte diese Worte nur und doch hatten diese eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Rowena lehnte sich gegen Sirius, der sie einfach nur festhielt, bis er auf einmal ein, ihr sehr bekanntes Lied, zu singen begann. _

_  
_In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you  
I have found you  
_  
Rowena lauschte seiner dunklen aber sehr weichen Stimme und begann dann ihren Text zu singen._

_  
__In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
I will hold you  
_

_Sirius sah ihr nun in die Augen und sang weiter.  
__  
Our lives will change, when tomorrow comes___

Rowena erwiderte den Blick und legte jede Menge Gefühl in ihren Text.

_  
__Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums___

Sirius schloss sie wieder in seine Arme.

_  
__And we have music, all right_

_Tearing the night___

Rowena schlang ihre Arme um ihn und sah zu ihm auf als sie die Stelle erreichten wo sie zusammen sangen.

_A song  
Played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound  
A lonely sound  
A cry that tells us  
Love goes on and on  
_

_Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
To hold you tight_

_And dance  
Like it's the last night  
Of the world  
_

_Sirius sah durch das Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit und sang nun wieder alleine. _

_On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth  
I will take you___

Rowena folgte seinem Blick und drehte sich so das sie mit den Rückem zu ihm stand. _Sie sang weich und gefühlvoll weiter._

_  
__I'll go with you  
__  
Sirius nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft._

_  
__You won't believe all the tings you'll see  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me  
__  
Sie sangen beide wieder zusammen und es kam aus tiefsten Herzen._

_  
__If we're together, that's when  
We'll hear it again._

_Dann wurden ihre stimmen wieder weicher, aber sie bildeten eine Einheit beim singen._

_A song  
Played on a solo saxophone _

_A crazy sound  
A lonely sound_

_A cry that tells us _

_Love goes on and on_

_Played on a solo saxophone _

_It´s telling me_

_To hold you tight_

_And dance_

_Like it's the last night  
Of the world  
_

_Rowena sang ihren nächsten Part voller sehen sucht._

_Dreams_

_Were all i ever knew_

_Sirius dagegen mir leiser weicher Stimme._

_Dreans_

_You won´t need when i´m through_

_Danach begannen beide den letzten Teil des Liedes, erst sanft und dann immer kraftvoller._

_Anywere we my be_

_I will sing with you_

_A song –_

_Played on a solo saxophone _

_So stay with me_

_And hold me tight_

_And dance_

_Like it's the last night  
Of the world_

_Rowena drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, dann hauchte sie ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. _

„_Ich liebe dich auch Sirius Black, das habe ich immer getan." Sirius lächelte sie sanft an und hob sie hoch. Dann trug er sie zum Bett und legte sie darauf ab._

„_Du willst doch nicht etwa …", sie sah ihn unsicher an._

„_Eigentlich wollte ich dich in meine Arme nehmen und mit dir zusammen einschlafen, aber …", er grinst sie an, „deine Idee ist auch nicht schlecht."_

„_Nein ist sie nicht, aber diese Nacht nicht mehr, Poppy bringt mich um wenn ich dich noch länger vom schlafen abhalte", erwiderte sie._

„_Poppy muss das gar nicht wissen", sein grinsen wird noch breiter._

„_Du kennst Poppy, wenn sie dich morgen untersucht wird sie sehen, dass sich deine Muskeln noch nicht entspannt haben und dann bekomme ich den Ärger. Nein mein lieber jetzt wird geschlafen", sagte sie energisch und ihr Blick machte ihm klar, dass sie nicht weiter darüber diskutieren würde. _

„_Ist ja gut du hast recht, aber glaube mir morgen kommst du mir nicht mit so einer billigen Ausrede davon", antwortete er und seine Augen funkelten. Rowena gab ihm einen guten Nachtkuss und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Kurze Zeit später waren beide wieder eingeschlafen._

_Also Rowena am nächsten morgen erwachte war Sirius bereits wach. Er stand fertig angezogen am Fenster und beobachtet den Wald. Sie kletterte leise aus dem Bett und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, dann ging sie zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arme._

„_Guten morgen Darling", sie versuchte noch seinem Blick über seine Schulter hin weg zu folgen, doch er hatte sich bereits zu ihr umgedreht und sah sie an._

„_Morgen Angel", seine Augen wirkten traurig, jedoch versuchte er ein lächeln auf zu setzten. Rowena musterte ihn einen Moment lang, war sich aber ziemlich sicher wo er gerade mit den Gedanken war._

„_Sirius ich hätte…", begann sie wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen._

„_Doch hättest und das war auch gut das du es mir gesagt hast", flüsterte er leise, „Angel du warst schon viel zulange alleine damit, es ist nur das ich mich wohl erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen das …"_

„_Da ist doch mehr Sirius, als nur das", unterbrach nun sie ihn und sah ihn ernst an. Sirius wusste das sie ihn nicht vom harken lassen würde, er seufzte leise und zog sie zum Bett, wo er sich mit ihr hin setzte. Sein Blick viel kurz auf ihren Bauch, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen sah._

„_Ich mach mir nur Sorgen Angel, Sorgen um dich und um unser Kind", er sah erneut auf ihren Bauch und nahm dann ihre Hand in seine, bevor er leise weiter sprach, „du hast mir gestern nicht gesagt, im wievielten Monat du warst, als es passierte." Rowena versteifte sich leicht als er das sagte._

„_Ich war in der 7 Woche, genau wie jetzt", antwortete sie kaum hörbar._

„_Weiß Poppy davon?"_

„_Nein außer dir und Remus weiß es keiner", sie suchte seinen Blick. Sirius erwiderte ihren Blick mit Entschlossenheit._

„_Ich möchte das du jetzt zu ihr gehst und ihr alles sagst Angel, wenn Poppy es weiß kann sie dir vielleicht was geben was die Gefahr einer Fehlgeburt minimiert, wenn den eine besteht", er sagte dies sehr eindringlich und Rowena fühlte das er genauso große Angst um das Kind hatte wie sie. Sie nickte ihm als antwort zu, stand dann auf und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zumachen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später befanden die Beiden sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Rowena hatte Sirius darum gebebten bei ihr zu bleiben, weil sie Angst hatte das sie der Mut verlassen würde, wenn sie Madam Pomfrey gegen überstand._

_Die beiden betraten den Krankenflügel und sahen Harry, Neville und Ron die alle um Hermine herum stand die gerade eine Kleinigkeit am Frühstücken war. Rowena lächelte Hermine erleichtert an und ging gefolgt von Sirius an ihr Bett. _

„_Es ist schön dich wieder wach zu sehen Hermine", begrüßte sie Hermine, merkte aber doch das sie noch einen langen weg vor sich haben würde bis sie wieder auf den Beinen sein würde. _

„_Danke Rowena", antwortete Hermine mit sehr schwacher Stimme. Sirius konnte die Erleichterung in den Gesichtern der Jugendlichen deutlich sehen und auch er war froh das Hermine wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war. _

„_Wie geht es dir Hermine", fragte er mit ehrlichem Interesse._

„_Es geht Sirius danke, aber Madam Pomfrey meinte das ich noch eine ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel bleiben muss", antwortete sie und man konnte die Traurigkeit darüber deutlich hören._

„_Das wichtigste ist das du wieder auf die Beine kommst, alles andere wird sich finden", versuchte Rowena sie auf zu muntern, „außerdem hast du ja Freunde die sich um dich kümmern werden."_

„_Ja, die habe ich", entgegnete Hermine mit einem dankbaren Blick zu den drei Jungen, dann ging die Krankenflügel Türe auf und Ginny, sowie die übrigen Gryffindor´s aus Hermines Klass betraten den Krankenflügel. Rowena grinste Sirius breit an und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Madam Pomfrey's Bürotüre und er nickt kurz. _

„_Dann lassen wir euch mal in ruhe feiern", zwinkerte Sirius den Schülern zu, „und Poppy ein wenig ablenken." Sirius und Rowena verließen die Gruppe und gingen zu Madam Pomfrey's Büro. _

_Madam Pomfrey saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah auf, als Rowena und Sirius, das Büro betraten._

„_Miss Lupin, Mr. Black, was kann ich für sie tun", sie stand auf und deutete auf zwei lehre Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Rowena setzte sich, aber Sirius zog es stehen zu bleiben, er fühlte sich im Krankenflügel nie sonderlich wohl. Er legte Rowena eine Hand auf die Schulter, weil er merkte dass sie mit sich haderte._

„_Poppy es geht um Rowenas Schwangerschaft, wir beide machen uns sorgen, das alles gut verläuft", begann er zu erklären und sah das Madam Pomfrey hellhörig geworden war._

„_Und woher kommen diese Sorgen, es scheint doch alles Problemlos zu verlaufen", fragte Madam Pomfrey, während ihr Blick auf der werdenden Mutter ruhte._

„_Weil ich vor 15 Jahren eine Fehlgeburt hatte", antwortete Rowena, dann begann sie Madam Pomfrey alles zu erzählen. Als sie fertig war stand Madam Pomfrey auf und ging zu einer Liege die in ihrem Büro stand. _

„_Ich würde mir das gerne erst mal ansehen Miss Lupin", sie deutete auf die liege und Rowena folgte ihrer Aufforderung, „ich würde ihnen aber auch empfehlen regelmäßig einen Heiler in St. Mungos aufzusuchen." Madam Pomfrey wartete auf keine antwort, sondern begann gleich damit Rowena eingehen zu untersuchen. Als sie damit fertig war sah sie Rowena an und lächelte._

„_Ich kann sie beruhigen, soweit ist alles in bester Ordnung. Trotzdem werde ich ihnen einen Trank mitgeben, der sie beruhigt, das schadet nicht und wir gehen nicht das Risiko ein, das damals zur Fehlgeburt führte. Aber wie ich bereits sagte sollten sie regelmäßig zu einem Heiler gehen, der die Schwangerschaft überwacht. Ich könnte ihnen Mr. Hopkirk empfehlen. Er ist einer der besten Heiler auf diesem Gebiet."_

„_Danke Poppy, ich werde ihn aufsuchen", erwiderte Rowena und ging dann zu Sirius der gleich einen Arm um sie legte._

„_Und sie Mr. Black sollten einen großen Umweg um Schwierigkeiten machen, damit sich Miss Lupin nicht aufregen muss", sagte Madam Pomfrey und ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht._

„_Ich werde mein bestes tun", antwortete Sirius mir seinem Rumtreibergrinsen._

„_Oh das Beste ist hier wohl nicht gut genug", zwinkerte Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde, „Miss Lupin, wenn ihnen Irdenetwas seltsam vorkommt, also wenn sie Schmerzen haben die nicht da sie sollten, kommen sie bitte umgehend zu mir." _

„_Natürlich Poppy, ich werde mich dann an sie wenden", versicherte Rowena, „ich danke ihnen für die Hilfe."_

„_Nicht doch dafür bin ja schließlich hier, jetzt muss ich aber erstmal nach Miss Granger sehen."_

„_Wie geht es ihr Poppy", fragte Sirius._

„_Sie wird wieder gesund werden Mr. Black, aber sie wird noch einen langen Weg vor sich haben, aufjedenfall werde ich sie erst einmal hier behalten." Rowena nickte und sah sie den fragend an._

„_Wie lange wird sie noch hier bleiben müssen?"_

„_Ich gehe von 3 bis 4 Wochen aus, es kommt ganz darauf an wie sie das Gegengift verträgt", beantwortete Madam Pomfrey die frage._

„_Gut ich werde das Kollegium informieren, so viel ich weiß wollten ihre Eltern in den nächsten Tagen noch mal nach Hogwarts kommen." Madam Pomfrey nickte Bestätigend, dann verabschiedeten sich Sirius und Rowena und verließen den Krankenflügel. _

_Die beiden beschlossen etwas nach Hogsmead zu gehen, es war Samstag, also hatte Rowena frei. Sie schlenderten gemütlich die Straße nach Hogwarts entlang. Rowena hatte sich bei Sirius eingeharkt doch ihr Blick ist immer noch sorgen voll. Sirius wusste woran sie dachte und blieb plötzlich stehen, zog sie zu sich in den Arm uns sah ihr in die Augen, dann begann er leise zu singen_

_Nun bist Du geborgen,  
die Nacht erreicht dich nicht,  
denn ich will Dich bewahren  
vor Ängsten und Gefahren._

Folg mir in den Morgen,  
ich geh mit dir uns Licht.  
und ich will für Dich da sein,

_für alle Zeit dir nah sein._

_  
Rowena erwiderte seinen Blick und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, dann sang sie._

_  
__Lehr mich, wieder ohne Angst zu leben,  
sei mein Retter aus der Einsamkeit.  
Gib mir Wärme, um mir Mut zu geben,  
und versprich, dass ich Dich nie verlier,  
mehr will ich nicht von Dir.  
__  
Sirius hielt sie weiter fest und wandte auch nicht den Blick von ihr ab, während er sang. Seine Hände glitten beruhigend über ihren Rücken._

_  
__Laß, was war, vorbei sein!  
Schenk mir Dein Vertraun.  
Dann wird niemand Dich finden,  
die Träume werden schwinden...___

Rowena legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, sie wollte ihm ganz nah sein, seinen wärme spüren und das schützende Gefühl genießen, welches von ihm ausging.

_  
__Laß mich wieder frei sein,  
beschütz mich vor dem Graun.  
Nur Du kannst mich bewahren,  
vor Ängsten und Gefahren...  
__  
Sirius drückte sie fest an sich und seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter, sie war kraft voll und bot sehr viel Sicherheit, so das Rowena sicher war das sie nichts mehr so schnell entzweien könnte._

_  
__Ich will Dir helfen ohne Angst zu leben.  
Ich führ´ Dich aus Deiner Einsamkeit.  
Meine Liebe soll Dir Wärme geben.  
Geh´ von heut´ an jeden Weg mit mir.  
Rowena, mehr will ich nicht von Dir.  
__  
Rowena sah zu ihm auf und traf seinen Blick, leise fast schon flehend sang sie weiter._

_  
__Gib mir Liebe, um mir Kraft zu geben!  
Wenn es dunkel wird, bleib hier bei mir!  
_

_Sirius stimmte mit ein und sie sangen beide ohne den andern aus den Augen zu lassen._

_  
Gib mir Liebe, teil mit mir mein Leben!  
_

_Rowena legt Sirius eine Hand auf die Wange und sang alleine weiter._

_  
__Bleib für immer!  
_

_Sirius lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand in sein._

_Ich bleib bei Dir.  
_

_Rowena sah ihn erleichtert an und legt ihren Kopf erneut an seine Brust. Sirius hielt sie fest und merkte das die Angst sie langsam wieder verließ, dann sangen sei beide den letzten Teil des Liedes, welches ihnen aus dem tiefsten inneren zu kommen schien._

_  
__Lieb mich, mehr will ich nicht von Dir.  
Geh von heut an jeden Weg mit mir!  
Lieb mich, mehr will ich nicht von Dir._

_Sirius löste sich etwas von ihr und hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn etwas an und gab ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, den sie nur zu gerne erwiderte. Nach einer weile gingen sie dann weiter um erst ein paar Einkäufe zu machen und anschließend gingen sie noch in die Drei Besen wo sie auch was zum Mittag essen wollten. _

_Die beiden betraten die Drei Besen und suchten sich eine ruhige ecke wo sie ungestört sein konnten, dann bestellten sie bei Rosmerta etwas zu essen. Nachdem Rosmerta die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, verließ sie den Tisch wieder. Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch Wirtschaft schweifen, doch als die Türe geöffnet wurde, lehnte er sich so weit auf seinem Platz zurück, dass er von einer großen Pflanze völlig verdeckt wurde._

„_Was hast du den", flüsterte Rowena die an seinen Augen sah, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war._

„_Draco ist gerade gekommen und er ist nicht alleine", antwortete er sehr leise, „ich hätte nicht gedacht das er noch in Hogsmead ist." Sirius beobachtet die drei Gestallten, die sich in eine der hinteren Ecken niederließen. _

_Rowena hat eine weitere Pflanze herüber schweben lassen, so dass auch sie nun versteckt war und die drei ebenfalls beobachten konnte. _

„_Was würde ich jetzt für Fred und Gorges Langziehohren geben", murmelte Sirius leise vor sich hin und Rowena nickte zustimmend._

„_Das sind McNair und Goyle, da waren unser Vermutungen also doch Richtig. Draco wird sich Voldemort anschließen", sagte Rowena gedämpft._

„_Es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn es nicht so gewesen, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre", erwiderte Sirius, doch als er sah das die drei sich bereits wieder erhoben, um die Wirtschaft wieder zu verlassen, faste Sirius einen Entschluss._

„_Rowena bleib hier ich werde mal sehen ob ich raus finden kann, wo sie hin wollen", er wartete bis dir drei durch die Türe verschwunden waren und folgte ihnen ohne auf eine antwort von Rowena zu warten. Vor der Türe verwandelte er sich zum Hund und lief den dreien mit einigen Abstand nach._

„_Sei Vorsichtig", murmelte Rowena als Sirius durch die Türe verschwand und wartete unruhig auf seine Rückkehr._

_Sirius sah das Draco und seine Begleitung einen kleinen Wald erreichten und schlich sich im Schutz der Büsche näher, dabei konnte er wenigstens ein paar Worte aufschnappen._

„_Sehr gut Draco, du hast wahrlich sehr nützliche Informationen für den Dunklen Lord", erklang McNairs Stimme, „er wird sicher sehr erfreut sein das du dich ihm anschließen willst, es ist nur Schade das du nicht weiter in Hogwarts sein kannst aber wir haben ja noch andere Informanten dort." McNair lachte kalt auf und dann verschwanden die drei im nichts. Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zu Rowena, in dem Moment wo er die Drei Besen zurück kam brachte Rosmerta das essen. Er ging zu Rowena und während sie aßen, erzählte Sirius ihr was ergehört hatte._

„_Na wer diese Informanten wohl sein können", fragte Rowena spitz, „wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind müssen wir umgehend Albus benachrichtigen." Sirius nickte und die beiden Beendeten kurze Zeit später ihr essen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss wo sie Dumbledore gleich aufsuchten._

_Rowena und Sirius erreichten das Büro und Klopften, sie betraten nach Dumbledores Aufforderung das Büro und Rowena sah erstaunt das Kingsley bei Dumbledore war. Beide Männer sahen mit ernster Miene zu ihnen. _

„_Hallo ihr beiden", begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden freundlich, „was führt euch zu mir?"_

_Rowena fing an zu erzählen was sie mit bekommen haben und als sie endete sah Dumbledore nachdenklich an._

„_Gut, aber um Draco kümmern wir uns Später, jetzt gibt es wichtigeres zu besprechen", sieht zu Kingsley, „wir wissen wo Peter ist."_

„_WO IST ER?" Sirius war schneller aufgesprungen und sah Dumbledore mit glühenden Augen an, doch dieser beantwortete seine Frage nicht sondern wand sich an Rowena und Kingsley._

„_Ich möchte das sie beide sich zurückziehen und einen Plan ausarbeiten, Kingsley wird ihnen alles erklären Rowena er möchte sie bei dieser Aktion dabei haben", er Sprach ruhig und ließ sich von Sirius wütendem Blick nicht beeindrucken. Rowena sah kurz zu Sirius und nickt Albus dann zu. Kingsley verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und Sirius und verließ das Büro. Rowena ging kurz zu Sirius hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüstert ihm ins Ohr. _

„_Bitte beruhige dich ich werde diese Ratte herschaffen", sie sah ihn noch mal eindringlich an verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und folgte Kingsley. Sirius wollte das Büro ebenfalls verlassen wurde aber von Dumbledore aufgehalten._

„_Sirius setzt dich bitte ich muss mit dir reden", Dumbledore sah ihn streng an und Sirius wusste das er ihm jetzt besser nicht widersprach und tat was er sagte._

„_Ich kann mir vorstellen was gerade in dir vorgeht und genau aus diesem Grund will ich dich bei dieser Sache nicht dabei haben, ich brauch dort Leute mit einem kühlen Kopf. Du bist schon immer der Impulsivste von euch vieren gewesen und hast dadurch schon oft Probleme gehabt und Peter festzunehmen darf nicht schief gehen Sirius. Zum einen weil wir durch ihn vielleicht an Informationen kommen und zum andern weil er eine Geisel bewacht, um deren Rettung wir uns vorrangig kümmern müssen." Sirius wollte etwas entgegnen doch der Schulleiter brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen._

„_Du wirst hier bleiben und Rowena, Kingsley, Remus und den Weasleys vertrauen müssen", er musterte Sirius der ihn nun noch wütender ansah, „zwing mich nicht dazu dich gewaltsam hier zu halten Sirius, denn das würde ich nur ungern tun, aber ich würde es tun um die Sache zu schützen." _

„_War das alles? Wenn ja würde ich mich gerne um meinen Patensohn kümmern gehen", er fügt murmelt hin zu, „das werden sie mir niemals verbieten können."_

„_Tu das Sirius, aber vergiss darüber hinaus meine Worte nicht." Sirius verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Dumbeldores Büro und ging Richtung Quidditchfeld davon, wo Harry gerade beim Tranig war. Dumbledore sah ihm nach bis er die Türe hinter sich zu schlug und ließ sich mit einem seufzten auf seinen Stuhl sinken._

_Sirius ging mit langen Schritten zum Quiddich Stadion der Schule, als er dieses betrat und Harry auf seinem Besen sah hatte er das Gefühl James beim Training zu sehen. Er beobachtet das Tranig der Gryffindor´s und kam nicht drum herum Harry, aufs Neue zu bewundern. _

„_Da würde sogar James vor Neid erblassen", murmelte er vor sich hin als sein Blick auf ein Mädchen fiel das auf der Tribüne saß und Harry genau zu beobachten schien. Sirius huschte ein lächeln über das Gesicht und sah dann wieder zu den Spielern die ihr Tranig gerade beendeten. Er sah wie das Mädchen, welches seinen Schal von Huffelpuff um den Hals trug die Bühne verließ, als er neben sich eine Stimme vernahm._

„_Hallo Sirius", er drehte sich um und sah in das gut gelaunte Gesicht von Ginny Weasley die ihren Besen über die Schulter geworfen hatte. _

„_Oh der Kapitän höchst persönlich", grinste er das Mädchen an und fügte scherzend hinzu, „ihr wisst schon das ein Spion auf der Tribüne saß?" _

„_Du meinst Tara?", grinste Ginny ihn breit an „ja ich weiß, sie wollte uns unbedingt mal beim Training zusehen, aber da kommt sie ja." _

„_Ich sag doch Spionage", lachte Sirius und sah dann das Tara wie Ginny sie nannte lächelnd auf sie zukam._

„_Ich denke eher das sie aus einem andern Grund hier ist Sirius", grinste Ginny und schielte kurz zu Harry._

„_So ist sie das, dann will ich mal nichts gesagte haben", er sah ebenfalls zu Harry der noch mit Ron am reden war und dann auf ihn zukam. _

„_Hi Sirius", rief Harry, nach dem er seinen Paten entdeckt hatte zu, er Umarmte Sirius kurz als er diesen erreichte und sah ihn dann an, „was treib dich den hier her?"_

„_Ich wollte mich nur davon überzeugen das du dich noch auf dem Besen halten kannst", antwortete Sirius, doch Harry merkt ihm deutlich an das etwas nicht stimmte, aber bevor er nachfragen konnte, ergriff Ginny das Wort._

„_Harry, Ron, Sirius, darf ich euch Tara Wood vorstellen, sie ist in meinem Jahrgang bei den Huffelpuffs." Tara lächelte die drei an und ihr Blick blieb einen Moment zu lange auf Harry ruhen, was Sirius ihm noch eine weile unter die Nase halten würde._

„_WOOD?" Riefen Harry und Ron wie aus einen Mund, worauf Tara die beiden angrinste._

„_Ja, Oliver ist mein Cousin", sagte sie bevor einer der beiden die Stimme wieder fand, dann bemerkte sie den viel sagenden Blick von Sirius und wurde verlegen._

„_Warum hat er uns den nie von dir erzählt", wollte Ron wissen und bemerkte die Veränderung von Tara nicht._

„_Das weiß ich nicht, wir beide kennen uns eigentlich auch nur flüchtig, seine Mom und mein Dad verstehen sich nicht so gut", antwortet Tara und war froh über Rons Ablenkung, „ich finde es eigentlich schade, den Oliver und ich haben uns eigentlich gut verstanden."_

„_Oh entschuldige", sagte Ron rasch und wurde Rot, „das habe ich nicht gewusst."_

„_Nein ist schon gut Ron", sie lächelt ihn an, „du konntest das ja auch nicht wissen." Ron sah immer noch etwas verlegen drein, dann bemerkte er erst Sirius Blick und sah kurz zu Harry der auf einmal so still geworden war, doch bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte, hatte Sirius sein Hand auf Rons Schulter gelegt, „sag mal Ron wie geht es Hermine heute eigentlich", fragte er ihn und gab Ginny mit einem Blick zu verstehen das sie mit kommen sollte. Dann verließen die Drei das Quidditchfeld und ließen Harry und Tara alleine zurück, „wir sehen uns Später Harry", rief er seinem Patensohn zu als dieser ihnen folgen wollte. _

„_Er ist nett." Harry drehte sich wieder zu Tara um und rieb sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken, weil ihm gerade bewusst wurde, was Sirius vor hatte._

„_Ja ist er", grinst er etwas verlegen und sieht dann den andern nach, „also du bist die Cousine von Oliver? Spielst du den auch Quiddich?"_

„_Nein ich mag das Spiel zwar, aber ich würde mich wohl keine 2 Minuten auf dem Besen halten können, aber du bist wirklich sehr gut", antwortet Tara und sah ihm dabei an._

„_Danke", er lächelte verlegen und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte._

„_Harry ich … also …", sie stotterte auf der suche nach den richtigen Worten, doch dann fast sie allen Mut zusammen und fragt gerade raus, „hast du Lust nächstes Wochenende nach dem Spiel mit mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen?" _

„_Gerne", antwortet Harry ohne zu überlegen._

„_Wirklich? Oh Harry", sie umarmt ihn kurz und löst sich gleich wieder mit hoch rotem Kopf von ihm. Auch Harry war errötet, doch dann lächelte er sie an._

„_Also abgemacht nächsten Samstag nach dem Spiel gehen wir zusammen nach Hogsmead." Tara nickte heftig und verschwand dann sehr schnell aus dem Quidditchstadion. Harry sah ihr noch nach und ging dann ebenfalls zum Schloss zurück, da er nun doch endlich wissen wollte warum Sirius ihm eben so wütend vorkam._

_Harry betrat die Eingangshalle und sah gleich in die gespannten Gesichter von Ron uns Sirius, er verdrehte die Augen und ging auf die beiden zu._

„_Ja wir haben uns für nächsten Samstag verabredet", sagte er bevor auch nur einer fragen konnte und fügte dann hastig hinzu, „aber es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt!"_

„_Sicher nicht Harry", grinste Sirius ihn breit an, „du willst sie einfach nur besser kennen lernen weil sie so hübsch war."_

„_Richtig", reist die Augen auf als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde und versuchte sich zu Retten, „nein falsch ich …." _

„_Schon gut Harry, ich weiß genau das dir die Kleine gefällt", sieht zu Ron, „das muss man ihm lassen der Junge hat Geschmack" Ron prustet los als Sirius das sagte und Harry ihn wie ein begossener Pudel ansah._

„_Vielen dank Black", sagte Harry gespielt wütend und konnte nur schwer ein grinsen unterdrücken._

„_Gern geschehen Potter. Bei Merlin jetzt redet der schon wie sein Vater mit mir", er schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu lachen, worauf er einen verwirrten Harry vor sich stehen hatte, „Harry dein Vater und auch Remus haben mich auch immer Black genannt wenn ich … nun ja sagen wir mal zu persönlich wurde." Sirius legte seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelt ihn aufmuntern zu. _

„_Keine Angst Harry ich halte schon die Klappe", er sah das Harry sich etwas zu entspannen begann und fuhr dann fort," nun dann werde ich euch beide mal alleine lassen ich … hab noch was zu erledigen." Sirius drehte sich zur Treppe und ging auf diese zu. Harry viel noch ein das er ihn was fragen wollte, aber eher er dazu kam war Sirius schon die Stufen nach oben geeilt. _

„_Na los Harry, wir müssen nach oben und außerdem will ich genau wissen ob Sirius Recht hat mit dem was er mir eben sagte, aber vorher sehen wir noch nach Hermine", sagte Ron mit einen Breitem Grinsen und schob Harry die Treppen nach oben. _

_Sirius kam in seine Privat räume und sah zu seiner großen Überraschung, das Rowena auf dem Sofa lag und zu schlafen schien. Er schloss leise die Türe hinter sich, dann ging ebenso leise auf sie zu und setzte sich in den Sessel neben den Sofa von wo aus er sie beobachtet. Rowena schlief Tatsächlich hatte sein komme allerdings mit bekommen, sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn verschlafen an. _

„_Jetzt habe ich dich doch geweckt tut mir leid Kleines", sagte Sirius und richtet den Blick dann auf den Kamin, „Kingsley ist schon wieder weg? Ich dachte müsstet einen Plan ausarbeiten?"_

„_Du hast mich nicht wirklich geweckt", sie machte eine kurze pause weil ihr die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen war, sie setzte sich auf und suchte seinen Blick während sie weiter sprach, „nein Kingsley hat mir den Plan und die Situation nur geschildert, allerdings muss ich morgen deswegen ins Ministerium."_

„_Angel ich…"_

„_Sirius bitte", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich weiß das du mit willst und ich kann dich verstehen, aber … verdammt Darling es wird für mich schon sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung erfordern diese Ratte nicht einfach zu Hölle zu jagen. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst du würdest in dem Moment wo du ihn siehst die Kontrolle über dich verlieren, was auch ein jeder von uns versteht", sie nimmt seine Hand in ihre, „ich muss bei dieser Sache einen kühlen Kopf haben Darling, weswegen ich dich und auch Remus bitten muss hier zu bleiben." Sirius sieht sie nun verwundert an und presst die Lippen aufeinander._

„_Warum willst du Remus nicht dabei haben? Jetzt sag mir nicht das er ein Hitzkopf wäre", er musterte Rowena und merkte das sie ihm etwas verschwieg. _

„_Nein ein Hitzkopf ist er nicht", sie überlegt einen Moment ob sie es ihm sagen sollte, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz, „so wie es aussieht ist die Geisel von der die rede war Ivy." Rowena sah wie sich Sirius Augen weiteten und sie fassungslos ansah._

„_Weis er es?"_

„_Nein und mir wäre es lieb wenn es erstmal so bleibt", sie sieht Sirius eindringlich an._

„_Warum, Angel er …"_

„_Liebt sie ich weiß und genau deswegen möchte ich nicht das er es weiß. Sirius versteh doch wenn wir es ihm jetzt sagen, wird er sich Sorgen machen und hoffen dass wir sie heil hier herbringen, aber was ist wenn sie es doch nicht ist? Oder noch schlimmer was ist wenn wir sie nicht lebend daraus holen können?" Er sah sie lange an und nickte schließlich, dann steht er auf und setzt sich neben sie und legt einen Arm um ihre Schultern._

„_Also gut ich werde Remus nichts sagen, aber das ich dazu verdammt werde hier untätig herum zu sitzen stinkt mir gewaltig."_

„_Das weiß ich Darling", lehnt sich gegen ihn, „und ich verstehe dich ja auch, aber ich will einfach nicht das dir was passiert. Glaub mir Kingsley, Mad Eye, Tonks und ich werden diese Ratte schnappen und dann herbringen, dann darfst du ihn mit meinem Segen so richtig verprügeln."_

„_Wirklich? Nun ich nehme dich beim Wort", er grinst sie kurz an, „du siehst müde aus."_

„_Das bin ich auch, die letzte Nacht war nicht so erholsam wie sie hätte sein sollen", sie legt in Kopf etwas in den Nacken um ihn ansehen zu können._

„_Dann solltest du dringend etwas schlafen", er erwidert ihren Blick, „Wann soll die Aktion Wurmschwanz den stattfinden?"_

„_Wir müssen noch einige Vorbereitungen Treffen, was leider noch ein wenig dauern wird, aber nächste Woche wollen wir zu schlagen."_

„_Was ist wenn er abhaut?"_

„_Er wird rund um die Uhr beobachtet Darling, so können wir auch eingreifen wenn Ivy Gefahr drohen sollte. Ach ich hab das ja ganz vergessen", sie setzt sich gerade hin und sieht in an, „Sirius könntest du die nächste Woche den Unterricht übernehmen? Dann kann ich mich ganz auf diese Sache Konzentrieren."_

„_Wer ich? Warum den ausgerechnet ich kann nicht Remus…"_

„_Nein kann er nicht, schon mal in die Mondtabelle gesehen und warum ich dich frage ist schnell erklärt, erstens kennst du meinen Unterrichtsplan und zweitens bist du mir Remus und James einer der besten in diesem Fach gewesen, also liegt es doch nahe das ich dich Frage", sie beobachtet ihn eine weile und stellt amüsiert fest das er an sich zu zweifeln scheint, „sehr schön dann ist das ja gebongt." Sie haucht dem sie nun perplex anstarrenden Sirius einen Kuss auf die Lippen und grinst ihn breit an._

„_Irgendwie habe ich gerade das Gefühl von dir überrumpelt worden zu sein", er zieht sie wieder in den Arm, „ich liebe dich."_

„_Ich liebe dich auch", antwortet sie und Kuschelt sich dann gegen ihn und schließt die Augen._

_Sirius beobachtet sie und streicht ihr sanft über den Arm. Ein lächeln huscht ihm über das Gesicht, dann drückt er sie an sich und Singt mit weicher und zärtlicher Stimme. _

_  
__Ich fühl wie du.  
Ja es ist soweit.  
Für immer du  
in alle Ewigkeit.  
Ich fühl wie du  
und will dich fühlen._

_Ich hör dir zu.  
Auch ohne Worte kann ich dich verstehn,  
du wirst sehn._

_Denn bist du da  
geht die Sonne auf  
und ich geh wie auf Wolken  
Oh- und werd es immer tun.__  
_

_Er sieht nun in die Augen leicht glänzenden Augen und lächelt sie an._

_Ich fühl wie du,  
ein Abenteuer.  
In mir brennt  
ein neues Feuer.  
_

_Ich gebe zu  
Zärtlichkeit war vor dir nur ein Wort  
nicht mehr.  
_

_Ich mag dich sehr  
und bist du nicht da  
hört mein Herz auf zu schlagen  
und wird es nie mehr tun.  
_

_Rowena laufen die Tränen über die Wangen, fühlt aber wie das Glück ihn an ihre Seite zu wissen, sie durch strömt und singt nun mit all ihren Gefühlen für ihn. _

_  
__Ich fühl wie du.  
Du bist mein Leben.  
Für immer du.  
_

_Es wird niemals anders sein.  
_

_Ich hör dir zu.  
Auch ohne Worte kann ich dich verstehn,  
du wirst sehn.  
_

_Denn bist du da  
_

_Sirius wicht ihr die tränen mit dem Daumen aus dem Gesicht und stimmt in ihren Text mit ein._

_  
__bricht der Himmel zusammen,  
geht ein Sturm durch mein Blut,  
steht die Erde in Flammen  
oh –_

_Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen sahen und sich in denen des Partners zu verlieren schienen._

_und wird es immer tun._

_Rowena schlingt ihre Arme um Sirius und Küsst ihn Liebevoll, er erwidert den Kuss eben so zärtlich, wo bei er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange legt und Rowena leicht gegen drückte. Die Beiden saßen noch Lange eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und genossen die Nähe des andern. Sirius dachte darüber wieviele solcher Momente verloren hatte nur weil er Peter Vertraut hatte. Er spürte wie er erneut die Wut in ihm aufstieg und zu seinem Bedauern hatte Rowena für so was eine sehr feine Antenne. Sie sah zu ihm auf und drückte seine Hand. _

„_Lass nicht zu das der Hass auf ihn deine Seele vergifte Sirius, das ist er nicht wehrt. Ich weiß er hat uns beiden sehr viel genommen und wir haben eigentlich das Recht ihn zu hassen, aber Hass ist der Freund der Dunklen Künste."_

„_Ich weiß Angel, aber es ist nicht so einfach", er streicht sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken wie er es immer tat wenn etwas beschäftigte oder er nervös war, „ich wäre so gerne dabei."_

_Rowena seufzte leise auf als er das sagte sie hatte geahnt das er noch mal auf diese Thema zu sprechen käme aber nicht das er es schnell wieder aufgreifen würde. Gerade als sie ihm antworten wollte ergriff er das Wort._

„_Sag nichts, ich weiß eh was du sagen willst. Es ist nur … ich habe Angst um dich … um euch", er legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch der sich nun doch langsam zu runden beginnt, da sie bereits im vierten Monat war und flüstert, „ich will euch nicht verlieren."_

„_Du wirst uns nicht verlieren, da müssen schon ganz andere als Pettingrew kommen um für uns beide gefährlich zu werden", entgegnete sie ihn fest entschlossen._

„_Unterschätze Wurmschwanz nicht Rowena. Er ist ein Feigling gewiss, aber er ist Stärker als er zeigt."_

„_Dessen bin ich mir bewusst Sirius, aber ich weiß auch das er mir noch nie gewachsen war, weswegen er auch immer Angst vor mir hatte, letzt endlich ist und bleibt er nichts weiter als eine miese kleine feige Ratte der andere die Drecksarbeiten machen lässt."_

„_Da möchte ich dir nicht wieder Sprechen", er sah sie an als ihm ein viel das er ihr noch gar nichts von Harry gesagt hatte, „du ich denke Harry ist verliebt."_

„_Wie jetzt? Im ernst? Erzähl wer ist die Kleine?" Rowena war froh über diesen Themawechsel und hörte seiner Erzählung aufmerksam zu. _

„_Endlich scheint der Junge auch mal was Glück zu haben, ich hoffe nur, dass das mit den beiden auch gut geht", sagt sie nachdenklich nach dem er geendet hatte._

„_Ich denke schon, die Augen von der Kleinen haben jedenfalls eine sehr deutliche Sprache gesprochen", antwortete er._

„_Haben sie das ja? Wie hat sie ihn den angesehen?"_

„_Genauso wie du mich immer ansiehst", sagte er Knapp._

„_Wenn das so ist dann hast du recht, dann kann es nur gut gehen mit den beiden", haucht sie leise und küsst ihn. Sirius tat es ihr gleich, rutschte dann an das Ende des Sofas und griff sich das Buch was er auf den Tisch liegen hatte, ein Roman in dem er zurzeit am lesen war. Er klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel und gab so Rowena zu verstehen das sie sich hin legen sollte. Sie kam dieser Aufforderung nach und legte sich hin._

„_Versuch was zu schlafen" sagte er und merkt noch im selben Moment das sie bereits eingeschlafen war, er lächelte sie an und schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen._

_Sirius war in sein Buch vertieft, Rowena lag zusammen gerollt mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoss, er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und nah dadurch ihren ruhigen Atem war. _

_Rowena ist ein einen Sehr tiefen schlaf gesunken, doch sie hatte dabei einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum._

_Rowena lief alleine durch einen sehr dicht bewachsenen Wald, er wirkt unheimlich aber hatte doch etwas was ihr vertraut vorkam. Sie lief immer tiefer in diesen Wald. Rowena hatte das Gefühl das der ganze Wald von einer wunderschön klingenden Musik erfüllt war. Als sie eine Lichtung erreichte wurde sie von einem unsagbar hellen Licht umhüllt, sie musste die Augen schließen, damit sie nicht vom Licht geblendet wurde und sank auf ihre knie. Nach einer weile sah sie auf und es zeichnete sich eine weibliche Gestallt schattenhaft in dem Licht ab, doch war es ihr nicht Möglich das Gesicht der Gestallt zu sehen. Rowena wollte sie etwas fragen doch sie konnte nicht. Die Gestallt blieb vor ihr stehen und begann leise zu singen. _

_On golden wings  
She flies at night  
With her dress  
It's blinding white  
Countless diamonds  
And her long long hair  
The queen is coming  
So you'd better be aware  
_

_Rowena sah an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt das sie ein langes weißes Kleid trug nicht weit von ihr Stand ein weißes geflügeltes Pferd, es war Pegasus ihre Animagusgestallt. Sie sah zu der gestallt auf und so langsam konnte sie ihr Gesicht erkennen, denn sie trat näher auf sie zu während sie weiter sang. _

_  
__Her plants and flowers  
They are never the same  
Blue and silver  
It's all her game  
flying dragons  
And enchanted woods  
She decides, she creates  
It's her reality_

In her world  
Of dreams and make believe  
She reigns forever  
With all her glory

Unicorns appearing her side  
Her fireflies  
Lead her trough these woods  
At night  
Insearch of the legend and rearmament  
And it's secrets  


_Die Frau reichte ihr die Hand, welche Rowena entgegen nahm und von ihr hoch gezogen wurde. Nun standen sie vor einander und Rowena konnte über die Schulter der Fremden Einhörner sehen. Sie wusste nun das sie schon mal an diesem Ort war aber nicht mehr wann und warum._

_  
__In the willow  
There is a door  
Wich will lead her  
To the wizard shore  
And she locks him  
For the wind to sail her home  
To the world where she belongs_

In her world  
Of dreams and make believe  
She reigns forever  
With all her glory  
In this world  
Of endless fantasy  
She makes it happen  
It's her reality  


_Sie sah der Frau in die Augen und fühlte wie sie von einer seltsamen Macht durch flutet wurde. Eine macht aus der sie neue Hoffnung schöpfte und in diesem Moment erkannte sie die Frau vor sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber sie war immer noch nicht in der Lage zu reden. Aber nun wusste sie das sie eine ihrer Elbischen Vorfahren vor sicht stehen hatte um genau zu sein musste es sich um ihre Ur-ur-ur-ur- Großmutter handeln._

_  
__In her world  
Of dreams and make believe  
She reigns forever  
With all her glory  
In this world  
Of endless fantasy  
She makes it happen  
It's her reality _

„_Du musst an dich Glauben mein Kind, dann erst kannst du die Kraft die dir deine Elbischen Vorfahren hinterlassen haben völlig nutzen. Mein Kind du hast die Macht über die Erde, die Luft, das Wasser und das Feuer, du kannst die Tiere um Hilfe bitten und dir ihre Augen und Ohren zu nutzen machen. Alle diese Fähigkeiten ruhen tief in deinem Innern du musst sie nur nutzen, aber nutze sie gut und niemals aus dem Zorn heraus, den dann könntest du die Kontrolle darüber verlieren." Rowena sah ihr Gegenüber an und nickte Stumm. _

„_Rowena du bist eine die Enkelin einer Elbischenprinzessin und ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tun wirst. Höre auf dein Herz und alles wird gut werden", die Frau lächelte sie an und wendete sich von ihr ab._

„_Das werde ich Ur-Grossmutter", Rowena sah wie sie in dem Gleißenden Licht verschwand und hörte noch wie sie sagte, „achte mir gut auf deinen Sohn", dann verschwand ihr schatten und mit ihr das Licht. ´_

_Rowena wachte auf und sah in das verdutzte Gesicht von Sirius._

„_Was ist den", fragte sie ihn und setzte sich dabei auf._

„_Och nichts weiter, außer das du im schlaf Elbisch mit mir sprichst", er grinste sie kurz an._

„_Oh habe ich das? Nun immer hin habe ich gerade erfahren ob wir einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen bekommen", nun grinst sie Sirius breit an und wusste genau das sie seine Neugierde geweckt hat._

„_Dann spann mich mal nicht auf die Folter, was wird es?"_

„_Also ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich dir das jetzt schon sagen soll", sieht ihn nachdenklich an, „schließlich will ich dir ja nicht die Überraschung verderben."_

„_Jetzt red schon oder ich muss drastische Erziehungsmaßnamen ergreifen", seine Augen funkeln bei diesen Worten._

„_OHHHHH nein du würdest der Mutter deines Kindes nichts antun wollen", sie rückte aber doch was von ihm weg, weil sie diesen Blick nur zu gut kannte. _

„_Bist du dir da so sicher", fragte er und rückte ihr nach, als sie nicht weiter zurück weichen konnte schlang er seine Arme um sie und fing an sie durch zu Kitzeln, sie wand sich in seinen Armen und krümmte sich vor lachen._

„_Nein lass das SIRIUS … hör auf da … mit … ich … kriege… kei ... ne … Luft mehr", presste sie unter lachen und Luftschnappen hervor._

„_Dann rede, was wird es?" Sirius sah sie an unterbrach seine Kitzelattacke aber nicht._

„_Also gut ich sage es dir", rief sie nun lachend und er ließ ab von ihr._

„_Nun, ich höre", er hatte sie immer noch im Arm._

„_Wir bekommen einen Sohn", sagte sie nun und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Rowena wusste das es ihm in Grunde egal war, aber das Leuchten in seinen Augen zeigte ihr das sich sein größter Wunsch gerade erfühlt hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich erwarte das er darauf etwas sagen würde, aber er zog sie einfach fest zu sich und Küsste sie liebevoll. Sie legte nun ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss._

_Die beiden verharrten noch eine ganze weile in dieser Position, bis sich Rowen von ihm löste und ihm in die Augen sah._

„_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith", sie lächelte ihn an weil sie wusste das er es nicht verstehen konnte und war selber erstaunt das sie diese Worte bewusst ein gesetzt hatte._

„_Das heißt die Welt ist im Wandel. Ich spüre es im Wasser. Ich spüre es in der Erde. Ich reiche es in der Luft." Rowena wurde sich in dem Moment als sie Sirius das übersetzte, das sie diesen Wandel wirklich spürte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es sich zum Guten oder zum Schlechten wandeln würde._

„_Ich hoffe das dieser Wandel mit Voldemorts Untergang zu tun hat", sagte Sirius der die Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht bemerkt hatte._

„_Genau in dem Punkt bin ich mir nicht sicher, Darling", sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und hing ihren Gedanken eine Weile nach. _

„_Lass uns zum Abendessen gehen ich … wir haben Hunger", grinste Rowena ihn schließlich an._

„_Oh ich will ja natürlich nicht das du verhungerst", grinst er zurück, dann steht er auf und reicht ihr die Hand, „My Lady lassen sie uns speisen gehen." _

„_Gerne My Lord", erwiderte sie lachend und ging dann mit ihm zur Großen Halle._

_Als die beiden die Große Halle betraten sahen sie Harry und Ron. Rowena sah den genervten Blick von Harry und musste grinsen, sie stupste Sirius leicht in die Rippen und nickte zu Harry._

„_Das kommt mir irgendwie sehr bekannt vor", sie bedachte Sirius mit einem noch breitern grinsen, welches dieser erwiderte._

„_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich wirklich behaupten das Ron mein So…. ähm kleiner Bruder sein könnte." Rowena quittierte diese Antwort mit einem lauten lachen und ging zum Lehrertisch. Sirius strich sich verlegen durch den Nacken und folgte ihr dann mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry und Ron._

_Harry drehte sich überrascht um als er an der Türe ein lachen hörte und warf Sirius der sehr verlegen wirkte einen fragenden Blick zu, doch schien dieser das nicht bemerkt zu haben da er Rowena zum Tisch folgt. _

„_Ich würde ja gerne wissen warum Rowena so gelacht hat", vernahm er Rons Stimme neben sich und sah dann zu ihm._

„_Ich auch Ron ich auch", er widmete sich wieder seinem essen. Nach einer weile sah er erneut auf und erkannte Tara die gerade mit einer Freundin die Große Halle betrat, als sie ihn sah winkte sie kurz mit einem lächeln zu und ging dann an den Tisch der Huffelpuffs. Harry winkte ihr zurück und versuchte die bohrenden Blicke von Ron zu ignorieren._

„_Sie ist wirklich süß", flüsterte Ron als er merkte das Harry ihm erneut auszuweichen versuchte._

„_Halt die Klappe Ron", zischt Harry ihm leise zu und konzentriert sich dann wieder um sein essen._

„_Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", grinst er Harry breit an und widmet sich dann auch wieder seinem essen._

_Harry versuchte Rons Seitenblicke zu ignorieren, was ihn aber doch sehr viel mühe Kostete. Er sah zum Lehrertisch hoch und erkannte das auch Sirius ihn mit scheinbar großem Interesse zu beobachten schien. Das war genug für ihn er stand auf und verließ die Große Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort, was ihn verwunderte Blicke seiner Mitschüler einbrachte._

_Harry verließ das Schloss und stapfte auf den See zu die milde Frühlingsluft tief ein atmend ließ er sich ins Gras sinken und starrte über das Wasser. Einen Moment lang glaubte er einen Mann am andern Ufer gesehen zu haben, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und legte sich in das Gras. _

„_Jetzt drehst du langsam durch Harry", murmelt er leise zu sich selbst und starrt dann in den Himmel._

_Rowena sah das Harry fluchtartig die Große Halle verließ und folgte ihm, allerdings warf sie Sirius vorher einen du bleibst besser hier´ Blick zu. Mit großen Schritten durchquert sie die Halle und sieht noch wie Harry das Schloss verlässt. Sie verließ kurz nach ihm ebenfalls das Schloss und ging langsam zum See den Harry so eben erreicht hatte. Rowena erreichte ihn und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen einen Baum hinter Harry._

„_Gib nichts darum was Sirius und Ron sagen Harry, so sind die beiden einfach, stecken mit Vorliebe ihre Nase in Dinge die sie nichts angehen." Harry richtete sich erschrocken auf und drehte sich ruckartig zu Rowena um, er hatte sie einfach nicht kommen gehört. _

„_Rowena was? Ja sie stecken allerdings ihre Nase in Sachen die sie nichts angehen", erwidert er dann leise. Rowena setzt sich neben ihn und sieht ihn an._

„_Wenn du darüber reden willst ich höre zu", sie lächelte ihm aufmuntern an._

„_Ich … nun … ich weiß nicht", stottert Harry aber als er Rowena ansah sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus, „das schlimme ist das die beiden Recht haben Rowena. Ich mag Tara und dabei kenne ich sie noch nicht mal, aber wenn ich sie ansehe …", er bricht ab da ihm seine weitern Gedanken so albern vorkommen._

„_Hast du das Gefühl wie über Wolken zu laufen nicht war?" Harry nickt kurz und sieht dann wieder auf das Wasser._

„_Harry du bist verliebt, und dann ist es normal wenn man so empfindet. Erhalte dir dieses Gefühl für den Rest deines Lebens, denn daraus schöpfen wir die Kraft, die wir brauchen um den Alttag zu überstehen", sie legt Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sieht dann ebenfalls auf den See hinaus. Sie dachte an die letzten Jahre die sie nur überstanden hat weil sie unerschöpflich an ihre Liebe zu Sirius festgehalten hat. Harry sah zu ihr und musterte sie einen Moment er konnte ihr an sehen das sie etwas sehr zu beschäftigen schien._

„_Du hast ihn sehr vermisst nicht war?"_

„_Ja Harry jede Sekunde in der wir getrennt waren habe ich ihn vermisst, aber er war immer bei mir und wird es immer sein", sie sieht Harry an und legt ihre Hand auf ihre Brust, „hier drin wird ihn mir niemand jemals nehmen können und dir auch nicht."_

„_Du hast recht niemand wird ihm mir nehmen können, genauso wenig wie Hermine, Ron, Remus, meine Eltern und dich", entgegnet er und sah wie Rowena ihn erst verwundert, dann jedoch mit einem Lächeln ansah._

„_Nein wir alle werden immer bei dir sein Harry", sie legte nun einen Arm um seine Schultern und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange was ihm die Scharmröte ins Gesicht trieb. Rowena drückt in lachend an sich und kneift ihm leicht in den Arm._

„_Es hat ja keiner gesehen", sagt sie grinsend, „vielleicht solltest du in Schloss gehen, es könnte ja sein das du Tara triffst." _

„_WAS? Aber …", er sieht sie entsetzt an, „ nein ich … ich bleibe hier … ich weiß ja noch nicht mal worüber ich mit ihr nächsten Samstag reden soll und bis dahin habe ich noch Zeit mir was zu überlegen." Rowena lacht laut als sie seine Worte hört und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. _

„_Euch wird schon das richtige einfallen wenn ihr euch seht", versucht sie ihn aufzumuntern._

„_Meinst du?"_

„_Da bin ich mir sicher", antwortet sie ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln, „jetzt geh schon." Harry sah sie noch mal an nickte dann und ging zum Schloss zurück. Rowena sah ihm nach und entschied sich dann noch eine weile hier draußen zu beleiben um die Frühlingsluft zu genießen._

_Sie saß noch eine ganze Zeit am See und als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machen wollte sah sie wie Kingsley eilig das Schlossgelände betrat, selbst auf dieser Distanz konnte sie an seinen Bewegungen erkennen das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und als er sie bemerkte kam er ihr entgegen._

„_Kingsley was ist den geschehen?" sie brauchte eigentlich keine Antwort mehr von ihm, da seine Augen ihr diese gerade gegeben haben._

„_Wir müssen Heute noch nach Godric's Hollow oder sie werden die Geisel töten! Rowena wir brauch jeden Mann und jede Frau die wir auftreiben können sonst ist sie verloren", sagte er und Rowena war bewusst das er auf Remus und Sirius anspielte, doch noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte fuhr er fort, „wir haben Grund zur annahme, dass Du – weißt – schon – wer sie heute für irgend ein Ritual benötigen wird, was mit Sicherheit ihren tot bedeuten wird."_

„_Ritualmord?" Rowena zieht zischend die Luft ein, „ich werde Remus und Sirius informieren, wo werden wir uns Treffen?"_

„_Am besten in dem kleinen Wald in der Nähe des Dorfes, dort fließt auch ein breiter Fluss entlang", beantwortet er ihre Frage._

„_Gut wir werden sofort aufbrechen, wenn ich ihnen die Lage erklärt habe informierst du noch Albus?" Rowena sah wie Kingsley ihr zu nickte und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort im Schloss. Sie betrat kurz die Große Halle, doch als sie feststellte das weder Remus noch Sirius sich dort aufhielten, ging sie hoch zu ihren Privaträumen. Als sie diese erreichte sah sie das Remus bei Sirius war. Sie bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke der beiden als sie so hastig das Zimmer betrat, daher fing sie noch bevor einer etwas Fragen konnte an ihnen zu erklären was geschehen ist, ließ aber bewusst den Namen der Geisel weg und warf Sirius einen Sag jetzt nichts´ Blick zu. Sirius nickte ihr kaum merklich zu um ihr zu signalisieren das er sie verstanden hat._

„_Wann sollen wir auf brechen und wo treffen wir uns", fragte Remus dem der Blick von Rowena nicht entgangen war, was in ihm den Verdacht erweckte, dass es sich bei der Person die entführt worden war, um jemanden handeln muss den oder die er kennt. _

_Rowena zeigte ihnen auf einer Karte die sie aus ihrem Schreibtisch geholt hatte wo sie ihn mussten und sah die beiden Männer an._

„_Eins noch bevor wir aufbrechen", sie sieht erst Remus und dann Sirius eindringlich an, „keine Alleingänge, egal was uns da erwartet, geht niemals alleine, sondern nehmt einen mit der euch den Rückendecken kann." In ihrer Stimme lag ein gewisser Befehlston mit, der den Beiden zeigte, das sie jetzt nicht als Cousine oder Ehefrau sprach sondern eher als Vorgesetzte. _

„_Wir belieben zusammen Angel, mach dir keinen Kopf um uns beide", erwiderte Sirius doch ihr Blick verriet ihm nur zu deutlich, dass sie genau das gerade tat. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme._

„_Rowena wenn wir das hier alles hinter uns haben, würde ich dich gerne noch mal Heiraten, aber diesmal mit allem was dazu gehört und vor allem mit Remus als Trauzeugen an meiner Seite", er sah in das verwirrte Gesicht seiner Frau und schielte bei seinen letzten Worten zu Remus der nicht minder überrascht zu sein schein, er blickte Rowena schließlich in die Augen und wartete angespannt auf eine Antwort. Rowena erwiderte seinen Blick, er hatte sie mit dieser Frage überrumpelt und wusste im erstem Moment nicht so recht wie sie Reagieren sollte, doch dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und Küsste ihn mit all ihrer Liebe den Sirius nur zu gerne erwiderte. Es kam ihr vor als ob eine Ewigkeit vergangen war als sie sich von Sirius löste um ihn erneut ansehen zu können._

„_Darf ich das als ein ja auffassen", fragte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht._

„_Ja du darfst diesen Kuss als ein ja auffassen, ich wüsste nicht was ich lieber tun würde als endlich die Hochzeit mit dir zu haben die wir uns immer gewünscht haben", haucht sie ihm als Antwort zu._

„_Ich möchte euch beide ja nur ungern stören, aber wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen", erklang Remus Stimme, der mit einem lächeln neben sie getreten war, „wenn wir zurück sind werde euch ich mit Freuden helfen die Hochzeit zu Planen."_

_Sirius legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte im dankend zu. Dann legte er einen Arm um Rowenas Talje und verließ mit den Beiden die Privaträume, als sie das Schloss verließen sah Rowena zu den Sternen und hoffte dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würden. Mit schnellen schritten gingen die drei auf das Schlosstor zu als sie das Hogwartsgelände verlassen hatten disapparierten sie zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt wo die meisten schon anwesend waren._

_Rowena grüsste in die Runde und ging dann zu Kingsley um mit ihm kurz zu sprechen, während dessen gingen Remus und Sirius zu Arthur, Bill, Charly, Tonks und Mad Eye._

„_Kingsley wäre es möglich das du in der Nähe von Sirius und Remus bleibst? Ich befürchte dass die beiden unbesonnen handeln könnten", sie verzieht leicht das Gesicht, „ich wollte sie eigentlich daraus lassen, aber sie sind nun mal zwei der Besten Zauberer die wir haben."_

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen Rowena, ich habe das bereits alles mit Albus geregelt, die beiden werden den Rückzug decken", Kingsley legte ihr die Hände auf die Oberarme und sah sie mit ruhigen Blick an._

„_Danke ich denke das ist das Beste was wir tun können", sie sah kurz zu den andern, „kommen noch mehr oder sind das alle?"_

„_Nein vorerst sind wir Komplett, aber Albus versucht noch Verstärkung zu bekommen, aber jetzt lass uns zu ihnen gehen und wir haben nur wenig Zeit", erwiderte Kingsley und ging mit ihr zu den andern, wo er kurz erklärte wie es in dem Haus aussah und wer welche Aufgabe hatte._

„_Sirius, Remus, Tonks ihr deckt unsern Rückzug", Kingsley sah den beiden an das sie nicht erfreut darüber waren doch sein Blick machte den beiden klar das es da nichts dran zu rütteln gab, er wendete seinen Blick zu den Weasleys, „ihr greift vom hinter Eingang aus an. Mad Eye, Rowena und ich gehen vorne rein und lenken die anwesenden Todesser ab. Wir müssen die Geisel und Pettingrew in die Finger bekommen, dann ziehen wir uns über diesen Fluss hier ab in der Hoffung das alles glatt läuft und die Verstärkung rechtzeitig eintrifft. Noch fragen?" Die anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf auf seine Frage. Rowena ging noch mal zu Sirius und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen._

„_Seit vorsichtig", sagte sie mit einem wechselnden Blick von Sirius zu Remus, dann umarmte sie Remus und wandte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wieder zu Kingsley._

„_Also dann an die Arbeit und viel Glück." Kingsley nickte noch mal allen zu und machte sich dann mit Rowena und Mad Eye auf den Weg zum Haus, wobei sie sich im Schatten hielten._

_Rowena sah noch wie die Weasleys hinter dem Haus verschwanden und schlich dann in das Haus nach dem sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab Zugang dazu verschafft hatte. Kingsley und Moody durchsuchten das Haus unten und Rowena ging nach oben, sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, das Mad Eye sie beobachtete._

_Leise schlich sie den Flur entlang und ihr lief das irgendwie alles zu glatt._

„_Rowena? Welche Freude dich hier zu sehen", erklang eine fipsige Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie in der Bewegung verhaaren. Langsam drehte sie sich um dem Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand haltend und ihre Augen verengten sich als sie nun ihrem gegenüber in die Augen sah._

„_Hallo Peter, die Freude ist aber recht einzeitig", sie hörte von unten das auch die andern entdeckt worden waren und wusste das sie in eine Falle getappt waren, sie blickte mit ausdrucksloser Miene in Pettingrews Gesicht, der sie Sieges sicher angrinste._

„_Mein Meister wird hoch erfreut sein wenn er hier eintrifft", mit stolz geschwellter Brust trat er auf Rowena zu, „und ich werde es genießen dich und die andern Leiden zu sehen."_

„_Du bist immer noch so naiv Peter, dabei weißt du doch ganz genau das du mir nicht gewachsen bist genauso wenig wie deine Spießgesellen", erwiderte Rowena kalt und ihr Augen funkelten Pettingrew bedrohlich an, was diesen dazu veranlasst zurück zu weichen. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie, „Stupor!!!"._

_Harry und Ron hatten sich entschlossen noch mal nach Hermine zu sehen, der es von Stunde zu Stunde besser ging, als sie bei ihr ankamen erzählte sie den beiden voller stolz, das sie am nächsten Morgen den KF wieder verlassen dürfte und Harry konnte deutlich erkennen das eine schwere last von Ron abfiel. Hermine grinste Harry an worauf dieser sie fragend ansah._

„_Wie geht es Tara Wood", wollte sie wissen und Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf._

„_Ich hab keine Ahnung Hermine, da ich sie seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen habe", antwortet Harry leicht genervt, was seine Freunde veranlasste laut zu lachen. Harry sah von einem zum anderen und stimmte dann in das lachen ein. Er griff sich mit der Hand in die Harre und zerstrubelte diese ein wenig, was Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erweckte._

„_Ah das ist erblich", sie grinste ihn breit an als sie seinen verwirrten Blick sieht und fügt hin zu, „ich rede von dem Haare zertrubeln Harry, dein Vater soll das doch auch immer gemacht haben."_

_Harry grinste nun ebenfalls, als er verstand was Hermine meinte. _

„_Ja es scheint so", erwiderte Harry lachend, „sagt mal ihr beiden würdet ihr Tara und mich am Samstag vielleicht begleiten?"_

_Hermine und Ron tauschten überraschte Blicke aus, aber dann ergriff Ron das Wort._

„_Nun ich bin mir zwar sicher das Tara eigentlich lieber mit dir alleine wäre, aber wir können euch ja erstmal begleiten, wenn dir das lieber ist Harry, wir können uns ja immer noch zurück ziehen wenn ihr alleine sein wollt."  
Harry nickte Ron dankbar zu und sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte._

„_Danke ich schulde euch was", seine Stimme klang sehr erleichtert wo durch er erneut von seinen Freunden angegrinst wurde. Harry sah wie Ron Hermines Hand in seine nahm und entschloss sich die beiden alleine zu lassen. _

„_Also ich geh dann mal Hermine, ich wollte noch zu Sirius, wir sehen uns spätestens morgen", mit diesen Worten verließ er den Krankenflügel und bekam so die fragenden Blicke von Hermine und Ron nicht mehr mit._

_Harry erreichte nach wenigen Minuten die Privaträume von Rowena und Sirius und klopfte an dessen Türe, doch musst er enttäuscht Festellen das die Beiden scheinbar nicht da waren. Allerdings erregte dann etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war Professor Snape, der offensichtlich von Dumbledore kam und es sehr eilig hatte. Harry hörte das dieser leise vor sich hin fluchte und ohne zu überlegen folgte er ihm.  
In der Eingangs Halle wirbelte Snape plötzlich herum und funkelt Harry wütend an._

„_Wo wollen sie hin Potter", begann er mit seiner typischen kalten Art. „ein kleiner Spaziergang bei Sonnenuntergang?"_

„_Ja genau das…", setzt Harry an doch Snape ließ ihn nicht aussprechen._

„_Lügen sie mich nicht an Potter, sind mir gefolgt, weil sie ihre Neugierde befriedigen wollten, sie …", diesmal wurde Snape unterbrochen, als eine weibliche Stimme von der Eingangshalle her erklang._

„_Harry da bist du ja ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr." _

_Harry sah zu Tara die auf ihn zukam und dankte Gott für ihr unerwartetes erscheinen, er wendete sich dann mit Unschuldmine Snape zu, der ihn hass erfüllt ansah. Doch dann drehte sich Snape um und verließ eilig das Schloss, da er jetzt nicht die Zeit hatte sich mit Potter abzugeben._

_Tara erreichte Harry und sah Snape verwundert hinter her, wandte sich dann jedoch mit einem freudigen Lächeln Harry zu._

„_Danke Tara du hast mir gerade die Haut gerettet", sagte Harry nach dem Snape außer hörweite war._

„_Es freut mich wenn ich dir Helfen konnte, der olle Snape hat dich ja scheinbar mächtig auf dem Kicker was?" Tara musterte Harry einen Moment lang, „alles in Ordnung Harry?"_

„_Was? Ja sicher", lächelt sie an, „es ist nur komisch Sirius ist nicht da uns Snape schien es recht eilig zu haben", murmelt das vor sich hin._

„_Ich glaube etwas Ablenkung tut dir gut", sie packt Harry an der Hand und zieht ihn aus dem Schloss._

„_Tara wo…", begann er doch dann ließ er sich einfach mit ziehen von ihr. Tara machte erst halt als sie das Quidditchfeld erreicht hatte, dort drehte sie sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. Harry sah sie verwirrt an und wurde nervös, was er aber noch gut überspielen konnte._

„_Ähm Tara, meinst du nicht das wir besser zum…", weiter kam er nicht da Tara ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt hat und ihn immer noch mit einem Lächeln ansah._

„_Harry entspann dich einfach mal", sagte sie und zog ihn weiter zu den Tribünen als sie dort ankamen drückte sie ihn sanft auf eine der Bänke und setzte sich hinter ihn, anschließend massierte sie ihm sanft die Schultern. Harry fühlte sich zu nächst völlig überrumpelt von Taras Aktion, doch als sie anfing ihn zu massieren, fühlte er dass es ihm gut tat und entspannte sich wirklich._

„_Schon viel besser Mr. Potter", hörte er ihre Stimme von hinten und ihm huscht ein lächeln über das Gesicht._

„_Bei einer so guten Masseurin muss man sich doch entspannen nicht war?" Harry sieht über die Schulter und grinst sie an. Tara sah das und errötete leicht. Ein verlegenenes Lächeln huscht ihr über das Gesicht und dann Konzentriert sie sich darauf Harry weiter zu massieren. Er dreht den Kopf wieder nach vorne und schloss die Augen. Harry genoss es wie sie sanft seine Schultern knetete und bemerkt zu nächst gar nicht, das sie aufgehört hat, sich neben ihn setzte und seine Hand in ihre nahm. Als er das dann doch merkte sah er zu ihr._

„_Du Tara, hättest du was dagegen wenn Hermine und Ron am Samstag mit uns gehen?" Tara sah ihn einen Moment überlegend an._

„_Nein, ich hab nichts dagegen, Harry", sie sah ihn dabei offen an und drückte seine Hand. _

„_Danke", er war fasziniert von diesem Mädchen, sie kannten sich nicht und doch hatte fühlte er das er Tara vertrauen konnte und sie gab ihm sogar ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. _

„_Du musst mir nicht danken Harry, sie sind deine Freunde und scheinen beide nett zu sein, ich freue mich darauf sie kennen zu lernen", sagte sie mit einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen. _

„_Trotzdem, ich meine schließlich wolltest du dich ja mit mir Treffen und nicht mit den beiden", erwidert er unsicher. Sie schenkt Harry abermals ein lächeln._

„_Du grübelst viel zu viele Harry, sei doch einfach mal Locker und warte ab was geschieht, du wirst dann bestimmt ein Wunder erleben." Harry sah sie an und musste sich eingestehen dass an ihren Worten etwas dran war, jedoch wurde er gleich wieder nervös, als sie sich ihm langsam mit ihrem Gesicht näherte und gut 20 Zentimeter vor ihm inne hielt, wobei sie ihn unsicher ansah. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick und weiß nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Die beiden verharrten einen Moment so bis er ihr aus einem Impuls heraus einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, was Tara selber im ersten Moment völlig irritierte, das sie sich das zwar gewünscht aber nicht erwartet hatte. Harry lächelte verlegen und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, sie lies sich wieder auf die Bank sinken und sah zum Rasen des Quidditchfeldes. Die beiden saßen eine ganze Zeit so schweigend neben einander und beobachteten die untergehende Sonne_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kapitel 11 Kräftemessen**_

R_owena sah wie der rote Lichtblitz auf sie zu schoss und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Wo durch der fluch sie knapp verfehlte. Pettingrew fluchte und wollte einen neuen Fluch aussprechen doch Rowena kam ihm zuvor, sie murmelte leise den Fluch und aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zuckte ein gelber Lichtblitz. Der Fluch hatte Pettingrew noch nicht erreicht, da schickte sie ihm einen weiteren hinterher. Er konnte dem ersten Fluch entgehen, aber der zweite traf ihn und Peter sackte zu Boden. Rowena zögerte keine Sekunde, sie fesselte ihn und nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich. Anschließend rannte sie nach unten, wo die andern mindestens 20 Todessern gegenüberstanden. Leise Fluchend ging sie zu Kingsley flüstert ihm was zu worauf dieser nickte._

„_Hol du sie daraus Rowena, wir lenken sie solange ab", flüstert er leise. Rowena drück sich gegen die wand und schlich zu dem Zimmer wo Ivy sein sollte, währenddessen sorgen Mad Eye und Kingsley für Ablenkung. Es gelang ihr unbemerkt in das Zimmer zu gekommen, jedoch war ihre Freude darüber nur von sehr kurzer Dauer, da sie eine krächzende Stimme schräg hinter sich vernahm._

„_Ah wenn haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht unsere wehrte Miss Lupin ist?"_

_Rowena drehte sich langsam zu der Stimme um und erwiderte den kalten ausdruckslosen Blick ihres Gegenübers._

„_Mrs. Black – Lupin, wenn ich bitten darf, so viel zeit muss sein", ihre antwort war ebenso kalt an Rudolfus gerichtet wie ihr Blick. _

_Rudolfus lacht kalt auf._

„_So Black also ja, dann scheinen wir ja nun verwandt zu sein nicht war? Dann komm und lass dich umarmen," er macht einen schritt auf sie zu und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf._

„_Wenn du das versuchen solltest, würdest du es bereuen Lestrange", entgegnete Rowena kalt._

„_Du hast recht, genug der Höflichkeiten, es wird den dunklen Lord eine Freude sein sich mit dir selber beschäftigen zu können", er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und wollte einen Fluch aussprechen, doch Rowena war schneller und lähmte ihn mit einem Schockzauber__Sie ging mit langen Schritten zu Ivy, die an einen Stuhl gefesselt und mit einem schmutzigen Lumpen geknebelt worden war__. Rowena hatte ihr den Knebel noch nicht ganz gelöst als Ivys Augen sich weiteten und sie aufschrie._

„_Pass auf hin….", weiter kam Ivy nicht da Rowena bereits von dem Curciatusfluch getroffen wurde. Bellatrix hatte den Raum durch eine Seitentüre den Raum betreten und ging nun mit einem Sieges sicheren Gesichts Ausdruck auf ihr Opfer zu. Rowena schrie auf und sank auf die Knie, sich selber konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor dem Fluch schützen, aber durch Ivys Warnung konnte sie das ungeborene Leben in ihr in einer Art Blase vor dem Fluch schützen. Rowena stützte sich auf den Händen ab und merkte wie Ivy verzweifelt versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch der Schmerz nahm immer mehr zu und das kalte Lachen von Bellatrix drang in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie sank ganz auf den Boden und krümmte sich unter weitern schreien zusammen. Durch die schmerzen, konnte sie keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und schloss die Augen nur noch das __verrückt klingende Lachen__ von Lestrange wahrnehmend war sie kurz davor das Ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein spitzer Schrei erfüllte die Luft, als die schmerzen plötzlich nach ließen, sie lag keuchend auf den Boden und versucht die Augen zu öffnen, was ihr mit einiger mühe dann auch gelingt. Sie sieht als erstes Kingsley der sich neben sie gekniet hatte und sie besorgt ansah, dann erkannte sie auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder im Raum._

„_Rowena, verdammt hast du uns einen schrecken eingejagt, ich sage es dir ja nur ungern aber wir müssen hier weg." Kingsley sah wie das sie leicht nickte und sich dann aufrappelte, er half ihr und stützte sie dann als sie auf sehr wackeligen Beinen neben ihm stand. Rowena sah nun auch Moody der Peter mit seinen Zauberstab in Schach hielt und das beide Lestranges betäubt am Boden lagen. _

„_Was machen wir mit den beiden", fragte sie mit vor Anstrengung zitternder Stimme._

„_Um die müssen wir uns leider ein anderes mal Kümmern, Rowena. Wir müssen hier weg bevor die Todesser wieder zurück kommen", antwortete Kingsley ihr und nickte den andern zu, die alle recht angeschlagen wirkten. Bill und Charlie verließen, auf Kingsleys Zeichen hin, zuerst das Zimmer, ihnen folgten Molly und Ivy, anschließend verließe Moody mit Peter das Zimmer, dann kamen Rowena und Kingsley und Arthur machte mit den Zwillingen den Schluss. _

_Sirius, Remus und Tonks hatten sich hinter einigen Büschen in der Nähe des Hauses versteckt, um das Haus und die Umgebung besser beobachten zu können.  
Sirius wurde immer unruhiger, weil ihm das alles viel zulange dauerte und Remus hatte alle mühe ihn zurück zuhalten._

„_Sirius jetzt beruhig dich , wenn wir jetzt da rein gehen und die Todesser Verstärkung bekommen, haben wir überhaupt keine Chance mehr hier heil raus zukommen. Wir müssen ihnen den Rücken frei halten", flüstert Remus ihm mit ernstem Blick zu._

„_Ich weiß Remus, aber … verdammt du weißt wie ich es hasse nichts tun zu können", murrte Sirius schlecht gelaunt._

„_Glaub mir mal das Tonks und ich auch lieber da drin wären als hier rum zuhocken, aber …", er verstummte als er einige Gestallten erblickte die mit schnellen schritten auf das Haus zu gingen und ihm stockte als er den Anführer der kleinen Gruppe erkannte. _

„_Verdammt das ist Voldemort", zischte er den denn andern beiden zu und sah zur Hintertüre des Hauses, wo im selben Moment als Voldemort das Haus betrat, eine neue Gruppe das Haus verließ. Sirius wollte gerade aufstehen als er Remus Hand auf seinen Arm spürte und folgte seinem Blick. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er Rowena in der Gruppe erkannte, doch noch ehe sich die Ordensmitglieder groß vom Haus entfernen konnten gab es hinter der Gruppe einen lauten Knall und die Todesser setzten zu einem neuen Angriff an._

_Sirius zog ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab begann, die Todesser von seinem Platz aus mit Flüchen einzudecken, so das diese zeitweilig in Deckung gehen mussten. Tonks und Remus begannen fast im selben Augenblick wie Sirius Flüche auszusprechen, alle drei waren immer darauf bedacht keinen ihrer eigenen Leute zu treffen._

_Die Anderen Ordensmitglieder rannten los, als sie erkannten das ihr Rückzuck gedeckt wurde. Bis auf Zwei Personen rannten alle auf die drei zu und Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht laut zu fluchen, denn es waren Kingsley und Rowena die zurück blieben._

_Rowena wirbelte herum als sie das zerberstende Holz der Türe hinter sich hörte._

„_RENNT LOS!" Schrie Rowena zu den andern, als von hinten die ersten Flüche an ihr vorbei auf die Todesser zu schossen. Was diese dazu veranlasste sich Deckung zu suchen.  
Rowena achtete jedoch nicht weiter darauf, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre nähere Umwelt. Um sie herum begann der Wind immer stärker zu werden und zwang einige Todesser die sie fast erreicht hatten, schon in die Knie. _

_Kingsley sah zu Rowena und nur sehr wieder sterbend setzte auch dieser sich in Bewegung, als er einen Blick zurück zu ihr warf konnte er erkennen, das sie langsam rückwärts ging. Sie behielt die Todesser alle im Auge und durch den Sturm den sie herauf beschworen hatte konnten diese nicht so wie gewollt nachsetzten._

„_Kingsley bringt alle über den Fluss! Schnell ich halte sie solange zurück!" Rowena wendete den blick nicht von den Todessern ab, aber besonders nicht von Voldemort der von allem am besten gegen den Sturm vorankam, was Rowena beunruhigte. _

_Kingsley rannte zu den andern und sorgte dafür, dass die andern über den Fluss verschwanden, allerdings gab es einen der nicht mit zog. Sirius. Remus und Bill hatten alle mühe ihn zurück zuhalten, damit er nicht einfach in das Kreuzfeuer der Todesser lief. _

„_VERDAMMT LASST MICH LOS!" Schrie er die beiden an._

„_Vergiss es Sirius du kannst Rowena nicht helfen wenn du ihnen in die Falle läufst", zischte Remus ihm zu und zerrte ihn mit Bill weiter zum See. Kingsley ging auf die Drei zu und richtete Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust._

„_Entweder du gehst freiwillig Black oder ich helfe nach und glaub mir das würde dir sicher nicht gefallen!" _

„_Leute Du weist schon wer kommt immer näher, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen müssen wir weg von hier", Bills stimme klang sehr ernst und Remus sah das Voldemort sich bis auf ca. 10 Meter Rowena genähert hatte. Mit stählernem Griff packte er Sirius am Oberarm und riss ihn fast von den Füssen als er diesen zum See zog. Dieser versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem Griff zu befreien doch in Kingsleys Augen, sah er deutlich das dieser zu allem bereit war, mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick zu Rowena, ging er, wenn auch wieder strebend mit den andern auf die andere Seite des Flusses._

_Von alle dem hatte Rowena nichts mit bekommen, da sie sich voll und ganz auf Voldemort konzentrierte, wie schon in der Myseriumsabteilung wurde sie von einer Art Schutzschild eingehüllt._

_Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Fluss sie hoffte das ihr vorhaben gelingen würde und sie ihnen allen genug Zeit zur Flucht verschaffen konnte. Die Todesser hatten offensichtlich befehlt erhalten, sich zurück zuhalten, da sie alle einen recht großen Abstand hielten. Ihr Blick viel auf einen Todesser der sich in der nähe eines Busches auf hielt, scheinbar um Deckung hinter diesem zu suchen, durch die Maske konnte sie ihn zwar nicht erkennen, doch die Körperhaltung verriet ihr um wen es sich bei dieser Person handeln musst. Severus Snape hatte an diesem Abend wahrlich eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, doch darum konnte sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Sie sah wieder zu Voldemort der sie mit einem bohrenden Blick anstarrte. Rowena konnte den Triumph in seinen Augen sehen, jedoch hatte sie nicht im geringsten vor klein bei zugeben, das würde er schon noch merken. _

„_Ihr armseligen kleinen Wichte, ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst das ich mir von euch meinen Plan vereiteln lasse? Ich werde mir dieser Frau meine Macht erneuern und niemand wird mich davon abhalten", mit einem kalten hohlen lachen riss er seinen Zauberstab hoch und richtet diesen auf Rowena. Sein Fluch prallte jedoch von ihrem Schutzschild ab, was den Dunklen Lord nicht zu erfreuen schien._

„_Ich bin wohl doch nicht so armselig wie du dachtest was? Nun ich will dir mal was verraten, du wirst heute niemanden opfern", spöttelte Rowena war jedoch bis in die letzte Faser ihrer Muskulatur angespannt. _

„_Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das du mir gewachsen bist? Oder mich besiegen könntest?"_

„_Nein für das Besiegen ist Harry zuständig und ich denke nicht nur dass ich dir Gewaschen bin. Ich weiß es", erwiderte sie fast schon trotzig. Ein kaltes lachen durch schnitt die Luft, welches einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte._

„_Nun dann zeig mal was du kannst Lupin", ein teuflisches lächeln umspielte die Lippen Voldemorts, doch Rowena wirkte völlig gelassen._

„_Ich heiße Black Lupin", zischte sie, riss ihren Zauberstab in die Luft und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen._

_Remus gelang es Sirius hinter einen der nächsten Büsche zu ziehen von wo aus dieser Rowena beobachten konnte. Kingsley ging der weil kurz zu Arthur, da dieser Ivy und die andern ins Hauptquartier schaffen sollte. Dann kam er zu Remus, Bill und Sirius zurück. „Wir sichern von hier aus den Rückzug der andern", sagte Kingsley an die drei gewandt. Remus nickte dann stand er auf und ging zu Ivy. Als er ihr gegen überstand hatte er das Gefühl, das ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Ivy ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Zunächst wollte er sich ihre entziehen, doch dann schlang er einfach seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich und erwiderte diesen Kuss. Alle Zweifel, Ängste und Sorgen schien Ivy mit diesem Kuss davon gewicht zu haben. _

_Nachdem Ivy sich von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte sah sie ihn an._

„_Ich bin so froh das du hier bist Remus, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", haucht sie ihm entgegen._

„_Ich hab dich auch vermisst Ives, jetzt musst du aber erst weg von hier. Wir sehen uns Später", erwidert er leise und streicht ihr über die Wange._

„_Bitte komm mit", fast fehlend._

„_Ich komme bald nach", beruhigend, „ich muss nur erst noch sicher gehen das Rowena heil daraus kommt. Molly wird solange bei dir sein."_

_Molly legte einen Arm um Ivy und Remus hauchte ihr noch mal einen Kuss auf die Lippen. _

„_Geh jetzt wir sehen uns später", versicherte er ihr noch mal. Dann führte Molly sie zu den andern die warteten. Ivy war Remus noch mal einen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zu Sirius und den andern zurück. Sein Blick viel gleich auf Sirius dessen Mine völlig erstarrt war. Blankes entsetzten stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, wo durch Remus seinen Blick folgte, doch was er da sah ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. _

_Rowena lieferte sich einen verbissen Kampf mit Voldemort und beide schenkten sich nichts. Remus fragte sich wie lange sie ihm etwas entgegen setzten konnte. Sein Blick viel auf die Todesser die sich langsam näherten. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf diese und jagte ihnen Flüche auf den Hals. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen das Sirius Kingsley und Bill es ihm gleich taten. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Rowena die nun weiter zurück wich und schon mit beiden Beinen bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand, aber nicht aufhörend sich mit Voldemort zu Duellieren. _

„_Gib auf, du hast keine Chance gegen mich", zischt Voldemort ihr abermals zu._

„_Niemals!" Schrie ihm Rowena entgegen, sie fühlte das sie langsam an Kraft verlor und wusste nicht wie lange sie sich noch mit dem Energieschild schützen konnte._

„_Schließ dich mir an, zusammen werden wir unschlagbar sein", drang Voldemorts Stimme am ihr Ohr._

_Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf „nein niemals ich werde mich niemals dir anschließen, du wirst mich schon töten müssen!"_

„_Nun wenn das dein Wunsch ist", er lacht kalt auf und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie._

_Rowena ist während sie Sprach immer weiter zurück gewichen und hat das andere Ufer fast erreicht. Voldemort war ihr wie geplant ins Wasser gefolgt ließe begann sie etwas vor sich hin zu flüstern. _

„_Nun wenn du mir nicht dienen willst, dann sollst du eben Sterben! Adava…."_

_Mit lauter und klarer Stimme wiederholte Rowena den Satz und ein lautes Donnergrollen ertönte aus den Bergen._

_"__Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!__"_

_("Wasser des Nebelgebirges, hört das große [mächtige Wort; fließt, Wasser des Bruinen, gegen die Ringgeister!" Ringgeister ersetzten wir einfach durch Todesser :D)_

_Voldemort wirbelte herum als er das grollen vernahm und schrie zu seinen Todessern die ihm gefolgt waren zu das sie verschwinden sollten und dann verschwand er im nichts, doch eigen seiner Leute waren nicht so schnell und wurden von der Tossenden Welle die aus dem Bergen herab gedonnert kam erfasst und mit sich gerissen._

_Rowena sackte in die Knie und holte keuchend Luft._

_Jetzt gab es nichts mehr was Sirius noch halten konnte, er verließ seine Deckung und rannte zu Rowena, die Todesser auf der andern Seite jagten Flüche über den Fluss. Sirius hob Rowena hoch die gleich zu protestieren anfing, doch er ignorierte das, und trug sie hinter die Büsche._

„_Wir müssen weg von hier", sagte er zu den andern und sah dann zu Rowena die er sanft auf dem Boden gesetzt hatte, „glaubst du das apperiern kannst?"_

„_Ja das schaffe ich schon", erwidert sie entschlossen._

„_Gut dann nichts wie weg zum Haupthautier", er sah wie die anderen ihm zunickten, „Rowena, Bill, Remus ihr geht zu erst, Kingsley und ich folgen euch dann. Die drei nickten nur und verschwanden einer nach dem andern. Anschließend disapparierten auch Kingsley und Sirius. _

_Sirius erreichte mit Kingsley den Grimmauldt Platz und ging mit langen Schritten auf das Haus seiner Familie zu. Als er die Tür ereichte war sie nur angelehnt, offensichtlich hatte Remus sie offen gelassen, um ihm einen schnelleren Eintritt zu ermöglichen. Er trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter Kingsley. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte sah er Remus, der Rowena besorg musterte, noch in der Eingangshalle stehen und ohne zu zögern ging er auf die beiden zu.  
„Wie geht es ihr", sagte er an Remus gewandt musterte dabei jedoch Rowena ausgiebig.  
„Mir geht's gut Jungs", entgegnete Rowena, noch bevor Remus überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte Sirius zu antworten.  
„So siehst du aber gerade nicht aus", warf Remus ein.  
„Ich bin lediglich erschöpft, das ist alles, aber ansonsten erfreue ich mich bester Gesundheit, vielen Dank." Rowena ließ die beiden einfach stehen und ging auf die Küche zu, wo die andern sich versammelt hatten.  
„Versteh' einer diese Weiber", knurrte Sirius Remus zu und folgt ihr dann in die Küche. Remus tat es ihnen mit einem Kopfschütteln gleich. Als sie die Küche betraten, sprang Ivy gleich auf und rannte auf Remus zu, dem sie zitternd um den Hals fiel, was den beiden verwunderte Blicke ein brachte. Remus hielt sie behutsam im Arm war von ihrer Aktion aber mindestens genauso überrascht wie all die andern.  
„Schht Kleines, jetzt bist du in Sicherheit, hier werden sie dich nicht finden", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. In normaler Lautstärke wandte er sich dann an Molly.  
„Molly, könntest du ihr einen Tee machen, damit sie sich etwas beruhigt?"  
„Ich habe das Wasser bereits aufgesetzt, Remus. Der Tee ist gleich fertig", antwortete Molly und ging wieder zum Herd, wo sie das Wasser für den Tee aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Danke Molly", er schob Ivy sanft zu einem der Stühle und setzte sich dann neben sie. Ivy lehnt sich gleich wieder gegen ihn und fühlte sich langsam wieder sicherer, was sie zum größten Teil seiner Anwesenheit zuschrieb. Remus legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und strich ihr weiter beruhigend über den Arm. Molly brachte ihr kurze Zeit drauf eine Tasse dampfenden Tee und stellte diese vor ihr ab.  
In der Küche herrschte eine erdrückende Stille, alle waren von dem auftauchen des Dunklen Lords sehr überrascht worden, noch mehr aber waren sie von der beherzten Gegenwehr Rowenas beeindruckt. Denn nur ihrem mutigen Einsatz war es zu verdanken, das alle unverletzt entkommen konnten.  
Sirius stand neben Rowena, die sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt hatte und musterte sie einen Moment lang.  
„Willst du hier übernachten oder lieber zurück zum Schloss?" flüsterte er ihr fragend zu.  
„Ich würde eigentlich gerne ins Schloss zurück", antwortete sie ihm sichtlich müde.  
„Gut, dann berechen wir besser gleich auf." Er wandte sich an Remus, „Du bleibst besser heute Nacht mit Ivy hier Moony, hier ist sie erst mal am sichersten, ich rede dann morgen mit Dumbledore und melde mich dann bei dir."  
__„Ja, ich denke du hast recht Tatze, es ist erstmal das Beste und sie sollte im Moment nicht alleine sein",__ entgegnete er Sirius.  
„__Ganz meine Meinung Remus__, euch andern brauche ich ja __wohl__ nicht zu sagen, das ihr hier bleiben könnt", fügte er mit einem breiten Grinsen an die andern Ordensmitglieder hinzu. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, was Sirius nur dazu veranlasste noch breiter zu grinsen. Dann nahm er Rowena an die Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum._

Die beiden verließen das Haus schweigend und disapparierten nach Hogwarts. Als sie über das Hogwartsgelände gingen, sahen sie zwei Gestalten vom Quitddichfeld aus auf sie zu kommen. Sirius sah mit einem warmen Lächeln zu Rowena, als er Harry und Tara erkannte.  
„Die beiden geben wirklich ein nettes Paar ab, meinst du nicht auch?" flüsterte er Rowena zu.  
„Ja, fast so nett wie Remus und Ivy!" gab sie mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. Harry entdeckte nun auch Sirius und Rowena und winkte ihnen zu. Die beiden winkten zurück und gingen weiter auf das Schloss zu, während Harry noch mit Tara auf den See zuging.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass er Snape nicht in die Arme läuft. Der würde dem Jungen sicher wieder die Hölle heiß machen", sagte Sirius, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.  
„Harry wird sich schon nicht erwischen lassen und ich denke, dass Severus erst spät wieder kommen wird", erwiderte Rowena und musste anschließend gähnen.   
„Damit hast du wahrscheinlich sogar Recht und jetzt bringe ich dich erst mal ins Bett!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog Sirius Rowena mit sich. Er führte sie zu ihren Privaträumen und ließ sie zuerst eintreten. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und schob Rowena, die gerade auf den Schreibtisch zugehen wollte, Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
„Nichts da, du gehst erst mal ins Bett und schläfst dich aus."  
Sie sah ihn an und musste lachen.  
„Zu Befehl Major", erwiderte sie und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich erst umzog und dann ins Bett legte.  
Sirius ging noch mal zu Dumbledore, um ihm zu berichten, was sich am Abend ereignet hatte, anschließend ging auch er ins Schlafzimmer, zog alles bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich ins Bett.  
„Was hat Albus gesagt?" murmelte Rowena im Halbschlaf.  
„Ich dachte du wärest schon längst eingeschlafen?!" Er rückte dichter zu ihr und legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie dann dicht an sich. Rowena drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich konnte nicht, dein Sohn wird bestimmt mal Fußballer werden", scherzte sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, _ihre Hand lag auf seiner und sie leitete die Bewegungen die sie durch ihre Fähigkeiten schon deutlich spüren konnte an ihn weiter, so das der fühlen konnte wie der Kleine um sich trat_

„_Fuß … was?", er sah sie verwundert an, aber als sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte wusste er, was sie meinte. Sie war mittlerweile war sie im 5. Monat und der Kleine schien gerade putzmunter zu sein. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über die Rundung ihres Bauches und erwiderte ihren Blick. __Sirius hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, da er wusste das er nur durch ihre Hilfe diese Bewegungen bemerken konnte und dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar.__   
„Ich hatte heute verdammt viel Angst um euch beide, weißt du das? Tu so was bitte nicht noch mal, Angel."  
„Wenn ich mir meiner Sache nicht sicher gewesen wäre Sirius, dann hätte ich das auch nicht getan, hab Vertrauen", flüsterte sie ihm zu und begann ihn dann zunächst sanft, dann jedoch immer fordernder zu küssen, dabei drückte sie ihn sanft in seine Kissen zurück.  
Sirius ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und erwiderte ihren Kuss auf die selbe Weise, dabei schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie dichter an sich. Rowena schlang nun ihre Arme um ihn, presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen, öffnete dann leicht den Mund und strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. _

_Sirius öffnete seine Lippen und ließ ihre Zunge ein, dann begann er ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel mit ihr, welches ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Rowena stöhnte in seinen Mund, spürte wie sich die Härchen ihres Körpers aufstellten und ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Langsam ließ sie die Hand über eine Schulter zu seiner Brust wandern über die sie in Schlangenlinien strich. Er seufzte leise als er ihre Hände fühlte und seine Hände dann über ihren Rücken tiefer gleiten ließ. Sie bog den Rücken etwas durch, als sie seine Hände auf diesem spürte, löste die Lippen von den seinen und begann ihn nun vom Hals abwärts zu küssen.   
Sirius schloss die Augen einen Moment lang und ließ seine Hände so tief wie möglich wandern, dann sah er sie erneut an und seine Augen funkelten. Rowena bemerkte seinen Blick, sah kurz zu ihm hoch, um dann wieder mit dem Küssen fortzufahren. Doch diesmal wechselte sie ab, und hinterließ ab und an eine feuchte Spur mit der Zunge auf seiner Haut. Sirius keuchte, als sie das machte und ein wohliger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, während Rowena langsam etwas tiefer rutschte. Sie erreichte seinen Bauchnabel, um den sie Küsse verteilte und anschließend mit der Zunge eine feuchte Bahn zog. Währendessen wanderten ihre Hände wieder nach oben und strichen über seine Haut. Seine Hände strichen durch ihre Haare und ihr Tun regte ihn immer mehr an. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Körper leicht zu vibrieren begann und hörte, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Kurz sah sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie grinsend weiter nach unten glitt. Ihre Hände folgten nach und strichen über seine Hüften, blieben an der Boxershorts hängen und zog diese dann langsam nach unten. Noch einmal sah sie kurz zu ihm nach oben und Sirius sah zu ihr, dabei strich er ihr durch die Haare. Rowena lächelte jetzt und führte das fort, was sie soeben begonnen hatte. Sie streifte ihm die Shorts ab und rutschte dann wieder zu ihm. Zart strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Hüfte und näherte sich dabei langsam, aber sehr zögerlich seinem Schaft. Erst nach kurzer Zeit strich sie sanft darüber, bevor sie ihre Hand um ihn legte. Sirius schloss mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen und zog sie dann zu sich, um sie zu küssen. Mit der andern Hand raffte er ihr Nachthemd, um es nach oben ziehen zu können. Rowena ließ sich bereitwillig nach oben ziehen, legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn. Währenddessen begann sie ihn zu massieren, dabei strich sie immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze. Innerlich, muss sie nun grinsen, weil sie wusste, dass er gleich feststellen würde, dass sie sich nur das Nachthemd übergezogen hatte, welches er ihr nun über den kopf zog, und drunter nichts trug. Sirius rollte sich zur Seite so das er jetzt halb über ihr lag und ließ seine Hand an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels nach oben gleiten und hob eine Augenbraue, als er über ihre Scham strich. Er grinste sie kurz an, bevor er sie abermals leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie ließ sich zu auf das Bett sinken und ein leises Stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie seinen verlangenden Kuss erwiderte. Sie spürte seine kühlen Hände auf ihrer Haut und erschauderte, obwohl sie gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder auf und ab, während er begann, sie am Hals zu küssen und im Wechsel seine Zunge über ihre Haut glitt. Rowena nahm ihren Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er ihren Hals besser erreichen konnte, sie spürte wie ihr Herz immer heftiger zu schlagen begann und ihr Atem immer flacher ging. Sie spürte, wie das Verlangen in ihr, mehr von ihm zum spüren, immer mehr anwuchs und sie suchte seinen Blick. Er wanderte wieder langsam an ihrem Hals entlang nach oben, auch sein Atem ging schneller und sein Körper zitterte leicht vor Erregung. Dann hob er leicht den Kopf um ihren Blick zu erwidern, hörte dabei aber nicht auf seine Hand über ihre Schenkel gleiten zu lassen. Rowena hatte ihre Hand immer noch um seinen Schaft gelegt, doch stoppte sie ihre Bewegung und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Langsam schob sie ihn abermals auf den Rücken und wanderte mit den Lippen nach unten, immer wieder einen Blick in seine Augen werfend. Dann küsste sie seine empfindliche Spitze und leckte mit der Zunge darüber, bevor sie ihn ganz in den Mund nahm. Sirius sank mit einem leisen Seufzen auf das Bett zurück und schloss abermals einen Moment lang die Augen, um sie intensiver zu spüren, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweiße und seine Finger spielten sanft mit ihren Haaren, dabei gab er sich ihr ganz hin. Rowena strich mit der Hand über seine Erregung während sie gleichzeitig ihn mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge verwöhnte. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Wunsch, ihn in sich zu spüren so groß, dass sie langsam zu ihm nach oben glitt, ihre Haut gegen die seine reibend bis sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste.  
Sirius ließ seine Hände an ihrem Rücken bis zu ihrem Po gleiten und erwiderte ihren Kuss, auch er wollte nun mehr und sein Blick zeigte ihr das überdeutlich. Sie hob ihre Hüften an und sank dann langsam auf ihn herunter. Doch sie tat es wirklich quälend langsam und genoss jeden Zentimeter von ihm. Er beobachtete sie genau bei ihrem Tun. Auf einer Seite verfluchte und auf der andern Seite liebte er sie dafür. Rowena blieb ruhig sitzen, als er sie ganz ausfüllte und beugte sich dann nach vorn, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie presste sich ihm mit dem ganzen Körper entgegen und ihre Hände strichen wild durch seine Haare, als sie sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen begann. Sirius stöhnte auf, als sie das tat und seine Hände umfassen ihre Hüften, um sie in ihrer Bewegung unterstützen zu können. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, stützte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ab, während sie sich langsam und rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Er löste seine rechte Hand von ihrem Becken und glitt mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über ihre Brust, während die linke weiter hin unterstützend auf ihrer Position ruhte, dann presste er sich ihr soweit entgegen, wie er nur konnte, um tiefer in sie einzudringen. Rowena spürte, wie seine erhitzte Haut unter ihr sie noch mehr erregte. Unwillkürlich erhöhte sie ihr Tempo, spürte wie ihre Körper anfingen zu schwitzten, sie beugte sich wieder nach vorn und leckte die Schweißperlen von seiner glänzenden Brust. Der salzige Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge machte sie fast verrück, und es fiel ihr verdammt schwer, doch sie tat es ... sie hielt einfach inne und sah ihn schwer atmend an.  
Sirius sah sie gespielt enttäuscht an, als sie plötzlich aufhörte, richtete seinen Oberkörper dann auf und schlang seine Arme um sie, so dass sie nun auf seinem Schoss saß und abermals begann er, ihren Hals zu küssen und der Geschmack ihrer Haut erregte ihn immer mehr. Seine Hände glitten leicht über ihre Schultern, während sie ihm leise keuchend etwas ins Ohr raunte.  
„Denkst du nicht, das ich jetzt genug gearbeitet habe?" Rowena beugte sich leicht zurück und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht",__antwortete er und grinste sie frech an, als er ihr weitere Küsse auf den Hals hauchte . Anschließend ließ er sie langsam nach hinten gleiten, so dass er abermals über ihr lag und nun erneut in sie drang und begann, sich quälend langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Rowena hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, als er sie nach hinten drückte, ließ sie sich bereitwillig auf den Rücken sinken und strich mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern. Sirius stieß immer wieder mit langsamen aber kräftigen Bewegungen in sie vor und übersäte Hals und Brust mit unzähligen Küssen. Rowenas Atem ging immer heftiger. Die vielen Berührungen und seine fordernden Bewegungen trieben sie immer weiter auf das ersehnte Ziel zu, doch noch wollte sie es nicht so schnell erreichen, seine Hände und seine Lippen auf sich spüren. Immer wieder kam sie seinen Stößen entgegen, klammerte nun ihr Beine um seine Hüften und musste ihre Lippen aufeinander pressen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Sein Atem streifte stoßweiße ihre Haut und er merkte dass, ihn langsam seine Selbstbeherrschung verließ und langsam erhörte er das Tempo. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Haut und in ihrem tiefsten Innern spürte sie, wie sich ein Feuer in ihr auszubreiten begann, sie wusste dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und suchte seine Lippen, auf die sie darauf presste, um ihr Stöhnen zu ersticken, welches sie in dem Moment nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, als sie der Höhepunkt überrollte. Leise stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, während sich ihre Nägel in seine Schultern bohrten. Sirius erwiderte den Kuss, als er ihr Stöhnen vernahm und merkte, wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog fühlte auch er, dass er nicht mehr weit vom Ziel entfernt war. Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie weiter und nach einigen Stößen ergoss er sich mit einem Stöhnen in ihr. Rowena strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken, um ihn dann gleich wieder fest zu halten und eng an sich zu ziehen. Erst nach einer Weile löste sie ihre Lippen keuchend von den seinen und japste nach Luft, dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen und strich dann mit einer Hand durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar. Sirius erwiderte schwer atmend ihren Blick und spielte dabei mit einer Haarsträhne von ihr._

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das? Anstatt dich auszuruhen machst du so was", flüsterte er atemlos und hauchte ihr nach diesen Worten einen neuen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Rowena sah ihn an und summt leise „Ich will gern teilen was sonst geheim. Du bist alles, der Hoffung Keim, durch ich deine Welt seh ich, was ich nie sah zuvor, die Liebe öffnet mir das Tor sie macht mich frei, ich steig empor" Sie strich ihm, während sie diese kurze Passage sang, über die Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich Sirius Black und niemand wird daran je etwas daran ändern können..." Sie küsste ihn sanft.  
„Dito..." Er murmelte das gegen ihre Lippen, dann sah er sie entschlossen an, „Niemand wird uns mehr trennen."  
„Niemand und niemals!" Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und merkte nun doch, dass sie der Kampf viel Kraft gekostet hatte, denn was sie Sirius verschwiegen hatte war, dass sie bis an ihre letzten Kraftreserven gegangen war um Voldemort zu beschäftigen. Sie fragte sich, wie Harry es schaffen sollte, gegen einen so mächtigen Gegner zu bestehen. Sie wusste, dass sie Voldemort auch eine Menge abverlangt hatte und dieser nun sicher auch geschwächt war, aber sie war ihm buchstäblich im letzten Moment entkommen. Denn lange hätte sie seinen Flüchen nichts mehr entgegensetzten können.  
„Woran denkst du Angel?" drang Sirius Stimme an ihr Ohr, der sie beobachtet hatte.   
„An Harry und an die Aufgabe, die vor ihm liegt", antwortete sie.  
„Er wird das schaffen, solange wir alle zusammen halten und ihm helfen, wird er es schaffen können", sagte Sirius aus tiefster Überzeugung.  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch, aber ich weiß jetzt auch, dass er alle Kraft braucht, die er nur bekommen kann, wenn der Tag kommt, wo sich die beiden gegenüberstehen werden", entgegnete sie leise und strich ihm nachdenklich über den Arm.  
Sirius nickte nur leicht, legte einen Arm um sie und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, wo jemand wieder zu treten begann.  
_„Ich glaube, dass er uns beiden das noch mal übel nehmen wird, schließlich wird er ja recht durchgeschüttelt wenn wir so was machen"__, sagte er mit seinem Rumtreibergrinsen. _

„_Ja, das glaube ich auch", seufzte sie leise und zog dann eine Decke über Sirius und sich, um sich dann eng in seine Umarmung zu kuscheln. Kurz drauf hatte die Müdigkeit sie übermannt und sie schlief in seinen Arm ein, was Sirius nicht dran hinderte, noch eine Weile sanft über ihren Bauch zu streichen, bis auch er schließlich einschlief. _

_  
Zur selben Zeit ging Harry mit Tara spazieren. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und merkten nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Plötzlich erstarrte Tara, dabei weiteten sich ihre Augen und ehe Harry verstand, was los war, wurde er schon zu Boden gerissen, wodurch sie von einem Busch verdeckt wurden.  
Harry sah fragend zu Tara, die nun halb über ihm lag, doch dann erkannte er den Grund für diese Aktion- Snape!  
Nun hatte sie ihm schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Haut gerettet.  
„Danke", flüstert er ihr sehr leise zu, „das hätte sicher gewaltige Probleme gegeben."  
„Nichts zu danken, aber ein Problem haben wir trotzdem. Snape wird sicher das Tor abschließen und wie kommen wir dann wieder ins Schloss?" Harry grinste sie breit an und man könnte meinen, dass er mit seinem Paten in Schule gegangen war, da sein Grinsen dem vom Sirius gerade sehr ähnlich war. Er zückte ein leeres Pergament und richtet seinen Zauberstab darauf, dabei murmelte er ein paar Worte vor sich hin.  
„Wenn es nur das ist, dann ist das unser kleinstes Problem", sagte er, während er einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers warf. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, einen ihm bekannten Namen gelesen zu haben, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und war sicher, sich das eingebildet zu haben, da es völlig unmöglich war, dass diese Person auf Hogwarts war.  
„So, die Luft ist rein, lass uns ins Schloss gehen", er ergriff ihre Hand und führte die immer noch verdutzt drein blickende Tara zu einem der zahlreichen Geheimgänge des Schlosses. _

_Er ging den dunklen Gang, der nur durch Taras und seinen Zauberstab beleuchtet wurde entlang._

„_Woher kennst du den diesen Gang?" wollte Tara wissen._

„_Durch die freundliche Hilfe von Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone", antwortet er nur und grinste sie an. _

„_Ah ja und wer sind diese Leute?"_

„_Oh wenn ich dir das sagen würde müsste ich dich Töten", entgegnete er und als er ihr Gesicht sah musste er laut lachen, „keine Sorge Tara das war nur ein Scherz, aber ich kann es dir im Moment nicht sagen." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. Tara erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand und ein lächeln um spielt ihre Lippen._

„_Ist schon Ok Harry. Ich Glaube fast, das es besser ist wenn ich es nicht weiß."  
Harry nickt leicht und dann endete der Gang auch schon. Er warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Karte, ob auch keiner in der nähe war. Dann öffnete er den Geheimgang und führte Tara sicher zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort verabschiedete er sich dann von ihr._

„_Also wir sehen uns dann am Samstag. Ich warte in der Eingangshalle auf dich", er fühlte wie die Vorfreude in ihm anwuchs, da ihm die letzten Stunden viel Freude gemacht hatten._

„_Ich werde da sein Harry. Bis Samstag ich freue mich schon", sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, da Harry fast einen Kopf größer war als sie, und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief den Gang entlang, der zum versteckten Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes führte._

_Harry sah ihr verlegen, aber auch glücklich nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er hatte den Blick immer noch auf die Karte gerichtet um keinen Professor oder Filch in die Arme zulaufen. Es gelang ihm unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen und betrat ihn nach dem die Fette Dame ihn, nicht ohne ihn zu Tadeln, weil er sie geweckt hatte, durch das Portätloch ließ._

_Er saß noch eine weile alleine im verweißten Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte an die letzten Stunden. Doch mit der Zeit wurde er immer müder und ging zu seinem Schlafsaal. Auf den Weg nach oben beschäftigte ihn allerdings eine neue Frage. Wo kamen Sirius und Rowena her? Und wo war Snape gewesen? Ob etwas geschehen war, wo die Ordensmitglieder eingreifen mussten? Er betrat den Schlafsaal und ging leise zu seinem Bett, wo er sich um zog doch diese fragen ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Er beschloss am nächstem Morgen zu Sirius z u gehen, vielleicht würde dieser ihm etwas sagen._

„_Harry? Wo warst du? Hermine und ich haben uns schon sorgen gemacht", drang Rons stimme an sein Ohr._

„_Entschuldige Ron aber ich hatte einfach die Zeit vergessen", antwortete Harry ebenso leise um die andern nicht zu wecken. Anschließend legte er sich auf sein Bett._

„_Wie kann man den die Zeit einfach vergessen?" Ron sah ungläubig zu Harry. _

„_Nun ja wir haben uns viel erzählt und darüber eben die Zeit vergessen", murmelte Harry und versuchte dann Rons Interesse auf etwas anderes zu lenken, „sag mal weißt du vielleicht wo Sirius, Rowena und Snape heute Abend waren?"_

„_Nein weiß ich nicht, aber sie werden sicher für Dumbledore gewesen sein oder so. Aber wer ist wir?" Ron saß nun auf seinem Bett und starrte zu Harry._

„_Nun ja ich werde morgen mal zu Sirius gehen, vielleicht sagt er mir ja was. Gute Nacht Ron", er drehte Ron den Rücken zu und gab diesem damit zu verstehen das er nicht darüber reden will._

„_Du hast dich mit Tara getroffen! Du warst mir ihr zusammen!" Mit weit offenen Mund sah er weiter auf Harry doch als dieser nichts mehr sagte, legte er sich brummelnd ins Bett. Harry lag Noch eine weile wach da, doch dann glitt er langsam in einen wunderschönen Traum davon._

_Kingsley und Tonks brachten Peter, mit verbundenen Augen, auf eines der Zimmer welches sie vorher so verzaubert hatten das er nicht entfliehen konnte, auch nicht als Ratte. Kingsley über nahm dann die erste Wache, so das Tonks alleine wieder in die Küche kam._

„_So der macht uns heute keinen Ärgern mehr", sagte sie zu den andern als sie sich setzte._

„_Das ist gut Tonks dann sollten wir uns noch die Wachwechsel einteilen und dann ins Bett gehen es war ein harter Abend", ergriff Arthur das Wort._

„_Ja du hast Recht Arthur ich würde gerne ….", weiter kam Remus nicht, da Molly ihm das Wort abschnitt._

„_Nein Remus ich denke es ist besser wenn du dich um Ivy kümmerst, wir sind auch so genug Leute die sich um Pettingrew kümmern können."_

_Remus sieht zu den andern dann fällt sein auf Ivy und er nickt leicht. Eine weile schwiegen alle doch dann stand Remus auf und wandte sich an Ivy._

„_Ich zeige dir erstmal ein Zimmer, damit du etwas schlafen kannst", er reicht Ivy die Hand die sie auch gleich ergreift und aufsteht._

_Sie verabschiedete sich von den andern und folgte Remus aus der Küche. Remus warf ihr immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zu._

„_Das Zimmer hier ist frei, hier kannst du dich ausschlafen", sagte er, während er die Türe eines Zimmers im ersten Stock öffnete, „wenn du was brauchst musst du mich nur rufen ich schlafe zwei Zimmer weiter."_

„_Remus lass mich bitte nicht alleine heute Nacht", sie drückt fest seine Hand und sah ihn mit Angst in den Augen an._

_Remus zögerte einen Moment doch dann nickte er und ging mit ihr in das Zimmer. Ivy viel ein Stein vom Herzen als Remus zustimmte bei ihr zu bleiben. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie so viel durch gemacht und dieses Haus, welches sie nicht kannte, flösste ihr noch mehr Angst ein. Leicht zitternd folgte sie Remus und sah sich um. Er bemerkte ihr zittern und auch ihre Angst und ohne zu zögern nimmt er sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Schh, Ives du bist hier in Sicherheit, hier wird er dich nicht finden und außerdem sind noch genug Leute im Haus, die auf dich aufpassen."_

„_Ich weiß aber …", sie lehnte sich gegen Remus und merkte, dass er ihr immer noch so viel bedeutete wie früher, „es war alles so schrecklich."_

„_Ich weiß und ich wünschte ich könnte das ungeschehen machen, aber leider kann ich das nicht", er suchte ihren Blick bevor er weiter redete, „versuch was zu schlafen ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben und aufpassen das dich keiner stört."_

_Ivy lächelte ihn erschöpft an, sie löste sich von ihm und ging zu seiner Überraschung zum Fenster und sah hinaus._

_Sie wischte mit der Hand über das Fenster, so das etwas von dem Schmutz auf diesem abging und sah in die ferne. Sie stand eine ganze Zeit einfach nur so da und bemerkte nicht mal das Remus sie währen dessen beobachtete. Er wusste nicht so recht was er tun oder sagen sollte, so entschied er sich ihr einfach Zeit zu geben. Erst als sie leise zu singen anfing versteifte er sich ein wenig, doch auch hier unterbrach er sie nicht, denn er wusste von Rowena nur zu gut das Singen sehr befreiend sein konnte.  
_

_An dem Tag als ich dich verließ  
Hab ich noch nicht geahnt was das hieß  
Da dachte ich  
Ich könnt neu beginnen  
_

_Remus Augen weiteten sich bei ihren Worten und er wollte sie unterbrechen, doch sie drehte sich in dem Moment zu ihm um und hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen und sang weiter._

_Ich hab die Erinnrung verbrannt  
Ich tat als hätte ich dich nie gekannt  
Doch vor der Einsamkeit  
Gibt es kein Entrinnen  
Ich leb unter Menschen  
Und bin doch allein_

_Ivy drehte sich wieder zu Fenster und starrte wieder nach draußen, nie hatte sie Remus gesagt was sie wirklich für ihn empfunden hat. Als sie dann Hogwarts verlassen musste war es zu spät und wenn sie ehrlich war hätte sie nie geglaubt, ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Doch jetzt wo er hier bei ihr war, wollte sie es ihm wenigstens ein einziges Mal sagen, wie sehr sie ihn in all den Jahren vermisst hat. So wird ihr Stimme nun etwas kräftiger, aber die Sehnsucht liegt in jedem einzelnen Wort._

_Und ein Engel in Schwarz _

_den man die Sehnsucht nennt  
Fragt mich jede Nacht _

_warum hab ich mich von dir getrennt  
Und dann liege ich wach  
Ich geb zu manchmal bet ich sogar  
Engel in Schwarz_

_laß es wieder so sein wie es war  
_

_Tränen treten ihr in die Augen, als sie daran dachte wie einsam sie die letzten Jahre war und wie verzweifelt sie sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt hat. Nun wo sie ihm endlich wieder gegen über stand, hatte sie das Gefühl als müsse sie im Boden versinken. Dabei würde sie nichts lieber tun als ihn zu küssen. Doch was hatte er in den letzten Jahren gemacht? War er verheiratet? Oder hatte er eine Freundin?  
Diese Fragen legten sich wie ein schwerer schwarz Schleier um ihr Herz, doch trotzt aller Traurigkeit hörte sie nicht auf diese Lied zu singen. _

_  
__Niemals werd ich sentimental  
Ich tu so als wärst du mir egal  
Doch gegen Einsamkeit _

_helfen keine Lügen  
Ich zeig keine Schwäche  
Doch ich halts kaum aus  
_

_Remus stand wie angewurzelt da und fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie zu vor. Er konnte Ivys Traurigkeit kaum er tragen und wusste doch nicht wie er ihr helfen sollte. Schließlich löste er sich aus seiner Starre und ging zögerlich auf sie zu.  
_

_Und ein Engel in Schwarz _

_den man die Sehnsucht nennt  
Fragt mich jede Nacht _

_warum hab ich mich von dir getrennt  
Und dann liege ich wach  
Ich geb zu manchmal bet ich sogar  
Engel in Schwarz_

_laß es wieder so sein wie es war__  
_

_Er legte seine Arme von hinten um ihre Hüften, nach dem er sie erreicht hatte und zog sie sanft zu sich. Im ersten Moment hatte er Angst, dass sie sich ihm entziehen würde, doch mit Erleichterung, stellte er fest das sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und ihr Hände auf seine legte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er konnte nun ihr Tränen sehen._

_  
__Als ich dich neulich sah  
War ich den Tränen nah  
Ich hoffte so daß du sagst _

_bleib noch da_

Ein Engel in Schwarz

_den man die Sehnsucht nennt  
Fragt mich jede Nacht _

_warum haben wir uns getrennt  
Und an liege ich wach_

_denk an dich und ich bete sogar  
Engel in Schwarz _

_laß es wieder so sein wie es war!_

_Ivy sang nun mir viel kraft in der Stimme, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Remus wusste nun gar nicht mehr was ihm geschah, doch anstatt sich ihr zu entziehen drückte er sie fester an sich und begann ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Die beiden standen so eine ganze weile da und küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher, doch dann löste sich Remus von ihren Lippen und schnappte nach Luft. Er sah ihr in die Augen und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. _

„_Du solltest wirklich versuchen zu schlafen Ives", sagt er leise ohne sie los zu lassen._

„_Ich weiß nicht ob ich heute überhaupt schlafen kann Remus. Es … mir geht so viel durch den Kopf … ich…", weiter kam sie nicht da Remus ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt hatte um sie zu unterbrechen._

„_Versuch es einfach, und morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus", er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade sagte. Er der jenige der sich eigentlich ständig Gedanken um alles machte, forderte gerade einen andren auf das Grübeln auf zuhören. Diese Tatsache entlockte ihm ein lächeln. Remus schob Ivy zum Bett und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sich auf dieses zu legen, anschließend setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und hielt ihre Hand fest. Ivy wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu sträuben, deswegen legte sie sich ins Bett und sah dann noch mal zu Remus, wobei sie merkte wie die Müdigkeit die Oberhand zu gewinnen begann._

„_Ich liebe dich Remus, ich hab immer nur dich geliebt", murmelt sie noch sehr leise bevor sie einschlief._

_Remus lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich auch Ives", hauchte er. Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl näher und setzte sich auf diesen. Lange Zeit beobachtete er sie und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis auch er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Remus saß auf den Stuhl, doch sein Kopf lag neben ihrem Körper auf dem Bett und dabei hielt er immer noch ihre Hand in seiner._

_Sirius war schon früh am nächsten Morgen wach und stand leise auf ohne Rowena zu wecken. Er ging erstmal Duschen und versuchte dabei seine trüben Gedanken an Seite zu schieben._

_Die Ereignisse des letzten Abends hielten ihn immer noch gefangen und seine Angst um Rowena und Lucas stieg ins Unermessliche. Doch durfte Rowena nicht mit bekommen das er sich so sehr um sie sorgte, er musste stark für sie sein. Er fühlte wie das Wasser über seinen Rücken lief und hatte die Augen geschlossen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten in die Arme nahm, zuckte er erst zusammen, doch entspannte er sich gleich wieder, als er Rowena erkannte._

„_So schreckhaft Heute morgen", hauchte sie ihm leise ans Ohr._

„_Da ich davon ausgegangen bin das du noch schläfst, hab ich nicht damit gerechnet das du auf ein mal hinter mir stehst", erwiderte er ihr, drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm sie in die Arme._

„_Achsooooo, na dann ist das natürlich was anderes", sie lächelte ihn an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen, „guten morgen mein Großer, hast du gut geschlafen?"_

„_Zu gut kleines", er sah ihr dabei in die Augen „ich hoffe doch das ich dich jetzt nicht geweckt hab?"_

„_Nein du nicht aber dein Sohn" antwortete sie ihn und blickte zu ihrem Bauch._

_Sirius strich ihr sanft über den Bauch uns suchte dann wieder ihren Blick._

„_Ich glaub ich muss mit Luke mal ein erstes Wörtchen reden was? Ich meine er kann seiner Mutter ja nicht einfach so den Schönheitsschlaf rauben." Sirius grinste sie breit an als er das sagte._

„_Oh ich befürchte das wir noch sehr viel weniger Schlaf bekommen werden wenn der her erstmal auf der Welt ist", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem Lächeln, „aber genau auf diese Zeit freue ich mich noch am meisten."_

_Sirius zog sie Fest zu sich heran so und beugte sich zu ich herunter, so das sein Mund dicht an ihrem Ohr war._

„_Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir den Rücken wasche", flüsterte er ihr fragend ins Ohr._

„_Hm das klingt sehr gut", erwidert sie eben so leise. Sirius drehte sie um sie das sie nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und begann damit ihr den Rücken einzuseifen und massierte anschließend leicht ihre Schultern, was ihr ein erleichtertes seufzten entlockte._

_Rowena schloss die Augen und genoss seine sanfte Massage nach eine weile drehte sie sich ihm um und begann ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte Ihre Küsse und zog sie dabei dichter an sich._

„_Ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt so eine gute Idee ist Angel", haucht er gegen ihre Lippen._

„_Wieso nicht?" Sie sah ihn fragen an. „Es ist doch noch sehr früh."_

„_Schon aber was ist wenn jetzt einer zu uns kommt, Remus oder so zum Beispiel?"_

_Rowena macht einen kleinen schritt zurück und mustert ihren Mann genau, sie merkt das ihn etwas beschäftige, doch merkte sie auch das er im Moment nicht darüber reden wollte. _

„_Also gut, aber das nächste Mal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon Sirius Black", sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und presste sich dabei noch mal gegen ihn. Er keuchte leise, erwiderte aber ihren Kuss auf die selbe weise. Dann lösten sie sich widerwillig von einander, sie duschten noch zusammen bis sie beide fertig waren und trockneten sich dann ab. Sie gingen anschließend zusammen in ihr Wohnzimmer wo sie sich auf das Sofa setzten, da es zum Frühstücken noch zu früh war._

_Die beiden saßen noch nicht ganz, als es an der Türe klopfte. Überrascht sahen die beiden zur Tür und Sirius öffnete den Mund um was zu sagen._

„_Ja ich weiß", sagt Rowena knapp und rief dann, „ja bitte?" Die beiden sahen wie sich die Türe öffnete und Harry eintrat, er wirkte irgendwie verändert und Rowena hatte das Gefühl den Grund dafür zu kennen._

„_Morgen Harry", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem lächeln._

„_Morgen ihr beiden, ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht", antwortete der junge und schloss die Türe hinter sich._

„_Du störst doch nicht Harry, was führt dich zu uns?" Sirius schenkt seinen Patensohn ebenfalls ein lächeln._

„_Nun … ich", druckste Harry herum._

„_Setzt dich doch erstmal Harry." Sirius deutet auf den Sessel der neben dem Sofa steht. Harry nickte und setzte sich zu ihnen bevor er dann allen Mut zusammen nahm und sich wieder an die beiden wandte._

„_Nun ich hab mich gefragt was gestern Abend los war? Ich meine erst dieses recht merkwürdige verhalten von Snape mir gegen über und dann kamt ihr und Snape recht späte wieder ins Schloss, das ist doch komisch?"_

_Sirius und Rowena warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu doch dann sah Sirius wieder zu Harry._

„_Ja gestern war was los, ich kann dir nicht genau sagen was Harry, aber wir konnten Voldemort gestern einen schweren Schlag versetzten. Zu mindestens hoffen wir das."_

_Harry nickte und musste es akzeptieren das er sie ihm nicht mehr sagen würden._

„_Ach Harry", Rowena ergriff das Wort um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, „was würdest du davon halten wenn du deine Nächsten Sommerferien bei Sirius und mir verbringst?"  
„Du meinst die ganzen Sommerferien? Ich muss nicht erst zu den Dursleys?"_

„_Genau das meine ich Harry", sie lächelte als sie sah wie seine Augen zu strahlen anfingen._

„_Das währe Wunderbar", schoss die Antwort aus ihm hervor, „aber ich befürchte das Professor Dumbledore es nicht erlauben wird."_

„_Doch ich denke das wird er erlauben und wenn nicht, dann kommen wir einfach mit zu den Dursleys", erwiderte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen._

„_Meinst du das jetzt ernst Sirius?" Harry sah seinen Paten ungläubig an, doch dann strahlten seine Augen wieder vor Glück und er wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. Rowena stand auf einmal auf und sah zu den Beiden. _

„_Ihr entschuldig mich bitte. Ich muss kurz in mein Büro und etwas für den morgigen Unterricht vorbereiten", sie zwinkerte Sirius zu, der begriff, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. _

„_Bleib aber nicht solange, sonst such ich mir eine andere Braut", grinste er sie frech an und handelte sich gleich einen bösen Blick von seiner Frau ein._

„_Mr. Black, ich finde Sie sind heute Morgen schon reichlich unverschämt und wenn Sie heute Nacht nicht auf dem Sofa nächtigen wollen, sollten Sie sich einwenig zusammen reißen."_

_Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er sah, wie Sirius die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und auch Rowena lachte los. Dann winkte sie den beiden kurz zu, verließ das Zimmer und ging in ihr Büro._

_Sirius schüttelt den Kopf, als er ihr nach sah und wandt sich dann wieder an Harry._

„_Wie war eigentlich dein Abend mit der Kleinen", er musstet Harry bei seinen Worten und merkte, dass sein gegenüber leicht nervös zu werden schien._

„_Ach, wir haben einfach nur geredet, mehr nicht", spielte Harry die Sache herunter._

„_Ja und deswegen leuchten deine Augen auch so", er grinste den jungen Mann vor sich an und stellte fest, dass Harry auch in diesem Punkt seinem Vater mehr als ähnlich war. „Raus mit der Sprache, Harry. Du magst die Kleine doch, stimmt es?"_

_Harry errötete leicht und wich dem Blick seines Paten aus, doch dann nickte er schüchtern und sah wieder zu Sirius._

„_Ja, ich hab sie sehr gern…, ich…", er brach ab und ging zum Fenste,r von wo aus er über das Schulgelände blickte._

„_Du bist ja verliebt", sagte Sirius, während er aufstand und zu ihm ging, „und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass es nicht wahr ist, denn ich hab ein Auge für so was!"_

_Harry atmete hörbar aus und wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Doch als er Sirius Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich zu diesem um und sah ihn unsicher an._

„_Ja, ich liebe sie Sirius, aber ich hab Angst", er schwieg eine Weile, bevor er weiter sprach. _

„_Was ist wenn Voldemort das mit bekommt? Ich meine, vielleicht würde ich sie durch meine Liebe nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen."_

_Sirius konnte Harry Verzweiflung deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesen, er drückte den Jungen einfach einen Moment fest an sich und sah ihn dann wieder an._

„_Harry, du darfst Voldemort nicht dein Leben bestimmen lassen. Ich weiß genau was du meinst, denn mir geht es mit Rowena nicht anders, ich habe auch Angst um sie, vor allem jetzt, wo er weiß, was für ein Gegner sie für ihn ist. Aber wir dürfen uns von dieser Angst nicht unterkriegen lassen, sondern müssen sie zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."  
"Wie meinst du das", wollte Harry wissen._

„_Ganz einfach unsere Angst macht uns wachsam, durch die Angst behalten wir immer unsere Umgebung genau im Auge und das ist unser Vorteil. Voldemort ist zu selbstsicher, um zu erkennen, dass Angst ein mächtiger Verbündeter sein kann, aber noch mächtiger ist die Liebe, Harry. Ein Gefühl, welches er nicht kennt und deswegen wird er untergehen, Harry."  
"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast Sirius, ich hoffe es wirklich." Harry sah wieder aus dem Fenster nach draußen._

„_Du bist nicht alleine, Harry und stoße das Mädchen, das du liebst nicht weg. Sie wird dir sehr viel Kraft geben können", er folgte Harrys Blick nach Draußen und legte ihm erneut einen Arm um die Schulter._

_Die beiden standen eine ganze Zeit schweigend da, doch dann drehte sich Harry zu Sirius und sah ihn an._

„_Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich auch gerne hat", er sprach leise, aber die Unsicherheit war deutlich zu hören._

_Sirius schenkte ihn eine Lächeln, während er Harry zurück zur Sitzgruppe zog._

„_Oh, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Harry, so wie sie dich angesehen hat, gibt es da gar keine Zweifel", er sah, wie sich Harrys Miene wieder aufhellte und sie unterhielten sich anschließend noch lange über Harrys Treffen mit Tara. _

_Ivy erwachte am nächsten Tag und versuchte sich erstmal zu orientieren, doch als sie den schlafenden Remus neben sich sitzen sah, kamen alle Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Mit einem sanften lächeln strich sie ihm durch die Haare und beobachtet ihn eine weile. _

_Remus fühlte eine leichte Berührung am Kopf und murmelte leise was vor sich hin, doch dann zuckte er leicht zusammen und sah, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd, auf._

„_Morgen Remus", flüstert Ivy leise und sieht ihn an._

„_Morgen", erwidert er mit einem sanften lächeln, „gut geschlafen?"_

„_Ja, aber das hab ich wohl dir zu verdanken, denn wenn ich alleine gewesen wäre hätte ich sicher kein Auge zu gemacht", antwortete sie ihm und ihr Blick blieb an seinen Augen hängen und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er sehr blass und kränklich aussah, „Remus ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du bist so Blass:"_

„_Ja mir geht es gut", erwidert er mit einen sanften lächeln, „ich bin oft so blass mach dir darum keine sorgen." _

_Ivy sah ihn an und nahm dann seine Hand in ihre ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie von seiner Antwort halten sollte und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, das es da etwas gab wo er jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte. Remus strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ahnte wo ran sie gerade dachte. _

„_Ich werde es dir noch erklären, aber nicht heute ok?" Ivy nickte leicht und setzte sich dann auf, Remus setzte sich derweilen gerade auf den Stuhl._

„_Ivy ich muss heute zurück nach Hogwarts, wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben, oder aber du kommst einfach mit ins Schloss", er sah sie an und wartete gespannt auf ihre antwort und hoffte das sie sagen würde das sie mitgehen würde._

„_Nein ich möchte nicht allein hier beleiben Remus, wenn es irgendwie machbar wäre, dann würde ich gerne mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen. Lass mich nicht alleine hier", ihre Stimme klang verängstigt, was Remus dazu veranlasste sie fest in die Arme zu nehmen._

„_Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Dann lass uns erstmal etwas Frühstücken und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg in Ordnung?"_

„_Danke Remus", schlang ihre Arme um ihn „danke das du da bist."_

_Remus fühlte wie sie sich an ihn schmiegt, er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und atmete ihren Duft tief ein und fühlt wie das verlangen nach ihr im gleichen Moment zunimmt. Ivy fühlt wie er sich ein wenig verkrampfte und sah ihn dann fragend an. Als er ihren Blick sah wusste er das er ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste und ihm war klar das er das jetzt tun musste auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Remus atmete einmal tief durch und begann dann zu reden, sah sie dabei jedoch nicht an._

„_Ivy da gibt es etwas was du wissen solltest", er hob die Hand als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte und deutete ihr damit an das sie erstmal warten sollte bis er geendet hatte, sie nickte dann leicht und hörte ihm einfach nur zu._

„_Wie du sicher noch weißt, habe ich damals doch regelmäßig einmal im Monate gefehlt. Ich habe immer behauptet das ich zu meiner Kranken Mutter musste, doch in Wahrheit, war ich nie zu Hause. Ich musste die Schule immer verlassen weil ich ein … ."_

„_Du bist ein Werwolf hab ich recht", unterbrach sie Remus der sie dann mit großen Augen ansah._

„_Du weißt es?"_

„_Jetzt ja, ich habe es bisher immer nur vermutet das du einer bist, weil du immer an Vollmond weg warst und du siehst heute auch wieder so blass aus, was ich jetzt auch dem Mond zuschreibe, schließlich ist übermorgen Vollmond."_

_Remus wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er sagen sollte, er stand auf und ging an das Fenster und zu seiner Überraschung folgte Ivy ihm sofort. _

„_Remus mich interessieren die Vorurteile anderer nicht, ich habe dich als liebenswerten und stets höflichen jungen kennen gelernt, der mit seinen Freunden gerne mal über die Strenge geschlagen hat. Und sowohl gestern als auch heute habe ich das Gefühl gehabt genau diesem Jungen, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe und immer noch liebe, endlich gegen über zustehen", sie stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen, „ich liebe dich Remus und ich wäre sehr traurig wenn ich dich erneut verlassen müsste, also lass diese Sache nicht zwischen uns stehen." _

_Remus erwiderte ihren Blick und bei ihren Worten verkrampfte sich leicht sein Herz, er hatte Angst sie zu verletzen oder die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, doch noch bevor er irgend etwas entgegnen konnte hatte Ivy ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und küsste ihn. Zunächst war er überrascht von ihrer Aktion, doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss mit der selben Leidenschaft und hatte das Gefühl das sie mit diesem Kuss all seine Bedenken in Luft auflöste. Nach einer weile löste er sich dann wieder von ihr und streich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich auch und ich bin froh das du endlich wieder hier bist, aber trotzdem musste ich dir sagen was ich bin Ivy, ich meine durch den Wolfbahntrank ist mein leben um einiges leichter geworden, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du durch mich zu schaden kommst", er sah sie ernst an als er das sagte, doch sie schenkte ihm ein sanfte lächeln._

„_Wie du schon sagtest es gibt den Wolfsbahntrank und für alles andere werden wie gemeinsam eine Lösung finden", antwortete sie sehr entschlossen._

_Remus nickte leicht und zog sie erneut in seine Arme um sie zu küssen, dann bleiben sie noch eine Weile einfach sich umarmend stehen, bevor sie zur Küche gingen um zufrühstücken._

_Sie unterhielten sich lange mir den noch anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern und erfuhren von Kingsley das sie Peter mit einem Portschlüssel ins Schloss schaffen sollten. Er bot Remus und Ivy dann an mit ihnen auf diesen Weg zum Schloss zu reisen und Remus nahm dankend an. Obwohl ihm der Gedanke das Peter in Hogwarts sein sollte nicht gefiel, allerdings musste er den andern zustimmen das er wohl nicht lange in Askaban sein würde, wenn es ihnen überhaupt gelingen würde ihn dort hin zu bringen.  
Eine Stunde später reisten Kingsley, Tonks, Peter, Ivy und Remus mit den Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, der sie direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters brachte._

_Dumbledore begrüßte Ivy als erstes und erkundigte ich nach ihrem Befinden, er zog die beiden dann in einen Nebenraum der Dumbledore als Wohnzimmer diente. _

„_Ich freue mich das es ihnen besser geht Miss Fraser und ich freue mich Sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Remus könntest du bitte dafür sorgen das Miss Fraser ein Zimmer bekommt", er zwinkerte Remus zu und dieser sah ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an, doch dann begriff er das Dumbledore die beiden scheinbar schon durch schaut hatte._

„_Sicher ich werde mich darum kümmern", antwortete dann knapp und errötete leicht._

„_Sehr schön dann sehen wir uns beim Mittag essen in der Großen Halle, doch jetzt muss ich mich darum kümmern, das Mr. Pettingrew in sicheres Gewahrsam kommt", er lächelt den beiden noch mal zu und ließ sie dann alleine. Ivy sah zu Remus und nahm seine Hand._

„_Ich hoffe doch dass das Zimmer sehr nah bei deinem sein wird", flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Dann lass uns mal nachsehen, ob da was frei ist", entgegnete er ihr und zog sie mit sich aus dem Raum, „Lass uns aber zu erst noch zu Sirius und Rowena gehen ich will wissen wie es Rowena geht."_

_Ivy nickte nur und folgte ihm dann aus Dumbledores Büro. Die beiden gingen die Gänge entlang und kamen an Rowenas Büro vorbei, da sie die Türe dort offen hatte konnte Remus sehen das sie dort am Arbeiten war. Remus zog Ivy mit sich in ihr Büro und ging auf seine Cousine zu. Rowena sah auf als sie Schritt hörte und stand gleich auf um auf die beiden zu, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Hände der beiden und ein lächeln tritt auf ihr Gesicht. _

„_Schön euch beide zusehen, wie geht es euch?" Rowena umarmte Ivy herzlich und dann Remus._

„_Gut soweit, aber eigentlich wollte ich dich das fragen Cousinchen" Remus erwidert ihre Umarmung und musterte sie dann eine weile. _

„_Mir geht es gut Remus, wirklich … nein uns geht es gut", korrigierte sie sich mit einem Lächeln, während sie mit ihrer Hand leicht über den Bauch stricht._

„_Das höre ich gerne Rowena, ich hab mir gestern wirklich sorgen um dich gemacht", er zog Ivy näher an sich und beobachtete Rowena dabei._

„_Du weißt doch Unkraut vergeht nicht und wie mir scheint hast du ja Ablenkung gehabt", sie grinst jetzt beide breit an. Remus errötete erneut leicht und versteift sich kaum merklich, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Ivy das Wort._

„_Naja Ablenkung hatte er schon, aber nicht so wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst", nun ist es Ivy die leicht errötet und sie dann überrascht zu Rowena, die zu lachen begonnen hat._

„_Ihr müsst mir gar nichts sagen", sie zwinkerte den beiden zu, „schließlich heiß ich ja nicht Sirius Black."_

_Remus seufzte hörbar auf als sie Sirius erwähnte._

„_Ja das wird wohl unsere Feuertaufe", entgegnete er dann leicht resignierend._

„_Keine angst Remus ich werde ihn zügeln", versprach sie ihm und sah dann zu der Türe wo ihr Wohnzimmer war, „vielleicht ist auch Harry noch da? Wenn ja könntest du sogar Glück haben das er sich wegen Harry zurückhält."_

_Ivy sah von einem zum andern und merkte das Remus sich scheinbar Mental gegen Sirius zurüsten schien._

„_Am besten ihr bringt das gleich hinter euch, dann habt ihr danach Ruhe vor ihm", durchbrach die Stille und schob die beiden zu ihrem Wohnzimmer._

_Sirius sah auf als die Türe von Rowenas Büro öffnete und Remus und Ivy von ihr herein geschoben wurden. Sein Blick viel gleich auf Remus Hand der Ivy immer noch fest hielt und ein grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er aufstand. _

„_Ivy es freut mich zu sehen das es dir wieder besser geht"; sein Blick geht zu Remus, „ich wusste doch das sie bei dir in den besten Händen ist."_

„_Komm schon Black sag es und lass uns dann in Ruhe ja", erwiderte Remus leicht brummelig und zog Ivy dann einfach fester an sich._

„_Ich??? Aber was soll ich den Schon sagen?? Ach du meinst ….", sein grinsen wurde noch breiter, „das ihr beide ein sehr sehr nettes Paar seit? Und das ich dir das schon vorher hätte sagen können?"_

„_Ja genau das meinte ich", seufzte Remus und zu seiner Überraschung fing Ivy laut zu lachen an. _

„_Sirius Black immer noch der Alte was? Du kannst Remus wohl nie einfach mal Kommentarlos mit einem Mädchen sehen", sie grinste Sirius an und drückte sich gegen Remus._

„_Du hast es erkannt kleines ich muss doch darauf achten das Remus sein glück nicht an sich vorbei rennen lässt", entgegnete er und zwinkerte Ivy zu._

„_Nun ich kann dich beruhigen Sirius, das schafft er auch sehr gut alleine." Remus brummte leise neben ihr und sah dann wie Harry ihn anstrahlte, was ihm ein lächeln entlockte._

„_Ja Ives das beruhigt mich ungemein, aber jetzt steht da nicht rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt sondern setzt euch." Sirius ergriff Rowenas Hand die grinsend hinter den beiden stand und zog sie mit sich aufs Sofa. _

_Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und Harry wurde immer nervöser. Am Samstagmorgen war er schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe wach und schlich sich ins Badezimmer. Nach einer Weile kam er dort wieder heraus und ging leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich mit einem leisen seufzten auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen ließ. Er wartete einige Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich dann alleine auf den Weg zur Grossen Halle, wo er sich als erster zum Frühstücken an seinen Platz setzte. Zu seiner Überraschung, kamen Hermine und Ron nur gut 10 Minuten später, wo bei Ron ihn doch mit einem breitem Grinsen ansah._

„_Du warst aber schon früh weg heute Morgen Harry", begrüßte Ron seinen Freund mit einem breitem Grinsen, „du kannst es ja scheinbar gar nicht mehr erwarten …". Ron brach ab als Hermine ihm leicht in die Rippen stieß._

„_Morgen ihr beiden, nun ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und deswegen bin ich schon mal vorgegangen._

„_Ah wenn das so ist", das Grinsen von Ron wurde noch breiter als er sich setzte und zu essen begann._

„_Sag mal Harry", ergriff Hermine das Wort, „hast du dir schon mal überlegt wo wir vier heute alles hingehen sollen?"_

„_Ich dachte eigentlich an die drei Besen", erwidertete Harry ihr und sein Blick fiel auf die Türe der Großen Halle, wo Tara gerade rein kam. Sie winkte ihm mit einem liebevollem Lächeln zu und er tat es ihr gleich. Er sah ihr noch nach bis diese sich gesetzt hat und wendete sich dann wieder seinen Freunden zu._

„_Jetzt sag es schon Ron, oder du erstickst noch dran."_

„_Harry dich hat es voll erwischt", brach es im selben Moment aus Ron hervor und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen._

_Harry sah Ron an doch entgegnete nichts weiter darauf, sondern widmete sich in Gedanken versunken seinem Essen. Ron und Hermine unterhielten ich über die verschiedensten Dinge während auch sie zu frühstücken begannen. _

_Nachdem Frühstück ging Harry gleich zu Eingangshalle und zu seiner Überraschung, wartete Tara bereits auf ihn und seine Freunde. Mit einem sanften lächeln geht er auf sie zu, noch ehe er sich versah hatte Tara ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihm einen Kuss auf die die Wange gedrückt. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung, in dem er seine Arme um ihre Mitte legt. Das Kichern von Ron ignoriert er dabei völlig._

„_Schön das du da bist Harry, ich dachte die Zeit würde überhaupt nicht vergehen wollen", flüstert sie ihm so leise zu das nur er es verstehen konnte._

„_Mir ging es genauso", antwortete er ihr ebenso leise, dann nahm er ihre Hand und sah zu Ron und Hermine, „wenn ihr beiden euch dann mal wieder beruhigt habt, würde ich vorschlagen das wir gehen."  
Ron konnte nun nicht mehr anders als laut los zu lachen, was ihm erneut einen Stoß, von Hermine, in die Rippen einbrachte. Harry grinste seine Freunde an und zusammen gingen die vier erstmal zu den drei Besen. _

_Sirius hatte die letzte sehr unruhig geschlafen und um Rowena nicht zu wecken hat er sich in den Wohnraum zurückgezogen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl das etwas nicht Stimmte, er wusste selber nicht woran es lag, aber er machte sich immer größere Sorgen um Rowena. _

_Sirius wurde schon seit einigen Tagen von Alpträumen geplagt, immer wieder wachte er Nachts schweiß gebadet auf und musste die Bilder verdrängen. Er war sich sicher das sie das mitbekommen haben musste und doch brachte er es nicht über sich mit Rowena darüber zu reden, schon alleine die Erinnerung an diese Bilder schnürten ihm die Kehle zu._

_Gedanken verloren saß er auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin, er bemerkte noch nicht mal das Rowena in der Schlafzimmertüre stand und ihn schon eine ganze Zeit beobachtete._

_Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, er zuckte deutlich zusammen als sie ihn berührte was ihr zeigte, dass er in Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen war. _

„_Sirius was beschäftigt dich so? Ich fühle das dich etwas quält warum sagst mir nicht was es ist, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"_

_Sirius sieht zu ihr auf und legt seine Hand auf ihre und ringt sich zu einem lächeln durch._

„_Ist nichts weiter Kleins, das geht schon wieder vorbei."_

„_Ja das merke ich, deswegen schläfst du auch keine Nacht mehr durch", sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah in besorgt an, da er zu glühen schien. Sie musste ihn nicht mal berühren um zu merken, dass er Fieber hatte. „Bitte Herzblatt sag mir was los ist, was fehlt dir?"_

„_Es sind nur Träume aus der Vergangenheit Angel, nicht weiter wild und wie kommst du darauf das mir was fehlt?", er sieht ihr besorgtes Gesicht und versteht nicht ganz was sie so aufregt, gut er fühlt sich ausgelaugt, was aber normal sein sollte, wenn man Nächte lang nicht richtig schläft._

„_Wie ich darauf komme? Sirius du glühst richtig, deine Augen sind glasig und der schweiß auf deiner Stirn ist kalt und jetzt sag mir bitte nicht das es dir gut geht!" Rowena nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und strich ihm eine Strähne die ihm auf die Stirn gefallen war zurück. _

_Er ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen und sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Er wusste das sie Recht hatte und doch wollte er nicht zugeben, das er sich alles andere als wohl fühlte. Er fühlte wie sein Körper leicht zitterte und hoffte dass sie das nicht merkte, doch ist es wohl illusorisch zu glauben, das der Frau die ihn besser kannte als er sich selber, so etwas entgehen würde. _

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen kleines, ich hab mir sicher nur eine Grippe eingefangen oder so was", versucht er die Sache herunter zuspielen._

„_Ich denke ich bring dich besser zu Poppy, wenn du Recht hast dann wird sie sicher etwas haben was dir hilft."_

„_Nein Rowena das ist nicht nötig Poppy muss sich um wichtigeres kümmern." Sirius richtete sich auf und im selben Moment wird ihm schwindelig._

„_So das reicht ich bring dich ins Bett und dann hole ich Poppy", sagte Rowena sehr streng, so das Sirius für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Professor McGonagall stünde vor ihm. Ohne ihr zu wieder sprechen lässt er sich von Rowena ins Schlafzimmer bringen. Kurz darauf verschwand Rowena aus dem Zimmer um Madam Pomfrey zu holen._

_Sirius schloss die Augen und es kam vor als wäre Rowena Tage lang fort gewesen, als diese endlich mit Poppy zurückkehrte. Er nahm eigentlich gar nicht mehr recht wahr wie den Raum betrat und schon bald drauf wieder verließ, er sehnte sich einfach danach zu schlafen. Rowena legte ihm einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn, das was Poppy ihr gerade gesagt hatte gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und sie hoffte dass der Heiler den Poppy ins Schloss bestellen wollte, ihm helfen konnte. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die Wange und merkte dass er sich gegen das Einschlafen wehrte. _

„_Schlaf ruhig Sirius, du brauchst deine Kraft noch", sie flüstert das nur und haucht ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sirius murmelte etwas vor sich hin was sie nicht verstand, doch im selben Moment kam Poppy zurück ins Zimmer. _

„_Schläft er?" Wollte Poppy wissen doch Rowena schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf. Worauf Poppy ihn noch einmal eingehend untersucht. _

„_Heilerin Hopkirk hat mir versprochen so schnell wie möglich herzukommen, bis dahin sollten wir alles versuchen um das Fieber zu senken. Vor allem sollte er schlafen", sie betrachtete Sirius mit strengen Blick, welchen er aber gar nicht mit bekam, da er immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Rowena macht Poppy platz am Bett und rief Remus über den Kamin zu sich, dann ging sie wieder zurück an das Bett._

_In der zwischen Zeit hatte Poppy Sirius einen Fieber senkenden Trank verabreicht, welchen er nur wieder willig schluckte. Er sah mit fast ausdruckslosem Blick zu Rowena und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Poppy gab ihm nun den Trank für einen Traumlosen schlaf der Sirius nur Sekunden später in einen ruhigen Schlaf sinken ließ, dann nahm sie Rowena sanft am Arm und führte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. _

_Noch bevor Madam Pomfrey das Wort ergreifen konnte kamen Remus und Ivy in die Privaträume der Blacks gestürzt._

„_Rowena was ist passiert? Du klangst so ner …", weiter sprach Remus nicht, denn der Blick seiner Cousine verriet ihm das sie sich große sorgen machte und da Sirius nirgendwo zu sehen war, musste ihm etwas zugestoßen sein._

„_Am besten setzten wir uns erst ein mal hin, ich werde ihnen dann alles erklären," durch brach Madam Pomfrey die Stille und schob Rowena zum Sofa. Ivy setzte sich in ein einen der Sessel und Remus setzte sich neben Rowena, die er gleich tröstend in die Arme nahm, sein Blick war allerdings fragend auf Madam Pomfrey gerichtet. _

„_Es ist so Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Black hat plötzlich unerklärlicher weiße sehr hohe Fieber bekommen und es steigt noch weiter an. Ich kann leider keine Ursache für diese Fieber finden. Soweit ich das festellen kann ist Mr. Black vollkommen gesund", sie machte eine Paus und noch bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe eine Heilerin aus St. Mungos her bestellt, sie ist eine der führenden Heiler auf ihrem gebiet und ich hoffe das sie licht in das Dunkel bringen wird. Sie wird so schnell wie möglich hier eintreffen. Bis dahin können wir nur warten und hoffen." _

_Ivy zog scharf die Luft ein und Remus klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Wie konnte es sein das sein Freund auf einmal so krank geworden ist und es dann scheinbar noch nicht mal einen Grund dafür gibt? Sirius war doch gestern noch völlig in Ordnung gewesen und wenn er Poppy jetzt richtig verstanden hat, rang er gerade mit dem Tod. Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich Rowena auf einmal und sah ihn dann an._

„_Remus, Ivy tut mir bitte den gefallen und bliebt hier bei Sirius, ich will nicht das er alleine ist."  
„Aber wo willst du hin Vena? Ich meine willst du nicht lieber bei Sirius b …"_

„_Nein Remus, das ist lieb von dir, aber ich habe Albus versprochen ein Auge auf Harry zu haben und ich muss noch etwas erledigen, was zum einen keinen Aufschub duldet und zum andern ich selber machen muss", kurz huschte ihr ein lächeln über das Gesicht, da Remus sie zum ersten mal mit dem Kosenamen ansprach den sein Vater immer verwendet hatte, „bitte bliebt bei Sirius, ich weiß das eure nähe ihm gut tun wird."_

„_Sicher blieben wir bei Sirius Rowena", antwortete Ivy und sah dann zu Remus dem die ganze Sache offensichtlich nicht so recht war, „wenn etwas sein sollte werden wir dich sofort benachrichtigen._

„_Danke Ivy", ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Rowena zu Türe, und verließ ihre Privaträume, mit schnellen schritten eilte sie die Gänge entlang und verließ das Schloss. Während dessen starrt Remus sprachlos. auf die Türe.  
„Lass ihr etwas Zeit Remus", flüstert Ivy ihm zu und schenkt ihm ein warmes lächeln und auch Poppy versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen das sie einfach eine weile alleine sein musste._

_Remus nickte leicht und Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Zorn darüber, das Rowena und Sirius wieder einmal nicht glücklich sein durften._

_Poppy gab den beiden noch einige Anweisungen, dann verließ auch sie das Zimmer und Remus und Ivy gingen zu Sirius um sich um ihn zu kümmern._

_Harry, Tara, Hermine und Ron saßen in den Drei Besen und lachten viel, vor allem als Fred und Gorge sich plötzlich zu ihnen gesellt hatten und Harry erstmal die peinlichsten Fragen gestellt hatten, wurde es ein sehr lustiger Vormittag._

„_Sag mal Fred, warum seit ihr eigentlich hier?" Harry musterte die Zwillinge eingehend und wartete auf eine Antwort._

„_Wieso fragst du das Harry? Wir stören dich doch nicht bei …", ein grinsen macht sich auf Freds Gesicht breit, „… was auch immer?" _

„_Nein ihr stört mich gar nicht, ich hab mich nur gewundert, das ihr hier seit, schließlich habt ihr ja ein Geschäft zu führen."_

„_Nun da wir von Mum wussten das ihr heute eure Hogsmead Wochenende habt, haben wir Lee den Laden überlassen, er kommt auch ein paar Stunden ohne uns aus" entgegnete Gorge und beendete das Thema damit. Tara grinste die Zwillinge an und legt Harry eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, aber so das es die andern nicht sahen. Harry zuckt erst leicht zusammen als er ihre Hand dort spürte doch dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre._

„_Ach Ron du ich hab ganz vergessen ich muss noch etwas besorgen, kommst du mit?" Hermine sah zu den Zwillingen, die ihren Blick gleich verstanden und sprangen auf._

„_JA jetzt wo Hermine so was sagt wir müssen noch zu Zonkos wir haben etwas … Geschäftliches mit ihm zu bereden, macht's gut und denkt daran, wenn ihr was braucht wendet euch vertrauensvoll an uns", mit diesen Worten verließen Fred und Gorge den Pup.  
Ron sieht den beiden verwundert her und dann zu Hermine die aufgestanden war und nun auf ihn wartete, dann begriff auch er was Hermine vorhatte und stand auch auf. _

„_Also wir sehen uns dann später ihr beiden", sagte Hermine und folgte mir Ron den Zwillingen._

„_Ja bis später", riefen Harry und Tara wie aus einem mund den beiden hinter her und begannen dann zu lachen._

„_Also auffälliger hätten sie sich nicht davon machen können", kicherte Tara an Harrys Seite, und dieser nickt zustimmend, doch eigentlich war Harry ganz froh etwas mit ihr alleine zu sein und war Hermine deswegen sehr dankbar._

„_Und was machen wir beide jetzt noch so? Hast du eine Idee Harry?" Tara sieht ihn fragend an._

„_Sollen wir was Spazieren gehen?"  
„Gute Idee lass uns in Richtung Heulende Hütte gehen", sie nimmt seine Hand und steht auf nach dem auch Harry auf gestanden ist zieht sie ihn mit sich nach draußen. _

_Die beiden schlendern Hand in Hand durch Hogsmead und Harry fühlt sich so wohl wie noch nie. Er bemerkt noch nicht mal das Rowena ihm in einem Gewissen abstand folgt._

_  
Rowena möchte Harry den Tag nicht verderben nur weil sie auf ihn aufpassen muss, deswegen lässt er die beiden vorgehen, aber nur soweit, das sie jeder Zeit rechtzeitig eingreifen kann._

_Sie muss sich sehr Konzentrieren, damit ihre Gedanken nicht immer wieder zu Sirius abdriften und ermahnt sich immer wieder, das sie jetzt andere Aufgaben hat._

_Als sie Hogsmead verlassen hat wirft sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang, denn sie ihn noch nicht wieder gegeben hatte über, dann schleicht sie etwas näher an die beiden heran, aber so das sie nicht hören kann was die beiden reden. Doch dann nimmt sie in dem nahe gelegenen Wald eine Bewegung war, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht._

_Harry erreicht mit Tara den Zaun von wo aus man auf die Heulende Hütte sehen kann, sie stehen eine weile nur da uns sehen zu dem alten Haus. Er sieht Tara an und will sie gerade etwas Fragen als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und ihm einen kurzen, schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen haucht, sich dann jedoch schnell leicht errötet von ihm ab wendet. Auch Harry errötet leicht doch dann nimmt er sie einfach in die Arme._

„_Ich mag dich sehr, sehr gerne Tara, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie gerne."  
„Ich mag dich auch sehr, sehr, sehr gerne Harry und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie froh ich bin das du jetzt hier bei mir bist", sie sieht ihn an und errötet noch mehr doch zu ihrer Überraschung, beugt sich Harry nun zu ihr und gibt nun ihr einen schütternden Kuss und sie lässt sich einfach gegen ihn sinken.  
„Oh sie mal einer an Potter hat eine Tussi gefunden", erklang plötzlich eine kalte, schleimige Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry wirbelte im selben Moment herum._

„_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich noch mal hier her traust Malfoy", sagt Harry ruhig doch schiebt er Tara hinter sich so das Draco sie nicht mit einem Fluch treffen kann._

„_Oh Bitte Potter, ich habe mit dir noch einige Rechnungen offen und es wird mir ein vergnügen sein, dich bezahlen zu lassen", auf Dracos Gesicht taucht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf-_

„_Träum weiter", antworte Harry, doch dann nimmt er weiter Gestallten war und fühlt wie eine eisige Kälte ihn zu Packen scheint, ohne lang zu überlegen flüstert er zu Tara, „lauf los." _

_Draco zieht seinen ZS und richte ihn auf Tara die davon laufen will und ruft „Impedimenta!"_

_Harry reagiert in Sekunden schnelle stellt sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab zwischen die beiden und schriet „Protgeo!"_

_Tara rennt weiter doch plötzlich tauchen weiter Männer auf die ihr den Weg versperren und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richten. Sie schlägt einen Hacken und rennt in eine Andere Richtung, als sie aus dem nichts etwas packt und hinter einige Büsche zieht. Rowena hält ihr den Mund zu bevor sie laut auf schreien kann und zieht sich dann mit der andern Hand den Tarnumhang herunter._

„_Tara nimm Harrys Tarnumhang und hol Hilfe, am besten du gehst zu Madam Rosmerta, sag ihr das Professor Black Lupin schickt und sie dringend den Phönix braucht. Sie weiß dann was zu tun ist. Beeil dich." Rowena sprach sehr leise und ohne eine antwort abzuwarten wirft sie Tara den Tarnumhang über und hört nur noch das Tara sich schnell von ihr in Richtung Hogsmead entfernt. Rowena spürt die Anwesenheit der Dementoren, doch kann sie diese nicht sehen, als sie hört das Draco erneut einen Fluch auf Harry jagt zieht sie ihren Zauberstab und eilt zu Harry, doch bleibt ihr das Herz stehen als sie sieht das sich inzwischen auch Bellatrix Lestrang, Walden McNair, Grab, Goyle und vier weiter Todesser die sie nicht kannte um die beiden versammelt haben.  
Sie überlegt nicht lange sonder schaltet den ersten Todesser der ihr am nächsten steht aus, was natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der andern auf sich lenkt, sie macht einen Hechtsprung und rollt sich über die Schulter ab, als drei der Todesser einen Fluch auf sie jagen und kann den vierten Fluch von Bellatrix gerade noch abwehren._

„_SIE GEHÖRT MIR", schreit Bellatrix als sich die drei Todesser die Rowena nicht kennt auf sie zu kamen, „sorgt ihr dafür das Malfoy Potter ausschaltet. _

_Harry hat die Ablenkung durch Rowena genutzt und sich so weit wie es ihm möglich war ihr genähert so das die beiden nur gut 5 Meter trennen. Rowena lacht laut als sie Bellas Worte hört und sieht ihr lässig entgegen und nähert sich Harry ohne die Todesser aus den Augen zu lassen._

„_Du bist mir doch gar nicht gewachsen Lestrange", sie sieht aus den Augenwinkel das Harry immer wieder Flüche von Draco abwehrt und selber Draco Flüche auf den Hals jagt, so das Draco einige male nur sehr knapp entkommen kann und kommt nicht umher Harry für sein Talent zu bewundern._

„_Mit dir werde ich schon noch fertig Lupin, Locomotor Mortis", sie hattet ihren Zauberstab auf Rowena gerettet doch diese wert den Fluch mühelos ab.  
„Och bitte Bellatrix da musst du schon was härteres Aufbringen", spottete Rowena und zu ihrer Erleichterung war Harry jetzt dicht bei ihr. Doch begannen die Todesser die beiden einzukreisen so das sie sich Rücken anrücken einer übermacht gegen übersahen._

„_Dir wird das Spotten noch vergehen Lupin." Lestrang gab den andern mit einem wink zu verstehen das sie angreifen sollte, doch noch bevor die ersten Flüche ausgesprochen wurden hatte Rowena ihren Schutzzauber um sich und Harry gelegt._

_Tara rannte so schnell es ihr unter dem Tarnumhang möglich war zum Dorf, als sie die Drei Besen fast erreicht hatte prallte sie gegen eine Frau, und stürzte zu Boden wobei der Tarnumhang von ihr abfiel._

_Ivy war im ersten Moment völlig erstaunt als sie etwas rammte, doch als sie das völlig verstörte Mädchen vor sich sah halft sie dieser beim aufstehen._

„_Bei Merlin, wer ist den hinter dir her?" Ivy sah Tara fragend an._

„_Madam Rosmerta ich… ich … ich muss… ihr … dringet etwas … mitteilen … bei der Heu… heu.. heulenden Hütte …. Harry …. ich … muss Hilfe ... holen", stammelte Tara nach Atem ringend. Ivy sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an, hob den Tarnumhang auf und wandte sich an das Mädchen. _

„_Dann geht schnell zu Rosmerta und richt sag ihr bescheid ich werde sehen ob ich Harry Helfen kann", ohne weiter auf Tara zu achten rannte Ivy los und hoffte das sie nicht zu spät kommen würde._

_Tara sah ihr noch kurz nach, doch eilte sie dann weiter zu den drei Besen, wo sie Rosmerta die Nachricht von Professor Lupin überbrachte. _

_Rosmerta schob Tara dann in ein Hinterzimmer und weiß sie an dort zu bleiben, dann schrieb sie eilig einen verschlüsselten Brief und schickte ihre Eule gleich zu Dumbledore, damit er Hilfe schickte. Anschließend ging sie mit einem starken Tee zu Tara zurück und setzte sich zu ihr._

„_Beruhige dich mein Kind, Hilfe ist unterwegs, sie werden Harry schon Retten", redet sie beruhigend auf die zitternde Tara ein._

„_Es waren soviel und dann war es dort auf einmal so fürchterlich kalt", sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an diese schleichende Kälte, die sie dort einhüllte._

„_Es war kalt? Bei Merlin es waren doch keine …", entsetzt sah Rosmerta das Mädchen an und nahm sie in den Arm als diese zu weinen begann, „schhh, du wirst sehen es wird alles gut werden, und wenn Professor Lupin bei ihm ist wird Harry nichts passieren, glaub mir."_

„_Ich hab solche Angst um ihn", wimmert Tara leise._

„_Ja so ist das nun mal wenn man verliebt ist mein Kind, aber hab einfach vertrauen, in ihm Harry hat schon so manche Gefahren überstanden." Rosmerta gibt sich alle mühe Tara aufzumuntern, was sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig gestaltete, da sie sehr verängstig war. So saß sie einfach da und hielt Tara im arm._

_Ivy rannte so schnell sie konnte den weg zur Heulenden Hütte endlang, bis von einer seltsamen Kälte eingehüllt wird und kurz darauf hört sie einen rasselnden Atem hinter sich. Blitz schnell dreht sie sich herum und ihr Augen weiten sich. 3 Dementoren nähern sich ihr und sie beschleicht das Gefühl das dies nicht die einzigen Dementoren waren. _

„_Expecto Patronum", schrie sie und aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstab schoss ein großer Silberner Kater hervor, der mit buschigen Schwanz und Katzenbuckel auf die Dementoren zuschoss und diese mit scharfen krallen in die Flucht schlug._

_Ohne zu zögern setzte sie ihren Weg fort und als sie den kleinen Waldweg verließ stockte ihr der Atem._

_Rowena und Harry waren von neun Todessern umringt und vier weitere Todesser näherten sich der Gruppe. Sie sah das die Flüche der Todesser aus irgendeinen Grund in der Luft abprallten, konnte sich aber nicht erklären wieso das zu war, aber es gab ihr Zeit sich eine Ablenkung zu überlegen. Fieberhaft sah sie sich um und überlegte wie sie die Todesser von Harry und Rowena ablenken konnte als ein lauter schrei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Und was sie sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_Harry und Rowena standen Rücken an Rücken da die Zauberstäbe erhoben und beobachteten wie die Flüche der Todesser an dem Schutzschild abprallten. Doch Harry konnte deutlich fühlen wie ihn eine eisige Kälte zu umhüllen beginn und konnte an Rowenas Atem hören das es ihr nicht anders ging, doch noch etwas bemerkte er nur allzu deutlich, sie wurde schwächer, er konnte fast spüren wie ihre Kräfte sie verlassen und noch ehe er etwas zu ihr sagen konnte durchbrach einer der Flüche die Bellatrix auf Rowena zuschickte den Schutzschild und traff Rowena mit voller wucht, da sie nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, rechtzeitig einen gegen Zauber auszusprechen._

_Ein Schrei zerschnitt die Luft und er hörte wie sie von dem Cruciatusfluch getroffen zu Boden ging. Harry wirbelte herum richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix und schrie, „STUPOR", kaum das er den Fluch aus gesprochen hatte warf er sich zu Boden und rollte zur Seite, da hinter ihm Draco und McNair ebenfalls Flüche ausgesprochen hatten die Harry ausschalten sollten, die ihn beide nur knapp verfehlten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Bellatrix verriet ihm das er sie zwar nicht getroffen hatte, aber durch seinen Angriff war sie gezwungen von Rowena abzulassen, so das dieser eine Atempause blieb. Schnell stand Harry wieder auf den Füssen, und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, er feuerte einige Flüche wahllos auf die Todesser zum so das diese immer wieder auswichen mussten. Harry hatte es gerade geschafft einen der Todesser auszuschalten, als er hörte wie Grabb hinter ihm zu Boden ging. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah wie eine fremde Frau sich mit in den Kampf gestürzt hatte, dankbar für jede Hilfe, sah Harry kurz zu Rowena, die sich recht benommen wieder aufrappelte und selbst auch einige Flüche auf die Todesser los jagte. _

_Harry sah noch wie Rowena sich mit Bellatrix und Goyle duellierte, musste sich dann jedoch um Draco kümmern der ihn abermals angriff. Er ist seinem Fluch aus gewichen und es gelang ihm Draco zu lähmen, als er sich dann dem nächsten Todesser zu wand wischen alle zurück und Harry konnte deutlich fühlen warum. _

_Die Dementoren, die sich bisher zurück gehalten hatten kamen nun auf ihn Rowena und die Fremde Frau zu. Die drei stellten sich in einen engen Kreis zusammen.  
„Da kommen noch mehr", zischte Rowena den andern beiden zu und man hörte an ihrer Stimme deutlich das sie schmerzen hatte, mit schwerer Stimme fügte sie hinzu „Ivy, Harry das sind mindestens 40 von ihnen wir müssen unsere Patronen gemeinsam auf sie zu schicken. Also auf drei. Eins … Zwei … Drei! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Aus Rowenas Zauberstabspitze brach ein blendend heller silberner Greif hervor und neben ihm erschienen fast zeitgleich ein Hirsch und ein Kater, die sich auf die Dementoren zu jagten und diese von den dreien fernhielten. Harry besah sich kurz die Patronen von Ivy und Rowena und bemerkte dann in den Augenwinkeln einen gelben Blitz der auf die Gruppe zu schoss._

„_ROWENA RUNTER", schrie Harry und riss Rowena zu Boden, doch hörte er wie diese aufkeuchte und sich mit der Hand an die Schulter packte. Harry sah auf und sah wie von dem Kleinen weg aus sich einige Personen näherten, als er genauer hin sah konnte er die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Hagrid erkennen und sie wurden von Tonks, Kingsley und Charlie Weasley begleitet. Auch sie schickten ihre Patronen auf die Dementoren los, wodurch diese endlich in die Flucht geschlagen wurden und auch die Todesser zogen es bei Dumbledores erscheinen vor die Flucht zu ergreifen. Bellatrix hob Draco Lähmung auf und alle zusammen verschwanden sie i_m nichts.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kapitel 12 Vermächniss der Dementoren**_

C_elestina Hopkirk erreichte das Hogwartsgelände und sah das Madame Pomfrey ihr bereits sehr aufgeregt entgegen kam. _

„_Miss Hopkirk ich bin Ihnen so dankbar das sie so schnell hergekommen sind, der zu stand des Patienten verschlechtert sich zunehmend", die Besorgnis in der Stimme der Frau vor sich, allermierte Celestina im höchsten masse._

„_Dann Bringen sie mich am besten gleich zu ihm. Ich hoffe nur das ich ihn auch wirklich helfen kann. Das was sie mir heute Morgen geschildert haben. Klang überhaupt nicht gut", mir eiligen schritten gingen die beiden Frauen, noch während sie redeten, auf das Schloss zu._

_Madam Pomfrey brachte Mrs. Hopkirk zu den Privaträumen der Blacks und als sie diese betraten wurden sie bereist von einem sehr aufgeregten Remus Lupin erwartet._

„_Poppy gut das Sie kommen, das Fieber von Sirius steigt immer weiter an, ich habe Dobby zu Ihnen geschickt, doch sie waren nicht im Krankenflügel, er wollte weiter nach Ihnen suchen", seine Stimme überschlug sich regelrecht beim reden, „Ivy ist nach Hogesmeade unterwegs um Rowena zuholen, ich…"_

„_Ich sehe mir Ihren Freund gleich an", viel ihm Celestina mit ,einem warmen und aufmunternden lächeln, ins Wort und Madame Pomfrey brachte sie gleich in das Schlafzimmer, wo sich Sirius im Fieberwahn umher wälzte, dabei murmelte sie etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Celestina machte ich gleich daran ihn gründlich zu untersuche, dabei verdunkelt sich ihre Miene immer mehr, denn leider war ihre Diagnose schlimmer als sie angenommen hatte. _

_Kurz überlegte sie was sie für Sirius Black tun konnte, aber im Moment fiel ihr keine Lösung ein, also blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig als sein Fieber zu senken. _

_Abschließend musste sie mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen nach einem Weg suchen müssen ihn von dieser heimtückischen Krankheit zu befreien und dafür blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit. Ihr war auch klar das es sowohl für ihren Patienten, als auch für sich selber nicht ganz ungefährlich werden würde, die Krankheit zu besiegen. Sie beendete ihre Untersuchung und sah zu Madame Pomfrey und Remus._

„_Wir müssen erstmal das Fieber senken, dann muss ich mir genau überlegen wie ich ihm richtig und Schnell weiter helfen kann." _

„_Aber was hat er den?" Wollte Remus wissen, doch die Heilerin schüttelt nur den Kopf._

„_Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher", log sie, „aber es ist sehr ernst und viel Zeit darf ich mir nicht mehr lassen, da er sie nicht mehr hat." _

_Harry wirbelt zu Rowena herum und sah sie erschrocken an._

„_Rowena bitte sag was? Wo hat sie dich erweicht?" Harry sah sehr besorgt zu der Frau seines Paten und versucht erkennen zu können wie schwer Bellatrix sie an der Schulter erwischt hatte, doch Rowena hielt immer noch ihre Hand, stöhnend, darauf gepresst._

„_Lass mich mal nach sehen Harry", ertönt die sanfte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore uns er spürte die Hand des Schulleiters auf seiner Schulter. Harry Rückte an Seite und beobachtete wie Dumbledore Rowenas Schulter begutachtete, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf diese und murmelt ein paar Worte, worauf hin diese sorgfältig verbunden war. Anschließend half er Rowena behutsam beim Aufstehen, die Sehr blass war und fest die Lippen zusammen presste. _

„_Wir sollten besser erstmal zum Schloss zurück, dort können wir über das was hier vorgefallen ist reden. Harry sah das Rowena sich sehr zusammen riss um sich ihre Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen und bewunderte sie dafür sogar. Obwohl sie große schmerzen haben musste, war sie die erste die sich in Bewegung setzt um zum Schloss zurück zukehren, doch hatte Harry das Gefühl das noch etwas anderes sie zurück trieb. Er konnte hören wie Ivy Rowena etwas zuflüstere, worauf sich ihre Augen deutlich weiteten und die beiden nur Sekunden Später im nichts verschwinden._

_Harry sah verwundert zu Dumbledore, doch dieser lächelte nur an und begleitete ihn mit den übrigen Ordensmitgliedern zurück zum Schloss. _

_Rowena ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter so gut es ging, ebenso wie die mahnenden Worte von Ivy, das sie langsamer machen soll, da sie ihre Verletzung nicht unterschätzen sollte. Doch Rowena hatte nur einen Gedanken, sie musste zu Sirius und das schnell… sie machte sich vorwürfe das sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte und ihre Angst, das er vielleicht nicht mehr lebte wenn sie ankommt, trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Sie merkte gar nicht das sie angefangen hatte zu Laufen und auch Ivys Rufe nahm sie gar nicht mehr, getrieben von Angst und Verzweiflung rannte sie in das Schloss die Stufen nach oben und auf den ersten Geheimgang zu der sie am schnellten in den fünften Stock bringen würde wo ihre Privaträume lagen. _

_Ivy blieb ihr dicht auf den Versen und wünschte sich fasst, das sie Rowena noch nichts von Sirius Zustand gesagt hätte, denn sie kann sehen wie sich der Verband, der um die Schulter der Frau vor sich, sich immer mehr Rot färbte. Was auch immer sie für einen Fluch abbekommen hatte, er schien eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen zu haben und musste schnellstens behandelt werden. Sie sah wie Rowena in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Privaträume stürze und reifen Remus zu, den sie durch die Türe sah._

„_Remus bitte halt Rowena auf sie ist verletzt und muss behandelt werden."_

_Remus wirbelte herum als die Türe auf gerissen wurde, er war gerade mit Madame Pomfrey und mit Miss Hopkirk aus den Schlafzimmer gekommen und sah zu den beiden Damen die immer noch berieten, wie man Sirius am besten helfen könne, und fing Rowena fast schon auf da ihre Beine in dem Moment nach gegeben hatten als Ivys Hilferuf erklang._

„_Verdammt Vena was ist geschehen", noch während er fragte hob er seine Cousine auf den Arm und trug sie zum Sofa, auf welches wo er sie behutsam ablegte und sie musterte. Er bemerkte nicht das Die Heilerin schon an seiner Seite war um sich um Rowena zu kümmern, was im Moment nicht möglich war da Rowena immer wieder um sich schlug und schrie das sie zu Sirius müsse da er sie brauchten würde._

„_Ganz ruhig Kleines, Sirius schläft im Moment, jetzt müssen wir erstmal deine Wunde versorgen._

„_NEIN, LASS MICH LOS REMUS ICH MUSS ZUIHM ER BRAUCHT MICH!", schrei Rowena und versuchte sich verzweifelt von Remus festen Griff zu befreien was ihr aber nicht gelang, stattdessen zog Remus sie einfach in seine Arme und drückt sie an sich bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dabei strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken und redete beruhigend auf sie ein._

„_Schh, alles wird gut Vena vertrau mir bitte, ich werde nicht zu lassen das ihr beide wieder getrennt werdet hörst du", leise redet er weiter auf seine Cousine ein und sieht wie Mrs. Hopkirk sich daran machte die Schulter von Rowena zu untersuchen, dabei änderte Remus die Position von Rowena etwas, so das die Heilerin ihre Verletzung besser ansehen konnte. Mrs. Hopkirk fragte Poppy nach einer Salbe, worauf diese schnell davon wuselte um das verlangte aus dem Krankenflügel zu holen. Einige Zeit später kam diese mit der Salbe zurück und Mrs. Hopkirk verteilte diese großzügig auf die klaffende Wunde von Rowena. Remus der Rowena nach wie vor im Arm hielt hörte wie sie die Luft zischend durch die Zähne einzog, was ihm sagte das die Salbe wohl brennen musste und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sah er zur Heilerin die die Schulter von Rowena sorgfältig verband._

„_Sie sollten ihre Schulter schonen Mrs. Black, aber in ein paar Tagen ist die Verletzung völlig verheilt", Celestina schenkte der Frau vor sich ein warmes Lächeln und sah kurz zu Remus, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Poppy._

_Remus legte Rowena sanft auf das Sofa zurück und nahm ihre Hand in seine. _

„_Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen Kleines, du wirst sehen es wird alles wieder gut", er brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen wie es um Sirius wirklich stand, vielleicht auch weil er es selber noch nicht glauben wollte. Doch kannte Rowena ihn zu gut als das er so etwas vor ihr verheimlichen konnte._

„_Er wird sterben Remus, sag's mir bitte", ihre Stimme war nur ein hauchen und doch schallten ihre Worte in Remus Kopf nach._

„_Nein … Nein das wird er nicht, wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben Kleines, er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen, glaub mir", er klang sicher als er eigentlich war und sah Hilfe suchend zu der Heilerin die ernst zu den beiden sah und dann das Wort ergriff. _

„_Ich verspreche ihnen Mrs. Black das ich alles tun werde was in meiner Macht steht um ihren Mann zu Retten, aber ich möchte ihnen nicht vor enthalten das es nicht leicht werden wird."_

_Rowena sah die Heilerin an und ihre Hand gleitet über ihren Bauch der sich schon deutlich abzeichnete. _

„_Er darf uns jetzt nicht alleine lassen", murmelte sie leise mit glänzenden Augen._

„_Er wird euch nicht alleine lassen Vena, er wird Kämpfen für euch beide. Sirius ist keiner der sich so einfach davon macht wenn er gebraucht wird das weißt du auch", Remus striecht ihr über die Wange und sah ihr in die Augen, „versuch dich was auszuruhen, wir bleiben hier und passen auf euch auf Ok?" _

_Rowena nickt nur leicht, doch fand sie einfach keine Ruhe, zu groß war ihre Angst um ihren Mann._

_Sirius wälzte sich im Schlaf umher, schließlich schreckte er aus dem Schlaf auf und setzte sich schweiß gebadet auf den Rand des Bettes. Nach einer weile versuchte er aufzustehen doch er war so geschwächt vom Fieber das er fast im selben Moment zusammenbrach. _

_Rowena hörte ein Poltern im neben Zimmer ungeachtet der besorgten Blicke von Remus setzte sie sich auf und sah zum Schlafzimmer, „bei Merlin, was war das?" _

_Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang sie vom Sofa auf und rannte voller Sorgen um Sirius ins Schlafzimmer. Ivy und Remus sahen ihr kurz nach doch folgten ihr dann, ebenfalls besorgt._

_Als Rowena das Schlafzimmer betrat sah sie Sirius auf dem Boden liegen und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich._

„_Sirius?" Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken so das ein Kopf auf ihrem Schoss lag. Sie sah ängstlich auf den ihren zitternden und nass geschwitzten Mann und wendete sich dann Hilfe suchend an Remus und Ivy._

_Ivy sah zu Sirius und schlug die Hände vor dem Mund um einen entsetzen Laut zu verhindern, sie trat etwas zur Seite und ließ Remus vorbei gehen._

„_Sirius was ist den?" Rowena zog eine Decke vom Bett und legte diese über Sirius um ihn zu wärmen, dann strich sie ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bemerkte aber nicht das Remus neben sie trat._

„_Bei Merlin, was fehlt ihm nur", erklang Ivys leise Stimme von der Türe her, doch bekam sie auf diese Frage keine Antwort._

_Rowena sah zu Remus auf als sie ihn neben sich bemerkte. _

„_Remus bitte hilf mir ihn auf das Bett zu legen", ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig obwohl in ihrem Innersten alles ein zustürzen schien. Zusammen mit Remus legte sie Sirius auf das Bett und deckte ihn gleich wieder zu, dabei hatte sie das Gefühl das sich das Zittern seines Körpers zu verstärken schien. Ivy stand neben der Türe und sah hilflos zu den dreien, da viel ihr ein, das Dumbledore etwas davon gesagt hatte, das eine Heilerin in Hogwarts eingetroffen sei und diese sich eigentlich Rowenas Verletzung ansehen sollte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Remus verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich auf den weg zum Krankenflügel um Miss Hopkirk zu holen. Remus sah ihr überrascht nach, doch entschloss er sich fürs erste bei Rowena und Sirius zu bleiben. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich helfen konnte, so wollte er Rowena wenigstens beistehen._

„_Sirius bitte sag mir was dir Fehlt?" Rowena hält seine Hand fest und versucht dabei ruhig zu bleiben um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen._

„_Ich weis es nicht Angel", antwortet er ihr sehr schwach und dreht sich dann auf die Seite dabei legte er seinen Kopf auf den Schoss seiner Frau, die neben ihm, am Kopfende des Bettes saß._

_Sie nahm Sirius in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu wärmen, da er fürchterlich zitterte und seine Haut eiskalt war. Dem besorgten Blick von Remus nahm sie nur am Rande war und ihr eigener Köper war zum zerreisen Gespannt._

_Ivy erreichte den Krankenflügel und informiert Madam Pomfrey über Sirius zustand, diese zögerte keine Sekunde und holte Celestina Hopkirk aus ihrem Büro, gemeinsam eilten sie hinter Ivy her zu den Privaträumen der Blacks. Celestina Hopkirk ging an Madam Pomfrey und Ivy vor bei und betrat mit schnellen Schritten das Schlafzimmer von Sirius und Rowena._

„_Merlin sei dank, gut das sie kommst da sind. Meinem Mann geht immer schlechter."_

„_Was genau fehlt Ihm und wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand Mrs. Black?" Remus trat zur Seite, um für der Heilerin platz zu machen. Celestina nickte Remus kurz dankend zu und setzte sich dann vor Sirius hin auf das Bett und hörte aufmerksam Rowenas bericht zu._

„_Können sie mir sagen was geschehen ist bevor ihre Frau zu ihnen kam Mr. Black?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht, mir war so kalt ich ...", seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern und Sirius war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, was Rowena sehr verängstigte. Als Mrs. Hopkirk alle raus schickte blieb sie neben Sirius, denn sie war nicht bereit ihn alleine zu lassen. Remus warf ihr einen Kurzen Blick zu und ging dann mit Ivy und Madam Pomfrey in den Wohnraum und schloss die Türe hinter sich._

„_Haben sie Schmerzen?" Wollte die Heilerin wissen doch Sirius schüttelt den nur den Kopf_

„_Mir ist nur so kalt", ein frösteln durch lief seinen Körper was man seiner schwächer werdenden Stimme deutlich anhörte. Celestina legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn wodurch sie merkte das Sirius sehr hohes Fieber hatte._

„_Bleiben sie jetzt einfach nur Ruhig liegen ich werde versuchen Ihnen so gut es geht zu helfen. Sirius legte sich auf den Rücken, doch ließ er seinen Kopf auf Rowenas Schoss liegen._

„_Was hat er Mrs. Hopkirk?" Rowena flüsterte ihre Frage nur und doch war das vibrieren ihre Stimme zu hören, während sie zärtlich durch seine Haare strich. _

„_Ich weis es noch nicht. erst mal versuche ich sein Fieber zu senken und dann werde ich ihn gründlich untersuchen," entgegnete die Heilerin und machte sich gleich daran Sirius zu untersuchen. Rowena nickte stumm und beobachtet sie sorgenvoll bei ihrem tun._

_Celestina rieb ihre Hände aneinander bis sie anfingen Golden zu Glühen und ließ sie dann über Sirius Körper wandern. Es gelang ihr nach einer Weile das Fieber zu senken aber konnte keine Ursache dafür finden. Sie beendete die Behandlung und sackte schwer atmend zusammen, doch rappelte sich wieder auf und sah Rowena an, die ihren Blick besorgt erwiderte._

„_Mir geht es gut Mrs. Black. Ich konnte das Fieber senken aber ich weiß noch nicht warum er es überhaupt hat, bitte bleiben Sie bei ihm und melden sie sich , wenn das Fieber wieder steigen sollte. Ich werde mich mal mit Madam Pomfrey besprechen, woran es liegen könnte", sie sah zu Sirius der nun schlief. _

„_In Ordnung Mrs. Hopkirk ich werde bei ihm bleiben", antwortete Rowena und hoffte nur das sie möglichst bald heraus fand was ihrem Mann fehlt._

_Celestina verließ das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich erschöpft neben Madam Pomfrey die noch im Wohnraum geblieben war. Diese sah Celestina nun fragend an._

_Remus schaute zu der Heilerin auf, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließ._

„_Konnten Sie ihm helfen?" Erkundigte sich Remus gleich_

_Celestina Hopkirk versuchte sich erste einmal etwas zu sammeln, bevor sie die Fragen der andern beantwortet._

„_Geht es Ihnen gut?" Remus mustert die Heilerin besorgt, doch als Celestina auf seine Frage hin nickte auf, war er erleichterter, dennoch beobachtete er weiter und die leichte Besorgnis sah man ihn an._

„_Geben Sie mir nur ein paar Minuten und Sie bekommen Ihre Antworten," sagt Celestina matt und sah die andern bittend an._

„_Ja sicher lassen sie sich Zeit meine Liebe", ertönte Madam Pomfrey's Stimme. Remus nickte zustimmend und sah kurz zu Poppy die er erst jetzt wieder richtig wahr nahm._

_Celestina Hopkirk atmete noch mal Tief durch und dann sah sie zu den andern, während Remus einen kurzen aber beunruhigten Blick zu Ivy warf. Miss Hopkirk lies ihren Blick durch die runde wandern und erzählte ihnen wie es Sirius im Moment ging._

„_Mir ist es gelungen sein Fieber zu senken, fürs erste auf jedenfalls", ihre Stimme, verriet ihre Anspannung deutlich. _

„_Wissen Sie schon, was er hat oder woher das Fieber kommt?" Remus hatte große mühe ruhig zu bleiben und legte seine Hand auf die von Ivy, als diese ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte._

„_Das ist genau das was ich nicht genau weis Mr. Lupin", sie sah Remus sehr besorgt an._

„_Hm wäre es vielleicht möglich, das er sich etwas in Askaban ... na sie wissen ja, da wird es nicht gerade besonders Sauber zu gehen und so... . … Ok Vergessen wird das er ist ja schon über drei Jahre daraus." Ivy senkte ihren Blick und sie wusste nicht wie sie auf so eine Schnaps Idee kommen konnte. _

_Remus sah Ivy an und wirkte noch besorgter, als vorher._

„_Hm das denke ich eigentlich nicht, aber ich werde es jedenfalls mit in meine Nachforschung mit einbeziehen", Miss Hopkirk wirkte sehr nachdenklich, sagte aber nicht das sie diese Vermutung schon vom ersten Moment an hatte, als sie ihn gesehen hatte._

_Als Harry mit den Ordensmitgliedern die Schule erreichte sah er Tara auf sich zu rennen, scheinbar hatte sie, an einem der vielen Fenster gestanden und auf ihn gewartet. Mit sichtlicher Erleichterung sah er, dass Tara nichts fehlte. Er ging ihr entgegen und fing sie auf als sie ihre Arme um ihn warf und ihm einen Kuss gab. Harry wäre durch den Schwung, den Tara mitbrachte, beinahe gestürzt, konnte sich aber noch abfangen und hielt sie einfach fest, das leise lachen von Tonks und Dumbledore neben sich, überhörte er einfach. Nach einem kurzen Moment löste sich Tara von ihm und sah ihn besorgt an._

„_Harry geht es dir gut, fehlt dir auch nichts? Ich hatte solche …"_

„_Ja mir geht es gut und mir fehlt auch nichts, aber dafür muss ich dir Ivy und Professor Black danken."_

„_Mir? Warum den mir ich habe doch gar nichts gemach", sie sah Harry verwundert an und als er sie angrinste, verstand sie gar nichts mehr._

„_Ja sicher dir, wenn du keine Hilfe geholt hättest, wären wir nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen", er erkannte, dass Tara verlegen wurde und drückte sie einfach an sich. _

„_Harry, komm bitte heute Abend nach dem Abendessen zu mir ins Büro ich würde mich gerne mit dir über das Geschehene noch unterhalten", erklang die vertraute Stimme des Schulleiters neben ihn und ehe Harry was sagen konnte, war der Schulleiter schon den Ordensmitgliedern ins Schloß gefolgt, er sah von Dumbledore zu Tara und zog sie dann einfach mit sich zum Schloß. Lass uns eine ruhige Ecke, suchen ja? Tara nickte und ging mit ihm mit, froh darüber das ihm nicht fehlte. Doch gerade als sie das Schloßportal erreichten hörten sie Hermine und Ron, die ihnen nachriefen und Hand in Hand auf sie zukamen._

„_Dann müssen wir die ruhige Ecke wohl verschieben", flüsterte Tara Harry zu und schaute zu seinen Freunden, die sie fast erreicht hatten._

_Harry drückte ihre Hand und nickt leicht. Als Ron und Hermine vor ihnen standen, musterte Hermine Harry ausgiebig. _

„_Was ist den mit dir passiert Harry? Bist du von einer Herde Hippogreife über rannt worden?"_

„_So was in der Art Hermine, lasst uns reingehen ja?" Harry wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Ron und Hermine, sondern zog Tara mit sich in das Schloß. So konnte er auch nicht sehen, dass sich seine Freunde, besorgte Blicke zu warfen, als sie den beiden folgten. Nach dem Sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, setzten sie sich an das Ende der noch fast lehren Tisches der Gryffindors. Dort Harry erzählte seinen Freunden, was vor einer knappen halben Stunde passiert war. _

_Ron keuchte auf und Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um einen entsetzen schrei, zu unterdrücken._

„_Wurde jemand verletzt?" Ron hatte deutlich bemerkt, dass Harry etwas nicht gesagt hat und konnte sich eigentlich nur vorstellen, dass es sich dabei um so etwas handeln musste. Als Harry leicht nickte, schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und fluchte. _

„_Es schien keine besonders schlimme Verletzung zu sein Ron, nichts was Poppy nicht schnell in den Griff bekommen würde", sicher war sich Harry allerdings nicht dabei._

„_Wenn hat es erwischt?", erklang Hermines Stimme sehr leise, so als habe sie Angst vor der Antwort._

„_Rowena", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und als er die entsetzten Blicke von seinen Freunden sah, hob er beschwichtigend die Hand und sprach weiter, „sie ist mit Remus Freundin, gleich nach dem Sie von Dumbledore notdürftig verbunden wurde, dissapperiert, allerdings schien sie sehr besorgt über etwas zu sein." Harry sah nachdenklich auf den Tisch und erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass Remus und Sirius nicht bei den Ordensmitgliedern dabei waren und auch ihn packte mit einem Mal eine innere Unruhe. Etwas, was wiederum Tara nicht entging. Sie drückt seine Hand und suchte seinen Blick._

„_Glaubst du das etwas mit deinem Paten nicht stimmt?" Tara fragte sehr leise, so als habe sie Angst Harry mit der Frage noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Doch nickte dieser nur leicht und irgendwie wußte er, dasa es auch so war, besonders wenn er an den Gesichtsausdruck von Rowena dachte. _

„_Sollen wir zu ihm gehen? Ich meine wir können ja einfach mal nachfragen, wenn du möchtest", schlug Ron vor, der sich nun auch sorgen um Sirius machte._

„_Nein besser nicht, ich denke das Rowena mich informieren wird, wenn es was Ernstes ist, da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete Harry leise._

_Tara legte ihren Arm um Harry und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf hin er sie anlächelte. Ron räusperte sich und stand aufeinmal auf._

„_Mir fällt da gerade ein ich muss noch meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz noch fertig schreiben, sonst bekommt Snape morgen einen Ausraster, ihr kennt ihn ja", sein Blick ging viel sagend zu Hermine, „ähm kannst du mir dabei nicht was helfen Hermine?" Ron betonte ihren Namen etwas übertrieben, so das spätestens jetzt jedem klar war, was Ron vorhatte und so stand Hermine auf und nickte ihm zu. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Harry und Tara und verschwanden aus der Großen Halle. _

_Tara sah den beiden nach und grinste Harry an._

„_Deine Freunde sind wirklich unschlagbar weiß du das?"_

„_Ja die beiden sind wunderbar", Harry lächelt zu Tara, „komm mit ich denke, ich weiß eine Ecke, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben werden," er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, welche sie gleich ergriff und zusammen gingen sie aus der Großen Halle. Harry führte sie an einen Ort des Schlosses, den Sirius ihm vor kurzem gezeigt hatte, mit den Worten, dass von diesem Ort nur sein Vater und er selber etwas wüssten und Harry hier also absolut ungestört sein könnte, wenn ihm mal alles zu viel sein sollte. _

_Als sie diese versteck erreicht hatten und sich die Geheimtür hinter ihnen schloss zündete Harry ein paar angebrannte Kerzen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes an und als er sich zu Tara drehte, schlang diese schon ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Er war im ersten Moment erneut sehr überrascht von ihrer Spontaneität, doch erwiderte er ihren Kuss dann fast schüchtern und auch ein wenig unsicher. Zusammen sackten sie auf ein kleines Sofa, das an der Wand des kleinen Raumes stand und verloren sich einfach in dem Kuss, der inzwischen doch intensiver wurde._

_Harrys Hände wanderten wie von selbst über ihren Rücken und sein Denken hatte irgendwie aufgehört, er folgte einfach nur seinen Gefühlen. Tara schien es nicht viel anders zu gehen, ihre Hände strichen durch seine struppigen Haare und sie drückt sich eng an seinen Körper heran. Als sie dann ihre Zunge in seine Mund drängt, überkam Harry eine Unsicherheit, die er noch nie so gefühlt hatte und doch konnte, und wollte er sich nicht von ihr lösen. Im Gegenteil er genoss es sogar sehr und langsam, aber dann doch immer sicherer werdend, begann er, mit ihrer Zunge zu rangeln. Dabei drückte er Tara langsam auf das Sofa zurück, so dass sie mit dem Kopf auf der Armlehne zu liegen kam. Nun lag er halb über ihr, sein Kuss nahm immer mehr an Intensität zu und Tara erwiderte das nur allzu gerne. _

_Eine ganze Weile verbrachten sie zusammen so eng umschlungen und Harry konnte zum ersten Mal, seit dem er erfahren hatte, wer er wirklich war, all seine ganzen Sorgen und seine Ängste vergessen, die ihn in den letzten Jahren begleitet hatten. Sie schienen nur durch ihren intensiven Kuss zu verschwinden und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er sie nicht mehr so schnell aus seinem Leben verschwinden lassen würde. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen erst, als Tara sein Hemd unter seinem Umhang aus seiner Hose zog und ihre Hände unter dieses schob. Harry suchte unsicher ihren Blick und erkannte, dass auch sie leicht zitterte, bei dem, was sie tat. _

„_Tara ich weiß nicht, ob …" weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte und ihn so zum Schweigen brachte. Dann zog sie ihn wieder sanft aber bestimmt zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut. _

„_Lass uns einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, lass es einfach laufen", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Harry spürte, wie ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken ran und schloss die Augen bei ihren Worten. Wodurch er ihren Duft und ihre Berührungen noch intensiver wahrnahm. Einen Moment lang ließ er sie gewähren, doch dann suchte er erneut ihre Lippen, um sie wieder zu küssen, dabei ließ er jetzt seine Hand leicht über ihre Seite streichen, doch zitterte diese leicht dabei.  
Tara hatte ihm in der Zeit sein Hemd geöffnet, was aber durch das Zittern ihrer Hände doch erheblich erschwert wurde und strich nun mir ihren Händen über seinen Haut, was Harry leise aufkeuchen ließ. _

_Fast ängstlich ließ Harry seine Hand unter ihre Bluse gleiten und sie langsam höher wandern, zu seiner Überraschung, drückte Tara sich seiner Hand entgegen und ein leise seufzten kam ihr über die Lippen. Ein seltsames und doch sehr angenehmes Gefühl überkam ihn und seine gesamten Zweifel waren wie weggewischt. Er fühlte wie Tara seinen Umhang mitsamt seines Hemdes von seinen Schultern streifte und anfing, Küsse auf seiner Schulter zu verteilen, was ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte. _

„_Tara, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob wir das tun sollten", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr und begann dann dennoch sanft ihren Hals zu küssen. _

„_Harry, hör endlich auf zu reden", keucht sie leise und legt den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, „küss mich lieber." _

_Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er küsst sie dann einfach weiter. _

_Die Beiden ließen sich sehr viel Zeit damit ihre Körper zu erkunden. Harry hatte das Gefühl jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut Stück für Stück zu erobern und die ganze Situation zeigte auch bei ihm bereits eine sichtbare Reaktion. Als er Taras Hand auf einmal auf sich spürte, zuckte er plötzlich zurück und sah sie erschrocken an. _

_Doch diese lächelte nur und schob ihre freie Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn erneut zu sich herunter zu ziehen und ihm einen langen innigen Kuss zu geben, dabei streifte sie weiter schüchtern mit der Hand über seine Erregung._

_Harry überkam erneut ein unsicheres Gefühl, doch dann entspannte er sich aber allmählich wieder und von ihren sanften Berührungen angetrieben wurden seine Küsse nun immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. _

_Forsch wanderte seine Hand an ihrer Seite entlang, immer tiefer und schließlich über ihren Schenkel bis zu ihrem Knie, um mit den Fingern zart und leicht zitternd an der Innenseite ihres Beines nach oben zu streichen. _

_Als er mit der Hand über den Stoff ihres Slips glitt und seine Finger darunter schieben wollte, keuchte sie kurz erschrocken auf und hielt seine Hand fest. Verwundert und leicht außer Atem suchte er irritiert ihren Blick._

„_Harry, bitte ich glaube...", sie bricht ab und senkt kurz verlegen den Blick. Er braucht eine Weile bis er begreift was mit ihr los ist und fährt dann sichtlich erschrocken hoch._

„_Tara es… es… es tut mir leid… ich weiß auch nicht was…", weiter kam er nicht weil Tara ihm zum schweigen brachte, in dem sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub._

„_Es muss dir nichts leid tun Harry", wisperte sie leise, „ich habe einfach nur … ich hab einfach Angst bekommen."_

„_Schhh, du musst keine Angst haben, wenn du es nicht willst ist es ok", er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und strich ihr mit der Hand durch die Haare._

„_Eigentlich will ich ja aber… ich … ich … ich weiß auch nicht", sie senkte verlegen den Blick, doch Harry lächelt sie an und greift nach ihren Sachen._

„_Wir haben noch sehr viel Zeit und die sollten wir uns auch lassen Ok?", unsicher sah er sie an und als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah, bemerkte er mit Erleichterung, das sich wieder zu entspannen begann und auch wieder lächelte._

„_Du bist manchmal schon richtig unheimlich Erwachsen Harry", sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie ihm ihre Sachen abnahm und sie beide sich wieder anzogen._

„_Da kann ich dir leider nicht mal widersprechen", erwiderte er leise und man konnte spüren das ihn dies doch belastete, „lass uns in die Große Halle gehen, da müsste es jetzt Abendessen geben. Tara nickte zustimmend und zog sich schnell fertig an._

_Als sie den kleinen Raum wieder verließen, stellte Harry fest, dass sie fast Zwei Stunden dort alleine waren. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Großen Halle, als sie diese betreten wollte Harry Tara zu ihrem Haustisch begleiten um anschließend zu seinem Haus zu gehen, doch sah Tara ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm verriet, dass sie jetzt nicht alleine sein wollte. Er drückt ihr die Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss, anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam zu Ron und Hermine, die beide freudig begrüßten._

_Beim gesamten Abendessen unterhielten sich die vier über die verschiedensten Dinge und schmiedeten Pläne für die immer näher rückenden Sommerferien. _

_Harry wusste eins ganz gewiss, egal was Dumbledore sagen würde, er würde nicht zu den Dursleys zurück gehen, er würde das Angebot von Rowena und Sirius annehmen und bei den beiden bleiben und vielleicht gab es sogar Möglichkeit, das Tara auch bei ihm sein konnte. _

_In der Zwischenzeit war Rowena nicht von der Seite ihres Mannes gewichen, sie ignorierte ihre eigenen Schmerzen in der Schulter so gut es ging. Sie war sehr besorgt, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben, damit sich ihre Sorge nicht auf ihn übertrug. _

_Rowena strich Sirius über die Wangen und merkte dass sein Fieber schon wieder gestiegen war._

„_Verdammter Mist das kann doch nicht sein", fluchte sie vor sich hin und eilte in das Wohnzimmer._

_Als sie das Wohnzimmer eilig betrat sahen die andern sie an und Remus sprang sogar vom Sofa auf und ging auf sie zu._

„_Vena was ist los?" Remus nahm sie in die Arme und fühlte das sie am ganzen Leib zitterte und ihr Gesicht blass vor Sorge um Sirius war. Nun stand auch Ivy auf und ging zu Vena._

_Rowena sah zu der Heilerin und schluckte, sie konnte nicht auf Remus Frage eingehen, da sich ihre Gedanken zu überschlagen schienen._

„_Rowena was ist den geschehen? Du bist ja völlig verwirrt", drang Ivys Stimme zu ihr durch und schob sie zum Sofa. _

„_Angel raus mit der Sprache was ist denn Los?" Drängte Remus sie besorgt. _

„_Miss Hopkirk, sein Fieber es steigt wieder und ich habe das Gefühl es ist noch schlimmer als vorher", ihre Stimme klang brüchig und sie redete sehr leise, fast so als würden ihre Worte das schlimmste bedeuten. Remus sah erschrocken zu Rowena und zog sie fester an sich_

„_Mrs Black, ich bekomme es in den Griff, ich habe eine Idee, was es sein könnte geben Sie mir nur 10 min. Zeit... Ja?" Celestina schloss die Augen und konzentriert sich._

_Rowena nickte ihr zu und ging wieder zu Sirius ins Schlafzimmer. Remus sah seiner Cousine betrübt nach und wandte sich dann wieder an die Heilerin._

„_Mrs Hopkirk bitte sagen sie mir was sie für eine Vermutung haben?"_

_Celestina schlug sich plötzlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und murmelte, „aber natürlich!!!" Sie sprang auf und rannte zu Sirius und Rowena ins Schlafzimmer ohne auf die Frage von Remus zu reagieren, und auch seinen verwirrten Blick nahm sie nicht war._

„_Meinst du sie hat eine Idee?" Ivy legte Remus eine Hand auf den Unterarm und sah fragend auf die Türe durch welche die Heilerin so eben verschwunden war._

„_Es scheint so nach dem Abgang", entgegnete Remus und wandte seinen Blick zu Madame Pomfrey die aber nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte._

„_Dann hoffen wir mal das Beste, ich mache mir echt sorgen um ihn", flüsterte Ivy nur noch und lehnte sich dabei gegen Remus welcher ihr einen besorgten Blick zu zuwarf._

_Celestina Hopkirk setzte sich nah an Sirius Bett und konzentrierte sich. Sie dachte an eine bestimmte Methode, die sie vor Jahren bei einem Mönch erlernt hatte, seitdem aber nie wieder angewandt hatte. Rowena saß am Kopfende des Bettes, hatte Sirius Kopf auf ihrem Schoss gebettet und sah Celestina verwundert an, aber sie stellte ihr keine Fragen._

_Die Heilerin vollzog eine bestimmte Drehungen und Bewegungen mit ihren Händen und murmelt leise etwas vor sich hin. Die Intensiven Blicke von Rowena, die verzweifelt hoffte dass sie Erfolg haben würde, bemerkte sie nicht, stattdessen hoffte Celestina selber, dass sie diese Heilverfahren noch beherrschte. Sie strich mit den Händen, die diesmal nicht glühten, sondern gläsern wirkten, über Sirius' fieberheiße Haut, worauf dieser wieder begann sich hin und her zu wälzen. Instinktiv versuchte Rowena ihn auf dem Rücken zu halten doch warf Celestina ihr einen Blick zu der dieser sagen sollte das es so sein soll und plötzlich erstarrte der Körper von Sirius. _

_Celestinas Hände tauchten nun in den Körper von Sirius ein, dabei war sie völlig auf ihr Tun konzentriert, nichts um sich herum nahm sie mehr wahr._

_Rowena sah gespannt zu was die Heilerin da machte und schluckte hart als sie überrascht beobachtete, wie Celestinas Hände im Körper ihres Mannes verschwanden._

_Celestina spürte deutlich alle Organe und das, was mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Es ist eine Art hämorragisches Fieber. Eine Art, die eine sehr lange Inkubationszeit hatte. Und... nur von Dementoren übertragen werden konnte... Er musste es sich also wirklich in Askaban geholt haben anders ging es gar nicht. Ihre Hände tasteten sich zum Ursprung vor und sie schauderte, sie mussten ihn angefasst haben, den es war direkt am Herzen. Aber was um Merlins willen hatten sie an seinem Herzen zu suchen? Celestinas gläsern wirkende Hände umschlossen sanft Sirius' Herz. Worauf er begann, nach außen hin bläulich zu glühen, bis der ganze Raum in einem hellen Blau erstrahlte, was durch seinen Körper strahlte und den hellsten Punkt am Herzen hatte._

_Rowena hatte während dessen das Gefühl das ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen._

_Die Heilerin nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und lies glückliche Erinnerungen von sich in Sirius' Herz fließen, dann faste sie Rowena am Arm und entzog ihre glückliche Erinnerungen die sei mit ihrem Mann verbanden, worauf diese leicht zu Zittern begann._

_Celestina spürt einen Rückfluss und das, was in Sirius' Herzen war und seinen Körper vergiftete floss durch sie hindurch und verließ ihren eigenen Körper wie eine sanft fließende Woge, die im Boden zu verschwinden schien. Das blaue Strahlen verwandelte sich in ein helles weißes gleißen, so das Rowena gezwungen war ihre Augen schlissen, um sie vor dem hellen Licht zu schützen. Celestina Hopkirk fühlte, wie die Hitze seinen Körper verlies und nahm ihre Hände zurück. Das Licht verlosch langsam und hinterließ nur ein schwaches nachglühen, was sich dann in Luft auslöste._

_Rowena sah wieder zur Heilerin und beobachtete diese genau. Doch diese saß starr auf dem Bett und bewegte sich nicht mehr._

„_Geht es Ihnen gut Mrs Hopkirk?" Rowena beobachtete sie weiter, doch antwortete sie nicht. Sie nahm den Arm der Heilerin in die Hand und stellte fest das diese Eiskalt war, ja sich sogar fast wie Glas anfühlte. Rowena wurde immer unruhiger, als sie merkte das die Heilerin eiskalt war und nicht zu sich kommen zu schien, von Panik erfühlt schrie sie nach Remus so laut sie konnte, dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius der sich selber auch immer noch nicht bewegte. Remus kam in das Schlafzimmer gestürmt, als er den Ruf seiner Cousine hörte und bekam nicht mir das Poppy und Ivy ihm folgten. Er sah von der völlig verängstigen Rowena zu der wie festgefroren Heilerin am Bett und ging auf diese zu._

„_Rowena was hat sie?"_

„_Ich weis es nicht Remus, sie hat einen sehr seltsamen Zauber angewandt und auf einmal war sie so", ihre Stimme bebte leicht beim Reden. _

_Remus stellte sich direkt vor Celestina auf und versuchte in ihre Augen zusehen und wickelte dann eine Decke um sie die Ivy ihm reichte._

_Celestina dachte bei sich das sie den andern hätte sagen müssen, dass der gläserne Zauber bestimmte Nebenwirkungen hatte, sie konnte mit bekommen das die anderen sehr in Sorge um sie waren, auch ihre Augen waren noch starr und konnte nicht mal blinzeln. Sie waren also weit offen._

_Remus sah kurz zu Rowena und erkundigte sich nach Sirius._

„_Rowena ist sein Fieber weg?" Seine Cousine legte ihre Hand auf Sirius Stirn, die sich nicht mehr so heiß anfühlte und atmete erleichtert aus. _

„_Ja es scheint so", sie sah von Sirius zu der Heilerin und ihre Sorge wuchs an, da sich ihr zustand immer noch nicht zu bessern schien. Er fühlte auch eine gewisse Erleichterung und wandte sich wieder Celestina zu. Seine Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und musterte sie lange Zeit. verdammt was hat sei den nur das kann doch nicht normal sein´ dachte er bei sich. Die Sorge, sowohl um die Heilerin, als auch um Sirius, wuchs ihn ihm an, aber er versuchte es Rowena nicht merken zu lassen._

_Rowena ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und wandte ihren Blick zu ihrem Mann. _

„_Miss Hopkirk, wenn sie mich hören können geben sie mir bitte irgend ein Zeichen das es Ihnen gut geht", flüsterte Remus fast. _

_Die Heilerin strengte sich sehr an und schließlich gelang es ihr zu zwinkern._

_Remus bemerkte das Zwinkern und wusste nun, dass sie noch lebte, denn noch machte er sich weiter hin Sorgen darum, das ihr vielleicht doch was fehlte. _

_Er beobachtete Miss Hopkirk eine ganze weile doch ihr zustand blieb unverändert. Sein Blick ging Hilfe suchend zu Madame Pomfrey die in der zwischen Zeit auch das Zimmer betreten hatte, doch diese zuckte und ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie trat an Remus Seite, als Miss Hopkirk erneut schwach blinzelte und mit einem Mal löste sich die starre, wenn auch sehr langsam. _

_Madam Pomfrey trat an die Seite der Heilerin und erleichtert stellte sie fest, das sich ihr Körper langsam wieder erwärmte._

„_Ich glaub der Zauber löst sich langsam", murmelte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin und bemerkte den ratlosen Blick von Remus nicht. Er schrak deutlich zusammen, als man das Splittern von glas hörte, es klang so, als würde sehr viel dünnes Glas zu Boden fallen. _

_Miss Hopkirk streckte sich und schüttelt vorsichtig den Kopf und sah dann in die Runde, brauchte aber noch einem Moment um sich zusammeln._

„_Miss Hopkirk, sind sie in Ordnung? Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?", erklang die angespannte Stimme von Remus._

„_Nein danke, mir geht es gut danke", entgegnete die Heilern, „geben sie mir nur ein Paar Minuten, dann erkläre ich ihnen alles."_

„_Ja sicher, aber setzten sie sich doch", er schiebt die Heilerin in zu einem Stuhl den Poppy aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt hatte und drückt sie sanft, aber bestimmt auf diesen._

„_Es tut leid, ich hätte Sie vor den Nachwirkungen des Glaszaubers erzählen sollen, aber ich war zu aufgeregt, dass es mir überhaupt eingefallen ist. Er wird sehr selten angewandt und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es hinbekommen würde. Es ist lange her, dass ich ihn mal angewandt habe und da war ich auch nicht alleine", erklärte sie den immer noch verwirrt drei sehenden Personen im Raum._

_Bei Rowena löst sich in diesem Moment die gesamte Anspannung und ihr kullerten die tränen über die Wangen._

„_Es war sein Herz oder?", fragte sie mit deutlich Zitternder Stimme die Frau vor sich._

„_Woher weißt Sie das Mrs. Black?", fragte sie und sah erstaunt zu Rowena, die immer noch den Kopf ihres Mannes auf ihren Schoss gebettet hatte und diesem sanft über die Wange strich._

„_Wegen dem Licht", sie zitterte leicht, „es kam direkt aus seinem Herzen und ich fühlte Ihre Hand, so als hielten Sie auch mein Herz darin." Remus ging zu Rowena und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm, um ihr ein Sicherheitsgefühl zu geben._

„_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass außen stehende mit bekommen können was ich tue, aber um Ihre frage zu beantworten, ja, es war in seinem Herzen. Es war ... eine seltene Erkrankung", sie wollte Rowena noch nicht erzählen, dass Dementoren mit im Spiel waren, „es war nichts ansteckendes." _

_Zumindest nichts, was von Mensch zu Mensch übertragen werden könnte..´, dachte sie für _

_sich und sah dann zu Poppy um den Intensiven Blick von Rowena aus zuweichen._

_Rowena wusste, dass Miss Hopkirk ihr etwas verheimlichte, sie konnte es deutlich spüren, weswegen sie auch weiter nach harkte._

„_Bitte sagen sie mir, was es genau war", ihre Stimme war schon flehend._

_Die Heilerin sah wieder zu der verzweifelten Frau an der Seite ihres Mannes, doch sie wollte zunächst Sirius danach fragen, wenn es ihm besser ging und überlegte, was sie Rowena sagen könnte, ohne sie anzulügen._

_Remus sah unsicher von einer Frau zu anderen und wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte._

„_Miss Hopkirk die Wahrheit bitte", ihre sorge wuchs von Minute zu Minute an._

„_Ich kann es noch nicht genau sagen, dazu muss ich erst mit ihm reden, wenn es ihm besser geht, aber er hat es sich vermutlich in Askaban geholt. Wie gesagt über die genauen Umstände muss ich erst mit ihm sprechen, wenn er sich ausgeschlafen hat", erwidert sie nun wahrheitsgetreu, sie sah mit Erleichterung wie Rowena ihr zu nickte und scheinbar davon absah nicht weiter nachzufragen, dann wandte sich Remus zu als dieser das Wort ergriff._

„_Also war Ivys´ Vermutung nicht falsch?" _

„_Nein, sie lag vollkommen richtig mit ihrer Vermutung", entgegnete sie müde._

„_Sie hat anscheinend den Siebten sinn für so was", sah mit einem lächeln zu Ivy die leicht errötete. _

„_Denn Eindruck habe ich auch", bestätigt die Heilerin als sie seinem Blick folgte, „aber jetzt sollten wir Mr. Black schlafen lassen." _

_Die anderen nickten und gingen, bis auf Remus alle mit Miss Hopkirk aus dem Schlafzimmer der Blacks._

„_Vena, ich bleib neben an wenn etwas ist, dann ruf mich ja", er hauchte seiner Cousine einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann auch zur Türe._

„_Danke Remus, es ist gut zu wissen das jemand da ist", flüstert sie ihm nach und wendet sich dann Sirius wieder zu._

_Miss Hopkirk und Madame Pomfrey verabschiedeten sich von Remus und Ivy und gingen zum Krankenflügel, nachdem Remus ihnen versprochen hatte, das dieser sie sofort Rufen würde wenn etwas sein sollte._

_Ivy schenkte Remus und sich einen Tee ein und setzte sich dann zu Remus auf das Sofa und reichte ihm seine Tasse._

„_Du Sag mal, hat eigentlich jemand Harry bescheid gesagt, was mit Sirius los ist?"_

„_Nein noch nicht denke ich zumindest", gab Remus fast beschämt zu._

„_Himmel, er wird uns den Kopfabreisen wenn er das erfährt!"_

„_Ja ich befürchte du hast recht," man konnte ihm ansehen das er sich nicht wohl fühlte bei dem Gedanken daran, Harry nicht informiert zu haben, das es seinem Paten so schlecht geht, doch er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht gehabt. _

„_Ich geh und suche ihn, dann bringe ich ihn her und wir reden gemeinsam mit ihm, in Ordnung?", schlug Ivy vor und stand schon im selben Moment auf._

„_Danke Ivy, du bist ein Engel."_

„_Ach was, ich bin bald wieder da", sie winkt ab und schenkt ihm ein warmes lächeln, dann verlässt sie das Zimmer und macht sich auf die Suche nach Harry, den sie dann in der Großen Halle antrifft. _

_Sie erklärt ihm nur das Remus und sie dringend mit ihn reden müssten und geht dann mit ihm zu den Privaträumen der Blacks zurück, auch Tara ist dabei, da Harry sie gerne dabei haben wollte und Ivy dachte sich es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht schlecht, wann Harry eine Freund an seiner Seite hat, wenn er von Sirius erfährt. Harry war sehr erstaunt das Ivy ihn zu den Privaträumen von Sirius und Rowena führte._

_Remus stand auf als die Türe sich öffnete und geht auf Harry zu._

„_Harry, Tara schön das ihr da seid. Setzt euch doch bitte", er versucht so unbeschwert wie möglich zu klingen, doch spürt Harry deutlich das etwas nicht stimmt._

„_Remus ist was mit Rowena, ist ihre Verletzung doch schlimmer als es aussah?", fragte der Junge sichtlich besorgt._

„_Nein Harry, Rowena geht es soweit gut", er schiebt Harry zum Sofa und setzt sich neben ihn, und noch bevor Harry etwas fragen kann redet Remus schon weiter._

„_Hör zu Harry, es geht um Sirius. Er hat eine seltene Krankheit die heute ausgebrochen ist, so das Poppy eine Heilern aus St. Mungos hat herkommen lassen. Ich will dir nicht verheimlichen, das es Sirius eine Zeit lang sehr schlecht ging, da wir das Fieber nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen hatten", er sieht wie sich Harrys Augen weiteten, „Es geht ihm schon viel Besser Harry keine Sorgen, Rowena ist jetzt bei ihm und er schläft ganz ruhig. Miss Hopkirk ist auch guter Dinge das er bald wieder auf dem Damm ist."_

„_Wo ist er Remus", fragt Harry sehr leise und sieht den Mann vor sich fast flehend an. _

„_Er ist neben an, aber wir lassen ihn besser jetzt was schlafen, er hat einen sehr anstrengenden Tag hinter sich", er reibt sich verlegen durch den Nacken, „Harry es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erst jetzt informiert habe, aber hier ging alles drunter und drüber heute, ich hab wirklich nicht daran gedacht." _

„_Danke Remus ich bin froh das du es mir doch noch gesagt hast", in der Stimme des Jungen schwang ein wenig Endtäuschung mit, doch kein Vorwurf, er sah auf als Tara ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte und lächelte sie leicht an._

„_Ich denke, dass keiner etwas sagen wird wenn ihr unter den gegebenen Umständen hier bleibt, das heißt wenn ihr wollt."_

„_Danke Remus, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."_

„_Nichts zu Danken Harry, ich Regel das mit euren Hauslehren", er macht einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und an den Fenstern erscheinen zwei Feldbetten, „So könnt ihr heute Nacht auch hier schlafen."_

_Harry nickt Remus dankbar zu. Die vier unterhielten sich noch lange über die Ereignisse des Tages, bis Ivy Harry und Tara Riegerross in die Betten schickte. Auch Remus verdonnerte sie dazu sich etwas auf das Sofa zu legen und zu schlafen. Nur sie Selber bliebt noch lange wach, bis sie schließlich auf dem zweiten Sofa einschlief._

_Zur Rowena´s Erleichterung verlief die Nacht ohne weitere Komplikationen, und das Fieber von Sirius verschwand schließlich ganz. Müde weil sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, ging sie am frühen Morgen schon ins Wohnzimmer rüber. Zu ihrer Überraschung, lagen Harry und seine Freundin auf einem Feldbett und schliefen tief, mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie das ein Zweites Feldbett im Raum stand, doch scheinbar wollte einer der beiden nicht alleine bleiben. Ihr Blick schweifte zu den Sofas auf dem Remus und Ivy schliefen. Neben sich hörte sie ein leises Rascheln und sie sah in die grünen Augen von Dobby, schnell legte sie ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen und bat den Hauself, doch für alle etwas zum frühstücken herzubringen. Dobby verschwand darauf mit einem leisen plopp aus dem Raum und Rowena ging an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus. _

_Die Sonne schob sich langsam über die Berge am Horizont und alles sah so friedlich aus, dort draußen._

_Remus wachte auf als er ein leises Geräusch wahrnahm und setzte sich auf. _

„_Rowena", flüsterte er und stand gleich auf, „ist alles in Ordnung?" _

„_Ja Remus", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und drehte sich zu ihrem Cousin um, „es ist alles in Ordnung, glaube ich jeden falls". _

_Er ging auf sie zu und legte seine Arme tröstend um sie und konnte deutlich fühlen wie sie am ganzen leib zitterte._

„_Du wirst sehen, schon heute Abend wird Sirius uns allen wieder gehörig auf die Nerven gehen, da wette ich drauf", er schenkte ihr ein warmes lächeln und ließ seine Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken gleiten._

„_Ich hoffe du hast recht Remus… ich könnte den Gedanken ihn noch mal zu verlieren einfach nicht ertragen", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und hörte nicht wie Harry neben ihnen aufwachte und bei ihren Worten sich schlagartig auf richtete._

„_Was ist mit Sirius? Geht es ihm nicht gut?", die Angst des Jungen war deutlich zu erkennen und Rowena fluchte innerlich über sich selber , dass sie das gesagt hatte, wo doch Harry im Zimmer war und sie genau wusste was Sirius und ihn miteinander verband. _

„_Ihm geht es schon viel besser Harry wirklich, sein Fieber ist weg und die Nacht hat er durch geschlafen", sie sah zum Sofa, wo nun auch Ivy wach wurde und bemerkte anschließend das auch Tara aufgewacht war, „da wir nun alle wach zu sein scheinen würde ich sagen setzten wir uns an den Tisch und Frühstücken, Dobby wird uns jeden Moment etwas her bringen."_

_Rowena hatte ihren Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da erschien der kleine Hauself bereits im Zimmer und deckt eifrig den Tisch. _

_Die fünf setzten sich darauf hin zusammen und frühstückten erstmal, nach dem Essen sah Rowena auf die Uhr und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Ihr beide müsst zu eurem Unterricht, ich gebe dir bescheid wenn etwas mit Sirius, sein sollte Harry, aber er wäre sicher nicht damit einverstanden, wenn du seinetwegen den Unterricht verpasst", sie erkannte deutlich Harrys Unbehagen und doch wusste sie wie wichtig der Unterricht für Harry ist. _

„_Du gibst mir sofort bescheid wenn es ihm schlechter geht, versprochen ja?", in seiner Stimme schwang ehrliche Sorge mit._

„_Ja ich werde dich sofort benachrichtigen, versprochenen", sie schenkt dem Jungen vor sich ein warmes Lächeln und folgte ihm und seiner Freundin mit dem Blick, als die beiden zu Türe gingen._

„_Ich komm in den Pausen mal vorbei, vielleicht ist er dann ja auch wach", er nickte den Erwachsenen im Raum zu und verließ diesen dann mit Tara, die er noch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleitete, wo sie ihre Schulsachen holen musste. Anschließend rannte er zu seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, da er nicht zu Spät zu Snapes Unterricht erscheinen wollte, was ihm auch im letzten Moment gelang. _

_Sirius erwachte in seinem Bett und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen wo er war, doch dann setzt er sich langsam auf griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und zog ihn sich über, bevor er aufstand, um langsam und mit zitternden Knien aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, in der Hoffnung Rowena dort zu treffen. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kommt, ist er sehr überrascht auch Remus, Ivy, Harry und seine Freundin dort vorzufinden._

„_Ist jemand gestorben, oder was macht ihr alle hier", seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd in seinen Ohren und er musste zu geben das es ihm auch recht schwer fiel zu reden, auch konnte er in den besorgten Gesichtern der anderen, deutlich erkennen, dass er wohl selber wie ein halb Toter aussehen musste._

„_Sirius!", Ivy sah überrascht von ihrem Frühstück auf und musterte ihn besorgt, „Wie fühlst du dich?" _

„_Sirius wie ...", setzte Rowena an, doch brach sie ab, als Ivy schneller war mit fragen, doch stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Mann und stützte ihn._

„_Müde Ivy und schwach", er sah dankbar zu Rowena, legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte diese kaum merklich._

„_Komm setzt dich, du solltest eigentlich noch gar nicht aufsehen", tadelte sie ihn leise und begleitete ihm zu dem ersten Sessel in ihrer Nähe. Sirius lies sich auf diesen sinken und atmete einmal kaum merklich tief durch, er spürt auch deutlich den kritischen Blick seiner Frau auf sich, doch versucht er sich völlig normal zu geben._

_Rowena sah auf als es an der Türe Klopfte doch Remus war bereits auf gestanden, legte seinem Freund kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und öffnete dann die Türe. Celestina Hopkirk stand vor dieser und Remus ließ sie gleich eintreten. Mehr als Überrascht Sirius bei den andern vor zu finden geht sie zu ihm und Begrüßt erstmal alle._

„_Wie mir scheint habe ich hier einen Patienten, der nicht gerne im Bett verweilt", ein sanftes Lächeln huscht ihr übers Gesicht, während sie seine Temperatur und seinen Puls kontrollierte._

„_Mr. Black, wissen Sie noch irgendetwas von gestern? Können Sie sich noch erinnern an das was geschehen war?_

„_Sollte ich?", stellte er ihr die Gegenfrage, denn ihm viel es wirklich schwer sich an Einzelheiten des Vortages zu erinnern._

„_Was wissen Sie noch? Und ich habe zuerst gefragt… Mr.", ihr Blick war streng und zeigte deutlich das sie nicht zu scherzen aufgelegt war. _

_Remus setzte sich zu Ivy und beobachtete die Heilerin und ihren Patienten genau._

_Sirius lächelte die Heilerin leicht an doch jeder der ihn kannte konnte sehen das es ihm eine menge mühe machte, so unbeschwert zu wirken. _

„_Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mich nicht mehr an viel von dem was war erinnern, nur das ich wach wurde und aufstehen wollte, dann umfing mich wieder diese Kälte und dann ... Blackout."_

„_Wieder?", ihre Augen weiteten sich ein weinig, „wie lange hatten sie das schon?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, es kam und ging, war aber nicht so schlimm, dass es mich umgehauen hat", er war überrascht das die Heilerin dem so viel Bedeutung beizumessen schien, den ihr Blick wurde immer ernster._

„_Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", erlang leise die Stimme seiner Frau neben sich, worauf er sie ansah._

„_Weil ich dich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte, mein Engel, du hast schon genug durchgemacht und ich dachte es wäre eine Erkältung oder so…", er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Miss Hopkirk, die seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einforderte. _

„_Ich habe ein paar Fragen an sie, nun meine erste haben sie bereits beantwortet, aber als nächstes würde ich sie gerne fragen, ob ich Sie gleich mal unter 4 Augen sprechen könnte?"_

_Der Mann vor ihre nickte leicht zur Antwort und das reichte ihr völlig. Sie schenkte einen Tee ein und reicht diesem Sirius._

„_Trinken sie den aber erstmal, das wird ihnen gut tun."_

„_Danke", er nahm den Tee an und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk, anschließend lehnte er sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Schulter seiner Frau. _

_Rowena sah zu Miss Hopkirk, denn sie war sich immer noch sicher, dass diese ihr nicht alles gesagt hatte. Die Heilerin bemerkte den Blick und ahnte was sie dachte, doch gab sie ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie zuerst mit ihrem Mann allein sprechen musste, bevor sie mehr dazu sagt konnte. Einen Moment lang überbelegte Rowena, ob sie mit der Heilerin raus gehen und sie ausfragen sollte, doch der Blick der noch recht jungen Frau verriet ihr, dass sie jetzt keine Fragen zu stellen brauchte, da sie eh keine Antworten bekommen würde. Zumindestens, keine die sie zufrieden stellen würde, deswegen beließ sie es auch dabei._

_Miss Hopkirk stand auf und sah zu Sirius, „Also wenn sie jetzt gerade fünf Minuten Zeit für mich hätten, Mr. Black?" Sirius sah die Heilerin an und stand langsam auf, er gab Rowena einen Kuss und ging dann mit Miss Hopkirk in das Schlafzimmer. Dort lies er sich sofort wieder auf das Sofa sinken und atmete erneut tief durch. _

_Sie musterte ihren Patienten und sah, dass er zwar geheilt, aber noch nicht genesen war. _

„_Ich kann gleich etwas versuchen, dass es ihnen etwas schneller besser wird..., aber erst muss ich Ihnen ein paar ", sie nahm sein leichtes nicken als Zustimmung. _

„_Mr. Black... Haben sie schon mal von DHM gehört?"_

„_Nein was soll das den sein?", er sieht sie überrascht an als er ihr die frage stellt?_

„_Nun …", beginnt sie ihm die Sache zu erklären." Das ist das was Sie hatten. Dementorius haemorragis mortis … ein tödliches Dementoren Blutfieber, kurz DHM. Sie müssen es sich in Askaban geholt haben. Es ist aber selbst bei Langzeitgefangenen sehr selten. Was... was haben die Dementoren mit Ihrem Herzen gemacht?! _

„_Mit meinem Herzen?", er sah sie verwundert an und begriff nicht was sie ihm sagen wollte, „nichts. zumindestens soweit ich weiß."_

„_Versuchen sie genau darüber nachzudenken, Mr. Black. Ich muss es wissen, denn sonst kommt es wieder und ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie noch einmal auf diese Art heilen kann. Ich wollte es Ihrer Frau deswegen noch nicht sagen..."_

_Sirius überlegte lange und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was die Dementoren an seinem Herzen zu suchen gehabt haben sollen, oder gar wann sie ihm so nahe gewesen sein sollten, doch viel ihm einfach nichts ein, er sah zur Heilerin und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. _

„_Ich bin ehrlich Miss Hopkirk, ich weiß nicht mehr viel über Askaban und ..." er bricht ab und es war als würde ihn ein Blitz Treffen, „Ivy?"_

„_Was ist mit ihr?" , fragt ihn die nun völlig überrascht drein sehende Heilerin._

„_Sie kann Legilimentik, vielleicht kann sie was finden was ich verdrängt habe?"_

„_Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit! Da ich muss die Behandlung innerhalb von 24 Stunden abschließen muss, mit dem Wissen, was dort passiert ist, denn sonst werden sie wahrscheinlich... Ich meine... ich werde ihnen nicht mehr helfen können!!! Am besten lassen wir es sie versuchen!" sie redete sehr eindringlich auf ihn ein und sah wie Sirius nickte doch als er aufstehen wollte sackte er wieder auf das Sofa zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Miss Hopkirk zu ihm und legte ihn zurück aufs Bett._

„_Sie warten hier und ich hole Miss Fraser!", sie machte sich gleich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und als sie diese betrat drehten sich gleich alle Köpfe zu ihr herum. _

„_Celestina was ist los?" noch während sie die Heilerin fragte, war Rowena auf gesprungen und hatte sie fast schon erreicht, als ihr auffiel, das sie die Frau vor sich mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, „entschuldigen Sie bitte, sind wohl die Nerven." _

„_Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, es stört mich nicht wenn man mich mit dem Vornamen anredet, im Gegenteil, es ist mir oft sogar lieber", sie schenkte Rowena kurz ein warmes Lächeln und sah dann zu Ivy, „Miss Fraser? Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Die Heilerin redete ruhig, um Rowena nicht zu beunruhigen._

„_Ja sicher was ist denn?", erklang die Stimme von Ivy als sie aufstand um auf die Heilerin zuging._

„_Ist was Passiert? Kann ich irgendwie Helfen?", die Sorge in Rowena, war spring haft wieder angestiegen und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Ivy und der Heilerin hin und her._

„_Nein", beruhigte die Heilerin die besorgte Frau neben sich, „ich muss nur etwas herausfinden, und ihr Mann kann mir alleine nicht weiter helfen, aber erglaubt das Miss Fraser uns weiter Helfen kann, machen Sie sich keine sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung."_

_Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah Rowena Celestina an und ihr wurde deutlich bewusst, dass es da etwas gab, was sie ihr nicht sagte_

_Die Heilerin bemerkte den Blick der Frau und schämt sich einwenig, weil sie Rowena nicht die Wahrheit sagten konnte zu mindestens im Moment nicht, sie wollte sie einfach nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen, nicht solange sie die Hoffnung hatte, das sie Mr. Black wieder auf die Beine bringen könnte. Sie nickte ihr nur kurz zu und ging mit Ivy in das Schlafzimmer, dort erklärte ihr die Sachlage so kurz und knapp wie möglich._

„_Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich muss Ihnen gestehen, dass ich darin nicht so besonders gut drin bin", entgegnete Ivy und ärgert sich darüber, das sie sich diese Sache nicht besser angeeignet hatte._

„_Miss Freaser sie müssen es schaffen, den wir haben niemand anderen, der ihm sonst helfen kann," die Heilerin wirkte schon sehr verzweifelt, als sie das sagte, „es wird ihn töten, wenn es ihn noch mal erwischt, in so kurzer Zeit bekomme ich den gläsernen Zauber nicht noch mal hin! Das ist unmöglich."_

„_Den was? Schon gut ich werde mein bestes es versuchen." _

„_So nennt sich der Zauber dein ich gestern bei Mister Black angewandt habe," erklärte Miss Hopkirk noch kurz und sah Ivy dankbar an. _

_Sirius hatte sich wieder auf das Bett gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, doch hat sie die beiden Frauen miteinander reden gehört._

„_Miss Fraser, ich muss unbedingt wissen, was die Dementoren mit seinem Herzen gemacht haben, oder was sie versucht haben, damit zu tun...", die junge Heiler sprach nur sehr leise zu Ivy doch konnte man an ihrer Stimme deutlich den Ernst der Lage erkennen. Ivy nickt leicht und ging zu Sirius, sie beugte sich über ihn und zieht ihren Zauberstab, den sie auf Sirius richtete, dabei schlug dieser die Augen und lächelte sanft, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sie erwidert sein lächeln und nahm mit der freien Hand die von Sirius, die sie kurz drückte, dann murmelte sie „Legiliems!"._

_Deutlich konnte Ivy fühlen das Sirius sich versuchte zu entspannte sich und seine Gedanken für sie zu öffnen, doch merkte sie auch das ihm das nicht so leicht viel, sie sah ihm in die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihr tun. Ein lautes stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie das schreckliche Gefühl wahrnahm, was Sirius die ganzen Jahre hatte ertragen müssen, das von den Dementoren ausging_

_Miss Hopkirk saß blass auf einem Stuhl, während sie die Beiden beobachtete, hoffte sie das Ivy herausfinden kann, was passiert war..._

„_Ich fühle große Wut, die Wut der Dementoren, weil sie es nicht geschafft haben seine Seele zu bekommen", wisperte Ivy leise und Zittert leicht dabei._

„_Okay, was genau haben sie ihm angetan...", flüstert sie leise und verkrampft die Hände ineinander, „Dieses Wissen wird lebensrettend für ihn sein... Sie müssen es schaffen, Miss Fraser..."_

_Ivy nickte der Heilerin leicht zu und konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf Sirius, während diesem zur selben Zeit, die Bilder die sie sah durch seinen Kopf jagten._

„_Sie haben ihn benebelt…, ich fühle ihre schleimigen, schrecklichen Hände, die nach seinen Herz greifen..., eine furchtbare Kälte. Es muss … schrecklich gewesen sein", die Stimme der jungen Frau wat kaum mehr als ein hauchen._

_Celestina dachte angestrengt darüber nach, warum sie nach seinem Herzen gegriffen haben und vor allem wie? Sie ließ weder Sirius noch Ivy aus den Augen._

_Ein leises söhnen kam über die Lippen von Remus Freundin und auch ihr Atem ging schneller, im selben Moment begann Sirius Körper heftig zu Zittern und sein Gesicht wirkte Schmerz verzehrrt. _

„_Ich fühle ein Grauen, etwas dass durch seinen Körper kriecht und sich um sein Herz legt, oh mein Gott diese Kälte ... es...", blitzschnell ließ Ivy Sirius Hand los und atmete keuchend durch._

_Zur selben Zeit, liefen Cel 's Gedanken rasend auf Hochtouren... Dementoren, Dementoren - was ist ähnlich schlimm wie ihr Kuss - das DHM... Erst nach längerer Zeit tödlich und dann fast immer... _

_Die letzen Worte von Ivy ließen sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus schnellen und sie sah die Frau die ihr gegen über stand erschrocken an, nur einen Kurzen Blick warf sie zu ihrem Patienten dessen Augen weiter geschlossen waren._

„_Es tut mir leid Miss Hopkirk, es war so schrecklich ich konnte nicht mehr..." flüsterte Ivy leise und senkte leicht ihren Blick._

„_Haben Sie gesehen.. Was.. sie genau mit ihm gemacht haben?", hackt Celestina nach, den das musste sie unbedingt wissen um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen und doch hoffte sie immer noch das sie Falsch lag._

„_Sie haben ihn vergiftet, mit irgendetwas vergiftet um an seine Seele zu kommen:"_

„_Mit WAS vergiftet?", rieft die Heilerin schon sehr verzweifelt aus und wieder jagten Gedanken durch ihren Kopf._

„_Ich weiß nicht was es war, mir kam es so vor als wären es kleine Lebewesen, die sich in sein Herz bohren wollten, so kalt und ... einfach schrecklich... oh Gott was muss durchgemacht haben an diesem schrecklichen Ort," wisperte Ivy leise, dann nahm sie Sirius Hand wieder in ihre und drückte diese sanft und mitfühlend._

„_Wie... Würmer???" noch als sie diese Frage stellte, dacht sie an etwas, was ihr einer ihrer alten Lehrmeister vor vielen Jahren erzählt hatte. Als ihr Blick wieder zu Sirius ging begann dieser noch heftiger zu stöhnen und zittern._

„_Ja so etwas, ich weiß auch nicht genau, ich hab so was noch nie gesehen", drang die angstvolle Stimme von Ivy an Celestinas Ohr._

„_Das ist es! das ist es!!! Ich weiß, was sie getan haben!", sie sah zu der Frau die an der anderen Seite des Bettest stand, „ich kann die Heilung jetzt abschließen und das nur dank ihrer Hilfe Miss Fraser!!!"_

„_Sie meinen ..."_

„_Ja...", die Heilerin mahnte sich dazu, sich jetzt gut zu Konzentrieren, sie ging zu Sirius und macht sich für den Abschluss des Glaszaubers bereit._

„_Also wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen würde ich gerne zu den anderen gehen", fragte Ivy leise und blickte noch mal unsicher zu Sirius._

„_Ja in Ordnung, gehen Sie zu Mrs. Black und sagen Sie ihr, dass alles gut wird!" _

„_Das werde ich", sie lächelt die Heilerin kurz an und ging dann zu Remus und Rowena ins Wohnzimmer zurück._

_Celestina setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett und fiel in eine Art Trance. Sie sammelte die Gedanken von dem, was Ivy ihr gesagt hatte und von dem, was sie nun sicher wusste und bündelte diese, die sich in ihrer Schulter zu einer Art sehr festen Kugel formten, eine Glaskugel. Die Heilerin streckte den Arm aus, die Hand zu einer halben Faust, Puls nach oben, dann zielte sie auf Sirius' Brust und schießt die Gedankenglaskugel direkt in sein Herz, wo sie zu explodieren scheint._

_Ganz genau beobachtete sie Sirius, der nun aufwachen sollte und wenn es geklappt hatte, müsste er vollkommen wiederhergestellt sein._

_Sirius wie sich eine Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und öffnet langsam die Augen_

_"Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Celestina lächelte ihn an und ist fast erleichtert als er ihren Blick erwiderte und sie sangt anlächelte._

„_Ja ich denke schon und ich habe Hunger", antwortete er ihr müde, doch setzte er ein leichtes grinsen auf._

„_Okay, jetzt weiß ich, dass sie wieder vollkommen gesund sein müssen", erwiderte die Heilerin grinsend und stand auf._

„_Ich danke ihnen Miss Hopkirk", sagte er mit einem müdem lächeln, dann wollte er schnell aufstehen was er jedoch sofort wieder bereute._

„_Bitte", murmelt sie sehr leise und greift ihm unter die Arme, „sie sollten in den Nächsten zwei Tagen doch noch alles etwas mit der Ruhe angehen Mr. Black, das Fieber hat ihren Körper geschwächt, also geben sie ihm noch etwas Zeit, sich wieder an ihre Alter Energie zu gewöhnen, aber ich denke jetzt gehen wir besser zu ihrer Frau, sie macht sich sicher immer noch Sorgen um sie! Und was zu essen gibt es da bestimmt auch für Sie", mit einem leisen lachen begleitet sie Sirius ins Wohnzimmer zurück und in ihrem Tiefsten Innern freute sie sich über ihren errungenen Sieg, gegen diese heimtückische Krankheit._

_Rowena ging unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, zwar hatte Ivy ihr von der Heilerin ausgerichtet das es Sirius bald wieder besser gehen würde, doch dauerte es ihr zu lange. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was im Schlafzimmer vor sich ging und ihre Sorge wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, sogar Remus hatte es aufgegeben, sie dazu zubringen sich eine weile hinzusetzen._

_Immer wieder ging ihr Blick zu der Türe des Schlafzimmers und nach einer weile hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und ging auf diese zu, doch genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Sirius trat von Miss Hopkirk gestützt aus dem Zimmer._

„_Merlin sei dank," murmelte Rowena noch leise und ist mit wenigen schritten bei ihrem Mann, um den sie ihre Arme schlingt und ihm einen langen Kuss gibt, dass die Heilerin ihn, kurz bevor sie Sirius erreicht hat, los gelassen und an Seite getreten war hat sie nicht mit bekommen. Erst einige Minuten später löst sie sich etwas von Sirius und mustert ihn besorgt. _

„_Es geht mir gut Kleines", haucht Sirius ihr leise zu und streicht über ihre Wange, „bin nur noch ein bischen wackelig auf den Beinen."_

„_Dann solltest du dich setzten und dich aus ruhen", entgegnete Rowena und schiebt ihm gleich zum Sofa, auf welches sich Sirius dankbar sinken läßt._

_Remus beobachtete das ganze mit einem warmen lächeln, doch dann ging sein Blick fragend zu Miss Hopkirk die allen, dass sie dank der Hilfe von Ivy, ihren Heilzauber abschließen konnte und das Sirius nun außer Gefahr ist. Erleichterung machte sich unter den anwesenden breit, dann stand Remus und machte den andern anwesenden mit seinem Blick klar, das sie Rowena und Sirius jetzt beser eine Weile alleine lassen sollten, worauf sie gemeinsam zur Türe gingen._

„_Ich sage Harry bescheid das es dir wieder gut geht Sirius, und ihr beide sollte euch heute einfach nur zeit für euch nehmen, ich übernehme deinen Unterricht ab der dritten Stunde für dich Rowena", er zwinkert seiner Cousine noch zu und verlässt dann, bevor die Blacks noch was sagen konnten, mit den beiden Damen das Zimmer._

„_Remus ist ein richtiger Schatz", murmelt Rowena und sieht dann zu Sirius, „also gut, was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag?"_

„_Oh mir würde da schon was einfallen", erwidert er kurz und in sein Augen tritt ein verräterisches leuchten, doch noch bevor Rowena protestieren konnte, hatte er einen Finger an ihre Lippen gelegt, „ich habe einen Bären Hunger Kleines und würde ganz gerne was Essen, bevor wir uns den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie wir deinen freien Tag heute gehen werden." _

„_Dann essen wir zusammen, vom Frühstück ist noch einiges da und ich hab eben auch nicht wirklich was gegessen", mit sanften lächeln auf den Lippen wendet sie sich von ihrem Mann ab und beginnt ihm ein Brot zu schmieren und schenkt ihm etwas Tee in eine Tasse, beides reicht sie ihm zunächst, um dann sich selber etwas fertig zu machen._

„_Danke mein Engel", genüßlich ißt er das Brot und trinkt den Tee und er merkt deutlich, dass ihm das sehr gut tut. Er beobachtet Rowena eine weile, die sehr nachdenklich auf ihn wirkte, deswegen stellte er seine Tasse auf den Tisch neben ihre und legt einen Arm um ihre Mitte._

„_Was hast du Liebling? Du wirkst so bedrückt auf mich. Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen um mich?"_

„_Ja.. Nein.. ach...", sie läst sich gegen ihn sinken und legt ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab, „es ist nicht nur wegen dir, gestern bin ich in Harrys nähe geblieben, als er in Hogsmeade war und dort, haben Dementoren und Todesser auf ihn gelauert. Wäre Ivy nicht noch gekommen und hätte Tara nicht Unterstützung aus dem Schloß geholt ..."_

_Sirius flucht leise vor sich hin und drückt Rowena fest an sich heran._

„_Und ich war nicht in der Lage dir und Harry zur Hilfe zu kommen", seine Stimme klingt verbittert, als er das sagt und sein Hass auf die Dementoren und Todesser wurde noch größer._

„_Das wichtigste ist doch das du wieder wohl auf bist und wir sind auch unbeschadet davon gekommen, alles andere ist jetzt ganz egal Sirius", sie dreht sich etwas um ihn ansehen zu können und verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, da sie in der Bewegung gegen ihre verletzt Schulter stösst._

„_Was hast du?", hackt Sirius gleich besorgt nach._

„_Nichts weiter," sein Blick entgeht ihr nicht und sie weiß das sie keine Chance hat ihn zu verheimlichen, das sie verletzt wurde, „ich war gestern einfach etwas zu langsam und konnte einem der Flüche nicht mehr ausweichen, hätte mich Harry nicht heruntergerissen … lass uns von was andern reden ja?"_

_Kaum merklich nickt Sirius und drückt sie noch etwas dichter an sich, seine Gedanken jagen wirr durch seinen Kopf, doch am Ende ist er einfach nur froh das ihr nichts geschehen ist und er wird sich dafür noch bei Harry bedanken. Lange sitzen die beiden einfach nur so da, die nähe des anderen Genießend, doch dann löst sich Sirius sanft aus ihrer Umarmung. Dann steht er auf nimmt sie auf den Arm, reflexartig schlang Rowena ihre arm um ihn und er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft vor dem Bett wieder auf ihre Füße stellte und seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und begann sie sanft zu Küssen._

_Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war das sie das tun sollten, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss nur zugerne, es war fast so als würde, er mit diesem Kuss all die Sorgen die sie in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte, vergessen machen. Als sein Kuss dann immer intensiver und auch die Umarmung immer kräftiger wurde, wurste sie, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging und es gelang ihr dann sich völlig zu entspannen, um sich ihm hinzugeben. Ganz sanft sie fast nicht berührend, strich Sirius mit seiner Hand über den Stoff ihres Kleides, bis er den Verschluß erreichte und diesen öffnete. Sachte streifte er den Stoff von ihren Schultern und begann die freigelegten Stellen ihre Haut zu küssen._

„_Wie sehr ich es doch liebe dich zu schmecken, deine warme, weiche, seidige Haut unter meinen Fingern zu spüren. Zu erleben wie dein Körper vor verlangen immer mehr zu vibrieren beginnt und in deinen Sturmgrauen Augen zu versinken, wenn die Extasse uns erfaßt", raunte er mit tiefer, rauher Stimme gegen ihre Haut, während er die Hand an ihrem Rücken unter den Stoff des Kleides schob._

_Rowena war wie benebelt von seinen Worten und ihr Köper vibrierte unter seinen Berührungen. _

_Sirius sah ihr kurz in die Augen, doch schon im nächstem Moment nahmen seine Lippen die ihren erneut in Besitz. Sie ließ ihn die warme Höhle ihres Mundes erforschen, dann ihr Gesicht und ihre Ohren und den Nacken. Sie Spürte, wie seine Leidenschaft erwachte, und sie die schrecken der letzten zwei Tage vergessen ließ, so das sie diese hemmungslos erwidern konnte._

_Entzückt von den Gefühlen, die seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen in ihr wachriefen, bog sie ich weit zurück, damit er auch ihre empfindsame Haut am Ansatz ihrer Brüste küssen konnte. _

_Die Luft, die von draußen durch das Fenster in den Raum strömte, war angenehm warm und das ganze Schloß schien zu schlafen, auch wenn es um diese Zeit voller Leben war, aber ihre Liebe ließ in ihnen einen Sturm aufkommen, der so wild und ungebärdig war, das Rowena dachte, die ganze Welt müsse in den Mahlstrom ihrer Empfindungen mitgerissen werden._

_Sirus Hände glitten über den Rand ihres Kleides. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung, die nur wie eine weiter Liebkosung zu sein schien, hatte er ihr den Stoff ganz über ihre Schultern geschoben und ließ das Kleid an ihrem Körper zu Boden gleiten. So zärtlich wie er ein neugeborenes Kind halten würde, umfaßte er ihre Brüste und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Spitzen, bis sie glaubte vor Entzückung zu vergehen._

„_Dich zu berühren, ist besser als der berauschendste Champagner dieser Welt", wisperte er, und sie sah, dass seine grauen Augen sich vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten._

„_Mir ist, als flösse in diesem Augenblick dein Blut durch meine Adern."_

„_Und deine Magischen Hände verzaubern jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut", hauchte sie, als sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder fand, um das Kompliment zurück zugeben. Ihr kamen noch viele andere Komplimente für ihn in den Sinn, die wie kostbare Perlen an einer soliden Kette aus zärtlichen Gefühlen waren. Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt musste sie jede Nuance seiner Liebe auskosten, so viele Erinnerungen wie nur möglich sammeln und seine Liebkosungen erwidern._

_Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf, öffnete es und schob ihre Finger in das dunkle Haar auf seiner Brust. Ein warmes Prickeln begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, und ihr Herz schlug schneller, bis sie kaum noch Atmen konnte.  
Und dann drohten ihre Beine den Dienst zu versagen, aus purer Freude über seine Nähe._

_Es gelang ihm , die Verschlüsse ihres BH´s zu öffnen, den er ihr ebenfalls von den Schultern schob und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. So das sie nun nur noch im Slip vor ihm stand. Ihr fast hüftlanges, dunkel blondes Haar viel ihr dabei offen über den Rücken._

_Während er ihr Ohrläppchen küsste, ließ er seine Hände von ihren Brüsten zu ohrer Taille hinuntergleiten, über ihre Hüften und zu ihrem festen Po.  
"Ah, wie sehr ich das vermißt habe, dich dort zu berühren", haucht er an ihr Ohr und sah sie dann mit funkelnden Augen an._

_Noch bevor Rowena drauf etwas erwidern konnte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und legte sie auf das Bett. _

_Er folgte ihr gleich auf das Bett und ließ seine Hand an ihrer Seite hinabgleiten und befreite sie nun auch von dem letzen Stück Stoff, als sein Blick auf ihre intimste Stell fiehl, schnappte er nach Luft, und schien den Anblick sichtlich zugenießen. Leise seufzte er stand dann wieder auf und begann den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen, welche er dann zu Boden gleiten ließ. Dann streifte er sich das Hemd ab und warf es hinter sich und ließ sich zärtlich auf ihr nieder. _

„_Oh, mein geliebter Engel, ich brauche dich. Du ahnst ja wie sehr", murmelte er rauh an ihren Nacken, „ohne dich bin ich der einsamste Mann der Welt."_

_Sie waren sich schon so oft in der Vergangenheit sich so Nahe gewesen, aber das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut auf ihrer war immer wieder aus neue wie ein süßer Schock für sie. Er war wie eine Decke voller Energie, die sich um ihren Nachgiebigen Körper schlang und vollkommene Hingabe verlangte. _

_Von dem Moment an, als seine Beine sich um ihre schlangen und seine Arme sie umfaßten, war sie zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr im Stande. Er strich mit dem Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach und erforschte mit der Zunge ihren Nacken, was die süßesten, berauschendsten Gefühle in ihr weckte. Sie seufzte vor Entzücken, als seine Lippen ihre Brustspitzen umschlossen und zärtlich daran zupften, bis sie vor Empfindsamkeit beinahe schmerzten. _

_Ein überwältigendes Verlangen erfaßte sie, als er sanft daran zu saugen begann. Seine Hände ließen die geheimsten Sehnsüchte in ihr erstehen und machten sie bereit für das Feuer, das nur er in ihr zu wecken verstand. Behutsam strich er mit den Finger über das weiche Haar zwischen ihren Schenkeln, als wolle er das Potential der Lust an dieser bisher unbetasteten Stelle prüfen. Als sie sich aufstöhnend an ihn preßte, lachte er leise und bereitete sie mit langsamen, kreisförmigem Liebkosungen für die intime Vereinigung mit ihm vor, bis sie nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, als ihm um Erfüllung anzuflehen. _

_Seine Augen glühten vor Leidenschaft, als er ihre wachsende Ekstase sah. Als er langsam in sie eindrang standen Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln._

„_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Liebe so süß, so heilsam sein kann," sagte er zwischen zwei lustvollen Seufzern._

_Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und führte seinen Mund zu ihren Lippen, während sie hoffte und betetet, das dieser Wundervolle Augenblick nie enden möge. Seine kraftvollen Bewegungen lösten eine Sturmflut der Gefühle in ihr aus, die im Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit begann und sich bei jedem Stoß noch steigerte, bis sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers erschauderte in seinen armen, als seine letzten fieberhaften Stöße sie durch ein Meer der Ekstase an das andere Ufer brachten, wo Frieden und Erfüllung auf sie warteten._

_Als sie die Augen öffnete, fand sie ihn an der selben stillen Küste wieder, und zusammen lachten sie. _

_Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, lustvoll ihre Körper zu erforschen und einander auf immer neue Gipfel der Ekstase zu versetzen. Als der Abend kam, beschlossen sie das Abendessen im Bett einzunehmen. Sirius besorgte also in der Küche was zu essen und kam mit einer reichlichen Auswahl zurück zu Rowena. _

_Die Nacht war ein Traum aus Sternenlicht und sanften Briesen._

_Und Liebe. _

_Sirius erholte sich, sehr zur Freude von Rowena, schnell wieder. Die Heilerin sah die ersten Tage immer wieder nach ihm, doch als sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Hilfe nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, ging sie wieder zum St. Mungos zurück. _

_Sie hat den Blacks angeboten jeder Zeit für sie da zu sein, wenn sie ihre Hilfe benötigen würden. Den gerade zwischen den beiden Frauen hat sich, in den wenigen Tagen, ein zartes Band der Freundschaft entwickelt und auch Rowenas Wunde war durch Celestinas Hilfe bereits völlig verheilt._

_Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag und der Juni hatte begonnen. Rowena und Sirius nutzten die im Moment, durch die anstehenden Prüfungen, sehr knappe Freizeit, in dem sie einen Spaziergang, um den See machten._

_Sie war froh das die Prüfungen bald hinter ihnen lagen, denn diese Zeit bedeutete nicht nur für die Schüler eine Menge Arbeit und ihre fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft bereitete ihr doch mittlerweile eine Menge Probleme mit dem Rücken._

_Sirius schien sich dagegen jeden Tag mehr auf die bevor stehende Geburt zu freuen, den er lag ihr immer öfters in den Ohren wie furchtbar lange drei Monate doch seien._

_Als sie eine recht geschützt stelle des Sees erreichten Zog Sirius, Rowena in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, in dem sie sich völlig fallen ließ._

„_Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie Glücklich du mich an jeden einzelnen Tag gemacht hast, wo wir zusammen waren?", fragte er ohne sie dabei los zu lassen._

„_Hmm, ich glaube … das hast du mal erwähnt", erwiderte sie mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck in den Augen. _

„_Rowena, ich…na … eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein aber …", er strich ihr über die Wange, „… ich will dich völlig überfahren."_

„_Was hast du schon wieder ausgeheckt?"_

„_Nur etwas von dem ich weiß, dass es dir gefallen wird," versicherte er ihr mit seinem altbekannten Rumtreibergrinsen, "du weißt sicher noch das ich dir versprochen habe, dir wenn die Gelegenheit da ist dich noch mal zu Heiraten und dann mit allem was dazugehört." Er sah das leichte Nicken seiner Frau und ihren fast schon ungläubigen Blick, was ihm ein noch breiteres Grinsen entlockte. _

„_Nun ja, Remus und ich haben … nun wir haben, alles was nötig ist organisiert. Das einzige was noch fehlt ist die Braut", er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und ehe er sich versah, hatte Rowena ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn sehr stürmisch._

„_Sirius Black, du bist mit abstand der verrückteste, wagemutigste, leichtsinnigste, aber absolut liebenswerteste, Halunke den ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe, aber gerade dafür liebe ich dich um so mehr", ihre Augen strahlen ihn vor Glück an. Doch dann löste er sich von ihr und sie war verwirrt, weil er auf einmal so ernst kuckte. Sirius trat noch einen schritt zurück und hielt nur noch eine Hand von ihr zwischen den seinen, eine ganze weile sah er nur auf ihre Hand bevor er sich leicht verneigte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken gab. Ehe Rowena begriff was er vorhatte, war er schon auf ein Knie gesunken und suchte ihren Blick._

„_Rowena Angelina Lupin, in all den Jahren die ich dich nun kennen und lieben darf, warst du immer der Mensch, der mir halt in stürmischen Zeiten gab, das Licht, dass mich in der Dunkelheit zu beschützen vermochte, der Gedanke der meine Einsamkeit vertrieb und die Hoffung, die meine Ängste bezwang. Du warst der Engel, der über mich wachte, in all den Jahren wo sonst niemand an mich glaubte. Nur durch dich konnte ich die Jahre überstehen und heut hier bei dir sein. Rowena an dem Tag an dem du mir sagtest das du unser Kind unter deinem Herzen trägst, hast du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht. Jetzt möchte ich dir noch einen Wunsche erfüllen, von dem ich weiß das du diesen Tag schon solange ersehnst," er drückt ihre Hand atmet tief durch und spricht dann weiter, „Rowen Angelina Lupin, Engel meines Lebens, ich will dich hier und jetzt erneut fragen, ob du bereit bist mit mir unsern Ehebund neu zu schließen und unsere liebe vor Gott und all unserer Freunde ein weiteres Mal zu besiegeln?" _

„_Ja, oh Ja … Sirius, ich bin schon seit Jahren voller stolz deine Frau und es wird mich mit noch mehr Stolz erfüllen wenn ich, vor Gott, dem Ministerium und unseren Freunden, meinen Schwur den ich dir damals gab, erneut geben kann und endlich der Welt sagen kann das du mein Mann und der Vater meines Kindes bist", sie ließ sich nun vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und Küsste ihn. Sirius entgegnete diesen nur zu gerne und zog sie fest an sich heran und genoss noch lange Zeit, den den herrlichen Frühlingstag am See, mit ihr._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kapitel 13 Hochzeitsglocken**_

S_irius streift nervös durch das Zimmer, er trägt einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd, einer Bordeauxroten Weste und gleich farbiger Krawatte. Remus saß in einem Sessel und grinste seinen Freund breit an, auch er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, allerdings mit grauer Weste. Er hatte in seinem Knopfloch eine rote Rose stecken und die für Sirius lag noch auf dem Tisch. _

„_Sirius beruhige dich, Rowena wird dir sicher nicht mehr vor dem Altar davon rennen", sagte Remus und als er Sirius Blick sah grinste er noch breiter._

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Sirius und lief nach einer kurzen Pause wieder im Kreis herum, „es ist nur … ach ich weiß auch nicht."_

„_Dann setz dich, die Ladys brauchen nun mal was Länger und vergiss nicht es dürfte für deine Braut nicht so einfach sein, sich in ihrem zustand in das Kleid zu kämpfen."_

„_Du weißt wie sie aussehen wird?" Sirius ist plötzlich stehen geblieben und starrt Remus entgeistert an._

„_Na was denkst du den, einer musste doch die Klamotten nach Hause schleppen", scherzte Remus. Sirius begann nun wieder nervös umher zulaufen und Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, als es an der Türe klopfte wirbelte Sirius herum und wurde kreide Bleich. Remus stand auf, öffnete die Türe und sah Ivy vor sich, was ihm gleich die Sprache verschlug. Sie trug ein Fliederfarbenes Abendkleid, das Schultern - und Rückenfrei war. Vorne lief es am Dikultee Spitz zusammen und wurde, vom einem schmalen Band das im Nacken verkotet wurde, an der richtigen Position gehalten. _

_Ivy lächelt Remus an und wandte dann den Blick zu dem sehr nervösen Sirius._

„_Wir sind so weit", sagte sie an Remus gewandt, „bist du sicher das Sirius das überleben wird?"_

„_Ja da bin ich mir sicher", antwortet Remus lachend. „Tatze wir müssen los", noch ehe Remus den Satz beendete, hatte Sirius die Rose gegriffen, sie ins Knopfloch gesteckt und das Zimmer verlassen, „wenn er doch immer so schnell wäre", lachte Remus und bot Ivy den Arm. Nachdem sie sich eingeharkt hatte gingen die Drei gemeinsam nach draußen, wo ein wunderschön geschmückter Pavillon stand. Die Stuhlreihen waren mit roten und weißen Rosen geschmückt und die Gäste waren bereits versammelt, als Sirius, Ivy und Remus ihre Plätze vor dem Priester einnahmen._

_Die Musik spielte auf und alle Augen wandten sich nach hinten, wo nun die Braut, geführt von Albus Dumbledore, den Gang entlang schritt. Sirius vergaß, in dem Moment wo Rowena sah, alles um sich herum. Er nahm keine Sekunde lang den Blick von ihr und seine Nervosität war wie weg geweht. Sie sah in ihrem Kleid umwerfend aus. Es war ein Klassisches weißes Kleid aus weichem, matt glänzendem Satin und wunderschöner Perlenstickerei auf Spitzenverzierungen. Das __Oberteil hatte schmale Trägerchen__ und war auf der Vorder - und Rückseite üppig verziert. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen glitzerten die Perlen im Licht. Die spitz zulaufende Taille zauberte ihr, trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft, eine Elfenhafte Figur. _

_Ab der Taille fiel der verzierte Rockteil wunder schön weit wallend zum Boden, so dass man unwillkürlich an die die Kleider aus dem 17 Jahrhundert denken musste und endet in einer gigantisch schönen und langen Schleppe. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und der kurze Schleier wurde von einem wunderschönen Diadem gehalten das im Licht der Sonne funkelte. Am Hals trug sie eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger der wie eine Fee aussah und mit sieben Diamanten verziert war. Rowena strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, auch sie erwiderte Sirius Blick den ganzen weg über. Als sie bei ihm und dem Priester an kamen umarmte Albus sie noch einmal Väterlich, übergab die Braut dann an Sirius und ging an seinen Platz. Sirius hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und hauchte ihr leise ins Ohr, „du siehst wunderschön aus". Rowena lächelte ihm als antwort zu, dann nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und wendet sich dem Priester zu. Die Musik brach ab und alle sahen Gespannt nach Vorne._

„_Liebes Brautpaar und verehrte Gäste", begann der Priester, „wir haben uns heute hier Versammelt um Zeuge zu werden, wie sich Rowena und Sirius heute vor Gott ihren Bund erneuern wollen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah die beiden dabei an._

„_Vor nun fast 16 Jahren wart ihr beide gezwungen, eure Liebe mit einer heimlichen Hochzeit zukrönen und es ist euch beiden gelungen, trotz alle dem leiden, was euch beschieden war, den glauben an eure Liebe nicht zu verlieren. Ihr beide habt bewissen, das man auch die schlimmsten Zeiten durch stehen kann, wenn man nur an die Liebe des andern glaubt." _

_Bei diesen Worten vernahm der Priester ein leises Schluchzen unter den Gästen und sah wie Hermine sich gerade mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen von den Wangen tupfte._

„_Bevor ich euch nun den Segen der Kirche gebe, möchte ich euch beiden die Gelegenheit geben eure von euch verfassten Gelübde dem andern vor zu tragen", er nickte ihnen zu, worauf sich Rowena zu Sirius drehte, sie sah ihm in die Augen und begann dann er zu singen._

_Manchmal hab' ich meine Visionen,_

_sicher im Ziel, sicher im Leben,_

_aber das Ziel, wo soll es wohnen?_

_Wer kann mir Antwort geben?_

_Reißt mich mein Schmerz quälend entzwei,_

_wer außer Dir hört den Schrei?_

_Du weißt, wer ich bin,_

_nimm mich, wie ich bin!_

_Sirius hielt ihre Hände fest und drückte sie leicht, sie erwiderte den Blick und begann nun ihren Part des Liedes zu singen. _

_Sieh meinen Blick_

_und dann erzähl mir,_

_was Du drin siehst,_

_was Dich bewegt nun._

_Sieh nur das Glück,_

_und es erzählt Dir,_

_nie wird uns Liebe leid tun._

_Denn dieser Traum_

_wird für uns wahr,_

_Liebe und Glück sind so nah!_

_Du weißt, wer ich bin,_

_nimm mich, wie ich bin!_

_Sirius zieht sie etwas näher zu sich und legt ihr eine Hand um die Hüfte, dann Stimmt er mit einem Lächeln wieder in das Lied ein, so das sie jetzt zusammen Singen. _

_Erfüllt das Schicksal_

_dann die Träume nicht,_

_so leitet uns ein Liebeslicht._

_Schenk' mir Dein Herz,_

_gib mir die Hand!_

_Schwör' mir das ewige Band._

_Rowena endete mit dem Lied und ließ Sirius alleine weiter singen._

_Du weißt, wer ich bin._

_Nun war es Sirius der endete und Rowena wieder singen ließ._

_Du weißt, wer ich bin._

_Die beiden wechselten erneut erst sang Sirius und dann wieder Rowena._

_Das ist, was ich bin._

_Das ist, was ich bin._

_Rowena drückt nun fest seine Hand und Singt erneut mit ihm zusammen, die letzten Worte des Liedes._

_Nimm mich, wie ich bin!_

_Die beide sahen sich noch eine Weile an bis der Priester sich Räusperte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf sich lenkte._

„_So da ihr euch nun eure Gelöbnis gesagt, vielmehr gesungen habt, ist es nun mehr am mir euch den Segen der Kirche zu erteilen, Bitte reich euch gegenseitig die Linke Hand", er wartete bis die beiden die getan haben und wickelte dann seine Stola um die Hände der beiden, dann er setzte er feierlich fort, „Sirius Black, ist es dein freier Wille, mit der hier anwesende Rowena Angelina Lupin vor Gott den Bund der Ehe ein zugehen? Dann antworte mit ja, so war mir Gott helfe."_

„_Ja, so war mir Gott helfe", antwortete er mit leise aber entschlossener stimme._

„_Wirst du sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bei Gesundheit und bei Krankheit, in Armut und in Reichtum, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."_

„_Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe", er sah aus dem Augenwinkel das sich der Priester nun an Rowena wandte._

„_Rowena Angelina Lupin, ist es dein freier Wille, mit dem hier anwesenden Sirius Black vor Gott den Bund der Ehe ein zugehen? Dann antworte mit ja, so war mir Gott helfe."_

„_Ja, so war mir Gott helfe", sie Sprach ebenfalls recht leise, aber in ihren Augen sammelten sich langsam die Freudentränen._

„_Wirst du Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bei Gesundheit und bei Krankheit, in Armut und in Reichtum, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."_

„_Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe." Der Priester nickte nun Remus zu der ihm die Ringe reichte, welche er zunächst segnete, dann hielt er Sirius den Ringe entgegen mit der auf Forderung ihm nun nach zusprechen._

„_Nimm diesen Ring", begann der Priester_

„_Nimm diesen Ring", wiederholte Sirius_

„_Als ewiges Zeichen der Liebe und Treue zu dir", fuhr der Priester fort._

„_Als ewiges Zeichen der Liebe und Treue zu dir", wieder holte Sirius während er Rowena den Ring auf den Finger streifte._

„_Nun sie Rowena", erreicht ihr nun den größeren Ring für Sirius und sagte nun ihr den Spruch vor, „nimm diesen Ring."_

„_Nimm diesen Ring", ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, weil sie sehr gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste._

„_Als ewiges Zeichen der Liebe und Treue zu dir", endete der Priester._

„_Als ewiges Zeichen der Liebe und Treue zu dir", nun streifte auch sie ihm den Ring über den Finger._

„_Somit erkläre ich euch, vor Gott und den hier anwesenden Gästen zu Mann und Frau, sie dürfen ihre Frau jetzt küssen", er grinste die beiden an, da Sirius Rowena schon zu sich gezogen hatte und leidenschaftlich küsste, ohne auf seine letzten Worte zu warten. _

_Remus räusperte sich kurz und gewann so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes, was Remus aus nutzte um seine Cousine fest zu umarmen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Cousinchen, wenn der Kerl dir ärger machen sollte zögere nicht und sag es mir dann gibt es ärger mit mir", er grinste bei diesen Worten breit und zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie ihm lächelnd zu nickte, dann wandte er sich an Sirius der ihn nun gespielt beleidigt ansah, „und du passt mir gefällig auf die Kleine auf ist das klar?" Remus umarmte nun auch Sirius ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten._

„_Worauf du einen lassen kannst Moony", flüsterte er ihm zu während er die Umarmung erwiderte. Sie verbrachten nun einige Zeit damit die Gratulationen entgegen zu nehmen. Dann gingen sie gefolgt von den Gästen zu einem sehr großen Pavillon unter dem die Tische Hufeisenförmig aufgestellt waren. Sirius und Rowena nahmen in der Mitte platz, während die Gäste ihre Plätze einnahmen beugte sich Sirius zu Remus._

„_Ich danke dir das du uns diesen wunderschönen Tag auf deinem Grund und Boden ermöglichst", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu._

„_Da gibt es nichts zu danken Sirius, dafür sind wir schließlich freunde", er zwinkerte Sirius zu und als sich alle Gäste gesetzt haben stand er auf und sah durch die Runde. Sirius beobachtete seinen Freund und ein Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht, da er weiß das Remus es hast Reden zu halten, wodurch er sich gleich noch geehrter fühlte._

„_Meine Liebe Rowena, mein geschätzter Sirius", er grinste Sirius kurz an, „ich freue mich ganz besonders heute diesen Tag mit euch verbringen zu können. Vor 15 Jahren, war mir und euch dieses Glück leider nicht beschieden und von daher war es umso wichtiger für uns alle dieses Glück nach zu holen. Ihr beide seid die besten Freunde die ich habe und auch meine letzte Verwandtschaft", sein Blick glitt zu Rowena die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anlächelte. „Ich werde euer Glück mit allem was ich zu geben habe schützen, so wie ihr beide es auch für mich tun würdet. Egal was die Zukunft uns noch bringen mag ich werde immer an eurer Seite sein. Es soll nichts geben was uns auseinander bringt." Remus machte eine kurze Pause um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, „Rowena, Sirius ihr habt in den letzten Jahren so viel durch gemacht, wart solange getrennt und habt gelitten wie es sich kaum einer vorzustellen vermag, selbst ich könnte es mir nicht vorstellen wenn ich es nicht eurer beider Augen gesehen hätte, aber ihr habt diese harte Zeit überstanden und zueinander gehalten. Ich wünsche euch aus tiefsten Herzen, das ihr nun für den Rest eures Lebens nur glückliche Zeiten erleben mögt. Genießt jede Sekunde die ihr gemeinsam habt und achtet gut auf euer Kind. Was ich dazu tun kann um euch Glücklich zu sehen werde ich tun das schwöre ich euch hier vor euren Gästen und eines Tages, da bin ich mir sicher, werden wir in Frieden leben können und uns vor nichts mehr fürchten müssen", er nimmt sein Glass und hebt es leicht in die Höhe, bevor er seine rede beendete, „auf euch, die besten Freunde die man haben kann. Ich liebe euch beide. Auf Rowena und Sirius." Die Gäste haben sind ebenfalls aufgestanden und stimmten ihn Remus tost mit ein. _

_Sirius sah seinen Freund verwundert an, von dem er so offene Worte nicht gewohnt war. Dann lächelt er Remus an und formte mit den Lippen ein "Danke". _

_Sirius und Rowena schnitten, nach Remus Rede, die Torte an und dann wurde ersteinmal Kaffe getrunken. _

_Als alle mit essen Fertig war, spielte die Musik auf und das Brautpaar eröffnete den Tanz. Die beiden schienen zu den Walzerklängen über das Parkett zu schweben. _

_Ivy stand zur Überraschung aller bei den Musikern und sag zu der Walzermelodie ein Lied._

_Tänzerin  
Bärenkind  
Letztes Blatt im Kalender  
Und dein Lied jemals singt  
Es war einmal im Dezember  
_

_Sag wer hält mich fest im Arm  
Schlittenfahrt und doch ist mir warm  
Paare drehen sich geschwind  
Musik verweht im Wind.  
__  
Ivy verstummte und die Musik spielte nun etwas lauter eine Zwischenmelodie. Wie auf zu ruf setzte Ivy erneut an, diesmal aber nicht wie vorher mit Leiser ja fast zarter Stimme, sondern Lauter und mit viel mehr Ausdruck in der Stimme._

_Sag wer hält mich fest im Arm  
Schlittenfahrt und doch ist mir warm  
Paare drehen sich geschwind  
Musik verweht im Wind  
_

_Seid so weit, lange schon  
Märchentraum im Dezember  
Sehnsucht ruft mein Herz nach Haus  
Über Meere und Länder  
_

_Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leiser und auch die Musiker waren nur noch sehr leise am spielen._

_Und ein Lied leis' erklingt  
Es war einmal im Dezember._

_Nach dem der Walzerklänge verklungen waren, spielte ein neues Lied auf und als Sirius von der Tanzfläche gehen wollte, hielt Rowena hin fest und sah ihm Tief in die Augen._

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was ma place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right  
_

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me  
It's magic I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily  
_

_Rowena lächelt leicht als sie sein verdutztes Gesicht sah und begann, während sie weiter sang, erneut zu den Klängen der Musik zu tanzen._

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've shone  
_

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe  
_

_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
_

_Sirius war wie verzaubert von Rowenas Gesang und nahm nur noch ihre Stimme und ihre Bewegungen wahr nach denen er sie beim Tanzen führte. _

_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete  
_

_You make me complete  
_

_Rowena beendete den Tanz, sah ihm aber immer noch in die Augen._

_You make me complete_

_Leise verklang die Musik im Hintergrund und nur noch Sirius konnte sie hören als sie das Lied beendete.  
_

_You make me complete_

_Sirius zog sie zu sich und Küsste sie liebevoll, er bemerkte noch nicht mal das die anwesenden Rowena applaudierten, nach einer weile löste er sich vor ihr und führte sie zum Tisch. _

„_Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du wunderschön singen kannst" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr als er sich neben sie setzte. _

„_Lass mich überlegen… hmmmm ... also nicht das ich mich daran Erinnern könnte", erwiderte Rowena ihm mit einem neckischen grinsen._

„_Nicht? Na dann habe ich es ja jetzt gesagt", entgegnete er ihr mit seinem typischen Rumtreibergrinsen, „aber jetzt musst du wohl oder übel mal auf meine alles überstrahlende Anwesenheit verzichten, aber wage es nicht und rühr dich von der Stelle." Sirius stand auf, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und verschwand dann unter den tanzenden Gästen. Rowena sah ihm überrascht und verwirrt nach, ließ ihren Blick dann aber durch das Zelt schweifen und blieb auf Ivy und Remus hängen. _

„_Ein süßes Paar", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin. Rowena beobachtet die beiden noch eine weile Gedanken verloren._

_Bis sie von einer wunder schönen Gitarrenmelodie abgelenkt wurde, ihr Blick schweifte über die Tanzfläche zu der kleinen Bühne auf dem die Musiker saßen und was sie da sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Es war nicht wie sie angenommen hatte einer der Musiker der da spielte, sondern niemand anderes als Sirius selber. Ihr klappte der Mund auf als er ihren Blick auffing und zu singen begann._

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Rowena fühlte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen wandte aber den Blick nicht von ihm ab, er saß da auf einen Barhocker spielte Gitarre und sang nur für sie, seine warme, sanfte Stimme löste in ihr ein Gefühl von tiefster Zufriedenheit aus und leise summte sie das Lied mit. _

_For the morning sun in all it's glory_

_greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_and somehow you make it better_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one, _

_to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Sirius sah von der kleinen Bühne herab zu Rowena, all die Gäste hatte er ausgeblendet und hatte das Gefühl das er mit Rowena alleine sei, irgendwo an einem einsamen flecken Erde. Nur sie und er und sein ungeborener Sohn und für diesen Augenblick waren alle sorgen und Ängste vergessen.  
Er spielte die die Gitarre nun etwas kräftiger, wodurch ihr Klang lauter wurde und auch seine Stimme ob etwas an und verlieh der Textpassage noch mehr aussage._

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one,_

_to the one_

_Rowena hielt es jetzt nicht mehr auf ihren Platz ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen erhob sie sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Währendessen wurde seine Stimme wieder leiser und er sah ihr mit einem sanften lächeln entgegen._

_And have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_take away my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Sirius betonte die letzten Worte des Liedes noch einmal besonders und spielte dann noch ein wenig auf der Gitarre bis er auch diese langsam ausklingen ließ. Rowena hatte die Bühne bereits betreten und stand direkt vor ihm, als er die Gitarre abgab viel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn so dass es beiden die Luft nahm. Sirius löste sich von ihr und sah ihr, nach Luft schnappend, in die Augen._

„_Das solltest du lieber nicht tun, sonst könnte ich vergessen das hier Zeugen sind", raunt er ihr leise ins Ohr was ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den rücken jagte._

„_Das habe ich bereits vergessen, du hast wunderbar gesungen", sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und lauscht seinem Herzschlag._

_Er grinste sie an, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und ging dann mit ihr zurück zu den Gästen. _

_Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug und am Abend, gab es ein sehr reichhaltiges Büffet zur Überraschung von Rowena und Sirius, hatte sich mittlerweile der gesamte Orden versammelt und einige ihrer alten Schulkammerraden waren auch gekommen. Wie sich später raus gestellt hatte, wurden diese Leute alle noch von Professor Dumbledore eingeladen, der den Beiden ein großes Fest gönnen wollte. _

_Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, es wurde viel getanzt, gesungen und noch viel mehr gelacht. _

_Vergessen waren für einen Tag die Probleme, Ängste und Sorgen, die sie alle täglich heimsuchten. Vergessen waren die Todesser und ihr Meister. An diesem Tag wurde nur ausgelassen gefeiert. Rowena stand mit Ivy und einer alten Klassenkammeradin beisammen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Bis Remus zu den dreien stieß, um Rowena zum Tanz aufzufordern, den so hatte er seine Cousine wenigstens mal ein paar Minuten für sich und konnte sich mit ihr unterhalten, ohne das hundert andere um sie herum standen. Rowena war im ersten Moment mehr als erstaunt darüber das Remus sie zum Tanz aufforderte, da er sich da normaler weise immer gekonnt drum drückte, doch hielt ihre Verwunderung nur kurz an und sie genoss es dann sehr mit Remus über das Parkett zu schweben._

„_Du siehst wunderschön aus Rowena, wenn du so glücklich bist", er schenkte seiner Cousine einen warmes lächeln._

„_Du bist ein alter Charmeur Remus, doch ich danke dir für dein Kompliment. Ich muss sagen, dass Ivy, dir aber sehr gut tut", sie schmunzelte leicht und beobachtete wie sein Blick gleich zu Ivy ging, als sie ihren Namen erwähnte._

„_Ja ich muss, dir ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich über mich selber überrascht bin. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich es zulassen würde, dass sich ein Mensch so in mein Leben schleichen kann, wie sie es getan hat. Je länger ich mit ihr zusammen bin, umso mehr wird mir klar…", er brach ab, sah seine Cousine an und lächelte verträumt._

„_Was wird dir klar?", harkte Rowena nach, obwohl sie sich denken konnte was er sagen wollte._

„_Wie sehr ich sie liebe, Vena."_

_Rowena hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ihr Blick blieb auf seinen Augen hängen. Wie oft hatte sie schon in dies Augen gesehen, doch früher waren sie meist sehr traurig, leer ja fast schon eisig und jetzt? _

_Nichts von dem war mehr da, im Gegenteil, sie strahlten eine Wärme aus, wie noch nie zu vor, man brauchte ihn nicht zu fragen, ob er Glücklich war, den das sah man in seinen Augen, die für sie wie ein Spiegel in seiner Seele wahr, auch wirkten sie lebendiger den je auf Rowena und doch konnte sie eine Spur Angst darin erkennen und sie wusste nur zu gut was für eine Angst es war. _

_Währende Remus sie beim Tanzen führte, gingen ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit, sie waren beide noch kleine Kinder und doch hatte sie schon damals in Remus ihren großen Bruder und Beschützer gesehen. Sie waren beide fröhlich und wagemutige Kinder, denen kein Baum zu hoch und kein Weg zu schmal war. Bis zu dieser einen verhängnisvollen Nacht, an dem sich das Schicksal von ihrem Cousin erfüllen sollte.  
Sie konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie es geschehen war und es jagte ihr Heute noch einen Schauer über den Rücken wenn sie daran dachte, wie sich Fenrir Greyback in den 7 Jährigen Remus verbiss. Als er endlich von Remus abließ, wagte sie sich nicht von dem Baum herunter, auf den Remus ihr noch hoch geholfen hatte, selbst ihr Onkel brauchte eine ganze Zeit bis er sie darunter bekam. Sie ist sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob Remus noch leben würde, wenn sein Vater und die andern Zauberer nicht so plötzlich auf getaucht wären. _

„_Alles klar mit dir Kleines?", riss seine Stimme sie aus den Erinnerungen, sie schüttelt sich kaum merklich und lächelte ihn wieder an._

„_Ja, ich war nur was in Gedanken, Remus?"_

„_Ja?" _

„_Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", sagte sie leise und drückte seine Hand._

„_Dito", erwidert er lächelnd und wirbelt sie um sich herum. Das Lied endete, doch da Remus noch keine Lust hatte Rowena wieder mit den andern zu Teilen, tanzte er auch den nächsten Tanz mit ihr. Die beiden wirbelten über das Parkett, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan und die neugierigen Blicke der andern bemerkten beide nicht. Rowena grinste breit als sie Tara und Harry wie zusammen geklebt in einer Ecke stehen sah, die beiden waren so mit einander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, das Fred und Gorge immer wieder mit einem viel sagenden Grinsen, zu ihnen sahen. Das die beiden etwas Ausheckten, konnten sogar jemand der sie nicht so gut kannten, erkennen. _

_Remus musterte seine Cousine und nun war er es der in Erinnerungen versank._

_Er dachte daran, wie sehr sie ihm durch die Zeit, nach seiner ersten Verwandlung geholfen hatte. Sie war gerade mal 6 Jahre alt und doch, weigerte sie sich vehement, in ihn etwas anderes zu sehen als ihren Beschützer. In all den Jahren die darauf folgen sollten, war sie immer eine der Ersten die an seiner Seite waren, wenn es ihm nach seiner Verwandlung so schlecht ging. Er kann sich nicht erklären warum, aber er schöpfte aus ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit neue Kraft. _

_Wenn Rowena und sein Vater damals nicht so bedingungslos zu ihm gehalten hätten, und später auch Sirius und James, wer weiß was aus ihm geworden wäre. _

_Eins wusste er jedoch mit Sicherheit, ohne sie und seine Freunde, wäre er heute nicht hier um ausgelassen mit den anderen zu feiern, entweder wäre er schon längst tot oder aber zu so einem verachtenswertes Scheusal wie Greyback geworden._

„_Jetzt grübelst du aber", drang die sanfte Stimme von Rowena in sein Bewusstsein und Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen._

„_In Ordnung du hast mich erwischt Vena", er ließ seinen Blick über die andern Tanzpaare gleiten, dabei sah er, dass Ivy mit Charly am Tanzen war und beide herzhaft am lachen waren._

_Auch er und Rowena tanzten noch eine ganze weile zusammen, scherzten dabei oder unterhielten sich über vergangenes._

_  
__Sirius, der in einer Ecke des Pavillons stand, ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen, bis er eine sehr zerlumpte Gestallt am Büffet stehen sah. Er musterte den Fremden eine ganze Zeit skeptisch. _

_Der Mann wirkte sehr schmutzig aus, trug zerrissene Kleidung und sein schwarzes, stark verstrubeltes, langes Haar, schein schon sehr lange nicht mehr gewaschen worden zu sein, auch der struppige Vollbart war völlig ungepflegt. Seine braunen Augen wirkten sehr müde und dicke Augenringe zeichneten sich unter diesen ab. __  
__Trotz alle dem kam Sirius dieser Mann vertraut vor, so als ob er ihn schon ein Leben lang kennen würde, also ging er kurzerhand auf den Fremden zu. Der Blick des Mannes war verwirrt, nein es stand die pure Angst in seinen Augen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, durchfuhr Sirius ein Schock, denn er wusste nun wer dieser Mann war. __  
__„Nein das kann nicht sein, dass ist unmöglich", murmelt Sirius vor sich hin und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, bis er direkt vor dem Fremden stehen blieb, der jedoch erschrocken einen Schritt zurück trat. __  
__„Bei Merlin, du bist es!" Sirius starrte sein gegenüber fassungslos an. "James? Verdammt wo kommst du den her, du bist doch ...", er beendete diesen Satz nicht sondern umarmte seinen tot geglaubten Freund herzlich, zu groß war seine Freude darüber, seinen besten Freud widerzusehen. Im wäre in diesem Moment nicht mal im Traum der Gedanke gekommen, dass es eine Falle sein könnte und der Mann vor ihm vielleicht ein Todesser hätte sein können. _

_James erstarrte bei seiner jähen Umarmung aber und sah Sirius noch verwirrter als vorher an. __  
__„Sie kennen mich", fragte er und fügte an, den nun überrascht aussehenden, Sirius flehend hinzu, „bitte helfen sie mir, sagen sie mir wer und was ich bin!" __  
__Sirius klappte der Mund auf, er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Remus und Rowena, die noch immer zusammen tanzten und schob James erstmal von dem Buffet weg, um in einer ruhigern Ecke mit ihm zu reden. _

_Rowena bemerkte, das Sirius immer wieder besorgt/versohlen zu ihr und Remus blickte und seine Augen sagten ihr überdeutlich, dass gerade etwas geschehen sein musste. Sie musterte den Mann, den Sirius gerade von der Gesellschaft weg schob und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz stehen bleiben würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln merkte sie, dass Remus dies ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, da er den Tanz abrupt abbrach. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen folgten sie sofort Sirius besorgt aus dem Zelt. _

_Sie sahen dass Sirius mit dem Fremden fast den See erreicht hatte und beide begannen gleichzeitig ihnen nachzulaufen, bis sie die beiden erreicht hatten. _

„_Sirius was …", sie verstummte als sie in die verwirrten Augen des Mannes blickte, der Sirius nun gegenüberstand und ein keuchen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie schrak zusammen als Remus neben ihr auf den Mann los ging, ihm an Kragen Packte und gegen einen Baum drückte.  
„Raus mit der Sprache, wer sind sie und wer hat sie hergeschickt?", dröhnte Remus Stimme durch die Nachtluft. Sirius brauchte nur eine Schrecksekunde, ehe er dazwischen ging. Nur mit sehr viel Mühe gelang es ihm Remus von James abzudrängen._

„_Moony, warte gib ihm eine Chance, er weiß nicht wer er ist und wir sollten ihm helfen es heraus zu finden", sein Blick ging Hilfe suchend zu seiner Frau. _

_Diese ging nun langsam auf James zu, gab Remus und Sirius mit einen knappen Blick zu verstehen, dass sie sich etwas zurückziehen sollten. Sie jedoch blieb dann dicht vor der zerlumpten Gestallt stehen. _

_Während Sirius und Remus etwas weiter zum See gingen, starrte James die, ihm unbekannte, Frau vor sich an. Langsam nahm Rowena seine Hände in ihre und sah ihm in die Augen._

„_Entspannen sie sich, ich werde Ihnen nicht weh tun", versprach sie ihm mit leiser, warmer Stimme und dann trat Stille ein. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf James und drang langsam in seine Gedanken ein, doch nach einer Weile hatte sie das Gefühl auf eine Wand zustoßen, die irgendetwas zu verstecken schien, doch merkte sie auch deutlich, das dieser Teil seiner Erinnerung, auch ihm verborgen blieb. Sie drehte den Kopf zu den andern beiden und ließ eine Hand von James los, sie war sich nun sicher, dass es James war, doch konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wieso er hier stand und was mit seiner Erinnerung geschehen war. Als Sirius ihren Blick bemerkte kam er mit Remus zu ihr zurück und beide sahen sie neugierig an._

„_Er ist es, daran habe ich keine Zweifel, aber er kann sich an nichts was vor den letzten vierzehn Jahren geschehen ist Erinnern, ich weiß nicht wieso, ob durch einen Fluch oder einen Schock. Alles woran er sich erinnern kann ist an eine rastlose Wanderung, von einem Ort dieser Welt zu einem anderen, immer die Hoffnung hegend, herauszufinden wer er ist."_

„_Du bist sicher das er keiner von Ihm ist und die seine Erinnerung nur Manipuliert haben," harkte ihr Cousin nach, dem die ganze Sache immer noch sehr suspekt vor kam._

„_Ja, Johnny, da bin ich mir sicher, so gut kann man keine Erinnerung Manipulieren, nicht über Jahre hinweg._

„_Wovon reden sie eigentlich verdammt noch mal. Wo bin ich hier und was ist das für ein Schloss?" erklang nun die nervöse Stimme von James neben Rowena und zog die Blicke der anderen auf sich. Doch ehe einer der drei etwas sagen konnten, durch drang eine weitere Stimme die Nachtluft._

„_Ich denke nicht, dass hier der angemessene Ort ist über so etwas zu reden, denkt ihr nicht auch?", mit einem Warmen lächeln und einem prüfenden Blick, trat nun Albus Dumbledore zu der kleinen Gruppe._

„_Professor wir ..."_

„_Schon gut, Sirius, schon gut... Ich denke ihr beide sollte euch besser wieder um eure Gäste kümmern, besonders aber um Harry", unterbrach der Schulleiter ihn, und warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zum Festzelt zurück, „ich werde mit James Potter in mein Büro gehen und mich in ruhe mit ihm unterhalten."_

_Die drei Freunde warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte Sirius, legte seinen Arm Rowena und führte sie, nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen tot geglaubten Freund, zurück zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft._

_Remus zögerte noch einen Moment, doch nach dem Dumbledore ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu warf, folgte er den beiden und versuchte auf dem Weg zum Festzelt seine Gedanken zu Orden. _

„_Nun James, möchte ich mich Ihnen erst einmal vorstellen, damit Sie wissen wer Ihnen gerade gegen übersteht. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Der Schule die auch Sie vor Jahren, besucht haben", er lächelte sein Gegenüber warm an als er dessen offensichtliche Verwirrung sah und als dieser den Mund zum Protest öffnete hob er nur beschwichtigend die Hand, „ich schlage vor wir gehen erst einmal in mein Büro Mr. Potter, dort werde ich ihnen gerne alle Fragen beantworten, die sie beschäftigen und vielleicht können wir ihrer Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn sie eine alte und mit Sicherheit gut vertraute Umgebung wieder sehen." Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete der Schulleiter den Weg entlang, der zum Schloss führte und obwohl James sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, folgte er stumm dieser Einladung und ging neben diesem sehr beeindruckenden Mann her, auf das Schloss zu und auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum, wusste James, das er diesem Mann vertrauen konnte und auch den Personen die er eben getroffen hatte, obwohl sie ihm alle Fremd waren._

_Nachdem Rowena, Remus und Sirius das Zelt erreichten, beschlossen sie von dem eben erlebten erstmal nicht weiter zu reden, denn sie wollten nicht das andere davon etwas mitbekamen, vor allem Harry nicht, da sie doch noch leichte zweifle dran hatten, ob sie wirklich gerade vor James Potter gestanden haben.  
Remus machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Ivy, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte konnte man, wenn man ihn gut kannte, erkennen das ihn etwas beschäftigte, die entging auch Ivy nicht, doch Remus umging ihre Frage geschickt, in dem er sie einfach auf die Tanzfläche zog._

_Rowena verfolgte das mit einem warmen lächeln und kam erst aus ihren Gedanken zurück, als ihr Gatte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Nach dem sie sich von seinen Lippen löste sah er ihr tief in die Augen und ein ihr nur alt zu bekanntes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht, das sich bis in seine Augen fortsetze._

_Ehe sich Rowena versah wurde sie auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und Sirius begann laut und über die noch spielende Musik zu singen._

_I got chils_

_They´re multiplyin´ and Im losin_

_control._

_Cause the power youre supplyin_

_ìts electrifyin._

_Rowena sah ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, doch dann grinste sie ihn an, schob ihn von sich fort und begann nun ihrer seits zu singen, dabei hatte die Kappelle so schnell reagiert, das sie nun in das Lied einstiegen._

_You better shape up, cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up._

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be truenothinleft for me to do._

_Sirius ließ sich zurück drängen, als sie ihn mit energischer Geste auf die Gäste hinter sich zuschob, doch nahm er keine Sekunde den Blick von ihr und sein altbekanntes Runtreibergrinsen trat ihm ins Gesicht, als er wieder in das Lied einstimmte und nun mit ihr Zusammen sang._

_Youre the one that I want._

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_The one that i want_

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_Youre the one that I want._

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_Oh what indeed_

_Rowena drehte ihm den Rücken zu und marschierte nun im Rhythmus der Musik weg von ihm und sag alleine weiter, jedoch warf sie immer wieder verführerische Blicke über die Schulter zu. Sirius merkte nur zu deutlich dass sie ihm an der Angel hatte und folgte ihr langsam über die Tanzfläche._

_If youre filled with affection_

_youre too shy to convey,_

_Meditate in my direction. _

_Feel your way._

_Sirius hatte sie schnell wieder eingeholt, packte sie am Arm, um sie zu sich herum zu ziehen, dann presste er sie fest an sich heran und seine Augen begannen leicht zu Funkeln, als er nun sang._

_I better shape up, cause you need a man._

_Sie hingegen legte nun ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn ein wenig von sich und stellte mit ihrem Part des Liedes eine Forderung an ihn._

_I need a man_

_who can keep me satisfied_

_Mit einem kurzen zwinkern drückte Sirius seine Frau wieder an sich und tanzte nun mir ihr zu der Musik und antwortete ihr in dem Lied._

_I better shape up_

_if Im gonna prove_

_Auch ihr huscht nun ein lächeln übers Gesicht und lässt sich von ihm nun über die Tanzfläche wirbeln._

_You beg aprove_

_That my faith is justified._

_Noch einmal wechselten sich die beiden sich mit dem Text ab um dann erneut gemeinsam den Refrain zu singen und dabei wirbeln sie immer wieder, zu den klängen des Rock n Roll über das Parket._

_Are you shure?_

_Yes´Im sure down deep inside._

_Youre the one that I want._

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_The one that i want_

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_Youre the one that I want._

_You´re the one to oh-oh-oh honey_

_Oh what indeed_

_Rowena ließ sich überglücklich in die Arme ihres Mannes sinken und rang nach Atem, als das Lied endete und sah zu ihm auf._

„_Sirius für solche Aktionen bin ich im Moment wohl nicht so gut geeignet", flüsterte sie ihm schwer Atmend zu und deutete auf ihren Bauch. _

„_Tut mir leid Angel, das hab ich nicht bedacht, aber schön war es trotzdem", erwiderte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „was hältst du davon wenn wir der Gesellschaft den Rücken kehren?"_

„_Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, denn mir macht der Rücken jetzt doch ordentlich zu schaffen."_

„_Gut dann bringe ich dich in unsere Privaträume und massier deinen armen Rücken", er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und dann verabschieden sich die Beiden von ihren Gästen, baten aber Harry noch darum am nächsten Tag zu ihnen zu kommen. Dann verließen die beiden die Feier und gingen ins Schloss, wo sie sich in ihr Reich zurückzogen._

_Als Sirius die Türe hinter sich schloss, ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten, obwohl sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, übte sie eine verblüffende Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Langsam schlenderte er auf sie zu und ließ seine Hände von hinten über ihre Seiten zu ihrem Bauch gleiten, um sie dann sanft, aber bestimmt an sich heran zuziehen. Als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und einen Moment genießerisch die Augen schloss, senkte er seinen Kopf und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals, doch schon nach einen kurzen Moment wanderten seine Lippen weiter nach vorne und seine Hände suchten wie von selbst ihren Weg hoch zu ihren Brüsten. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, das Rowena, sich überhaupt nicht rührte, sie stand völlig reglos, an ihn gelehnt da und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten. _

_Er lies seinen Blick über ihr völlig entspanntes und zufrieden wirkendes Gesicht gleiten, strich sanft über ihren Busen und liebkoste ihre zarten Knospen liebevoll mit dem Daumen durch den seidigen Stoff ihres Kleides, anschließend wanderten seine Hände zu ihren Schultern, er machte dabei einen Schritt zurück und begann dann langsam den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Augenblicke Später glitt der schere Stoff an ihren Körper raschelnd zu Boden._

_Sirius hauchte Rowena sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken hob sie dann einfach auf seine Arme suchte ihre Lippen und küsste sie dann mit wachsender leidenschaftlich._

_Erst jetzt löste sich Rowena aus ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um seinen Kuss auf die selbe feurige Art und Weiße zu erwidern, die ihr Gatte an den Tag legte, während er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug._

_Sirius stellte Rowena vor dem Bett auf ihre Füße ohne den Kuss zu lösen, der Raum war nur von dem sanften Licht des zunehmenden Mondes erhellt. Rowena wurde von Sirius zärtlich im Arm gehalten, doch erforschte seine Zunge glutvoll ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge und spielte mit der ihren. _

_Betörende heiße Wellen durchströmten ihren Körper und sie berührte sein Haar, strich über seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich noch fester an ihn. _

_Als er den Kopf hob, schaute er ihr lange wortlos in die Augen, doch dann brach sein Schweigen._

„_Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen, wir werden für immer zusammen sein und jeder soll es wissen"._

„_Nein" wisperte sie ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen, „niemals mehr wird man uns trennen."_

_Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern und ihr Atem stockte, als er ihr die restlichen Kleidungstücke fast vom Leib riss und hinter sich auf den Boden warf._

_Im Mondschein betrachtete er ihren Körper, die vollen Brüste mit den dunklen Knospen, den rundlichen Bauch, der ihren gemeinsamen Sohn behütete, und den Schwung ihrer Hüften._

_Sirius stieß einen halberstickten Laut aus, zog sie wieder an sich und sie spürte erneut heißen Lippen auf ihren, während seine Hände immer kühner über ihren Köper glitten, über ihre Schultern und Brüste, den Bauch in dann in verwirrender Zielstrebigkeit zu den dunkel blonden Haar das sich darunter kräuselte._

_Rowena schmunzelte leicht und wich, etwas vor ihm zurück, aber er hielt sie fest, flüsterte Koseworte an ihre Lippen und als die intime Berührung eine süße Schwäche in ihr erzeugte, lehnte sie sich an ihn._

„_Ich kann und will dich nie wieder los lassen Angel", murmelte er._

_Und Rowena wollte nicht mehr losgelassen werden. Sie drückte den Kopf an seine Brust, als er sie erneut hochhob und auf das Bett legte. Dort lag sie ein paar Sekunden lang allein und begann zu frösteln, doch dann spürte sie seinen warmen, nackten Körper, seine hungrigen Lippen, seine Zunge, als das weckte ein Feuer in ihren Brüsten und in ihrem Bauch._

_Er richtete sich auf, und sie wusste, dass er sie anschaute. Seine Finger glitten über ihren Körper und erneut zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr Körper reagierte aus eigenem Antrieb darauf und öffnete sich für die Hand des Mannes dem sie Heute zum wiederholten Mal ewige Treue geschworen hat._

„_Ich bin dem Mondlicht dankbar, denn ich sehne mich den ganzen Tag schon nach deinem Anblick und für diese Berührung könnte ich sterben", haucht er heißer an ihr Ohr und seine Lippen wandern von ihrem Mund zu ihren Brüsten und noch tiefer, um sie schließlich intim zu Liebkosen. _

_Rowena kam ein wohliges stöhnen über die Lippen, sie umfasste seine Arme um ihn nach oben ziehen, sie sah in seinen Augen das er nicht mehr spielen wollte, sie konnte sein Verlangen deutlich darin sehen, als wären seine Augen ein Spiegel seiner Seele. Entschlossen und doch sanft, zog er ihre Schenkel auseinander, um sein verlangen nach ihr zu stillen und drückte sich dabei fest an sie heran. Laut stöhnte Rowena auf, als Sirius sie auszufüllen begann und sich gleich, Rhythmisch und immer tiefer in sie eindringend, zu bewegen begann._

_Rowena gab sich der wilden Sehnsucht die sie erfasst hatte völlig hin und hob sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen, streichelte seinen Rücken und spürte die wachsende Spannung in seinen Muskeln, sowie das gesteigerte Tempo des Liebesaktes. _

_Gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann schwebt sie in ferne Höhen empor und plötzlich schien die ganze Welt in ihr zu explodieren.   
Sirius bewegte sich noch eine Weile weiter doch schließlich sankt auf Rowena nieder, wobei er jedoch darauf achtete, dass er nicht mit vollem Gewicht auf ihr lag. Er atmete immer noch schwer und schweiß Perlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn, als er sanft an ihren Lippen knabberte, einen Moment lang genoss er es noch ihre Hitze unter sich zu spüren, dann ließ er sich neben sie gleiten und zog sie gleich wieder fest in seine Arme. Er sah das Rowena etwas sagen wollte doch legte er ihr sanft seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt nichts sagen sollte, darauf hin konnte er im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen, das sie ihn anlächelte und sich dann fest in seine Umarmung schmiegte. Noch immer bemühten sich beide, ihre Atmung und das beben ihrer Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch wollte es ihnen nicht wirklich gelingen. Wie lange sie dort so, eng umschlungen und die Wärme und Nähe des anderen genießend, da lagen vermochte am Ende keiner der Beiden mehr zu sagen. Doch waren sie irgendwann in der Nacht überglücklich und zufrieden eingeschlafen. _

_Als Dumbledore mit dem Fremden das Fest verlassen hatte, war er mit ihm in sein Büro gegangen. Dort bot er dem verwirrten Mann, dessen Gesicht von Angst und Verzweiflung gezeichnet war, einen Tee und ein paar von Minervas Ingwerkeksen an. Denn Tee nahm dieser dankend an doch die Kekse lehnte er ab. Dumbledore wartete eine Weile bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich der Mann ein wenig beruhigt hatte und sah ihn dann über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an._

„_Nun James, wie mir scheint, darf ich sie wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßen und ..."_

„_Sie kennen mich wirklich? Sie wissen wer ich bin? Sie können mir sagen wo ich zu Hause bin? Sie..."_

_Dumbledore hob seine Hand und schenkte James ein warmes Lächeln, worauf dieser sofort verstummte und ihn verwundert ansah. Dieser weißhaarige Mann kam ihm so merkwürdig vertraut vor, doch konnte er sich nicht erklären warum. Er versucht sich zu erinnern, ob er ihm schon mal irgendwo begegnet war, doch umso mehr er sich anstrengte sich zu erinnern umso größer schien das schwarze Loch, dass einst seine Erinnerung gewesen sein musste, zu werden. _

„_Tunen sie das nicht James, Erinnerungen kann man nicht erzwingen, sie werden sehen, sie kehren ganz von alleine zu ihnen zurück, wenn sie in einer vertrauten Umgebung sind und ihnen Vertraute Personen um sich haben", erklang die warme Stimme des alten Mannes und riss James aus seinen Grübeleien. _

„_Sie sind so eine Person, habe ich Recht? Und diese Leute vorhin dort unten, sie sind doch auch Menschen die mich kennen oder?", harkte er nach. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, so war ihm doch klar, dass er seinem Gegenüber vertrauen konnte und er schien der einzige zu sein, der in der Lage war im zu helfen_

„_Ja in der tat kennen diese Leute Sie. Das waren Sirius und Rowena Black, sowie Remus Lupin. Sirius, Remus und Sie, waren in ihrer Schulzeit, hier auf Hogwarts, die besten Freunde. Ja sie waren sozusagen unzertrennlich, ganz besonders sie und Mr. Black. Auch nach der Schulezeit sollte sich dies nie ändern bis zu.."_

„_Zu was?", fiel er ihm ungeduldig ins Wort hing jedoch gleichzeitig förmlich an den Lippen des alten Mannes, der ihm nun ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, dann jedoch recht ernst wurde._

„_... zu diesem Schicksalshaften Abend in Godrics Hollow", beendete der Schulleiter seinen Satz. Einen Moment sah Dumbledore nachdenklich auf seine Hände die er übereinander gefaltet auf seinem Tisch liegen hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu James und erzählte ihm alles was er über die Nacht wusste, als Lily und James Potter für Tot erklärt wurde und von Harry der diesen Abend überlebt hatte und nun hier auf diese Schule ging. _

„_Ich habe einen Sohn?", fragte er ungläubig, doch etwas in seinen Augen verriet Dumbledore, dass sich in den tiefe seiner Erinnerung etwas zu regen schien._

„_Ja Sie haben einen Sohn James und sie können sehr stolz auf ihn sein, er ist wirklich ein großartiger Junge."_

„_All die Jahre, die ich ziel - und ruhelos durch die Welt gewandert bin... hatte ich hier einen Sohn, um den ich mich hätte kümmern müssen... der mich gebraucht hätte ... für den ich hätte da sein müssen..."_

„_James, Sie dürfen sich jetzt nicht die Schuld geben an Dingen die sind wie sie sind. Ich möchte Ihnen aber nichts vormachen, auch wenn Harry hier auf der Schule ist, so glaube ich doch das es für ihn erstmal ein Schock sein wird, zu erfahren das sein 15 Jahre lang tot geglaubter Vater, nun doch lebt. So wie es gerade für Sie ein Schock war, zu erfahren das sie einen Sohn haben. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, das Sirius und Rowena morgen erst einmal mit Harry reden, sie sollten ihn schonend erklären, dass Sie leben und endlich ihren Weg zu ihm zurück gefunden haben und auch warum sie solange weg waren", die ganze Zeit in dem Dumbledore mit James redete sah er ihm in die Augen und achtete auf jede Regung von ihm, es gab nichts was ihm entging._

_James nickte auf Dumbledores Vorschlag und senkte leicht den Blick. Fünfzehn Jahre lang wusste er nichts über sich, weder wie er hieß noch woher er kam oder er hin sollte. Nun hatte er einen Namen und einen Sohn, der ihm vermutlich niemals verzeihen würde, dass er ihn all diese Jahre alleine gelassen hatte._

„_Harry wird es verstehen, das einzige was er brauchen wird ist ein wenig Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten James, so wie wir alle."_

_Der Kopf des jüngern Mannes ruckte hoch und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich deutlich seine Verwirrung wieder. Dumbledore schenkte dem Mann vor sich ein warmes Lächeln und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl._

„_Ich denke es ist wohl das beste, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt erstmal ein Zimmer zuweise und die Hauselfen bitte Ihnen etwas von dem köstlichen Hochzeitsmahl herauf zu bringen, dann können Sie sich erstmal richtig satt essen und anschließend, richtig ausschlafen. Morgen reden wir in Ruhe weiter."_

_Erneut nickte James zur Antwort, im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Stumm stand er auf und geht dann mit dem Schulleiter aus dem Büro. Als dieser ihm ein Zimmer zugewiesen hat, verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von James und ging davon. _

_James ging in das Zimmer und verschloss die Türe hinter sich, gerade als er sich gesetzt hatte, erschien einer der Hauselfen das essen, dass plötzliche auftauchen des Elfen erschrak ihn sehr doch als der kleine Wicht wieder verschwunden war, aß er gierig das gebrachte essen. Erst jetzt merkt er sehr deutlich wie groß sein Hunger war. _

_Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war, ging er ins Bad, sah sich alles genau an und nutzte die seltene Gelegenheit zu Duschen und sich zu Rasieren. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und hatte er das Gefühl einen Neuen Menschen vor sich zu sehen. Schließlich ging er ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich auf das breite Bett und noch ehe er dazu kam sich zu zudecken war er schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, allerdings plagten ihn wirre Träume in dieser Nacht._

_Am nächsten Morgen schliefen Rowena und Sirius sehr lange, da die Nacht für sie sehr kurz war._

_Erst als ein lautes und energisches Klopfen in ihr Schlafzimmer vor drang, wachte Sirius auf. Er befreite sich sanft aus Rowenas Umarmung, bemüht darum sie nicht aufwecken._

_Als er aufgestanden war, griff er nach seinen Morgenmantel und warf in sich über und im gehen band er sich diesen zu. Gerade als er die Türklinge in der Hand hatte um zu öffnen klopfte es erneut. Sirius öffnete die Türe und sah in die blauen Augen des Schulleiters._

„_Es tut mir sehr leid Sirius, dass ich so früh schon stören muss, aber ich muss mit dir wegen dem Herren von gestern Abend reden."_

„_Ja sicher, kommen sie doch rein Professor Dumbledore", er trat an Seite und ließ den Schulleiter eintreten. Nachdem Sirius die Türe geschlossen hatte, wandte Dumbledore sich Sirius wieder zu. _

„_Danke Sirius. Ich möchte dich auch gar nicht lange aufhalten, ich wollte dich nur darum bitten, Harry schonend zu erklären, dass sein Vater zurück ist."_

„_Es war also wirklich James?"_

„_Ja. Es besteht nicht der geringste Zweifel daran, das es sich bei dieser Armen verwirrten Seele wirklich um James Potter handelt." _

_Nachdenkleich und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, sah Sirius den älteren Mann vor sich an._

„_Gut wenn das so ist, dann werde ich es Harry erklären, irgendwie", murmelt er leise._

„_Du wirst schon die richtigen Worte finden Sirius, es ist aufjedenfall leichter für den Jungen, wenn er es von dir zu erfahren, er vertraut dir und er weiß das du keine bösen Spiele mit ihm Spielen würdest."_

„_Ich werde ihm gleich mit reden wenn er kommt, Rowena und ich wollten sowieso noch etwas mit ihm besprechen."_

„_Gut, ich danke dir dafür, derweilen werde ich mich um Mr. Potter kümmern, vielleicht gelingt es mir ja doch noch, seiner Erinnerung ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen", Dumbledore nickte dem jungen Mann vor sich leicht zu und ging auf die Türe, von wo aus er sich verabschiedetet._

_Als Dumbledore gegangen war, sah er noch einige Zeit nachdenklich auf die Türe, durch die der Schulleiter verschwunden war und ging dann leise zurück ins Schlafzimmer._

_Rowena lag immer noch tief schlafend auf dem Bett zusammen gerollt. Ein warmes lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht, dann ging er an seinen Schrank und holte sich seine Anziehsachen dort heraus und verschwand dann ins Bad um zu duschen. _

_Durch das leise rauschen der Dusche, wurde Rowena wach und streckte sich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen. Schnell wurde ihr klar woher das Rauschen kam, mit einem breiten Grinsen stand sie auf und schlich ins Bad. Einen Augenblick lang beobachtete sie die vertrauten umrisse ihres Mannes durch den Duschvorhang, dann schob sie diesen einwenig zur Seite und schlüpft auch unter diese, legte gleich ihre Arme um seine Mitte und kuschelte sich an seine warmen feuchten Rücken, wodurch auch sie gleich unter den Wasserstrahl der Dusche geriet._

„_Ich dachte schon, dass du heute gar nicht aufstehen willst", murmelt Sirius und dreht sich dabei zu ihr herum, schlang nun auch seine Arme um sie und senkte seinen Kopf, um ihr einen Liebevollen Kuss zu geben. Rowena schmiegte sich fest an ihn heran und erwiderte den Kuss, dabei murmelte sie an seine Lippen._

„_Wollte ich auch, aber du warst nicht mehr da, um mich zu wärmen."_

„_Hmhm", war das einzige, was Sirius im Moment entgegnete, doch dann löste er sich von ihren Lippen und erzählte ihr, von Dumbledores besuch._

„_Bei Merlin, es war also wirklich James gestern, ich ... willst du alleine mit Harry reden, oder ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dabei bin?"_

„_Ich denke für Harry ist es leichter, wenn ich mit ihm alleine bin, aber es wäre mir lieb wenn du in der Nähe sein könntest."_

„_Gut dann bleibe ich im Schlafzimmer, dann kannst du mich rufen wenn du mich brauchst", sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen._

„_Danke Angel, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr mir das hilft", murmelte er an ihre Lippen und drückte sie einen Moment fester an sich, dann löste er sich von ihr drehte sie sanft herum und begann ihr den Rücken einzuseifen. Sie duschten noch gemeinsam zu Ende und zogen sich dann an. Gerade als sie fertig waren, klopfte es auch schon an der Türe. Sirius drückte seine Frau noch mal an sich, um sich selber Mut zu machen, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und rief Harry zu das er rein kommen sollte._

_Harry betrat den Raum und sah seinen Paten fragend an. Er schloss die Türe hinter und ging zu Sirius._

„_Du wolltest mit mir reden Sirius? Ist was passiert? Deine bitte gestern klang so dringend."_

„_Setzt dich erstmal Harry, es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, es ist eigentlich etwas schönes, doch könnte es auch ..."_

„_Um was geht es den Sirius?", unterbrach der Junge seinen Paten, der auf ihn einen sehr nervösen Eindruck machte und er sich nicht erklären konnte wieso. _

_Einige Zeit herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, während Sirius versuchte seine Gedanken zu Ordnen und seine nächsten Worte genau abwog._

„_Harry, es ist nicht leicht dir das zusagen, doch es ist etwas, was dich mehr betrifft als sonst wenn. Gleichwohl wird es schwer zu verstehen sein, denn ich verstehe es selber kaum", er bemerkte Harrys fragenden, ja fast schon ungeduldigen Blick, „es geht um deinen Vater Harry, er..."_

„_Was ist mit meinem Dad", platzte es aus dem Jungen heraus, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, ihm seine Hände ihm auf die Schultern zulegen und ihn fast schon durch dringend ansah._

„_Harry, James er ... nun... ach verdammt, Harry er lebt! James ist nicht tot er ist gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht ohne..."_

„_ER LEBT! NEIN DAS KANN NICHT SEIN... DAS...", schrie Harry aufgebracht und war gleichzeitig aufgesprungen, wobei er sich seinem Paten entzog. _

„_Bitte Harry lass mich zu Ende erklären", entgegnete Sirius ruhig und erhob sich ebenfalls._

„_NEIN... DU LÜGST... SAG MIR DAS DU LÜGEST", flehte er ihn beinahe verzweifelt an. Sirius senkte seinen Blick eine Sekunde lang versucht Harrys Bitte nachzukommen, doch konnte und durfte er es nicht, für Harry und für James nicht, für die beiden musste er jetzt stark sein und ihnen zur Seite stehen, besonders aber für Harry._

„_Nein Harry, das tue ich nicht und das weißt du auch. Ich würde dich niemals anlügen und schon gar nicht mit so etwas. Doch bitte lass mich erst erklären", fügte er rasch an als er merkte, dass Harry ihm erneut ins Wort fallen wollte, „James, hat seine Erinnerung verloren, er weiß nichts mehr von früher, er wusste nicht mal mehr seinen eigenen Namen. Was auch immer Voldemort in jener Nacht mit James tat, so habe ich das Gefühl das es eine schlimmer Strafe war, als der Tot. Ich weiß nicht ob sich Krone jemals wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnern wird, doch ist seine einzige Chance, wieder der zu werden der er einmal war, ist die dass wir ihm zur Seite stehen. Nein Harry ich verlange gar nichts von dir", er trat auf ihn zu als er protestieren wollte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ich bitte dich nur, ihm eine Chance zu geben, dich kennenzulernen und vielleicht kann er dir eines Tages sogar der Vater sein den du all die Jahre entbehren musstest."  
„Sirius das kann ich nicht, ich ... nein ich war so lange alleine und bin sehr gut klar gekommen, ich will weiter alleine bleiben!"_

_Sirius schwieg eine Zeitlang, da er einfach nicht wusste was er sagen oder tun sollte, da er Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte. _

_Rowena hat Harrys letzten Satz in Schlafzimmer gehört und entschloss sich Sirius besser aktiv zu unterstützen. Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging zu Sirius und Harry, die sie beide überrascht ansahen als sie eintrat._

„_Harry, ich bin mir sicher dass du es kannst. Keiner verlangt von dir das du und James zusammen ziehen müsst, ihr sollt euch einfach nur kennenlernen, vielleicht mögt ihr euch ja, vielleicht auch nicht... aber das kann man nur herausfinden, wenn ihr mit einander redet", erklang ihre warme Stimme._

_Harry starrte eine ganze Zeit lang nur vor sich hin, und dachte über Sirius und Rowenas Worte nach, und die beiden ließen ihm auch die Zeit, das einzige was Rowena tat, war sich neben den Jungen zustellen und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen._

„_Ihr seit euch wirklich sicher das es mein Dad ist und nicht irgendjemand anderes, der sich nur als James Potter aus gibt?", fragt der Junge nach einer Weile und man bekam das Gefühl, als wenn er sich fast wünschen würde das es sich um einen falschen James handeln würde._

„_Professor Dumbledore hat das überprüft Harry, er hat nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, das es sich hier um den echten James Potter handelt", ergriff Sirius das Wort und sieht seinem Patensohn dabei in die Augen, „hör zu Harry, wir machen es wie besprochen, du triffst dich mit James und wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann gehen wir einfach ok?"_

„_Wir?"_

„_Glaubst du im ernst ich würde dich alleine zu ihm gehen lassen? Ich werde bei dir sein und wenn du willst auch Rowena", ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das verdutzte Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor sich sah, kurz blickte er zu Rowena die zustimmend nickte und wartete dann auf die Reaktion von Harry Potter._

„_Ich danke euch beiden, wirklich… ich glaube alleine würde ich das nie schaffen", erklang leise, fast schüchtern die Stimme von Harry und zur über von Sirius lehnte er sich gegen Rowena, so als wolle er bei ihr Schutz suchen vor dem was ihn erwartete. Sie wiederum reagierte auch sogleich darauf und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. _

_Wie viel Zeit vergangen war vermochte am Ende keiner der dreien mehr zu sagen, doch wusste Sirius das genau in dieser Zeit etwas geschehen war. Er konnte spüren, dass zwischen ihnen ein Band entstanden war, das fester war als alles was er bisher erlebt hatte, er hatte sogar das Gefühl das diese Band Harry und ihn noch enger verband als das zwischen ihn und James damals. _

„_Harry", durchbrach Sirius schließlich das schweigen, „was hältst du davon, mit Tara die Sommerferien bei mir und Rowena hier in Schottland zu verbringen?"_

„_Du meinst den ganzen Sommer? Aber das wird Professor Dumbledore sicher nicht erlauben", man kann die Skepsis und seiner Stimme deutlich hören, als er sich langsam aus der Umarmung von Rowena löst._

„_Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ich kläre das mit dem Schulleiter, nun wie sieht es aus? Glaubst du das du mich solange aushalten kannst?"_

„_Da fragst du noch? Ja sicher will ich das", diese Worte wurden von einem vor Freude strahlendem Gesicht begleitet und Harry umarmte Impulsiv seinen Patenonkel. Lächelnd erwiderte Sirius die Umarmung des Jungen._

„_Gut dann ist das abgemacht und jetzt geh zu deiner Freundin und frag sie ob sie auch mit kommen will." Harry nickte knapp und verschwand kurz draus aus dem Zimmer der Beiden. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, das alle Sorgen mit einem Mal davon von geweht worden sind. _

_Sirius sah seinem Patensohn mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach und sank auf den Sessel hinter ihm, er sah erst wieder zu Rowena, als sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegte._

„_Ich glaube du hast Harry mit diesem Angebot sehr glücklich gemacht", hauchte sie leise und gab ihm dann einen Kuss, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte._

„_Ja sieht ganz so aus, ich hoffe das es für dich in Ordnung ist, ich meine ich werde alles tun was ich kann damit du dich Ausruhen kannst, wenn…", weiter kam er nicht den Rowena verschloss ihm den Mund mit einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss, der lange anhielt. Erst als sie sich wieder von ihm löste und in die Augen sah, begann sie zu sprechen._

„_Ja es ist in Ordnung ich mag Harry sehr gerne, das weißt du auch und ich habe gerne Menschen um mich herum. Davon abgesehen, denke ich das Harry mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftig sein wird, als uns auf die Nerven zu fallen, besonders da du Tara mit eingeladen hast", sie grinste ihren Mann wissend an, der verdutzt eine Augenbraue hob, bis er begriff was diese ihm sagen wollte, gerade als er zum Protest ansetzen wollte, küsste sie ihn erneut und verhinderte seinen Einspruch auf ganz charmante Art und Weiße. _

_Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachten sie in trauter Zweisamkeit und überlegten sich wie sie hier das Kinderzimmer einrichten sollten, denn Albus hatte Sirius bereits gefragt ob dieser nicht an Rowenas Stelle im neuen Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen würde und nach einigem hin und her und dem guten zureden von Rowena hatte er schließlich einwilligt. Auf diese Art und Weiße konnte er Harry nun ganz gezielt auf das vorbereiten, was ihn in naher Zukunft noch erwarten würde._

_Es war Abend geworden und der Abschlussabend in der Großen Halle stand bevor, als Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius und Rowena zu sich ins Büro gerufen hatte. Er wollte dass aufeinander Treffen von Harry und James bei sich statt finden lassen, wobei es Sirius lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich an einem privateren Ort getroffen hätten, doch hielt er diese Meinung für sich._

_Er konnte deutlich die Aufregung von Harry spüren und er fragte sich im Stillen wie der Junge wohl reagieren würde. Das es nicht leicht für ihn sein würde war ihm klar und er hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass diese Sache für Vater und Sohn ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. _

_Als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten, der den Weg zu Schulleiterbüro versperrte, nannte er das Passwort und sah wie dieser an Seite glitt und den Weg zu den Treppen frei gab. Sirius warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und ging dann als erster die Stufen nach oben dicht gefolgt von Harry und Rowena._

_Er klopft an der Türe an die sich kurz drauf wie von selbst öffnete, gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro und die Türe schloss sich hinter ihnen._

„_Ah Harry schön das du da bist, schön komm rein und setzt dich", erklang die freundliche Stimme des Schulleiters der von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und auf die kleine Gruppe zukam. Harry hielt sich dicht bei Sirius, als sein Blick auf James fiel, der sehr verwirrt zu sein schien. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte und in der Nähe seines Paten fühlt er sich wenigstens sicher. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Mann der so verloren neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand, sein Vater sein soll. Wie in einer Trance ließ sich Harry von Sirius zu dem Stuhl schieben auf den der Schulleiter gedeutet hatte, doch nahm er nicht den Blick von James. Konnte es wirklich war sein? Sollte dieser Mann da, sein tot geglaubter Vater sein? Wo war er dann all die Jahre gewesen? Warum hatte er ihn bei den Dursleys alleine gelassen, wo er doch wusste, was das für Menschen sind? Deutlich konnte er spüren, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kam. Wut darüber all diese Leid erfahren zu müssen, Wut darüber nicht gewusst zu haben wer er war oder woher er gekommen war. Elf Jahre lang wusste er nichts über sich und jetzt wo er es endlich wusste, ja wo er wusste wo sein Platz in dieser Welt war tauchte ein Mann auf, der behauptet sein Vater zu sein. Der meinte er könnte einfach so auftauchen, als sei nichts gewesen? Nein das konnte, das wollte Harry nicht akzeptieren, niemals würde diesen Mann als seinen Vater ansehen niemals!  
Was Harry dabei völlig vergaß war, dass der Mann der dort stand selber nicht wusste wer er war, geschweige den das er einen Sohn hatte, auch bemerkte er nicht das James sehr verunsichert dort stand und die Leute um sich herum wie Fremde ansah. Das er wohl selber Angst haben musste, kam Harry nicht in den Sinn, dafür war er viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt. _

_Es verging eine ganze Zeit in der keiner sprach, bis Sirius schließlich das Schweigen brach. Er ging zu James und reichte ihm die Hand._

„_Also nach der Aufregung von Gestern, lass uns einen neuen Anfang machen. Herzlich Willkommen zurück James", er wartet einen Moment bis James zögerlich seine Hand ergriff und drückt diese dann Freundschaftlich._

„_Ich denke um es Ihnen leichter zu machen James, werde ich ihnen die drei erst einmal vorstellen, der Mann der sie so freundlich begrüßt hat ist Sirius Black, sie waren gemeinsam hier auf der Schule und haben… nun sagen wir … sie haben die Regeln gerne nach ihren Wünschen ausgelegt. Diese junge Dame hier ist Rowena Black, sie kannten sie allerdings noch mit dem Namen Lupin. Und das hier…", der Schuleiter machte nun eine Pause und trat neben Harry, „das ist Harry. Harry darf ich dir James Potter vorstellen?" _

_Erneut trat ein tiefes schweigen ein und Harry konnte merken das alle Blicke jetzt auf ihm ruhten, alle bis auf die von James Potter. Er sah zu dem Mann der sein Vater sein sollte, er wusste das alle nun von ihm erwarteten etwas zu sagen, oder etwas zu tun, doch konnte er nicht, es war als wäre alles leer in seinem Kopf. Nicht einen klaren Gedanken konnte er in diesem Moment fassen. Er sah Hilfe suchend zu Sirius, als dieser ihm einen aufmunternden Blick schenkte und kaum merklich nickte, er hob er sich und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu und sah diesen nun an. _

_James hob leicht den Kopf an als er den Blick des Jungen spürte, er verspürte tief in seinem Inneren einen dumpfen Schmerzt, diese Augen… er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, doch das muss in einem anderen Leben gewesen sein. Er kannte den Jungen doch nicht. Er sah ihn Heute zum ersten Mal, oder doch nicht? Was ging hier vor sich, was war das für ein Spiel, das hier gespielt wurde. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Hand des Mannes auf seiner Schulter spürte und sah zu ihm, doch nur kurz den dann wandte er sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der genauso verwirrt zu sein schien wie er, doch da war mehr als nur Verwirrung, ja er konnte es deutlich in dessen Blick sehen. Wut! Tief sitzende Wut spiegelte sich in den Augen wieder, sie loderten in ihnen und es schien so als wartete diese Wut nur darauf ausbrechen zu dürfen. _

„_Warum?", durch schnitt die kalte, scharfe Stimme des Jungen die Stille, doch James ahnte nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, sicher hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm einiges berichtet über die Geschehnisse und das er nicht erwarten dürfte das Harry das alles verstehen würde, doch jetzt wo er nur dieses eine Wort von seinem Sohn hörte, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Er spürte, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass die beiden sehr viel verband und es schmerzte ihn mehr als er sagen konnte, dass er ihm nicht seine Frage beantworten konnte._

„_All die Jahre dachte ich, dass ich alleine wäre, ich habe in dieser Höllen Familie gelebt und jetzt… du stehst hier als wäre es das normalste der Welt! WO WARST DU ALL DIE JAHRE!", platze es zornig aus dem Jungen heraus, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er begann wütend auf James Brust zu schlagen. _

_Rowena brach es das Herz zu sehen wie sehr die beiden litten, sie strich sanft über ihren Bauch und konnte nur er ahnen was in Harry gerade vor sich ging, doch als sie sah das Sirius dazwischen gehen wollte, deutete sie ihm an sich nicht ein zu mischen, sondern die beiden das alleine klären zu lassen. Langsam sehr zögerlich entfernte sich Sirius von den beiden und kam zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, dass ihm alles andere als wohl zu Mute war, konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Als sie einen kurz zum Schulleiter sah, stellte sie erstaunt fest das dieser zufrieden Lächelte. _

„_WARUM HAST DU MICH ALLEINE GELASSEN, WARUM HAST MUM IM STICHGELASSEN ALS SIE VERSUCHT HAT MICH RETTEN WARUM!", schrei Harry seinen Vater an, der immer noch reglos da stand und auf den Jungen sah der ihn alle diese Fragen stellte, auf die er doch keine Antworten hatte. Doch eins wurde ihm immer bewusster, sie beide hatten viel Leid erfahren, zu viel Leid, besonders für ihn muss es unerträglich gewesen sein._

„_ICH HASSE DICH, HÖRST DU ICH HASSE DICH", die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen während er James immer wieder auf die Brust schlug, bis er schließlich gegen ihn sank und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu finden._

_Genau in diesem Moment legte James die Arme um seinen Sohn. Ja es war sein Sohn, dessen war sich nun sicher, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte, so spürte er es doch deutlich. Er hielt ihn Fest im Arm, sprach kein Wort, und ließ ihn weinen. Erst als das Zittern des Körpers den er im Arm hielt ein wenig nach ließ begann er zu Sprechen._

„_Ich wünschte ich könnte dir deine Fragen beantworten, ich wünschte ich könnte das was war ungeschehen machen, doch wir wissen beide das es nicht geht", er sprach leise, doch man konnte den Schmerz den er in sich trug deutlich hören, „ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, mir zu verzeihen oder bei mir zu bleiben, doch möchte ich dich um etwas bitten." _

_Verunsichert sah der Junge zu ihm auf doch nickte er leicht, als er den flehenden Blick des Mannes vor ihm sah._

„_Hilf mir Harry, hilf mir meine Erinnerung wieder zu finden, denn vielleicht kann ich dir dann der Vater sein der ich bisher nicht sein konnte."_

_Die erneute Stille die nun eintrat war mit nichts zu vergleichen, es war fast so als hätten alle die Luft angehalten und hätten Angst nur den kleinsten Laut von sich gegeben. Sirius beobachtete das ganze sehr angespannt und drückte seine Frau fest an sich und in Gedanken flehte er Lily, bitte steht den beiden bei, hilf ihnen neu anzufangen´._

_Von einem tiefen Wunsch getrieben, schlang Harry letztendlich seine Arme um James, fühlte eine Geborgenheit, die er bis her nur bei Sirius und Rowena verspürt hatte und schloss die Augen._

„_Ich weiß nicht ob ich tun kann worum du mich bittest, aber ich will es versuchen", flüsterte schließlich und gab sich der Umarmung seines Vaters hin._

„_Danke", erwiderte James ebenso leise und drückte den Jungen fester an sich und sah dann zu den drei andern Personen im Raum._

„_Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag", ergriff Sirius das Wort und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Schulleiter, „da ich Harry heute Morgen, dazu eingeladen habe die Sommerferien mit seiner Freundin bei Rowena und mir zu verbringen, würde es sich doch anbieten wenn James auch kommt, dann habt ihr alle Zeit euch kennenzulernen und ich und Rowena auch würden dir auch gerne helfen James." _

_Unschlüssig wandte sich James Harry zu doch als er seinen bittenden Blick sah nickte er. _

„_Ich weiß nicht wie Ihnen wieder gut machen kann", antwortet er leise._

„_Du…," schmunzelnd zeigte Sirius mit dem Finger auf ihn, als wolle er ihm drohen, „James wir waren und sind Freunde und ich würde für meine Freunde alles tun, denn ich weiß ihr würdet es auch für mich tun, deswegen musst du auch nichts wieder gut machen, hörst du."_

„_Danke, vielen dank", nun war es James Potter, dem die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und erst als sich der ältere Mann räusperte schluckte er die Tränen herunter._

„_Nun, wenn das so ist muss ich mir ja vorerst keine Gedanken um eine Unterbringung für Mr. Potter machen", sehr zufrieden blickte der Schulleiter durch die Runde, „ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen nun runter in die Große Halle und feiern dieses Wiedersehen."_

„_Professor, ist es nicht zu gefährlich wenn die Schüler, von James Wiederkehr erfahren? Grabb und Goyle könnten…"_

„_Voldemort würde es sowieso erfahren, Rowena", fiel ihr der Schulleiter lächelnd ins Wort, „ich finde wir sollten Tom, wissen lassen das der Vater von Harry nicht tot ist und zu uns zurück gekehrt ist, um an der Seite seines Sohnes gegen ihn zu kämpfen."_

_Rowena konnte sehen das nicht nur sie Zweifle an der Idee von Dumbledore hatte und doch vertrauten sie alle drauf, das er wusste was er tat und so gingen sie ohne weiter zu diskutieren in die Große Halle, die bereits voll besetzt war. Harry setzte sich zu Hermine und Ron die ihn ansahen als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen. Dieser jedoch sagte ihnen nur dass sie später darüber reden würden und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Tara, die zu ihm herüber lächelte._

_Als James sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte, diesen dann fragte was die feindseligen Blicke, des Mannes der ganz in schwarz gehüllt war, zu bedeuten hatten, dieser dann nur knapp antwortete, dass dies ein ganz besonderer Freund von ihnen in der Schulzeit gewesen sei und gab dabei sein Rumtreibergrinsen zu besten, erreichte auch Dumbledore seinen Platz und brachte die Schüler zum Schweigen in dem er die Hände hob._

_Nach einer kurzen Rede eröffnete er dieses letzte Festmahl in diesem Schuljahr, nahm dann selber Platz und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Madam Sprout und Professor McGonagall._

_Nach dem Abendessen verließen die Schüler die Große Halle und begaben sich zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen um für die Abreise zu Packen, doch Harry redetet noch eine Weile mit Tara und als auch die Beiden die Halle verließen, sah er noch mal zu Sirius, Rowena und James und winkte ihnen zu, dann waren auch sie aus der Halle verschwunden._

_Kurze Zeit Später gingen auch die drei Erwachsenen auf ihre Zimmer und Sirius freute sich diebisch darüber, das Snape gleich nach dem Essen wütend aus der Großen Halle verschwunden waren. _

_Er und Rowena gingen an diesem Abend führ zu Bett, denn er merkte das die weit fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft ihr doch immer mehr zu schaffen machte und langsam wurde er doch nervös wenn er daran dachte, dass er diese kleine Wesen, was noch ihm Bauch der Mutter sicher behütet war, schon bald in seinen Armen liegen sollte. _

_Mit den Gedanken daran und das Harry nun endlich auch mal Glück zu haben schien schlief er, seinen Arm fest um seine Frau gelegt ein und begann zu Träumen. _

_Am nächsten Morgen kamen Tara und Harry mit ihrem Gepäck zu Rowena und Sirius, da sie gemeinsam zu Rowenas Haus aufbrechen wollten. Harry hatte sich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hermine, Ginny und Ron verabschiedet und war dann zu den Huffelpuffs gegangen um Tara abzuholen. Gemeinsam erreichen sie nun die Privaträume der Blacks. Gerade als Harr anklopfen wollte öffnet sich die Türe schon und Sirius stand ihm gegenüber._

„_Oh da seit ihr beiden ja schon, sehr gut ich denke dann sollten wir besser gleich aufbrechen um die Ferien zu genießen", er zwinkerte seinem Patensohn zu und sah zurück ins Zimmer, wo Rowena und James schon auf sie zukamen, da sie Sirius Worte gehört hatten. Harry nickte nur, warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu James und dann zu Tara, die ihm aufmunterten anlächelte. _

_Gemeinsam Verließen sie dann das Schloss, wobei sowohl Harry als auch Sirius einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Partnerin gelegt hatten, etwas Abseits folgte ihnen James Potter, der einer für ihn ungewiesen Zeit entgegen ging, aber mit der stillen Hoffnung, mehr über sich und seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren, vor allem aber wollte er alles über seinen Sohn erfahren und ihn näher kennenlernen, vielleicht schafften sie es am Ende ja doch zu einander zu finden._

_**The End**_

30


End file.
